The Little Pink House
by staceleo
Summary: Newly divorced and heartbroken Bella Swan moves back near her father to raise her small children. What will happen when she meets the stuck up, single Edward Cullen? Can she thaw his bitter heart or will he be a lost cause that leads her to another heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a new one! I hope you like it. It's going to be quite different for me I think.**

**I will admit my children are my inspiration for this one.**

**Let me know if you like it and if I should continue! Thanks!**

The Little Pink House

Chapter One

The house was much smaller then Bella Swan had expected. This wasn't an unpleasant thought for her, but a happy surprise. It would be homey and comforting, ready to be filled with images of flowers made with paints and swirls reminiscent of the abstract masters created with broken crayons. The yard was large surrounded by a white, picket fence and Bella could see tricycles, sand buckets and bouncing balls littering the grass. The thought made her smile.

The only problem that Bella could see was the color. It was pink. The color of the house was reminiscent of a bottle of Pepto Bismol. Who would ever pick such a horrible shade? Bella tried to think positive thoughts. Wasn't pink supposed to be calming? Maybe, when the little ones decide to throw themselves down onto the ground, the pink will make screaming less piercing. One could only hope.

"It's pretty, Mommy!" Annie yelled in the way only a five year old girl could. "It's the same color as Pinky Pie."

It was also once again brought to her attention that, unlike her mother, young Annie loved pink. The only thing that would make this better for her oldest would be if the house would be covered in glitter. "I'm glad you like it, cute stuff. Wait... who's Pinky Pie?"

_These kids have too many damn toys_, Bella thought.

"My pony, you know this! She is my favorite!" Annie grinned.

"Let me guess, because she's pink." It was always about the color.

"Yes." Annie looked at her mother like she was crazy.

Bella looked down at the little boy that clutched her leg. "What do you think, Matty, my love?"

Matt barked. Bella's son, when he turned two, decided he was an animal and not a boy. Today, he was obviously a dog.

"Glad you like it, kid," Bella said at her boy who was now licking her leg.

"He doesn't like it, Mommy, you made him leave Lydia!" Annie frowned with her arms folded.

"Lydia is your best friend, Annie. You miss Lydia. I understand." Bella had been waiting for the ball to drop. Now was the time and it was a bowling ball.

"Can she come over to play?" Annie asked, still not able to comprehend the new life she would be living.

"No, Annie, she lives in Maryland and this is Washington. It's too far away."

"Daddy is in Maryland."

"Yes, sweetheart, he is." Bella knew it was going to be bad. Annie was on the edge. Matt started to howl."

Annie got closer to her mother growling, "I want Daddy!

Bella wanted to promise her that her father would see her soon, but this would be a lie. He was too busy with his new house, new life and new girlfriend to deal with his old family. He was paying Bella an extremely generous, in his opinion, alimony and child support for those he had once claimed to love to disappear. That man would never be father of the year and, in all truthfulness, Bella assumed he never would want to claim that crown.

"Honey," Bella began, as went down onto her knees to be eye level with the crying brunette before her. Matt climbed his mother back immediately and switched to noise that would normally to found in the deepest darkest jungle. "Daddy has work near Pops and Grandma. He can't be here. You know what? Grandpa Charlie is coming over with pizza and the moving van! When the lady comes with the keys, we can go and check the place out. We can pick out our rooms and decide which one will look best with your mermaid sheets!"

Bella made her voice high pitched to feign enthusiasm. It was an annoying sound. Of course, her child was way too smart to buy the fake tones coming out of her Mother's desperate mouth. That's why it shouldn't have been any surprise to Bella, when Annie upped her game. She began to wail, with big tears streaming down her face, "I want to call my daddy! I want to call Daddy!"

Annie was chanting this to a steady beat, Matt was increasing the loud howling of what Bella could only gather could be the elusive Silver Back Gorilla of the Congo and Bella was barely holding onto what was ever left of her sanity. Bella hoped the neighbors were deaf and couldn't hear the horrible noises spewing her children. She attempted to plead with the loud and increasingly embarrassing offspring. "Matt, shush baby, it's time to be a big boy. Annie, you're a big five year old girl! We can't call your father now, you know that."

The saddest part was that in fact a five year old did know that she was only allowed to talk to her Daddy on Sundays in the evenings at seven sharp. Of course, Alec didn't care that was their bedtime. Of course, he didn't answer half the time. Of course, he was a bastard of the highest order. All of these things flooded through Bella's mind in waves of anger.

Bella tried to breathe through her children's screams and guttural animal noises. She needed to calm down. It wasn't their fault; it was their cretin of a father who created the chaos in their little lives. How else were they supposed to be behaving after being abandoned by someone who was supposed to love them forever? She started to remember what her therapist tried to drill in her head: She needed to find her happy place. Remember to diffuse your anger, before interacting with the children. They are just acting out their feelings of confusion.

That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder that gave her a squeeze. That is when Bella Swan blew her gasket. "Matthew Samuel Volturi, cut it out!"

"I think you have the wrong person, Ma'am," a deep voice rang out.

Bella opened her eyes and saw her two children clutching hands. Matthew had a finger stuck up his nose and Annie's frown had turned upside down. Though her face covered in tears and snot, she was smiling up to the voice that came from behind Bella. The thought to be mortified was apparently clear to Bella as she stood unsteadily to her feet and turned slowly towards the beautiful sound. She was right with her feeling of mortification after seeing the man behind her. He stood tall with a wild mess of orange hair, no if she had to wax poetic about the sight, it was copper. His face was chiseled with a thin, aristocratic nose and his piercing green eyes that reminded her of the green grasses she laid upon when she was young and actually had time to read a book. The only thing that marred the vision was the sneer he was directing at her babies.

Actually, that was incorrect, the man, Edward Cullen was sneering at Bella. He was a vision of cleanliness in a crisp white button down, artfully untucked, and dark jeans. The woman before him was definitely not. Her hair was a rat's nest of curls that she refused to tame that morning, instead throwing it into a bun that had an unnoticed French fry stuck in it. Matt had decided his drive through fries were better as an accessories for his mommy's hair then an actual food source. Her oversized Towson State University Hoodie was covered in ketchup and boogers and the sparkly flip flops that had her feet rested upon had seen better days. The man was worried that they were squatters.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Edward inquired. He hoped this wasn't the case. If so he would need to have a discussion with his mother about decision making process when renting to hobos.

"Bella," She stated simply wiping her hands on her jeans and then thrusting one of them at him.

Edward ignored it, instead quickly dropping a set of gold keys in Bella's outstretched hand. "My mother asked me to drop these keys off to you. She wished to be herself but, umm, I wasn't really paying attention. I suppose she'll be dropping off a casserole this afternoon."

"Great. I was really hoping to meet Esme. She sounded so nice on the phone." Unlike her son, Bella decided. She wondered how someone so upbeat and happy like the woman she had many phone conversations with, birthed a child who seems so unpleasant. Bella was once again disappointed with the fact that all the pretty men she ever met had horrible personalities.

Annie had a completely different reaction to the handsome man in front of her; he looked like a prince, just like her daddy. She wanted to keep him and play with him all day long. She reached into her pink, princess backpack and pulled out a doll and thrust it at Edward.

He unwilling took it the naked plastic Ken doll, who was sporting only one boot. He looked at Bella in expiration. Why would this woman let her children play with naked dolls? "Little girl, where's his clothes?"

"I don't know. I only play with the girls! They have pretty dresses and you can put barrettes in their hair. Matthew stole all my Kens' clothes. Why would he do that?" Annie looked at Edward like he would have a clue about this.

Edward looked at her in something akin to fear, "I have absolutely no idea."

He then felt something tug on his shirt. Sticky, small hands attached to a tow headed boy clung to him. He stared in horror at the stain of ketchup spotted his shirt. The boy, Matt started making horrible noises at him.

"What is your child saying?" Edward asked, as he removed the boy and shooed him towards Bella.

"He thinks he's a monkey," Bella stated. "I think Mr. Cullen needs to be leaving."

"I do, I have a date and need to change now." He sneered at the stain on his shirt. Bella just sneered at his prissy demeanor.

"Can I be your date?" Annie asked. She had no idea what a date was, but it had to be fun if the handsome prince would be there.

"No dates for you, until you're thirty." Bella grinned.

Annie looked confused. "Can I keep Mr. Cullen?

"You can't keep him, kiddo. That's illegal," Bella stated in a very nonplussed manner. Edward was trying to figure out, why this crazy woman was talking to her child like an adult.

"Would Grandpa Charlie throw me in jail?" Annie loved visiting Grandpa Charlie at his work.

"Yes, and feed you only bread and water." Bella laughed.

Annie looked at her mother angrily. "No, Mommy, Grandpa Charlie will feed me donuts and juice boxes."

"Right you are my little spider monkey. My mistake." Bella winked.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "You are a terrible mother."

"You're still here?" Bella asked. "I thought you had a date? Kids, say bye-bye to Mr. Cullen."

"Mommy, can Mr. Cullen come to play tomorrow?"

Almost in unison both Bella and Edward said, "No."

"Say goodbye, Annie. We need to check out that bedroom okay?" Bella tried to get her children to enter their new house.

"Goodbye," Edward said with a quick wave.

Annie launched herself at Edward's leg and gave it a hug and added a kiss to the knee for good measure. "Tomorrow we play Barbies!"

Bella grabbed her overly affection child and headed towards the house with one wiggling child under each arm. "Thanks for the keys!"

Edward got into his Volvo and looked at the struggling mother try to shepherd her children into the house. To his utter amazement the only thing that was registering in his mind was Isabella Swan's big, brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and wrote a review. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I have some more stories that I have been writing, please check them out. I will also be posting these stories on the The Writer's Coffee Shop.**

**I have banners on the Facebook page for my stories. It's at Staceleo Stories. There isn't a banner for this one yet, but I'm working on it.**

Chapter 2

The sectional couch, Bella sat on was extremely comfortable. They were lucky to get such a beautiful, furnished home. Of course, Bella was ignoring the horrible color on the outside, but the inside was perfect. It was almost like Esme Cullen had psychically tapped into the needs of the uprooted family. The serene colors helped soothe Bella's mind. Her personal bedroom in tones of lavender made her crave a well-rested sleep. The children's bedrooms were little alcoves of happiness. Matt's room was filled with animals from the ponds and wetlands. Frogs frolicked with ducks. Dragonflies flitted over the walls. Annie's oasis was a wonderland of castles and princesses. Unicorns ran through fields of wildflowers, as Pegasus flew with the backdrop of fluffy clouds. It was exactly the perfect place for the fragment Swans-Volturis.

She had showered and was wrapped in a comfy robe, with a child flanking her on each side. Matt's small head lay in her lap, his brown eyes fighting sleep as he clutched his favorite stuffed giraffe. Annie was staring intently at a DVD on the television. It had been a busy day and the whole family felt wiped out.

She ran her fingers through Annie's hair and the little girl asked, "When will the cable come on?"

"Remember, what I told you, they'll be here tomorrow." It had always amazed Bella the ability for five year olds to be selective about what they wanted to hear. Annie's love of cartoons knew no bounds, even though her mother tried to temper it.

"Can we make the prince some cookies?" Annie asked. She had a feeling he would love chocolate chip cookies. Mommy didn't like chocolate. Daddy always said mommy was weird.

"Who are we making cookies for?"

"Mommy, the prince that came to see us today!" Annie decided since a prince brought them the keys to their home, this must mean that they must live in a very small castle. A castle that was perfect due to its perfect color.

"Honey, I know you would like Mr. Cullen to come see you tomorrow, but I don't think it's going to work out."

Annie's small face crumpled. "He doesn't want to see me?"

Bella's heart broke a little more at the lone tear that slipped from her daughter's eye. Anger at Alec flooded through her at the pain Annie was experiencing. Bella watched over and over again how Annie would attach herself to people intensely only to be destroyed when it didn't work out. Even concerning the smallest things like play dates being cancelled. She knew her child was only was trying to fill a void that her father ripped open when he disappeared from her life. Bella knew that feeling; she remembered how it felt to be young and abandoned. She pressed a long kiss on Annie's brown curls.

"I bet he would really like to see you, my little wombat," Bella said with little smile. The bizarre nickname made Annie giggle through the sadness. "I just need you to remember, that we didn't give him much of a heads up about coming to play. He might have plans tomorrow. It's usually proper etiquette to give someone an invitation a couple days ahead of time."

"What's eti...eti... etiquette, mommy?"

"The proper or nice way to do things," Bella explained.

Annie smiled, "I like that word. It's fancy. Do you like fancy words, Mommy?"

"I do, pretty girl."

"We should use a new one every day, pretty mommy." Annie gave her mother a hug around her waist and accidentally crushing Matt's head. He mooed. Bella smiled.

Chief Charles Swan sat in a recliner and looked at his beloved daughter snuggling with his equally beloved grandchildren. He would do anything for them and was overjoyed to have them close again. Unfortunately, having his family back was bittersweet. How Charles's child was able to function after another betrayal was amazing in itself. The way Bella stayed strong for those children were an inspiration. She had always been that way. Bella with her wise and solemn little face would take his large hand in her small one to provide comfort after her mother walked out on them. Charles should have been protecting his four year old, not vice versa. He knew now that he would have to show her and the little ones, what a real father figure is. It was his hope that he would serve them with the strength they needed.

"Bella, would you like..." Charles began as the doorbell rang. "I think that sounds like pizza time! Matty, you want to come with Grandpa Charlie?"

Matt rolled off Bella and sleepily hopped over to his grandfather. Bella continued to rub Annie's head as she heard her father exclaim, "Esme, how wonderful to see you! Emmett, son, come on in! It's nice to see you, Sam. This young man is my grandson, Matthew."

Matt barked at the people who came inside his house.

Charles cocked an eyebrow at his grandson. "He also seems to be the household guard dog."

Esme Cullen grinned at the silly boy who was on his hands and knees barking. She kneeled on her down and rubbed Matt's little, blond head. He licked her hand. She beamed and was happy to admit that having this family move in was one of the best decisions she had made in a long time. She laughed. "He is a perfect dog, Charlie!"

Annie jumped up, excited that there was a possibility of new playmates. Bella tightened her robe and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could show a vibrant personality and an ability to make new friends. At least she'd hope.

Bella watched as her father led the strangers into the living room. A beautiful woman, with silky, auburn hair and a winning smile rushed over to Bella and gave her a huge hug. Esme cupped the face of the pretty, young lady with the sad eyes. "I am so very happy to finally meet you! Charlie has told us so much about you."

Esme and her husband, Carlisle moved to Forks a couple of years after Bella had moved across the country. They formed a quick friendship with the head of police department and were always happy to hear of the wonderful things that Bella had achieved. After, Charlie had told them the sad tale of Bella' divorce, Esme decided to embrace Bella and her children. It also flickered in her head that a newly single Bella would be a great possible match for her single sons. It was only a flicker, because Esme would never call herself a matchmaker. Others would say that, but not Esme.

Esme took Bella by the hand and led her to her oldest son, Emmett and his son, Sam. "These are two of my favorite boys, Emmett and Sam."

Bella took in the big, handsome man and the mini version that stood next to him. They both wore a head of curly, dark brown hair and sparkling, green eyes. The father was a large and muscular man and when he smiled his dimples made her do a small swoon. It was an unwanted swoon. She focused her attention on the little boy next to him and smiled. A large pair of glasses perched on his tiny nose. "Hi Sam! I'm Bella and these two monkeys are Annie and Matt."

Sam looked confused. "I thought he was a dog."

"You missed when he was a cow today." Annie had come over and took Sam's hand. Annie didn't believe in boundaries. "He ate grass."

"He did what?" Bella asked in surprise and immediately started looking for signs of her son having any upcoming projectile vomiting.

"He's fine, mommy! Cows eat grass. It could be worse. He's licked a worm before. Hey, boy, you want to play with my cars"

"What?" Bella felt like she was about to lose it, as Annie pulled Sam to a shoe box filled with Matchbox Cars on the floor.

Emmett watched the beautiful woman's face flush red. It was a lovely sight. She clutched her robe and Emmett was instantly attracted. Normally, he would date blondes of various shades, but his luck with that type of woman was very poor. He was drawn in by her dark hair that rays of sun coming through the window would light up the strands of red and gold. It was almost alive. Bella's face was the perfect mix of softness and perfect proportions. Her eyes shimmered with intellect. Her creep of an ex-husband was a fool to ever leave her.

Emmett decided to ease Bella's fears, "I wouldn't worry about it. I did that myself as a boy. Actually, I ate one."

"You really did that?" Bella questioned in surprise and repulsion.

"Come on now, it's no big deal. Think of it as extra protein." Bella laughed at him, enjoying how nice this man was. Emmett thought her laugh matched her name. It was like small bells chiming. He asked, "So you're a member of the club, too?"

Bella frowned, "What club?"

"It's called, The Newly Single and Ready to Mingle Club of Forks, Washington. I'm the President and in need of a Vice President. Would you like to join?" Emmett gave her a wink.

Charles and Esme smiled at each other. Their hope for their children was, whether or not it led to romance, that the twosome could give each other support and friendship. It would be a great outlet for them both.

When Emmett's wife, Rosalie decided that her desire to be an actress outweighed her feelings for her husband and child, he was devastated. Though she still claimed to love them, the opportunity to live and work in Hollywood was too big to pass up. It had been two years and although he occasionally dated, Emmett had held onto is belief that Rosalie would return. It was becoming apparent, however, that Rosalie's phone calls were decreasing and her focus only concerned their son,

Emmett looked at Bella who stood at him with a cute smile upon her face and for the first time, in a long time, saw the glimmer of possibilities.

Bella felt uncomfortable and suddenly warm under his increasingly intense gaze, decided to lighten the mood. "If I agree to this position, what do the tasks entail? I don't take good notes."

"It's easy, Miss Bella, all you need to is hang out with me at the movies or get a cup of Joe at the local bookstore."

Bella looked uncomfortable. She didn't know if she was ready for all this. She slung up a clingy Matt onto her hip and started to protest, "I'm not sure..."

"We would hang as friends," he announced, not allowing her of weaseling out of having fun.

Esme took Matt from Bella and began to cuddle him, and stated, "I can babysit."

"I'm never on duty Saturday nights, so I can take that day," Charlie chimed in.

"Wait a minute, Mister Giant!" Annie stomped over, "You need to use...eti...eti...Mommy what is the fancy word again?"

"Umm...are you talking about etiquette?"

"That's it! You need to let Mommy know early! It's good etiquette!"

Emmett grinned at the tough little cookie who glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Well then, Bella a bunch of us are meeting up at Barney's Pub on Friday night. You can have a few beers and relax! Plus, you can meet my crazy sister and her ass..."

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Your daughter's boyfriend is a jerk."

"Your sister is just finding herself. Jasper isn't really that bad. Think of him as a work in progress." Esme shook her head at her oldest son. "You really should go, Bella! I will be happy to have a special slumber party with your little ones and Sam."

"I'm not sure. Matt's never been away from me before," Bella answered hesitantly. She then looked at her little guy clutching Esme's neck and smiled. Perhaps it was time she took a leap of faith. "Okay, let's take how it goes."

Annie looked at her mother, "Can the boy play with me and the prince tomorrow?"

"Ann, I told you not to get your hopes up too high. Sam is always welcome, though." Bella said sternly.

"Who's the prince?" Emmett questioned.

"It's the man who brought Mommy the keys to the house."

"Edward?" Esme asked in surprise. Edward was playing with a child? Maybe there was a possibility on that front too.

"Uncle Edward doesn't play. He puts on cartoons and plays with a Berry," Sam said quietly.

Emmett wasn't surprised. Edward was missing a large part of his personality.

"The prince eats berries? Me too! Hey, boy we need to eat berries with the prince! Mommy, get some at the store! What kind does he like, boy?" Annie got excited.

"It's his phone," Sam replies pushing a Jeep across the floor. "My name is Sam."

Annie shrugged. "I know that, boy. I bet my mommy's iPhone is better. She has games for me on it."

"That's cool. My dad should get one," Sam reflected thoughtfully.

"The prince needs one, too! Mommy, buy one for the prince."

Bella wished 'the prince' had never brought the keys to them. She was tired of hearing about him. "I will not be buying Mr. Cullen anything, Annie."

"Hey, boy, are you a prince or a giant like your daddy?" Annie got on her knees next to Sam and tried to figure out who he was like.

"My dad is cooler than Uncle Edward. I'd rather be a giant." Sam tried to ignore the little girl who started messing with his hair.

Annie gave him a dirty look. "Princes are pretty like your uncle. You need to change your mind."

Bella was appalled at her daughter's behavior. "Knock it off, Annie! That's being rude. I am so sorry, Emmett. She's been acting up lately."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Sam did the same thing when my wife moved out. It will calm down." Emmett felt sorry for Bella. It was hard to deal with your own issues of being left, and then have to deal with your own children's sadness was devastating. "She's a funny kid."

Bella tried to give Emmett a smile, but there wasn't really anything funny about this situation at all. Her divorce wasn't funny. Her son eating like a dog on the floor wasn't funny. Her daughter's fresh behavior wasn't funny. Uprooting what she thought was her future certainly wasn't funny at all. The say time makes things easier, but Bella wasn't sure.

"It would be great if Sam came over to play. I don't think Annie has grasped that a certain person won't be."

"Well the big giant will be bringing little giant over to play. The umm...prince might be spending the day getting his beauty sleep. Will after lunch be okay? I have some work to do, but we can walk over after that." Emmett was glad that he worked from home for his architect business and could easily come see the comely divorcee.

"You're close by?" Bella inquired.

"Two houses down the road and my parents are up the hill. You'll be getting plenty of visitors, lady."

Bella smiled at the thought of new friends. Emmett smiled at the thought of learning more about Bella. It was his hope that he could establish a connection with her before his brother started sniffing around. It was only a matter of time until Edward wanted to try something new and Emmett didn't want it to be Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! As I write this my 'Matt' is sitting on my lap with a fever and growling his hello and thanks to all of you. (Today, he's a bear or a tiger. I'm not too sure.)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because the majority of these things have happened with the real 'Annie' and 'Matt'. They are my inspiration for everything I do!**

**I have a banner for this story that can be viewed on my Facebook page, Staceleo Stories. I think banners can go up on FF soon, so it will be available here too.**

**Reviews and recommendations are very much appreciated. Actually, 'Matt's' demanding them, by playing the sick card. I am actually just guessing this, because he's trying to kiss his mama with his germ filled mouth.**

Chapter 3

"You are doing amazing, Annie. I need you to now take the purple bead and weave it onto the wire."

The small family sat in a guest room that Esme had made into a workshop for Bella's business. A large work table sat in the middle with matching stools where Bella and Annie sat to create their jewelry. Small Matt had toys, from trains to zoo animals, set up in a corner to keep him out of mischief. Shelving contained various sizes of plastic crates containing a myriad of materials. There were boxes filled with clasps. Tiny baggies of beads and bobbles filled brightly colored crates. Spools of wire and string were lined up in organized in rows like soldiers at attention. Bella had never had a workshop this organized and was in shock when she saw it yesterday.

Annie looked at the necklace was making and smiled. "I'm going to make pretty necklaces like you when I grow up."

"You already are, my Goofy Grape." Bella kissed Annie on the top of her chestnut curls and went back to work on her the bracelet she was creating.

As long as Bella could remember she was always creating things for people to wear. One of her earliest, and perhaps only, memories of her mother was using chunky, colorful wooden beads and yarn to make jewelry as they sat on the kitchen floor. A purple one here and an orange, striped one there made bright, but heavy chains of togetherness. By time her father would come in from his long shift, Bella's mother would have her giggling child covered in dozens of strands of beads, dinner long forgotten to be made.

It would be one's thought that after Bella's mother decided to quit her family, perhaps Bella would quit her need to create in protest. Only the opposite occurred. Bella had an intense need to make anything and everything into articles to wear. Charles was forever finding missing lures from his tackle box turned into earrings. Pictures from his fishing magazines cut out and made into cuff links that were given as Christmas gifts. Whole boxes of macaroni were colored with markers and strung onto fishing line and promptly placed on Charles's neck to wear into work. Which Charlie did with pride, even though he was ribbed by his fellow police officers.

Now, Bella was a jewelry designer of some renown. Tiffany's had commissioned her to create pieces for them and she had her own popular jewelry line. It was a blessing and a curse. If she never traveled to New York for art school at Pratt, she would have never met the man at the bar that would crush her spirit later. Of course, meeting such a dashing lawyer had been exciting, but it made her wonder if now in retrospect if it had been a spectacular mistake.

Bella took another wire and started twisting it with another, joining them with an iridescent pink gemstone, then sighed looking at the small children next to her. Annie's face was furrowed in concentration, as she tried to add another bead to her wire. Matt was quietly scribbling a bright orange crayon over a dinosaur in his coloring book. She smiled at her little ones and was reminded she hadn't made a mistake at all. Her life was incomplete before them and even after having the pain that was her marriage; Bella knew that her heart had grown infinitely in size with them in her world.

Even at this moment, when Matt was trying to munch on a plastic elephant. Bella grabbed her little monster up. "Dude, I thought we stopped with the sticking everything in your mouth that isn't nailed down."

"I think Matty ate a bead," Annie stated not looking up from her beading.

"Open up, little man." Bella was trying her darnedest to remain calm, as her son refused to open his mouth. Matt shook his head furiously at his mother, teeth clenched. Bella muttered to herself as she tried to pry Matt's mouth open. "That's the way to win Mother of the Year, Bella. Sure, let the two year old play in a jewelry workshop. What a great idea there, Bella."

Annie started to grin, as she gave a sideways glance at her panicking mother. "I was just joking."

Bella about dropped the struggling Matt. "Annie Grace Volturi! You have got to be out of your adorable little mind! Whatever possessed you to say that?"

"Aunt Jane would have thought it was funny," Annie replied looking confused.

Of course Alec's sister would find that funny. Jane was two steps away from being a psychopath.

"Remember we never do or say anything Aunt Jane says. That's family rule number one! Do I need to let Emmett and Sam know that they can't come over because Annie wasn't being nice?"

"That's fine as long as the prince can come." Annie looked happy at the thought and Bella audibly groaned.

"We'll see." Bella motioned to the door. "Let's feed the inmates, shall we?"

They headed to the kitchen and ate a random selection of food. Bella had always promised herself that she wasn't going to be the type of parent who would make a different meal for each child. She was their mother, not a short order cook in a diner, darn it! However, as they sat down to eat; Matt was stuffing a peanut butter sandwich into his face. A peanut butter sandwich on potato bread for the small boy would spit out wheat, white, rye and even those special goldfish shaped bread that were all the rage in the toddler and preschool circles.

Annie, kept making dirty faces at her brother's peanut butter covered face. She thought in no certain terms that peanut butter smelled like poop. In Bella's humble opinion that was a gross exaggeration made up by her child. She watched her daughter sit at the farthest point away from Matt and chew a rolled up piece of Swiss cheese as slowly as possible. Bella knew that the ham that remained rolled up on Annie's plate would end up being Bella's actual lunch. The rolled ham and Matt's potato bread crusts were know in the household as The Mommy Gourmet Lunch. The menu changed daily determined by the remnants left on each child's plate.

Outside the kitchen window, Edward peered into the room and observed the eating habits of Bella and her brood. He felt a bit like a creep doing this, but he had no idea what insanity he was going to be walking into. What he saw so far was some bizarre eating habits by the children. Edward didn't understand a thing about his nephew, Sam, but was impressed by his methodical eating habits. Ms. Swan's children, on the other hand, had faces covered in substances like peanut butter and yogurt. It made the neat Edward uncomfortable.

He wasn't planning honoring the strange request of his presence by the little girl. Yet, on his date with the buxom Heidi, he couldn't stop thinking about the odd family he met that afternoon. During appetizers, it was the little boy who made loud monkey sounds. Dinner consisted on visions of French Fries stuck in brown curls. While during the dessert course, he should have been enjoying the feeling of his upper leg being stroked by his date. Instead, he was thinking about the small girl and her disturbing naked Ken dolls. By the time they reached Heidi's apartment, Edward had to excuse himself. Instead of pleasuring eyes of blue, he was trying to take a cold shower to forget about the chocolate eyes that were challenging him in front of his Mother's hideous, pink rental home.

Edward was certain that a quick jaunt to the gym, lunch with Peter and a visit to Tanya for some personal attention would be the perfect way to redeem his lackluster night. That was until Emmett and Sam showed up for breakfast. Emmett had a way of lording over his younger brother and demanding his allegiance, which did not sit well with Edward.

_"Mom, you made fantastic eggs and bacon this morning!" Emmett boomed, as Edward shuffled into the kitchen, his eyes still half closed. Edward hoped that he was at least in the vicinity of the coffee pot as he tripped over a pair of sneakers._

_"Thank you, honey! Sammy, can Nana get you some more banana?" Esme flittered around the kitchen with grace, as she filled breakfast orders with ease. "Edward, there's no more skim milk. Emmett used it for Sammy's cereal."_

_Edward grumbled audibly. _

_"Nana, can I get a daffodil from the garden for Annie?" Sam inquired pushing his big glasses up his small nose. _

_"Of course you can, sweetheart! What time are you heading over to Bella's, Emmett? I made her a casserole. Could you bring it over to her when you go?"_

_"We are heading there after lunch. I'll bring it," Emmett replied._

_Edward tried to think who they could possibly be talking about. "Who's Bella, Mom?"_

_"You know Bella, Edward. You brought her keys yesterday to the pink house. She's Chief Swan's daughter." Esme smiled thinking about the lovely family._

_Edward realized that they were talking about Brown Eyes and her dirty and vocal offspring. _

_"Nana, do you think Annie will think I'm a prince if I bring her a flower?" Sam looked pensive._

_"Of course she will, Sammy, because you are handsome and sweet. You are just like a real prince." Esme put a kiss on his forehead._

_Emmett looked at his son in surprise. "I thought you wanted to be a giant like your old man, Sam?"_

_The boy shrugged and answered, "Annie wants a prince like Uncle Edward, not a giant like you, Daddy."_

_Edward laughed. Giant was an accurate description. Edward would have added scary and hideous also. That little brown haired girl was funny._

_Emmett frowned at his guffawing brother. Could he ever be polite? "What's your problem, Edward?"_

_"I have no problem. That little girl sure does have your number. It's hilarious."_

_"Sam, just watch how Daddy treats Miss Bella. That's how a prince really treats a princess," Emmett said ignoring Edward. "Uncle Edward won't be coming to Annie's house, because he's a nasty frog."_

_Edward stood there aghast. Emmett actually said he couldn't go over. Not that he had any inclination to accept the invitation, but this meant war._

Now here stood Edward, waiting for the proper time to make his move. He looked like a creepy Peeping Tom. Bella from her peripheral vision saw a shadow outside her window. It was too tall to be her father and too slim to be Emmett. She called out, "Hey buddy, I have a metal baseball bat and I know how to use it!"

Edward jumped and stuck his head into the window. "It's me, Edward Cullen!"

"Right, umm, why were you hanging outside my window?" Bella was trying not to appreciate the view of Mr. Cullen in her window. She still had to admit he was very attractive in his fitted navy tee shirt, but he was also quite rude.

"I was making sure you were at home." Edward felt extremely uncomfortable, but was pleased how nicely Bella cleaned up. She actually looked lovely in a rose colored button down.

"I have a door bell." Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "Does your mom need anything?"

"No, but...listen I'm here for the play date." At this point, Edward felt flustered.

Bella looked skeptically at the handsome man. "Are you joking? Did you mom make you come over here?"

"What is it about my mom that you keep mentioning her?"

"She's a wonderful person and made you come, obviously." Bella waved at him in dismissal. "Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

"It's Edward. You should call me Edward," he said in a distracted tone. "You know since I'm already here, you should invite me in."

A little voice trilled, "Oh please come in! Would like cookies? I've got cookies!"

Annie was visibly vibrating next to her mother's leg. She truly believed, at that moment, that it was the best day ever. Her prince had come and she was going to feed him cookies of the yummy chocolate variety.

Edward let out a huge grin. "The lady of the house invited me in!"

Immediately as Edward entered, he was accosted by a myriad of sticky fingers. He felt a bit ill.

"Can I get you a drink?" Bella managed to ask in an annoyed tone.

"A beer would be great," Edward said with a wink.

"Tap water it is." It was one in the afternoon! What was Edward Cullen thinking?

"Mom, did you forget you have beer in the fridge!" Annie said with a smile, as Matt stuck his sippy cup in Edward's direction. "She calls it Mommy's happy juice. She also says that about the grape juice in the fancy bottles! We aren't allowed to have any."

Bella immediately wanted to crawl under the porch and hide. She always liked having a verbal daughter, but at moments like this it was a trial.

Lucky for Bella, the doorbell rang and there stood a smiling Emmett and Sam. The two of them were holding bouquets in their hands.

Emmett gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek. "These beautiful flowers are for the beautiful ladies of the house."

"Oh Emmett, thank you so much!"

Edward walked over with a scowl, being trailed by his little shadows. It was in his humble opinion his older brother was a jackass. Who was Emmett kidding? Those flowers came out of his Mother's garden.

"Hey, Bella, I brought something for you and the kids, too." Edward fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a half-eaten pack of gum.

Emmett was appalled and Bella felt a strange need to laugh. Edward Cullen was something else. What else he was exactly, had yet to be determined. Bella smiled at Edward. "Thanks for the...umm generous gift, but you enjoy the rest of it. Hey, how about we get some cookies and I put these amazing flowers in a vase?"

It was Edward's turn to feel like a fool, as he along with his brother and the children followed Bella into the small, but homey kitchen.

"Hey, boy, do you like cookies?" Annie asked taunting him with a cookie.

Sam blushed at the little girl. He felt so happy that she was sharing with him. His father and uncle looked in amazement at the way the shy Sam had warmed up to Annie so quickly. Sam smiled. "Yes. They look really yummy!"

"They are, boy, they are. You may have two," Annie ordered in her bossiest voice.

"Annie Grace..." Bella warned.

"Mommy, you say we are only allowed two cookies! I don't want the boy to get a tummy ache!" Annie took Sam's hand. He blushed in response. Bella really couldn't disagree with Annie's logic, but still had some major issues with her inability to use poor Sam's name.

Bella quickly put the flowers in a vase and looked at everyone surrounding the kitchen table and eating cookies. She felt a little rush of happiness fill her body. It had been so long, since she saw Annie laughing with a child her age. Matt was, for once, not mooing, barking or meowing. Bella, herself, was having conversations with other adults. The fact those adults were handsome males was quite a nice development. It wasn't only the divorce that left the family out of sorts, but her marriage to Alec was one of isolation and bitter words. This made life seem normal again and wished her children's world had always been this way.

She shook off the lingering feelings of discontent that were entering her brain. Bella reached quickly to scoop up Matt before he could eat a brown speck off the floor. It was a fifty-fifty chance that it a chocolate chip, but with her luck it was most likely a bug. She was about to offer her guests a cool glass of lemonade, when to her horror, Matt decided to make everyone laugh.

"Boob!" Matt squealed and grabbed his mother's breast.

Edward and Emmett couldn't contain their laughter, even though they really tried. This spurred Matt to scream it louder and squeeze his Mommy's chest harder.

Bella quickly put him down and admonished, "Matthew that was not nice!"

Matt laughed and ran around the room yelling, "Boob. Boob. Boob. Boob!"

"Excuse me; I think this young man needs to calm down." She tucked the wiggling toddler under her arm and immediately fled to his room. Bella deposited him into his crib and laid her head on the changing table to regain some dignity.

She was mortified. It was one thing when it happened when depositing Annie at preschool in front of the other mothers. They understood crazy kids, but these were two men looking at her boobs. Bella remembered in great detail how Alec would laugh at Matt's shenanigans and point out how small her breasts were. Alec claimed that Matt needed to squeeze them, because she was starving him for milk. It was devastating and embarrassing. It was a memory she had wanted to put behind her.

Bella pulled herself together and headed back into the kitchen to hear a mixture of giggles and whispered yelling.

Emmett growled quietly, "You were staring at her breasts, you A. S. S."

"F. U. C. K. You there, buddy. That's the pot calling the kettle black," Edward returned.

"You can't prove it, Edward. I don't know what the H. E. L. L. You are trying to prove, but tough tit...T. I. T. T. I. E. S. It won't work."

"Emmett, you are so full of S. H. I. T..." Edward began, but was interrupted with a throat clearing next to them.

"Gentleman, excuse me from butting in on this stimulating conversation. I need to inform you that Annie and Sam are sounding out every word that you two are spelling." Bella glares at them with her arms crossed.

"Dam...Dang it! I am so sorry, Bella!" Emmett apologized.

"Time out, boys." Bella pulled two of the kitchen chairs and faced them towards the wall. "You have five minutes with no talking."

Edward looked incredulously at the pretty, but livid woman. "You aren't serious?"

"Want to make it ten, little boy?" Bella retorted and Edward had to admit he liked a demanding Miss Swan. He liked it a lot.

Emmett and Edward sat quietly in their chairs. Sam looked at Annie and exclaimed, "Your mommy is so cool!"

"I think she's the coolest mommy ever." Annie was filled with pride at her mother disciplining the adults, but had to control herself from going over to comfort the prince.

Emmett glanced over to Bella, who cleaned up cookie crumbs off the table and thought to himself what a wonderful wife and mother she would be. The way she handled the children and treated Sam with sweetness was a huge turn-on. Bella could even handle him. Emmett realized he had a lot to think about.

Edward, to his amazement, simply wanted to kiss Miss Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all the Author Alerts, Story Favorites and reviews. They really make my day.**

**The songs in this chapter were really made up by the real life, 'Annie'. That child is something else.  
**  
Chapter 4

Friday was one of those days that just felt off to Bella. There a feeling that hung over her like an undercurrent of a storm coming. A major change in life direction was in the horizon, ready to sweep her away in the destruction and rebirth. Bella had felt this way before, but always took it as coincidence. Maybe, Bella thought, looking back, that she just imagined that her brain was swimming through her skull when the world threw her a curve ball. Here the unease was back again, that unwanted friend. It was just unusual that it started so very early in the morning. Bella liked her coffee first, before anything in her world exploded.

She stood in a doorway and watched Annie directed Matt to dance in his pink tutu and soggy diaper with a wreath of yellow and lilac plastic flowers adorning his wispy haired head. Her daughter wore an expression of deep concentration, her little fists clenched on her hips. Annie started chortling in her off key little voice, "All the fairies like to fly, fly, fly! In the sky, sky, sky! Oh Charlotte, why, why, why can't you fly?"

Bella took a sip of her coffee and smiled at her twirling offspring. "Bravo and Brava, my little dancers, you have some cool dance moves. Are you pretending to be a fairy named Charlotte, Ann?"

"No momma, Charlotte is pretending to be a fairy!" Bella pretended to focus on a spot on the wall and waved. She hoped this was the general area that the newest imaginary friend was located. Annie was miffed. "You are looking at the wrong place, Mommy! That's Charlotte over there!"

Annie pointed at Matt whose face had a large grin and his was nodding his head furiously in agreement. Oh Lord. "Annie, it might be best if we call Matt by his name so he can learn to say it."

"He likes the name Charlotte better. It's pretty like he is. Aren't you the pretty girl, Charlotte?" Annie started to rub her brother's back, while he nodded at her. "We have another song for you!"

Bella drank a big gulp of coffee that scalded her throat a bit. Some battles aren't worth battling at six in the morning. "Then sing away, children!"

"You need to remember your part, Matt!" Annie demanded.

If Bella hadn't been so tired, she would have noticed the way the young ones' eyes had lit up in mischievous glints. Their whole bodies were trembling in the anticipation of getting a rise out of their sleepy mother.

Annie cleared her throat in a dramatic fashion and sang out, "I'm running and running and running and trying to poop!"

At the last word, Matt pursed his lips together, a mini version of his father's, and let out a horrible noise that flung spittle into the air.

Annie cackled, "He farted, Mommy! Didn't it sound like he farted? Isn't that the funniest thing?"

Bella gripped her coffee cup. She would not start laughing. Matt was already running around the room, spit flying. One laugh out of Bella's mouth and he would be doing it loudly in the grocery store. Through clenched teeth Bella asked, "Annie, could we not use potty words unless you are using the bathroom."

"Actually, it's a potty song," The little girl stated in certainty.

Bella sighed and left the room. She needed a refill.

The morning continued in the same haze that it begun. By 10 o'clock, Bella was thinking that perhaps her discontent stemmed from her nervousness about her upcoming evening out. Worries were entering her head in breakneck speeds. Would Matt scream for her all night? Would Annie make Esme read her 100 books? Would Bella be bombarded by faces of her past? Would Edward Cullen be a jerk? Would, would, would and more would just kept coming.

Bella sat sketching in the workshop as the Matt and Annie were stuffing goldfish into their mouths in between sips from lemonade juice boxes. They were blissfully quiet and Bella was savoring the silence.

"Mom, can we get a horse?"

That was short lived.

"No, we can't. There's no room in the yard." Bella didn't look up from her paper.

Annie was undeterred. "We'll get a pony then."

"No, we won't it costs money to house and feed it."

"Grass is free, doncha know?" Annie really, really wanted a horse.

"They eat more than that. My answer is still no, kid."

"I don't like your answer."

Bella started erasing a line. "You never do. It's still a giant no."

"I bet Nana Esme will let me have one at her house."

"Baby, Mrs. Esme isn't your Nana," Bella said looking up at her pouting child. Matt sat blissfully as he stuffed goldfish in his mouth. His head moved back and forth between his mother and his sister. It was like he was observing a tennis match.

"She said I could call her that!"

Bella wasn't sure at first if that was the best idea, but right now with the kids world being so topsy-turvey, maybe an adopted Nana would be best. Before, she could agree to Esme's new title, a small voice came tentatively though the doorway, "Hi. Are you Bella?"

Annie looked at the small, dark haired woman and demanded, "Who are you?"

The thin girl, clad in a black Pixies tee-shirt and cargo pants whispered, "Alice Cullen. My mom sent me over to meet you before tonight."

"Hello Alice, would you like to sit down with us? Would you like something to drink?" Bella asked gently. The poor girl seemed scared of her own shadow.

Alice gave a timid smile and sat next to a curious Annie. "I'm fine, I don't need a drink."

Annie exclaimed, "Your Nana Esme's girl! Will she let me have a horse at her house?"

"Annie Grace, cut it out! I apologize for my daughter, Alice. She was obviously raised in a barn."

"If we had a barn, I could get a horse." Annie deduced quickly.

"Child, get thee to your room before lose something." Bella pointed out the door, making Alice give out a small snort. Alice's mother had said that they were a fun family.

"Lose what, Mommy? Is it your patience again?" Annie looked at Alice and then noted, "Your shirt says, 'Pixies'?"

"You can read that?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Of course, I can, because I'm smart," Annie answered with authority. "That means you are a pixy, because you are little like a fairy! Mr. Emmett is a giant! Mr. Edward is my handsome prince! Momma, we are so lucky! We live in a fairy tale!"

Bella only wished that were true.

"You need glitter, I think! Pixy, you need some pink and baby blue. Why do you wear black? It's ugly. Why are you wearing the giant's boots? Mommy, will give you a pair of pretty shoes." Annie was pointing to an Alice's combat boots.

"Child, please go to your room."

"Good idea, Mommy! I will get my glitter makeup and we will make the pixy pretty!" Annie squealed. The whole room winced at the high decimals that Annie reached in her scream.

"I am so sorry about her. She's five, so I think there have been actual studies about their inability to filter their thoughts," Bella apologized.

Alice shrugged and looked down at the table, running her fingers through a bowl of shiny, purple beads. "That's alright. Your daughter's cute."

"She has her moments." Bella noticed Matt cramming a handful of goldfish in face. "One fish at a time, little man. I swear this boy thinks he's a bulldozer and not a human being."

"I think he's very cute." Alice took her hand and waved her hand at the little boy. Matt threw her a kiss. Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She hadn't felt this comfortable with other people other than her Jasper in years. She started running her fingers through the beads again. "These are so pretty."

"Would you like to make a necklace?"

"No joke?" Alice asked. She would love to try and make something. It was her dream to find something that could fill her need to create beauty. It was a secret dream. Instead, Alice tried to mask anything that made her attractive and squashed her need for sparkle and glitz. It was safer that way.

"I never joke about making jewelry, Alice." Bella gave the shy girl a big smile and set up all the pieces to make a beaded necklace. "Do you need me to show you how to knot the clasp?"

Alice had already finished tying it. "Is this okay?"

"It looks like I have a natural in my midst." Bella was pleased to see Alice's smile brighten considerably. It made Bella happy to bring the girl joy, because there was something amiss in the situation. There was a puzzle to piece together and a mystery to solve. Her face reminded Bella of her own during the worst days of her marriage. The tension of Alec's hurtful words and angry shouts put a shadow over a person and she saw the same in Alice. "Are you in college, Alice?"

Alice's small smile dropped from her face. "Oh no, I guess I don't do much of anything these days. I wanted to figure it my purpose, I guess."

"Well, what are you leaning towards? I know Emmett really loves being an architect, he seems to get excited when he talks about it." Bella gave Alice an encouraging look hoping to get her to open up a bit more.

"He likes it and Dad approves, so that's good." Alice started stringing the beads faster, as she talked. "My dad wants me to be a doctor, but it doesn't really work for me. I think my inability to grasp any mathematical or scientific concept, would be a problem."

"It would be a big problem. You don't want to do a job that doesn't make you happy. I would think that enjoying your work would be very important in the medical field. You don't want to be miserable and it could be dangerous for the patients."

Alice snorted, then looked away embarrassed. "That's the truth. Not to mention, my dad already has a doctor in Edward."

"You have to be joking!" Bella was surprised. "Your brother has to have the bedside manner of a mosquito or a wasp. Pretty much any unpleasant animal you can think of! Oh sorry, I shouldn't say that about your brother."

"It's okay. He's not the same guy he used to be." Alice was too well aware of her brother's unpleasant attitude. The sweet and respectful big brother she had always adored hadn't been seen in quite a while. "He's a plastic surgeon, actually."

"Now that makes some twisted sense." Bella thought he exhibited the perfect smug attitude for that position. "There can't be a big market for chest enhancement and nose narrowing around Forks, though."

"He's been doing reconstructive surgery here and does some elective beautification in Seattle."

"That's a nice setup for Dr. Nose Job." Bella smirked and Alice laughed, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "It really doesn't matter what your brothers do, Alice. You shouldn't feel like you have to be like them to be successful in your life. What do you like to do?"

Bella thought it was odd how easy this conversation was for her. She had just met Alice and was already giving her career advice. What was next? Would they be painting their nails and talking about cute boys? The thing that was strange to Bella was that it felt good to take the girl under her wing and that perhaps she had a new friend, which she had sorely needed.

Alice thought about Bella's question and mulled over all the millions of possibilities. She really wasn't good at anything, so it made narrowing it down even harder. What she did know was that sitting here with Bella and these crazy and adorable children felt wonderful. That the simple task of picking the right combination of colors and then stringing those colors together felt wonderful. "I like to do this. I'm not very good..."

"You are doing excellent and that combination of colors synch nicely," Bella interrupted Alice's negative thoughts. Alice was really quite good and had a great eye. She could learn a lot from Bella. That's when Bella had an epiphany. "Listen, Alice, I need some help around her and you have by what I am witnessing here, right now, a lot of potential. I have so many orders to fill and with the kids, it's getting tough. Would you be interested in being my assistant? Actually, let me change that to apprentice. I can teach you how to do the different types of skills you need to make the pieces and then if you are the designer we can sell it as an Alice Cullen original. You design it and you get the credit."

"I couldn't possibly do that! I'm horrible!" Alice cried out.

Bella took Alice's hand. "No you are not. You should give it a chance. If it doesn't work out then no harm, no foul. Alice you owe it to yourself to try."

"Okay, I'll try." Alice said with a smile.

That smile quickly faded when a small voice cried out, "Hey Pixy, are you ready to be glittered?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! I have an important announcement…The Little Pink House was nominated for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand! Thank you who and whomever nominated this story, you made me smile! 'Annie' and 'Matt' also send their thanks and ask you all to vote for this story. (I must admit, if you look at the other nominations, you have to say, "Wow!" Those are some talented writers!) The voting is at tehlemonadestand(dot)net.**

**Daily Affirmations is being posted today too! (Check it out. The chapters are short and sometimes sweet. )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! (By the way, 'Matt' was channeling a lion again today. He bit me. Sigh.)**

Chapter 5

Glitter, quite possibly, had magical qualities of transformation. Maybe not really, but Alice Cullen was feeling a bit lighter, perhaps a bit brighter than she had in years. Jasper had tried his best, but it was like pushing a large rock up a hill only to have it roll down again at a moment's notice. Alice remembered that being a myth of some sort, maybe something discussed in her formative years. It was hard to be sure, because her past was blurry for a reason and Alice was unwilling to open her mind up to let the flood of memories in.

Alice looked up as Bella headed down the stairs looking spent. She heard loud yelling, upstairs. A steady stream of words rang down the staircase, "Mama. Mama. Mama. Ma. Ma. Ma."

"He does talk!" Alice exclaimed in joy at her tiny friend's verbal protest up the stairs. She quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"Matt has quite a few words under his belt if he chooses to use them. Like right now, when he refuses the siren call of a nap." Bella looked upstairs at the sounds of the screams, knowing full well that the nap was for naught. She was just reluctant to retrieve him, knowing that it would be a battle lost. "The whole time the kid just tried to stick his finger up my nose and laughed. I have no idea where he learned it, but it was annoying!"

Alice tried to stifle a laugh. Bella smirked and said, "You can laugh, Alice. Let out a chuckle and a hearty guffaw. That boy of mine is my future comedian, hopefully, because Professional Nose Picker might not be the best or hygienic way to make some cash."

"He's just a baby." Alice said quietly and started picking off glitter from the hem of her shirt.

"I promise that I am just teasing, scout's honor." Bella held her hand up in what she would imagine how it would look. A short stint in the Forks Daisy Troop when she was six did not exactly clue her in the secret workings of organizations like the Boy and Girl Scouts. It did, however, teach her how the relationships between young girls form when one of those girls didn't have a female role model at home. It was like watching a nature program where the group of hyenas decided to bring down a lowly gazelle. Carnage strewn everywhere, little girl edition.

"I know, I umm...I just think...I don't know..." Alice stammered.

Bella wondered how she could get the girl to relax. "Alice, you can have an opinion. I won't get mad and I welcome your thoughts."

"How do you do it?" Alice quickly asked, looking like she was actually sweating. "You laugh and smile without hesitation. I heard Emmett talking to my mom about what he's heard about the man you were married to. It was bad, wasn't it?"

Now it was Bella's turn to sweat, as she felt perspiration form upon her brow. It was true that sometimes emotional exertion was as physically taxing as running a mile.

"I am sure the Forks gossip mill got it all wrong. Alec is probably a whole lot worse than what they could come up with. No imagination that bunch." Bella forced a smile at Alice in hopes it didn't look twisted. "I refuse to let it bring me down. The situation with Alec is what it is. I have two children who are suffering enough, without having their mother falling apart. I've cried, when I am damn well sure they are fast asleep. Other times, I suck it up and try to be the best mom I can be. If I let Alec crush me, then he wins and my kids lose. You can't let people who try to bring you down win, Alice. It's just not worth it."

Alice wanted to believe it, she really did, but the look in Bella's eyes showed that she didn't buy her outburst one hundred percent either. Before Alice could try to find an appropriate response, her cell phone rang. Alice quietly answered, "Hello, Emmett."

There was a pause. "I'm with Bella... Bella Swan."

Bella observed Alice's interaction on the phone with Emmett. Her back was stiff and her face rigid, her answers short and succinct, the tone soft. Alice continued, "I thought it was just for drinks?"

Alice started getting close to hysterics without letting Emmett or Bella know. Emmett was demanding dinner, along with drinks out. Alice didn't know how she could possibly stand spending the entire evening with a group of monsters and it wasn't fair that Emmett expected her to. He was being a bully again, because he could. At least, she had Jasper and Bella, but was it fair for them to have to protect her? Alice was certain, even after knowing Bella such a short time, that Bella had welcomed Alice into her brood. This meant that she would support her with the tenacity of a rabid animal. Alice had just seen a nature documentary on such situations and thought it would be a good description.

"Emmett wants to meet over at my parents at four. He wants to drop off the kids over and head to dinner," Alice stated with no emotion, after shutting off her phone. "Supposedly, the group wants to have dinner first."

"Does your brother think you and I are going to follow him like a bunch of mindless sheep? I was planning on hot dogs and French fries at your parents' house. I was more excited about it than Annie and Matt. French Fries are a personal favorite of mine, not to mention there is going to be frozen corn!" Bella felt pleased that Alice gave a small smile at that. "We don't have to go then. We can just meet up with them later. We don't have much time to get ready. I probably should ditch this shirt I think there's strawberry jelly on this or maybe ketchup."

Alice watched Bella sniff her shirt. That was a bit disgusting. Alice said quickly, "No...No...No... I don't want to create a problem. It will be fine. I can just wear this."

"Alice, you are covered in glitter and peanut butter. Why don't you borrow something of mine? My clothes might be a little big, but I might have something that will work."

"I don't think that would work. I don't like to show too much skin," Alice answered, the worry starting to set in.

Bella noticed to the look of fear that crossed over Alice's small face and attempted to quash it with reassurance. She knew without a doubt that being gentle and patient was the way to go. "Have you looked at me? Trust me, after having two babies, skin is the last thing I ever want to show. I think I have a simple green shirt that would work fine. Pants might be a problem. My waist is bigger than yours. I think I have a pair of pre pregnancy jeans that would work. It might not be stylish, because I am not even close to ever being that. I could bring out the fashionista powers of Annie, but you don't seem to be the pink lace type of girl."

"Okay... I trust you," Alice reluctantly agreed.

Bella smiled.

It was not long until the quartet headed into the home of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. To Alice's extreme delight, Matt was comfortably entrenched in her arms. Esme looked up in shock at her youngest child who was dressed in, instead of her trademark dark tones, an emerald green boat neck top and a simple pair of jeans. If you add in the way she sweetly let sweet Matt play with her dark hair, Esme felt ready to faint. Her daughter had only been at Bella's for a few hours and her daughter had already been transformed.

"Welcome, my darlings, come in! Come in! Are we ready for some fun?" Esme ushered in the group and quickly engulfed Annie and Matt in hugs. "Carlisle is stuck at the hospital, but I have a lovely surprise!"

They entered the kitchen and sitting at the island and sipping a soda was Charles Swan.

Annie and Matt ran up to their grandfather squealing and almost knocked him off a stool when they launched themselves up onto his lap. "Hey, kiddos, give grandpa some sugar."

Bella was always pleasantly surprised at the affection her father showed towards her children. When she was young, Charles always had trouble showing his feelings to his daughter. It was always a ruffled hair here or a tap on the shoulder there. The very rare occurrence of the one armed hug was one of extreme emotion. Charles interactions toward Bella changed when she came back into town with her tail between her legs after her marriage ended. Now Charles flooded his only child with hugs, kisses, plentiful phone calls and multiple visits. Bella appreciated this, but truth be told found it awkward, after so many years of the lack of her father's emotional support.

"Dad, it's nice seeing you, but why are you here? I thought you were on duty tonight?" Bella asked in confusion.

Charles looked at his daughter, looking so beautiful, but with the sadness still penetrating her eyes. He would do anything, so she would have a full and vibrant life again. He rubbed his mustache, as he answered, "Well Bells, Esme told me that Carlisle wouldn't be here until later and I thought I could help with the kids. When having to get all those little ones ready to slumber party takes work."

"Esme raised three children. I think she can handle my two and Sam," Bella disagreed. Sam was bordering on angel territory and her children adored Esme. They were now climbing all over her. She wondered if her dear old dad was harboring a bit of a crush on Bella's lovely landlord.

"I know she can, but I think it might be easier for Matt and Annie." He watched as Bella looked at him quizzically and continued, "You never left them alone after everything with that A. S. S."

"Annie can spell that," Bella admonished with a frown.

"I don't think she's paying attention, Bella."

This fact was true, because at that moment Annie was showing Esme her super-sized Fairy Coloring Book. Bella wished that one never had to grow out of the joy of super-sized coloring books. Life would be so much simpler.

"Annie has been talking nonstop about this sleepover for days! I think she'll be fine. Matt is going to be easy, so as long as he has his giraffe at bedtime."

"I'll take your word on it, kid." Charles refused to start a ruckus with Bella. She was already on edge and it appeared that she wasn't the one ready to dip her toes into a social life that didn't include play dates and children's birthday parties.

Bella was feeling out of sorts and put one hundred percent of the blame on the big oaf that pushed his little sister into going out tonight. "Where are Emmett and Sam?"

"Running late, I guess," Charles answered, taking in Bella's angry scowl. "What's your problem with Emmett?"

"I don't like bullies who demand that others bow to their plans and then doesn't bother to show up on time!"

Alice had walked up, Matt back on her hip and softly said, "It's alright, Bella, Emmett means well. Please don't be mad at him on my behalf."

"That ship has already sailed, Alice."

At that moment, a large voice boomed, "The party animals have entered the building!"

Emmett barreled in with Sam trailing behind, his little head buried into a book. Emmett was very pleased to see Bella looking so pretty in her purple wrap dress, but was confused be the grumpy look on her face. He went over and dropped a kiss onto her face. "You look lovely tonight, Bella."

"Uh huh," Bella stated simply.

"What's wrong?" He was worried what could make Bella so upset.

"You, sir are late and you made your sister upset. The latter point being more important of the two reasons that I am miffed at you."

"I don't understand, Bella!" Women drove him crazy sometimes. "What's wrong with Ali?"

"She didn't want to go out to dinner and I really don't think she would be comfortable at the bar!" Bella hissed quietly, trying to hide the disagreement from the room.

"Bella, she could have said no!" He was at a loss at what to do with this irate Bella before him. Of course, Emmett couldn't help admiring the livid blush that adored her pretty face.

Bella gave him a dismissive wave. "I don't believe you would let her get a word in edgewise!"

"Let me work this out with Alice, Bella. I promise to listen to her, okay?" Emmett grabbed Bella's small in his large one and led her into the Family Room where the group had congregated. He dropped Bella's hand and gave his mother a quick kiss. "Hi Ma, how are ya? Ali, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Alice sadly shuffled behind her brother, followed closely by her protector, Bella. Alice hated confrontations and she was feeling that constant panic flood through her pores.

"What is this about you not wanting to go out tonight?" Emmett inquired in his stern, big brother voice.

"I...I...I..." Alice stammered. "It's just...just uncomfortable."

"I'll be there with you, Al, Edward too! Not to mention you have Mama Lion over here on your side. One wrong at you and she'll rip out their throats." Emmett smiled over at Bella warmly, trying to win her favor again. Then, he noticed Alice's outfit. "What the hell are you wearing, Small Fry? That isn't your usual Goth bag lady clothing."

Alice looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I just can't do this! I need to stay home."

"What is wrong with you, Emmett Cullen? Do not make a big deal about Alice's outfit!" Bella could barely contain her anger. She put an arm around Alice's shoulder. "Alice, no one is going to notice what you are wearing. You look nice and comfortable. It's going to fine. Also, you get to see Jasper! It will be great!"

"Jasper? That asshole is not..." Emmett began, until he saw the ice cold look Bella shot at him. "That sounds...hmm...great. I can finally...uh...get to know the guy."

"Hey Alice, can you check on the kids for a second? Make sure they aren't destroying you Mom's house?" Bella asked. Alice nodded after taking in Bella's solemn face and headed to the family room. "Emmett, I should explain why..."

"Stop right there, Bella." Emmett shook his head. Bella was ready for him to lash back at her, but instead he put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Bella felt confused.

Emmett began rubbing her arm. "Thank you for taking care of my little sister. I sometimes forget how hard things are for her, but you have just taken her under her wing. She never gets attached to anyone, but she's absolutely taken with you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I guess. I just think I understand her. I don't know Alice's backstory, but something has forced her into her shell. I used to be like that myself and sometimes, mostly recently, I feel myself slipping back there. It's a sad and lonely place and I don't want Alice to suffer. She's a wonderful girl."

Emmett looked into Bella's sweet face and wondered how he could have been wrong for so many years. Dozens of blondes, whose main concerns with their hair and makeup, flittered in out of his life without a concern for his family. Rose, was included in this. Now standing before him was this brunette with the loveliest and kindest eyes, and he was captivated. Emmett knew that he had wasted so many years and that perhaps this was what he wanted all along. Emmett gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and said, "We probably should be going. It's going to be fine."

They went back into the room, Bella in a daze, trying to figure what had just happened with all the arm rubbing and forehead kissing. That's when Annie launched herself at Bella. "Don't go, Mommy! Stay with me and have hot dogs!"

"Annie, what's wrong?" Bella asked in concern, as she watched her oldest child's eyes flood with tears.

Annie knew what happened when people leave and it wasn't pretty. "Momma, please don't leave me!"

"Baby, you are going to have so much fun with Esme! Grandpa's here, too." Bella was pretty sure that is was another illustration of how the turmoil in her little life was manifesting itself.

"You aren't coming back. Daddy didn't."

"Oh, Annie, mommy always comes back." Bella's heart shattered in a million pieces.

Charles came over and knelt by Annie and rubbed her back. "You listen up to Grandpa Charlie, Annie Bug. Your mom needs a night out, like you do. She will come back, I promise you as the top cop in town."

Emmett added, "I will get her back to you with a smile on her face and an armful of hugs for you and your brother."

"You want to take her away like that woman took my daddy away!" Annie wailed. "She's a witch and you're an ogre."

There wasn't anyone that could say or do to convince Annie that it would be okay. People leave and don't come back. They don't answer calls and don't visit at Christmas. That was the honest truth. Daddy moved in with a nasty lady and made her mommy cry.

It was late at night when Annie awoken to weird noises. She crawled out of her bed and would stumble into the hallway towards the sounds. Annie thought that an animal had snuck into their house. It could have been a raccoon, as far as she was concerned, because Annie could imagine that they would make sounds so frightening. Daddy was gone and Annie was brave, so it was up to her to protect Mommy and Matt. The noises were louder in Mommy's room and Annie felt frightened, but she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Her mommy's body laid flat on her bed, face down, making noises into her bedspread. Annie's little feet propelled her back into her room and she buried her face into her pillow. She knew full well that nothing would be okay again.

Annie was wallowing in these thoughts, hiccups racking her small body. Who would care for them now? That was until young Sam took her hand. "My daddy isn't an ogre. My mommy disappeared, too. He will bring your mommy back like he always comes back to me! Nana has ice cream!"

Annie dropped Sam's hand and went over to Emmett, her eyes red from tears and voice hoarse. "Your boy says you will be nice and bring my mommy back. I like him. You are a friendly giant again."

"You are going to love me someday, Cutie," Emmett smiled.

"I love the prince. I will like you a lot," Annie announced solemnly.

"I'll take what I can get, Princess." Emmett grinned at the little girl. He would win over her, just like he was planning on winning over her mother. "We better get going, ladies."

Bella hugged Annie close to her body. "I can stay, you know. I rather be with you and Matty any day over being with boring grow ups."

That was the solemn truth.

"It's okay. The boy will be with me, so I will play with him. Matt might be scared though." Annie thought it was wise to use Matt as a surrogate for herself.

"It's lucky that you can remind him that I will always be back and love you both with all my heart." Bella hugged Annie tighter. When she was at her darkest, those lovely incorrigible monkeys got her back into the light.

"I love you to the moon and back, Mommy. It's like the rabbits on the cartoon." Annie hugged Bella with equal ferocity.

Bella's children watched way too much television. "It was a book first, Sweets. You know what; I love you to the solar system and back."

"I love you to the universe and back!"

"I love you to infinity and beyond!" Bella exclaimed giving Annie a tickle.

Annie gave her a silly look. "That's Toy Story, Mommy!"

"Well Buzz Lightyear is a wise, wise toy. He should be listened to more often." Bella smiled as Annie kissed her on the chin.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched the exchange between mother and daughter. After a long and horrible day, it was refreshing to see. He had become a plastic surgeon to avoid the pain and heartache of seeing the horrors of tragedy that befell the patients of the hospital, but today he saw it in all its gory glory. It was devastating. The sadness dimmed slightly at the sight of the gorgeous woman with the chocolate orbs sending all the love of the universe into that crazy, but endearing little girl. Did Bella know that she was a beauty? More importantly, could Edward fight the insane attraction he felt for her? Loving her would lead to ruin, but Edward was certain that he couldn't fight it any longer.

A little hand tugged on Edward's pants and he looked down to see Matt looking expectantly at him. "Hey there, little guy, what's up?"

Matt barked and licked his hand.

Bella looked up and saw the handsome green eyed man smiling at her. Annie exclaimed, "Prince, are you here to eat hot dogs with me?"

Edward walked over to Annie; Matt still attached to his leg, and bowed. "Not tonight, Annie, but you can do me a huge favor. I would like to accompany the Queen, your mommy, to dinner tonight. Will you give me the honor of being her prince for the night? I have heard tales that it seems she stumbles a lot and needs an escort to keep her upright."

"I told you that!" Annie let out a wild giggle and Bella shot Annie an annoyed look. "Mommy also hates chocolate!"

"Your mommy is a strange one." Edward winked at Bella. "Annie, can I take your mom to a restaurant and feed her zero chocolate goodies?"

"Yes, but bring the chocolate back to me!" Annie squealed. Matt stared spouting unintelligible gibberish and pointing to himself.

Edward had no idea what the hell the kid was saying, but gave him a big smile. "Chocolates are coming up for you and your sister, Big Guy."

Emmett crossed his arms and frowned. This was not how he was planning this evening to work out.

Alice and Esme looked at each other in shock. Esme was excited at the possibilities of either of her sons becoming involved with Bella. Alice was just figuring out all of the possibilities of failure.

Charles liked Emmett. The wrong guy was doing the wooing.

Bella looked in Edward's alluring and annoying face and knew, without any doubt, she was in big trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: 'Annie' had a pretty horrible day and is on antibiotics, but I hope this chapter is still okay. I am proofreading it with residual mommy angst from the day. What's the good news? 'Annie' really loves The Disney Princess Math Learning Activity Book, I got her. I then realized I am even horrible at basic math. Yikes!**

**This one is for you, Edward lovers!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thank you!**

Chapter 6

Forks was not the same sleepy, little town that Bella left years before. The realization hit as she stood before the upscale brew pub, The Silvery Moon.

Bella could remember the lazy days wandering around the streets of Forks, her library books tightly clutched into her hands, greeting everyone by name. It wasn't like that anymore. Too many new faces walking into the Starbucks that replaced the old greasy spoon she had frequented with her dad most nights for dinner. The Salvation Army that Bella would hunt for rip free concert tees and stainless jeans was replaced with fashionable boutiques that offered the same pieces for much higher prices.

There was even a Target about ten minutes out of town. She guessed trips into Seattle and Port Angeles were no longer necessary. While that made life easier, there was a bittersweet aftertaste that made her yearn for the simplicity of her youth in a small town.

"You have got to be kidding me," She muttered loudly to Alice. Bella thought the addition of such a place to her hometown was obnoxious. "Where did they get that idiotic name? It must, because once the good citizens of Forks gets blitzed their 'full moons' are on display?"

Alice snorted.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other in shock. Alice never laughed. If you got her to crack a minuscule smile it was taken as a triumph. Now, in one day, Bella Swan had their sister smiling and dressing like a lady and not an extra from a Marilyn Manson video. Emmett thought it must be that mothering instinct in Bella that like an angel eased the lives of those around her. Edward, on the other hand, could see that Bella was a force that made those around her a bit brighter. That Bella's fierceness, strength, optimism and, in Edward's opinion beauty, was a catalyst for change. He could only hope that he would be able to change through her as well.

"The beer is the best in the area, Bella," Emmett pointed out, as the group headed inside and stood by the reservations stand. He neglected to mention that he was an investor of the restaurant. It might look as if he was biased. A fact, in which, that he was.

Bella smirked at Emmett, seeing that he was looking uncomfortable. While, she technically forgave him for bullying Alice, payback was fun. "They better have some Natty Boh. I am craving some Baltimore's finest brew."

"You're not on the East Coast anymore, Little Girl. You better get used to drinking the fabulous local beers." Emmett was wondering why Bella was giving him a hard time, but it was fun to return the favor. Where was that hostess? "Excuse me, Bella, if you like drinking things made from gangsters. I watched The Wire. I know things."

"I think you should never trust your judgments on an entire city from watching a program on HBO. Do you think Louisiana is full of vampires?" Bella poked Emmett in the chest with a giggle. "I bet you do! Remember...you have to watch out for the werewolves, too. They're a nasty bunch!"

Edward felt a need to get into the action. He slung an arm around her shoulders and reveled in being close to the lovely woman. "You've got it wrong, Queen Isabella, its zombies that get his big girl panties in a bunch. The Walking Dead was on and this guy was huddled in a blanket with his eyes closed. I swear you never want to be with him and go past a grave yard. His trembling shakes the whole car."

"That is brilliant! The question is, are you being truthful, because you might not be the best source about your brother." Bella looked up at him, her bright with glee. She was immediately drawn in by his pretty face. She really hated how good looking he was. She also really hated how much she wanted to kiss him. Bella forced herself to look at Alice. "Alice, does Emmett have an unnatural fear of the undead? At least the variety that has flesh dripping off?"

Alice timidly answered as she watched Emmett's face blanch white, "Yes."

Bella clapped happily and Emmett frowned at her. "Have you been drinking, Bella? First, you didn't want to come and now you can't stop giving me a hard time. I wonder if maybe our group has already arrived and is at the table."

"Of course, I haven't been drinking. Wow this place has terrible service, which is leading to the teasing. Maybe, next time you won't give your sister a hard time about coming to a poorly staffed brew pub and then I won't have to follow you around and pretend to eat your brains. It will be a win for everybody." Bella flashed him a teasing smile. Emmett felt his head spin. What was the deal with Bella? Sometimes she's an angelic mother figure and other times a goofy school girl. Bella continued, "I am just having fun, Emmett. I usually save my good times to when my children are around."

This was the honest truth, because in general, Bella put fun for herself on the back burner. The little ones deserved laughter and happiness more than she did. It was a strange emotion, as she sat in the backseat with Alice and felt her toe tapping to the old school rap coming out of the speakers in Emmett's SUV. Who else, but Emmett would still play MTV's Party to Go in his car? Yet, Bella was very glad he did, because it brought her back to a place when life was light and there was no cheating and self-doubt only beer pong and late night drunken trips to Taco Bell. Alec kept her locked up in a gilded cage, her only friends of his choosing. To laugh, to eat and even to dance if she wanted to freely, would be something to appreciate.

"Oh well, I guess you can mock away, if it keeps that pretty smile on your face." Emmett decided to step up his game of woo. Then he flashed a scowl at Edward.

Bella winked at Emmett, but noticed that Edward still hadn't moved his arm from around her and she had not attempted in the least to shrug him off. "I have the best theory about the undead!"

"If it's about the zombies, then it's probably the worst and you should keep it to yourself." Emmett felt that the nightmares were coming back that night. He partly paid for this joint they should just go in. That hostess should be fired.

"Don't be a diaper wearing giant baby, Brother. I'll let little Annie know and you'll never move up to prince status with me." Edward tightened his hold on Bella and stated, "I would love to hear your theory, Queen Isabella."

Bella was secretly thrilled by the nickname.

"You see, Dr. Boob Job, I think that vampires are pretty zombies and zombies are hideous vampires."

"That is quite an interesting theory, my Queen. I suggest you call me Prince Charming."

"Not on your life, Dr. BJ. You want hear my theory about ticks and vampires?"

Edward started to sputter, his mind going to places a gentleman should not go. His arm dropped from Bella's shoulder. After that comment, touching the lovely lady would be a bad idea. Emmett's mouth dropped, while Alice's already huge eyes became the size of flying saucers.

Bella was oblivious at her faux pas. It had been a long time, since she had been in the company of adults only. The other possible meaning of her abbreviation went completely over her head. She looked at the gaping Cullen's with a confused face. "What? Did the tick thing going too far?"

Emmett guffawed and bent over trying to catch his breath. "Bella, you said 'BJ'!"

"Right, I did, for boob job! You've been here the whole time!" Bella looked at the group like they were crazy.

"There is more than one meaning for those letters," Edward stated. Before he could stop himself, he whispered to her. "Something, I'm sure you dream about doing with me."

Bella turned several shades of red, because all of a sudden, she got the drift in high definition. She looked at Edward and announced, "I don't think about... umm... me... that... and you."

Luckily, for Bella and her embarrassment, a gentle southern accent rang out behind them, "Excuse me, but have you all seen a hostess around here?"

There stood a sheepish looking man with a slight smile. He was tall and lanky, with sparkling blue eyes. His gentle face was surrounded by halo of angelic blond colors, which made him appear to have risen out of a painting by a Renaissance Master. An old Sonic Youth tee shirt hung on his thin shoulders and his arms were covered by an intricate network of tattoos. Bella was drawn in by the images that resided on his biceps and was preoccupied by staring at them, when Alice gasped with a smile, "Jasper!"

The tall man quickly strolled over to Alice and put a tentative hand onto her small face. Jasper said, "I didn't recognize you."

Alice's face dropped, her eyes dimmed and she sadly said, "This was a bad idea. I should go."

When Alice had met Jasper originally, she was more broken then she was now, if that was even possible. She was huddled into a corner at a cafe, poking a paper napkin with a small knife, resisting the urge for it to 'slip' into her wrist. The only thing that held her back from the darkness was that above all else, Alice was kind and refused to traumatize the staff and customers at the small eatery.

It was to her extreme surprise, when Jasper came up to her and inquired if he could borrow the salt off the table. When she agreed, Alice thought that would be the end of it. A simple request and then she could disappear into her oversized sweater and contemplate endings. It shocked her when he brought over his plate and sat down across from her. Then Jasper began to speak in his gentle voice about anything and everything. What his life was like in Texas. The demons he exorcises when he paints. The way her sad eyes made him want to weep.

From that day on Jasper was Alice's closest friend and if she would ever let herself heal the pain, she would wish to be something more. The fact that she could even link fingers with him felt like a miracle. It just about killed her this night to think about him being disappointed in her even if it was something as silly as her appearance.

That's why she was surprised when those fingers started to caress her cheek. Jasper smiled in his sweet way. "You look beautiful, Al. We will have no tears tonight, darlin'."

Bella felt overjoyed at the look in Alice's eyes. This Jasper was absolutely not the cause of the pain that was tormenting Bella's new friend.

"Jasper, these are my brothers, Emmett and Edward," Alice quietly introduced. Those brothers both nodded at the tattooed stranger, not a smile in sight. This was not a match that either brother would have chosen for their sister, ever. Alice's face grew into an uncharacteristically wide smile and she stated, "This is Bella, my friend and new boss."

Once again, this night went into a tail spin, as Emmett looked between his sister and Bella. "Girls, what's this all about? Alice, Dad is going to go ballistic. It will be Armageddon at the house. The only thing he's going to want to hear out of your mouth is medical school."

Edward had a decision to make, back up Emmett and stay in their father's good graces or keep the smile on Alice's face. They had both been destroyed years before and were struggling to work their way back up to being functioning members of the human race. If this was Alice's chance then he was going to help her take it.

"Emmett, I think we need to support Ali on this. She's just sitting around now, journaling Emo thoughts. I think Alice being productive might help her decide what she wants to do with her life and develop her self worth. It's my clinical opinion..."

"Let's stop right there while we are ahead, Dr. Nose Job, while I still like the kind words you gave your sister. Right now, you are starting to border on sanctimonious," Bella said with her finger pointed at Edward.

"I think I liked Dr. Feel Good or maybe Dr. BJ better. It really is a toss-up between those two." Edward ruffled Bella's hair. He had wanted to touch those shiny tresses for days and he was pretty certain that there wasn't anything hidden there like cracker crumbs. Bella groaned and moved away from Edward's fingers much to his dismay.

"Emmett, start on Alice again and I will get all ugh, eat Emmett's brains, ugh. I can be a huge embarrassment if I need to be." Bella put her hands up in a menacing fashion and tried to make a scary face. Emmett couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. Funny, pretty and a good mother made a close to perfect package. He was even growing fond of those brown curls. As the hostess finally reappeared, Bella turned to Jasper with an intense look. "So Mr. Whitlock, what are your thoughts on sparkly Mosquitos? Will they are won't they create a race of sexually frustrated zombies."

Jasper looked at Alice questionably and asked, "Where did you ever find that spitfire?"

"It was pure luck and I am planning to be happy that she's in my life every day." Alice smiled as they headed towards the table.

Two hours later, Bella was considerably less enthused about her evening. That stupid MTV Party to Go had lured her into a false sense of fun. She had been bombarded by faces of old, faces of new and faces that needed to crawl back under the rock that they came out of.

Bella had been pleased to see the former Angela Webber and her husband Ben Cheney. They had both been her library buddies and antisocial allies. Now with small children, Bella was imagining joyful play dates between their offspring. However, if Angela apologized one more time about missing Bella's wedding to Alec, Bella was planning on planting Angela's face in a bowl of clam chowder.

Mike Newton was one person that Bella had hoped move far, far away after high school. Unfortunately, Michael was still hovering around like an obnoxious fruit fly in an attempt to commiserate with her over failed relationships.

"I don't know what happened to Jess and I. The sadness of losing one's true love is, can I say, the worst feeling ever. The only way to get over it is to experience that feeling again with someone knew."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Newton," Bella remarked distractedly. She really didn't care in the slightest what rubbish came out of his mouth. Bella noticed their waiter, Tyler, who she also unfortunately went to school with. She pointed to her empty gin and tonic glass. "Hey there garçon, refill over here!"

"I mean it only happened once! Isn't forgiveness the hallmark of a good Christian?" He asked with a whine.

Bella looked up from the cocktail napkin she was ripping apart. "What exactly happened between you and Jessica, Mike?"

"It was a huge misunderstanding! I wasn't planning on having sex with Lauren..."

"Please get away from me before I jam this breadstick up where the sun doesn't shine!" Bella waved a breadstick at Mike. Edward rushed over and grabbed the piece of bread.

"Mike, you probably get moving to a new location." Edward sat back down in his seat next to Bella. "Here's your gin and tonic, Tiger. Why is Tyler afraid of you?"

"I punched him in eleventh grade. I don't appreciate inappropriate chest grabbing. Obviously, my fists of fury left quite the impression." Bella couldn't help the smirk that graced her face.

"You don't get too mad when the boob grabbing deviant is young Matt."

"Well if you can't find it in your heart to forgive a toddler, then what kind of monster are you?" Bella looked into Edward's handsome face and forced herself not to touch his strong chin. "Where are your girlfriends?"

"Those two are throwing themselves at Emmett right now. I'm uninterested and they flit to next unavailable wallet." Edward pointedly looked across the table, where Emmett was surrounded by two preening, boundaries deficient blondes. The Denali sisters, Tanya and Irina were introduced as friends of the family, but Bella couldn't understand why. They were rude to Alice, transparent towards to Emmett and acted like disposable blow up dolls to Edward. Maybe, their parents were of higher quality.

"Weren't you attached to both of them? Your sister talks, you know. It takes a while and it is very soft, but the truth comes out." Bella smiled over at Alice who was having a whispered conversation with Jasper. It made Bella happy to see her like that.

"I will admit it," Edward said with a sigh. "I just think change is in the air and maybe I should embrace it."

Bella was about to applaud Edward's decision when she heard the elder Denali, Tanya say to Emmett, "Your son's a nerd, Emmett. You need to pull the book away from him and stick a football in its place. You are a football hero for god's sake. Get the child in gear."

"Excuse me, are you talking about Sam?" Bella asked trying to contain her ire. This woman was a minute away from being a Disney Villainess. She could imagine Annie calling her the evil queen. "He's a remarkable little boy."

"A remarkable nerd, you mean," the other Denali, Irina chimed in. "What do you know about kids?"

"I have two."

Tanya laughed and slapped Emmett on the back. "I am not surprised by that! Look at those hips, Emmett!"

"I like those hips and my child is great just the way he is!" Emmett pulled away from her.

Edward snarled, "I agree with both parts!"

A pretty red headed waitress asked, "Is everything okay, Em?"

"We're good here, Vicky."

"Listen, Bessie, we've been friends with the Cullen's for years..." Tanya trailed off, she eyed Bella's necklace. "Bessie, where did you get your necklace? That's a Tiffany exclusive and only special people can even purchase it!"

"It's Bella and I designed it, so l get them as gifts from the company. Alice is wearing this year's newest design. You know what...I need some air." Bella stomped out onto the outdoor seating patio and took a deep breath. She had thought she had left all the pretentious people behind.

Bella felt two strong arms around Bella's waist. "Are you okay?"

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm being supportive. It's new to me. How am I doing?" Edward turned her around to face him.

"You aren't doing too shabby. What's going on here?" His closeness was making her head hazy.

"Let me spend the day with you and the kids tomorrow."

"We will be walking the trails tomorrow at nine. If you find us, feel free to join us." Bella was taking a risk and felt a shiver run through her.

"I need to admit that I'm messed up, but I am trying to fix me. I can't promise perfection."

Bella looked up into the sky littered with stars and said, "We are all a little messed up, it all depends how we plan on making repairs. I'm not perfect either."

"Bella, look at me." Bella looked into his face, hers mouth turned into a nervous smile.

"What is it, Edward?"

He leaned closely; arms wrapped around her tightly and whispered, "There's no need to look at the night sky, because I have stars in my eyes only for you."

That's when Prince Edward bent down and kissed Queen Isabella. The stars ignited and twinkled brightly for them both.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I love Edward in this chapter. I really, really do and I hope you will too.**

'**Annie's' back and in rare form. She is based on my real child, so the things she does happened closely in real life to this fictional account. Five is a tough age. I think it's probably going to be a small preview for what I should expect at sixteen. I'm scared.**

**Thank you all for the love you have given to this story! All the reviews, favorite story and story alerts fill me with so much joy! Please let me know what you think! **

Chapter 7

Bella awoke Saturday morning with a feeling of disappointment. It was a feeling of disappointment in her behavior the previous evening. It was five a.m., and she reclined on her bed and stared at the clock. The red light taunting her and the way she was handling the world around her. It didn't escape her that she would normally be up at this hour with Matty screaming, "Moo".

She missed Matt's begging for milk, by emulating the noises of the source of his favorite liquid. She missed the way Annie wanted orange juice in a very specific plastic cup covered in pink princess crowns. It wasn't lost on her that perhaps she wasn't completely ready to venture out into an excursion like the dinner last night. Maybe, she should have proceeded with baby steps. An hour of two at the mall to away from the kids to look at shoes would have been nice. A cup of coffee at a cafe to read a book quietly for an afternoon would have been sufficient. It would have worked better that way.

It wasn't lost on Bella that Emmett pushed this. He was a bossy one. Maybe, he had a big brother complex with those around him? Emmett did absolutely have a big man on campus attitude. She observed that he reveled having a crowd surrounding him as he regaled them with memories of making the winning touchdown at the State Championship. It also seemed that Emmett hated to lose, as she overheard whispers at the bar, which led to the consensus that it was the reason he took his divorce from his ex-wife so hard. Bella wouldn't have been surprised if that his hate of loss was an overlying reason he pouted the rest of the evening, when Bella and Edward returned to the table from that amazing kiss outside. That Bella was more of a prize to win, then a viable potential girlfriend.

It was such an odd night. Bella was happy that she was able to talk again to Angela. They were meeting up at the park with their children the next week. It would be good to talk without the pressure of alcohol, judgmental future trophy wives and the nervousness that consumed Bella that entire evening.

Bella even tried to be polite to Tyler. She needed to remember that people change and maybe he turned out for the better. It was good to give him the benefit of the doubt, this would never, however, apply to Michael Newton. He still made her skin crawl.

Bella got herself up and began her morning routine. She headed towards the kitchen, when she heard a little snore from the couch. There lay a very handsome, very ruffled, very bare chested, Edward Cullen, a little spittle glistening from the side of his mouth. Bella wanted to wipe it away, but knew she might not be able to control herself so close to his face.

She tiptoed quick as she could into the kitchen and prepared the coffee. Bella couldn't believe that she let him stay at her home last night. Edward and Emmett had started to argue immediately as Bella and Edward returned to the table. It ended with Emmett throwing a temper tantrum and leaving Bella, Alice and Edward at the bar. Thanks to the kindness of Jasper, they had piled into his old Corolla and he took them back home. It was a surprise that Edward insisted to stay with her just in case there was an unsavory person in the neighborhood. This was a ridiculous, because Bella lived alone with two small children. She could handle locking her doors and setting the alarm. Then there was the fact that not only was she taught to shoot a gun at a disturbingly young age, which was a nice benefit of having a police officer for a father. If you add in Bella's ability to break a man's arm twice her size, which Alec had recipient of when he once again tried to cross the line, then you could say Bella had self-defense covered.

The only way that Bella could rationalize that she let him stay, was that it was so Alice could have some precious alone time with her Jasper away from Edward's judgmental eyes. In her heart though, Bella knew this was a lie. She liked having that frustrating man/boy around challenging her and making her want something more than diapers and floors strewn with Thomas the Tank Engines.

Bella buried her head on the counter, next to the brewing coffee pot. What the hell was she playing at? Fire, in the form of Edward's pretty hair, that's what. Bella had just signed divorce papers, which was a giant, beaming, neon sign that relationships were nothing, but pain and heartache.

Bella was about to lift her head when she felt to large hands upon her waist that toyed with the waist band of the pajama bottoms. Edward's husky voice inquired, "Do you always use a kitchen counter as a pillow? It seems uncomfortable."

"It seems to be a fitting place this morning," Bella mumbled her head refusing to leave its refuge in her arms.

"I see, Queen Isabella." Edward head moved towards her bent neck and gave it a sweet kiss. He rested his head on her tee shirt covered shoulder. "I never knew a grown woman could have pants that have dancing hippos on them. Is it odd that I find that the sexiest sight I have ever seen?"

"You are a weird one, Dr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled in her shoulder. "That's the god's honest truth, my lady. Can you turn around and look at me?"

"Could you say something obnoxious? All your strangely sweet words are making me feel uncomfortable. It's like the earth spinning the wrong way and everything is topsy turvey."

"Fine, if you really need my true colors, Woman." Edward let out a chuckle. "Have you ever cleaned this kitchen? It looks like you are growing mold to create antibiotics."

Bella's head popped up, Edward shifting with her and pulling her closer to his chest. She refused to turn around knowing that would be her undoing. "That's the Edward I know."

"You love the bad ones don't you, my Queen?" Edward brushed his lips against her ear. "Now turn around so I can gaze into your chocolate orbs."

"You want to gaze into my chocolate orbs? Where did you go to school? Cheesy and Annoying Pickup Lines University?" Bella was trying not to shake from nerves and a little wave of lust.

"I was Valedictorian, because I got all A's in making the ladies swoon," Edward stated. He was amazed how fun and light banter was with Bella, even though she was having a mini panic attack. He usually preferred the women in his life keep their mouths busy doing other things. "Turn around now, Bella."

Bella took a large breath and turned around her face coming into contact with Edward's bare chest. Bella gasped her eyes wide. "You didn't put on a shirt!"

"I think you like what you see." Edward gave her a smirk and a wink. He placed a light kiss on her surprised mouth. "Good morning, Honey! A cup of coffee would be great!"

Edward pulled away and walked towards the kitchen island. His jeans hung low on his hips and Bella swallowed deeply to curb the need to salivate. "What do you take in your coffee?"

"I take cream and sugar, please. Why are you looking me like that?" Edward answered. Bella shrugged. She always thought Edward looked like he would be the type to take his coffee strong and black. She doctored up his coffee and sat next him at the table. "When are we picking up the kids?"

"I am picking up my children after I get dressed. Then I am taking them on a nature walk. There is no you in this equation."

"I was already invited. You can't take it back, Bella. That is considered amazingly rude in most cultures," Edward said this smugly, as he took a large gulp of coffee. He started to sputter. "Damn, Woman, even with milk this is strong."

Bella rolled her eyes. Edward had intense drama queen tendencies. He also seems to have issues with where he fit in when it came to her children. "Edward, if the reason you want to spend time with my family is to get into my pants, then you can throw on a shirt and head right out the door. My kids are the only important things in my world and I refuse to have them hurt by the likes of you."

The partial truth was Edward wouldn't mind getting in Bella's pants. He wasn't a saint. He did, however, realize there was more at stake in his feeling toward Bella. He actually liked this girl and he liked her kids, too. That was a miracle in itself; because the only child before now that Edward could actually stomach was his nephew. Edward looked at Bella and decided maybe it was time to admit the truth.

"I like to spend time with you and your kids. They are really funny little people. Also, they are a bit strange. Are all kids that strange?" Edward smiled at Bella's skeptical look. "I know it will take a lot of work to convince you, Queen Isabella, but the reasons I want to be around all of you is more than just a way to win your favor."

"You can cut the queen business out, Edward. Annie isn't here to get all giddy about it."

Edward grasped her hand and kissed it gently. "I like making you the queen. I have a very sad suspicion that you have not been given the royal treatment that you have always deserved. It is my plan to rectify this situation and shower you with admiration. Now finish up that coffee, we have an adventure walk to start."

Two hours later, Edward had Annie attempting to hang off him like a monkey. Bella pushed Matt down the path in his stroller as he spouted gibberish. It was a warm and beautiful day, making Bella's mood feel light even if Annie was whining in her best five year old fashion.

The picking up of the children was quite easy. Emmett had already picked up Sam, Esme making sure to mention his cranky mood. The mysterious Carlisle had already headed into the hospital, which eased Bella's mind. She was happy to have put off a confrontation over Alice's new employment. All she had heard from the Cullen siblings was about Carlisle's unreasonable expectations for their lives. Bella's children, however, were quite taken by the good doctor. Of course, Carlisle had given them tongue depressors to play with, which was more than enough to cement their devotion.

"Mom, I think my legs are broken!" Bella noted that was the fifth time Annie complained of having a broken leg since the walk began. Annie's current high for that complaint was twenty, which Bella had counted when they used to take walks on a small road next to their old house in Maryland. Bella thought it would be best to make Annie's whines into an internal game, so she didn't blow her top at the young girl.

"Annie, the way your legs are wrapped around Edward's is showing me that they are in fact functioning appendages," Bella stated as she returned the wayward hat to Matt's fine hair. That child could never keep something on his head to Bella's chagrin.

Annie dropped off Edward's leg and ran over to her mother, who had resumed pushing. "What are those big words you said?"

"Functioning means that something works. Actually Anne, I think you've used that one before in a sentence." Bella looked down at her daughter. Edward rushed to join them now that the added weight that was Annie had been removed. He found Bella's interactions with her children intriguing. Shouldn't they be speaking about pretty butterflies? Bella continued her impromptu vocabulary lesson. "Appendages are parts of your body, like your arms and legs."

"I like that word," Annie announced. Bella smiled, but it was short lived. "It's too hot."

"You'll be fine. Why don't you have a drink of water?"

"I don't like water," Annie complained. "I want a juice box."

"Does she always act like this on walks?" Edward asked incredulously.

Bella shrugged at Edward. "It wasn't always like this. She did the usual young child complaining, which I could stomp down pretty quickly with threats of time outs. It seems to have escalated since the d. I. V. O. R. C. E. Hey guys, look up in the tree! It's a bird! Do you know what type, Edward?"

"I have no idea. I can't say I am the expert of the different bird varieties." Edward wished at that moment that he did and could impart some wisdom on the types of feathered animals around them to Bella's children. It was beautiful out on the trail. The birds were singing and chipmunks had been darting back and forth before them. He never knew such a place existed, but was pleased that Bella invited him. This was even with Annie's constant voicing of her displeasure.

"I don't know either. I really should bring my bird book with me." Bella looked at Annie. "You have any idea, kiddo?"

"It's a sparrow," Annie stated with certainty. "You didn't give me a juice box."

"No, I didn't. I told you when we get to Mommy's special place; we will have juice and a snack." Bella didn't even look at the little girl and kept pushing the babbling Matt.

"I want one now!" Annie demanded.

Bella stopped abruptly and turned to her angry daughter. Edward almost tripped over them. She squatted in front of Annie. "We don't always get what we want, Biggest of the Small Ones. What you will be getting if you don't cut it out is no snack tonight. That means no frozen blueberries before bed."

"You're mean!" Annie stomped her foot.

"I am sorry you feel that way, but I am your mommy and you need to listen to me. That includes when I ask you to stop whining. What does mommy say about whining?"

"Mommy likes it in a glass and not coming out of my mouth." Annie had repeated this mantra several times and had it memorized. Edward chuckled.

"I think you need to apologize to me and then to your prince. Princesses don't behave like little monsters." Bella looked at Annie with solemn eyes and cupped her small face.

Annie's eyes watered. She didn't think she was being mean. It was just so hot and the walk was so long. All she wanted to do was to find someone to snuggle with and read her favorite books. Now mommy was mad and the prince was going to leave and never come back. Just like daddy did.

"I'm so sorry, Mommy!" Annie launched herself at her mother and cried. Her little face streaked with tears looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry, Prince. You aren't going to play with me anymore."

Edward's heart broke, which was an amazing feat due to him ignoring that he even had one for so long. Those children were suffering by the hand of their father's neglect. He joined Bella in squatting took her little hand. "We are friends, no matter what. Royalty never let each other down. Do you think you could practice your princess manners for me? It's best to be ready for any impromptu royal ball."

Annie grinned feeling lighter and infinitely happier.

Bella stood up and retrieved Matt's hat that was lying on the ground. She stuck it back on his head. "Next time I'm going to duct tape on that cute little head of yours, Matty."

Edward still clasping hands with Annie joined Bella. "You aren't really going to do that?"

"No, Edward, I am not going duct tape a hat on my boy's head. I wasn't serious."

Matt looked at his mommy and shouted with an echo, "Boob!"

"He's a man just like me!" Edward exclaimed with a laugh. Annie joined him in his laughter.

Bella shook her head and whispered, "You are a pig."

"Oink, oink, Queen Isabella!" Edward gave her a wink.

They continued the walk in a more lighthearted fashion. Annie's begging was at a tolerable minimum and Matt kept his hat on. They even saw a snake. It was a snake that Annie wanted to poke with a stick.

"You are not going to poke a snake with a stick, Annie. It isn't nice. We need to leave him be." Bella didn't want to get too close to the very black snake that's skin glistened in the sun. The creature was almost pretty.

"Listen to your mom, Annie, because it could be venomous." Edward finally had wisdom to impart to his small friend. "Venom is a toxin. Toxins are very dangerous and contain some chemical properties..."

Bella wanted had an overwhelming desire to kiss him for his hilarious attempt to educate Annie. "Edward, let's leave the scientific explanations for later. Maybe, bring the lesson closer to a child's level. Thank you, though. Hey, Annie who taught you about poking snakes with sticks?"

"Aunt Jane! We poked a big one to see how fast he slivered! It was so cool!" Annie squealed.

Bella sighed. Jane struck again. "We never do anything Aunt Jane does, Annie."

Edward questioned, "Who is Jane?"

"She's my disturbed ex sister-in-law."

Edward was getting very curious about this mysterious and hurtful Volturi family. He really needed to get the scoop from an outside source.

About five minutes later, the merry band of adventurers reached a gorgeous meadow filed with wild flowers of various shades of blues, lilacs and sunny yellows. It was amazing. Bella waved her hand the sight before them. "This is my special place."

"Mommy, it is so pretty!" Annie exclaimed with a hand clap.

Edward had to agree with Annie. It was pretty, just like the woman who brought them there.

"Let's put the blanket down and have some snacks." Bella smiled and started to get a blanket that she stowed under Matt's stroller. Edward helped her lay it out and get the children situated on it to begin stuffing their mouths with crackers in the shape of bunnies.

Edward sat down behind Bella and wrapped his body around her back, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Matthew, you need to eat one bunny at a time!"

"Today has been great," Edward said and he smiled into Bella's hair.

"Mommy, can we pick flowers for Nana Esme and Alice?" Annie asked before she took a sip of a fruit punch juice box.

"That's a perfect idea." Bella was proud about Annie's positive attitude adjustment. Bella leaned into Edward. "The beginning was a bit rough."

"True, but this ending has been wonderful." Edward grinned at the children before him. "I want to make all of you dinner tonight."

"You want to make dinner? You certainly don't have to." Bella was trying so hard not to fall for this guy, but he was making it damn near impossible.

"I want to, Queen Isabella. This prince makes a delicious macaroni and cheese out of a box."

Bella snickered happily.

Edward pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. He knew he was becoming enraptured way too fast towards the beautiful mother, but he didn't care in the least. If this was what being in a family felt like, then he wanted in. No doubt about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for your support for this story! It really warms my heart.**

**Daily Affirmations, maybe even Forks and Ugly Duckling Bakery are being posted today too!**

**This chapter is a mix of everything, so please fill free to let me know what you think! Reviews make my day!**

Chapter 8

Bella and her children returned home, with Edward running to his parents' house to shower. He left with the promise to return with a package of what he considered the culinary greatness of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. Bella had informed him that she had a cabinet full of the kids' favorite brand of bunny shaped organic pasta with cheese sauce, but Edward scoffed, it was Kraft or nothing. Bella wondered how he ever became a doctor when he was obsessed with junk food. Edward was concerned about the family's obsession of eating foods that were shaped like rabbits. What next? Would Matt start hunting, 'wabbits' in the backyard?

Bella grabbed her filthy children and rushed them to the bathroom. She felt a wave a panic engulf her with the realization that Edward was actually spending the evening with her. To be more specific, she had to add the children and their deplorable table manners to her worries. She kept reminding them that forks and spoons for eating, not brushing your hair. Bella blamed the Disney Animation Department for this occurrence. One viewing of Ariel the Mermaid brushing her hair with a fork and the children were acting out the scene daily. It was like the duo was raised in a barn.

Matt was plopped down into a playpen that stood near the tub, his pointer finger once again placed happily up his nose. Bella was not yet ready to become drenched by her youngest, so his bath would have to be second. Bella quickly got the warm water ready for Annie. Then, like the baboons that Bella used to enjoy watching on the nature documentaries on public television, she started to pick through Annie's hair looking for ticks. She thought she found one, but was overjoyed to be incorrect. "Thank goodness, it's just a piece of dirt! Isn't that super, Annie Girl?"

"Are you looking for their tiny legs, Momma?" Annie questioned, as Bella continued digging into her scalp.

"Yes, I am because tiny legs are the key to tick identification." Bella was sure there was more to it, but hoping that Annie would cease her questions concerning the creepy crawlies. All Bella knew that it was hit or miss on finding the different varieties of those horrid little buggers.

"Mommy, do you love my prince?" Annie asked giving her mommy a sour look.

"What?" Bella hadn't been expecting that question.

"If you do, you better be nice to him. He's pretty. I'll be watching you."

Bella started stammering and felt her face flush. Bella was hoping that she had a fever, because that would be a million times better than having to admit to her five year old that Mommy had a crush on a man.

Annie stood looking at her mommy whose face was the color of the red lobster stuffed animal that Aunt Jane brought her back from Maine. That thing was scary with its big red claws. Annie decided to be altruistic and give it to her brother. Of course, to reward herself she decided to take Matt's gift from Jane, a small bear with a tee shirt that read, Maine Lobstermen are the Catch of the Day. Mommy was not so nice about Aunt Jane's gift to Matt. She was also not so nice about giving Annie a time out about taking Matt's gift. Obviously, Mommy was not the best person to discuss how it was a trade with all of Matt's screams in the background. That was a day that Mommy's face also turned quite red.

This red face of mommy's was different then that day. Annie was pondering this difference, because that day Mommy was angry. Today, Mommy was happy and her face turned strawberry color only when talking about the prince. Maybe, he could live with them. He could read to her, make her cheese sandwiches and sleep on a dog bed in her room. Having a prince would be the best pet ever.

"I need you to stick those little arms up! Ticks like armpits." Bella thought the best defense was completely ignoring the subject.

"Mommy, are you hot?"

"No, I'm doing fine," Bella replied. She did in fact feel warm, but she did realize it was most likely due to Edward and her daughter calling her out on any possible feelings. It didn't help that her stomach was flopping around like a fish on a dry dock. Bella's thoughts on the man with the crazy, copper hair was going above and beyond the fluttering of butterflies in her core. That was infinitely frightening to her.

"He isn't coming back is he?" Annie stepped in the bathtub solemnly. Matt stood quietly looking at his sister from his 'cage'. It had never ceased to amaze Bella how the duo held secret conversations with their eyes. Annie realized that Edward had not yet returned in the appropriate time frame for a young child, which meant in Annie's eyes that Edward was mad.

"Who's not coming back?" Bella looked at Annie and was hoping they weren't about to have a hard conversation about Alec's disappearing act. She had been sugar coating the subject, even since long before divorce was evident solution. That was back when Bella thought that Alec was only a workaholic, not a connoisseur of buxom women. Yet, Bella shouldn't have been surprised, because Annie was bright and no matter how hard you try to hide the truth, the little girl was always able to ferret out the answers that were eluding her.

"The Prince isn't, Mommy. It was, because I was so naughty on the walk." Annie said quietly. She ran her fingers through the water, making circles and letters that disappeared like the adults in her life.

Bella sighed. "Annie, I do think he's coming back. Edward is pretty excited about the box of macaroni he's bringing over. I do need to have a talk with you about this afternoon though."

"Mommy, I said I was sorry! I am so sorry! I will stop! I mean that in real life!" Annie rambled loudly. She had the very childlike thought that if you say something very loud and very often that it would be taken as being honest. That would make any decided punishments by her mother, evaporate with the noise elevation. It never worked out to Annie's benefit though.

"Shush now, loud child, you are upsetting the neighborhood." This was true. A dog could be heard barking outside, as a summer breeze drifted through the window making the sheer, white curtain lazily move languidly through the air. "I don't like when you make a giant fuss when you have to do something you don't like. That's life, kiddo. I don't care for ironing, but I do it anyway."

"Actually, you stick it back in the dryer and hope for the best." Annie smiled at besting her mother.

Bella frowned at her child's ability to memorize everything and throw it back at her. She began to massage shampoo in Annie's wet hair. "That was a bad example, but listen up child, you were embarrassing today. It is a good thing that Edward seems to be the sort to shrug off such behavior, but most people won't. You have to try to be polite, Annie."

"I can do it! I know I can!" Annie said with a smile, and then she finished with a cry as Bella rinsed out her hair. "You hurt my eyes! The soap is in my eyes! I need a washcloth!"

Bella sighed and stuck a washcloth in the screaming girl's face.

Exactly, twenty minutes later, Annie Volturi was squeaky clean. Her hair was brushed and she was wearing her favorite tee shirt covered in obnoxious pink pigs. Its color was a perfect match to the outside of the house. Matt was still a filthy mess and growling at his mother. Bella was a bit concerned the boy was going to chomp her. Bath time and Matt was not a happy mix.

"Hey Bella, I'm back!" Edward yelled up the stairs. He was concerned that Bella's front door was unlocked. Did she not realize that a warped individual could just waltz in, like a serial killer or something worse, like Emmett? Edward was a huge fan of Law & Order, Criminal Minds and shows of the same ilk. He considered himself an expert on depraved individuals. Once again, he thought of Emmett for the usual cues of the criminally insane. Emmett's obsession with Sports Center, his grandiose sense of his accomplishments like winning football championships and an unhealthy attraction to mean, blonde hair women made him suspect in the younger Cullen brother's eyes. Edward decided that Bella needed some mace or, even better, a Doberman Pincher.

Bella returned his yell, "I just need to finish Matt's bath. Can I send Annie down to you? She would love somebody to read a book with."

Before Edward could answer Bella's request, Annie barreled down the stairs and propelled her small body onto her prince.

"You came, Prince, I didn't believe it, but you did! Can we read Fancy Nancy?" Annie squealed.

Edward had no clue who Fancy Nancy was, but he was willing to find out. "Sure, Princess, we can read anything you want. Let's just stick these groceries in the kitchen."

He followed a skipping Annie into the kitchen and as he plopped to cloth sacks onto the counter. "Do you like strawberry ice cream? It's pink."

"You are the best prince ever!" Annie pointed to the bags on the counter. "Mommy always gets the plastic ones."

"The plastic what?" Edward asked distractedly, as he emptied the bags. Two boxes of Kraft macaroni & cheese, juice boxes with some odd red puppet on them, a container of salad and one of Edward's favorite wines. He thought Bella would appreciate a relaxing glass after a busy day with her children. Edward hoped it wouldn't appear too forward, but he would turn down a little make out session on Bella's couch.

Annie climbed up on a stool and swung her legs. "Your bags for the grocery store aren't what Mommy uses. She got the plastic ones, because Aunt Jane's puppy, Stephen King always pooped in our yard."

"Your aunt has a dog named Stephen King?" Edward looked confused.

"Yes, she does, in real life! You aren't allowed to call him Steve or King. I called him Fluffy and Aunt Jane got really mad!" Annie was excited to finally tell this story. "Stephen King pooped in our yard all the time, because Aunt Jane said it was his favorite place. Mommy stepped in it every day! She called him a little Sheet."

"Why did your mom call it 'little sheet'? Is the dog white?"

"No, he's brown and has black spots. Mommy was spelling it. S. H. E, no it's I. The last letter was a T. Can you help me sound it out?" Annie just knew it was something bad, which meant it was exciting.

Edward dropped the box of macaroni that he was holding and started fumbling to catch it. "No, Annie that would not be a good idea. Maybe, if Bella spells something then you shouldn't try to spell it."

"Then how will I ever learn how to read?"

Well Edward had to give her that.

He was about to try to distract her from dissecting the spellings of every word that she ever heard. He thought he could make up a story about something. He looked at Annie's hideous pig shirt and started to say, "Once upon a time, there was a flying pig who..."

There was a scream upstairs and Edward jumped out of his skin. It was Bella! Was she hurt? Had someone snuck in and hurt her? Annie erupted into giggles.

"Annie, you need to stay here and call 911!" Edward grabbed a rolling pin that sat by the sink. "I am going to rescue your mommy and brother!"

Annie looked at him with a quizzical expression. "I'm not allowed to use the phone. Mommy makes that noise every time Matt has a bath."

"Why?" Edward heard more yelling up the stairs. He looked at the stairs with concern.

"Come see! It's so funny!" Annie grabbed Edward's hand and started to pull him up the stairs.

Edward tried to gently pull the little girl back, but she was surprisingly strong. He pleaded, "This probably isn't the best idea, Annie. You stay down here and let me check things out."

"You are so funny! We can go to my room and get my Barbies after you see Mommy and Matt."

They reached the bathroom and Annie pushed the door open with gusto. Edward was in shock at what appeared before his eyes. There crouched by the bathtub, was Bella Swan looking like a drowned rat in only a bra and a pair of soaking wet jeans. Matt sat in the tub and was cackling at his mother, as he shot water at her with a sprayer.

"See I told you," Annie said with her hands on her hips. This taught him for not believing her.

Matt aimed the spray of water at Edward and in return, the grown man let out a yelp. Bella turned around in surprise and gasped. She yelled at Annie, "Go to my room and grab a robe! Now!"

As Annie hustled to her mother's room, Edward couldn't stop staring at the beautiful, but drenched woman. He was in awe and very aware of her state of undress. He thought it was in poor taste to kiss her madly, his body pressed to her bare skin at this moment. It would traumatize the children.

"Why are you still in here, Edward?" Bella took her arms and wrapped them around herself. Edward thought he would have done anything to be her arms right now. Bella thought that it might have been in her best interest to do those dreaded sit-ups, instead of the times she ate cheddar cheese instead. She knew that Edward had to be appalled by her newly inquired rolls of flab courtesy of Annie, Matt and the siren song of dairy products. She reached over and quickly shut off the water, before Matt could have another round of Soak the Mommy. "You need to leav...why are you holding on to my rolling pin?"

"I am holding this rolling pin in order to protect you and the children!" Edward exclaimed. He continued his blatant gawking at Isabella. He could imagine standing with Bella under the hot streaming water of his shower with kissing, touching, licking...

"Boob!" Matt shouted, throwing a plastic whale at his Mother's chest, while she was attempting to wrap the two of them in a large, fluffy towel. Unfortunately, Matt had a squirming problem which led to Bella's breasts trying to flee from the confines of her brassiere.

Edward grinned at the lad. "Your mommy does have quite a nice pair."

"Could you please, for the love of all that is holy, turn around?" Bella was blushing all over. Edward liked it.

"Bella, the human body is nothing to feel ashamed of. Your curves are quite exquisite. Top notch, really..."

"Why are you still talking? Do you always have verbal diarrhea? Leave the room!" Bella was soaking wet, horribly embarrassed and being kicked in the face by a little boy who refused to be dried off. Her nerves were fried. "Annie Grace, where is that robe?"

"I'll get it after I change Doctor Barbie's dress! She's wearing Tiana's green dress and I can't let the prince see her in that one! He loves pink!"

Bella groaned as the realization that the inmates truly ran the asylum.

It took another two hours for the group to be settled at the kitchen table eating dinner. Bella had watched in amazement as Edward had Annie sitting on the counter to help him put together the ingredients. With infinite patience he helped the girl measure and pour, followed by mixing and stirring, then finishing with tasting and giggling. Matt had hopped over like a frog to Edward and was promptly scooped up and given a spoonful of macaroni. Matt's face had lit up like a light bulb in happiness. Bella was reminded at that moment that this joy her children were experiencing was one that should have been given freely by their father. It pained her that Alec, in his heartlessness, would never allow himself to cook with his kids.

Once dinner was at the table, Bella continued to dwell on her children's need for a positive male role model. Could Edward take that role or would he even want the responsibility? She feigned smiles, but Edward noticed that Bella's eyes were dim. Edward took Bella out of her melancholy thoughts. "I think Princess Annie has the precision of a surgeon. I feel like I have a future surgical prodigy in my midst. I have to get sharpen my skills to be able to mentor her."

"Both Annie and Matt can be whatever their hearts desire." Bella gave him a small smile and took a bite of salad. "You did a wonderful job with dinner, Edward."

"Mommy says I am going to be dictator. That is a person that tells everybody what to do. I'm very good at that. Matt, eat your food with a spoon! See, wasn't that a good job?" Annie asked proudly. Matt, in the meantime, piled macaroni and cheese onto his spoon using his fingers. Half of the macaroni tumbled on the floor leaving a pile of cheesy mess under the high chair. Edward was twitching to wipe it up. Annie continued, "Mommy says Matty is going to work in a zoo and probably live in one of the cages."

"Your mom says some wonderfully odd things, Princess." Edward couldn't help reaching over and giving the blushing Bella's hand a squeeze.

Annie's eyes widened as she took in Edward holding her Mommy's hand. She liked that it made her mommy smile. "Mommy likes hand holding, Prince!"

Bella blushed even more.

Dinner finished up on a high note, as Bella started to clean up pots and pans. Edward offered to make the kitchen spotless, but Bella could tell Annie had her sights on having game time with her favorite prince. The trio sat at the kitchen table scribbling away on a giant dinosaur coloring book. She was concentrating on scrubbing a particularly stubborn speck of cheese, when the phone rang.

"Hey, Edward, could you grab that? I am covered in suds."

Edward smiled to himself at the thought of Bella's body only draped in bubbles as he answered the phone. "Queen Isabella's residence. Who may ask is calling?"

Isabella, with a smile, mouthed to him, "Stop."

"Who the fuck is this?" A voice growled at him.

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Put Bella on the phone, asshole." The man was not talking to Bella in that tone.

Bella looked at Edward's tight face and knew who exactly was on the phone. She rushed over to Edward and held up her hand. "I can take the phone now."

"I am not going to let you talk to a jerk, Bella!"

"It's Alec, I can handle it," Bella whispered. She knew better then to get Annie and Matt's hopes up when it came to their father.

Unfortunately, Annie had ears like a bat. "Mommy, I want to talk to daddy! I can tell him about the snake!"

"Da da. Da da." Matt moved his little feet quickly holding his hand out for the phone.

Bella grabbed the phone from Edward. "Your children want to talk to you."

"I can't deal with them right now." At a certain point after Matt's birth, Alec decided he couldn't handle anything concerning his offspring. Bella guessed that included phone calls. He made her sick.

Behind her, Annie and Matt continued begging for the phone, their little voices reaching a fevered pitch. Bella hated begging him for anything, but she knew their little tears would do her in. "Alec, please, just say hi to them."

"Tell me how you miss having me touch you in front of that man that answered the phone and I will. That you miss my cock." Bella started shaking in anger and sadness. She remained mute in an attempt not to scream at him in front of the children. It would scare them.. "Bella, who the answered the phone? Are you a whore now? That sure as hell wasn't your dad that answered. Is he into belly flab?"

"Are you drunk?" Belle hissed. Alec was a mean drunk.

Alec laughed into the receiver. "I just had a few, Belly my Belly. Dad's having another fuck you very much dinner. He's a mean bitch. You are the only one who understood what I was going through. I guess, you don't care about me or mine anymore."

"Alec, just go sober up. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Edward went over and kissed Bella's head. She gave him a tight smile in return.

"Are you having sexual relations with him, slut? I won't say fuck, because I know you hate crude language."

"Please just stop it," Bella pleaded, as her babies cried behind her.

More drunken laughter pierced her ears. "I will if you just please shut Annie and Matt up. They sound like spoiled monsters. You are doing a great job raising them if they sounds they are making are any indication."

"Don't you dare say anything bad about my children! You are the deadbeat who is making my babies suffer. You are a grade A ass…"

Edward saw the tears flood Bella's eyes, as she began to curse. He knew that she would feel terrible if the children saw her anger. He quickly took Annie and Matt into his arms and rushed them into the family room. He attempted to stay calm. "I beg the prince and princess to play with the cars for little bit. Your daddy isn't feeling well and doesn't want to talk until he can enjoy listening to all your adventures. Please, don't cry. It will be fine! I am just going to check on your mommy."

Edward rushed back to a trembling and furious Bella who was attempting to regain control.

He put his arms around her and in return Bella leaned into his strong embrace.

"Alec, why are you calling?"

"Maybe, I should take them away from you? They would be better off with a nanny than a dirty, little whore like you." Alec sounded like he was filling a glass.

"That will be over my dead body, Alec! Better yet, over yours! You can't even stay sober when you have to be around your daddy. You couldn't handle our children!"

Edward stated resolutely, "Hang up on him, Bella."

"I won't be around for the next month. Heidi wants to explore Paris. Remember how you always wanted to go there?" Alec snorted. "I'll try to call the kids while I'm there."

"I hope you eat bad crepes, you freak!" Bella snarled.

"Hey Bella, have sweet dreams of me tonight." The call cut off with a click.

Bella hated being weak and with one short phone call she fell off the wagon. It was as if the distance Bella put between them and the strength she developed could be stripped away in an instant. A drunken Alec was great at reducing her to tears and irrational behavior. She hated him. Bella began to weep.

Edward held tightly to the weeping Bella and made a decision. He swooped her upinto his arms and carried to her bedroom. She started to say, "The kids didn't hear me did they? Oh god… I need to get them ready for bed."

He put a finger to her lips and whispered, "I got them covered. I will check on you in a bit."

Children's bedtime rituals were an enigma to Edward, but Annie was a great help. It was as if the sweet, but complicated girl could read the situation better than most adults. Without complaint, she helped Matt brush his teeth and get him snuggled into bed. Next, she quickly performed her bedtime tasks alone. This would have been an amazing display if Bella witnessed it, because normally Annie would have you believe she needed help with everything. Finally, Annie had Edward read her one book and went to sleep without complaint.

Edward quickly returned to Bella's bedroom with a glass of water for her. He took in her tear stained face and drawn face, wanting to comfort her.

Bella looked at Edward, who was still such a mystery to her and held out her hand. "Come lay with me?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Edward crossed the room. He looked down at her, then at his jeans, wiggling his eyebrows. With a raspy voice, Bella laughed. "Stop being such a girl and take off your pants."

Edward returned her smile and removed his tee shirt and jeans, crawling under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Bella's torso. "Rest now, beautiful lady."

Bella was saddened by the night's turn of events, but did enjoy having Edward's bare chest against her back. It felt exciting, but comfortable. The best way, Bella thought she could describe it was that his body connected to hers felt like home.

It was perfectly clear as the night turned to day, sunbeams filtering through Bella's windows, that Edward Cullen would do anything to protect this woman and her children. He kissed her forehead gently and took in her lovely face, even with her eyes slightly crusty from sleep. The time had come to conquer the demons of his past to have this family for his future, because Edward couldn't think of anything that he wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Off to vacation, next week so no updates. I will work on more chapters, but I will be enjoying some island living. :0)**

**This one is long, so I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated greatly. Also, please feel free to share this story with your friends. Thank you!**

Chapter 9

_**Sunday, June 21 7 A.M.**_

_**The Prince: Hey, Queen Isabella, the lovely...didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but I had an emergency at the hospital in Seattle. Tell the kids, I will see them when I get back for an ice cream party. **_

_**You are beautiful when you sleep. Keep your gorgeous chin up!**_

The phone rang and Bella cursed quietly, as she washed dishes. She had been in a foul mood, since Edward Cullen rushed away this morning. This was only an assumption, because she gathered that she was snoring when he crept out. Not that Sunday, was a favorite day of Bella's due to the dreaded Alec weekly phone call, but Bella assumed she had a reprieve from dealing with negative energy after dealing with Alec's crazy last night. She was looking forward to waking up to a handsome red head, not a stupid text message.

"What?" Bella snarled into the phone. Bella's tone would have been highly inappropriate if it was somebody important like the President of the P.T.A or the town's mayor. Then perhaps Bella would feel bad. Yet, it wasn't, so Bella didn't.

"Why, hello Miss Mary Sunshine, did I interrupt you sucking something male?"

Jane, Satan's Spawn, Volturi.

"Why, Demon child, they let you come out of the pits of Hell to use the phone?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Yes indeed, Miss Swan Volturi, since it was your brothel I was calling." Jane started that annoying cackle of hers.

"Well thank you for the call, evil one, but I'm busy doing anything but talking to you."

Jane laughed again. "Oh you silly bitch, I am guessing that my niece and nephew aren't around, because you are being especially frisky today."

"I'm not in the mood, Satan's daughter." Bella was being extremely truthful. Edward had just left her after comforting her the entire night, without even a see ya later. It pained her that she had let herself and her children be taken by the Don Juan. Edward was probably after only one thing and had decided that she was a weepy basket case and moved on.

"Put my niece on," Jane demanded.

"She's busy playing with Matt and Alice right now."

"Who's Alice?" Jane asked. Bella groaned. Jane might look like a porcelain doll, but inside she was a middle aged busy body. She was also an evil changeling. "A friend? A nanny?"

"My employee for the jewelry design business, monster of the underworld, not that's any of your business."

"Is she single?" Jane asked.

"How's your husband, Black Widow?" Bella returned. Jane was on her third octogenarian. Unfortunately, the woman was also a poorly disguised lesbian. The fact that her family blatantly decided to ignore it was probably a big reason that Jane's disposition was so acidic.

"He's on life support, honey. Marcus should be exiting the building any day now, actually." Jane had killed her two previous husbands, in Bella's opinion, by glaring at them to death.

Jane herself would admit freely that she would research for ones that had a very limited time span. Jane called these men her second income. Jane was the Vice President of Volturi Capital, but she knew was in a precarious position. Her father, Aro was a well-known sexist and had a deplorable personality to boot. She knew he would cut her out of her position with the precision of a surgeon if the useless; Alec would ever step up to the plate. This would be a shame, because Jane could rape and pillage struggling companies like a champ.

Bella smirked into the phone. "Did you poison him or try not to gag when you rode him to death?"

"You kiss your babies with that mouth, you silly whore?"

Bella rolled her eyes and scrubbed the scrambled eggs pan harder. "That's right, Jane of the Underworld, because 'rode' is such an awful word."

"I'm calling for a reason, Crazy Pants."

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital smothering that delusional old man you married? The poor guy should have settled for a cat."

"White trash, even though it goes against ever molecule of my being, I am trying to help you out." Jane never helped anyone, so Bella thought it was in her right to be extremely skeptical. Bella could hear Jane fumbling in the background, then taking a deep intake of breath. "My mother would be so proud that I am finally being nice to you and your crazy."

"I think your mother, would be speechless in shock. I don't know how she ended up birthing two of Satan's minions? Maria is such a nice woman."

"I gather it was a Rosemary's Baby situation. You've met my father. I am pretty sure that if he didn't dig himself out of the dirt to play human, then he was possessed by the devil."

Both women started cackling.

That was the weird and twisty relationship of Bella and Jane. On the outside, it could be said that the detested each other, but if you peeled back the surface like the skin of an onion, it would be seen that there was begrudging respect. It also could be said that it bordered on a dysfunctional friendship. When Bella was pushed into the world of the Volturi family politics, she learned quickly to find an ally. Jane was ruthless and Maria was cunning, so it was a natural choice to align with the women that ruled behind the scenes.

Bella stopped her laughter abruptly. "What is going on, Jane? Does this have something to do with your brother's drunken phone call last night? He was crueler than usual."

"He was bad before he called you, but after he talked to that man at your house, he was insane. I know, I know, Alec borders on a psychotic break at the best of times, but he was trembling with jealousy. He was on edge after dinner with dad, but he was violent after getting off the phone. Did you not know you were supposed to be pining for Mr. Insanity? Even his little tart was scared of him."

"How is Charlotte?"

"I have no clue. This is a new one. I don't really care to learn her name, but damn her boobs are huge. I want to bury my face in them." Bella could just here Jane's leering through the phone line.

Bella smirked. "You are a whore, Janey."

"Obviously, you are too. Who's the new bed buddy?"

"It's not like that at all," Bella said with a frown, thinking about his disappearing act. "I think he might be a friend."

"I kind of had a feeling that was the deal, ex sister." Jane was back to being all business. "I need you to be prepared. Satan senior has it into his skull, that he wants the heir and the spare back into the fold."

Bella gasped and almost dropped the phone at Jane's nonchalant admission. "I thought the old monster still thought my babies were bastards."

"He just likes to make you mad, but compared to those vapid strippers Alec is bringing home, you are looking like a gem to dear, old dad."

"Fuck," Bella muttered.

Jane answered quickly, "No thanks, sweetie, I go for blondes."

"Do I need a lawyer?" Bella was feeling her forehead sweat. "I thought I caught a break.'"

"Let me talk to mom, but it would be a good idea to have some legal backup." Jane understood Bella's fears. If Jane could escape her family's iron grip, she would. That's why she more than happy to help Isabella and the children. Mostly, those dirty little children, who Jane adored even at their filthiest. She would be damned if she would let her father and brother warp them. "Father wants you back in the fold, too. Annie and Matt are a means to an end. You are a much more pleasant escort for Alec than those tramps to come to business functions."

"Alec left me."

"It was a matter of time, until you left first. You are too smart to live with Alec's venom, mostly with the children involved. To tell you the truth, now that Alec thinks there is another guy in your life, he has a new appreciation for your pert, little ass."

"Oh god no," Bella said, her mind going to all the ways that Alec and Aro could make her miserable.

"Bella, get your head back in the game! If you let those two assholes take away your strength then they win and the kids lose." Jane knew too well that Bella had an annoying habit of shutting down due to panic. She decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, Ho, if you tell anyone I complimented you, I will deny it. All I have is my joy at destroying people's lives and making fun of you."

"Thanks Jane." A small smile flitted on Bella's lips.

"Always welcome, you simple bitch."

_**Sunday, June 21 3 P.M.**_

_**The Idiot: Are you going to write back?**_

_**B Swan: I changed the name you put on my phone. Don't touch my stuff again.**_

_**The Idiot: At least you are talking to me or should I say writing.**_

_**B Swan: Actually, I am saluting you.**_

_**The Idiot: Saluting?**_

_**B Swan: The one finger kind. Go away.**_

XXXXXX

_**Monday, June 22 11 A.M.**_

_**The Idiot: I just got out of surgery. It went well.**_

_**B Swan: I am sure Miss February is going to love her new boobs.**_

_**The Idiot: It wasn't that type of surgery.**_

_**B Swan: I don't really care.**_

_**The Idiot: I had a dream about you last night. We were back in that meadow and you put your hand on my...you can probably guess. Then you put your mouth...you can probably guess that too. It was hot.**_

_**B Swan: I had a dream about you, too.**_

_**The Idiot: You did? Was it hot?**_

_**B Swan: Very. I got real close and put my arms around your waist. I nuzzled my head in the crook of your neck and...I kicked you in your balls. You cried like a little girl. Go away.**_

Bella had finally gotten through to her lawyer, a sweet older man named Jason Jenks. He was a fatherly figure that brought her lollipops to give to the children. Surprisingly, he had a hidden toughness and tenacity to fight The Volturi's high powered lawyers.

"They offered me two million dollars to not represent you." Jason Jenks was a straight arrow and he was going to give that nice, young woman the truth.

Bella gasped, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I made some calls and it seems to be the standing offer to all the law groups in town."

"That has to be illegal!" Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. She swallowed roughly. "There won't be anyone to help me."

Jason Jenks wished that he and his wife could have hidden Bella and those dear children at their home and shelter them from the ruthlessness of some people. They had become very fond of the small family. "What am I, chop liver?"

"It's a lot of money, Jason. You could retire and take Laura on that cruise you always wanted to go on."

"Stop that right now, young lady!" Jason Jenks would hear nothing of her sacrificing herself, for him, mostly over something as inconsequential as money. "I just needed you to know what we are up against. They are playing dirty this time!"

For the next hour, Bella discussed strategy with her lawyer. The ins and outs of her rights as the mother. The ups and downs of dealing with Aro's goons. After shutting off the phone, all Bella was left with was a debilitating headache. She put her head down on her desk in an attempt to will away the pain.

Alice came up to her, holding out a delicate necklace that hade several pearls twisting and turning in an organic and pleasing manner. "Bella, is this okay?"

Alice and labored over it for several days and was nervous for Bella's reaction.

"It's nice," Bella said dismissively, then took in Alice crumpling face. "Oh no, Alice, don't cry! It's beautiful! I am such a jerk! Today has been horrible!"

"Is it because of Edward?" Alice had been silently cursing her brother for the way he left. He hadn't meant any harm, but he sure brought it anyway.

"There are more things of concern in this world, then Edward Cullen," Bella snapped.

"Bella..." Alice began timidly.

Bella rushed away from her. "I need to run to the store!"

Sometimes, Bella just needed to internalize to keep away the tears.

Alice knew the haunted look in her friend's eyes; she saw them in her own every time she looked in the mirror. She picked up the phone, dialing quickly. "Mom, Bella needs our help."

XXXXXX

_**Tuesday, June 23 10:45 A.M**_

_**The Idiot: I tried calling. Please talk to me. I miss your lips. They taste like cherries.**_

_**B Swan: In the pediatrician's office. I don't have time for your sappy and fake words.**_

Dr. Jacob Black was a tall and handsome man, whose teeth were unnaturally white. If he didn't seem so nice, then Bella would have described those teeth as shark like. Except he was nice and he was charming, if there was no shadow of Edward Cullen, Bella would be flirting back with him. That and the fact that they were there, due to Annie's bug bite swelling up to the size of a lemon.

"I think some Benadryl and antibiotics should do the trick. She just might be sensitive to bug bites." He looked at Annie with a grin. "I think you are one brave, little lady."

"I think you are one brave, handsome knight." Annie liked the tall man. Not as much as her prince, but he had stickers and didn't give her a shot. "Wanna come to play at my house with me and Matty?"

"I love that idea! I would really like to spend time with all of you," Dr. Black announced, giving the beautiful divorcee a pointed look.

Annie clapped. "Yay! The prince can play too and you can joust for mommy! Can you ride a horse?"

Bella wanted to curl up in a ball.

"Yes, I can, little lady. Do you have one?"

"No, my mommy is mean sometimes and says I can't have one." Annie looked pensive. "Bring two. You can bring a horse for you and a horse for the prince, please. You don't need one for the giant. Mommy won't take his phone calls and he call a lot!"

Bella wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Your little girl is a fountain of information. Miss Swan." Jacob started to laugh.

Bella answered simply, "Uh huh."

When they finally were buckling up in the car, Bella's face was still the color of crimson, asked her chatty child, "Why did you think it was okay to invite a stranger to our house?"

"He isn't a stranger. He's a doctor like the prince." Annie stuck her Rainbow Bright sticker on her shirt with a smile. Bella frowned at the once cute Rainbow Bright of her youth. They always had to make cartoons slutty now. "The prince needs to step up his game and woo you, Mommy. The knight will get him to fight for you. The giant screwed it up."

"Where do you hear these things?" Bella asked in shock.

Annie stuck a My Little Pony sticker on her forehead. "I heard Nana Esme tell the wizard."

Carlisle and Esme were discussing Bella's relationships now. She groaned.

There was a loud beep when she turned on her phone.

_**Tuesday, June 23 12:46 P.M.**_

_**The Idiot: Are the kids okay?**_

_**The Idiot: Answer the phone!**_

_**The Idiot: I'm calling my dad!**_

_**B Swan: Everything's fine. Annie had a reaction to a bug bite. Dr. Black took good care of her.**_

_**The Idiot: Jacob Black?**_

_**B Swan: Yes, he was very helpful,**_

_**The Idiot: That guy's a hack. My dad is waiting for you at the hospital.**_

_**B Swan: Your dad has more important things to do then look at a bug bite. Like performing brain surgery.**_

_**The Idiot: Humor me.**_

_**B Swan: Knock, knock...**_

_**The Idiot: What are you doing?**_

_**B Swan: Humoring you. You are supposed to say who's there.**_

_**The Idiot: Bella...**_

_**B Swan: Bye, jerk.**_

XXXXXX

_**Wednesday, June 24 2:00 P.M.**_

_**The Idiot: Why aren't you taking anyone's calls? Everyone is worried. Mostly me.**_

_**I miss your smile. I have a feeling you aren't wearing one right now. Please let me help you put another one on your glorious lips. **_

XXXXXX

_**Thursday, June 25 3:28 P.M.**_

_**I screwed up. I should have waked you up when I left. I am amazed that you take up my every thought. How a woman I just met could own every part of me. Beautiful, Queen Isabella forgive me. **_

"What's going on?" Charles Swan asked his daughter, whose haunted eyes had dark circles beneath them.

He knew immediately by seeing his withdrawn grandchildren that they were reading their Mother's mood. Not that Bella was being cruel or snappish with them, but her smiles didn't reach her eyes and her laughs were flat in tone.

"It's fine."

"When Esme is calling me in a tizzy, then I know something's wrong." Charles took Bella's too cool hand in his.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tight, just like when she was a small girl to keep the scary things at bay. Charles tried again, "Baby girl, talk to your dad."

"They want to take away my babies, if I don't come back to the family."

"But Alec..."

Bella shuddered visibly before speaking. "This is Aro's game now."

"Shit," Charles hissed.

"My sentiments exactly," Bella agreed.

XXXXXXX

Bella sat in the dirt next to the vegetable garden, trying to remember what the weeds were and what the good plants were. She was confused, because honestly some of the possible weeds had such pretty flowers on them. Esme should have drawn her pictures of which ones to keep and which ones to pull.

After the talk with her father, Bella felt so much lighter. It felt like she had the best support system in the world at her side. Charles Swan was a man who would protect her with every molecule of his being.

Esme had taken her children away with the promise of ice cream and a sprinkler. Bella was hoping to join them, as soon as she could find a way to navigate through this mess of vegetation. Before she could pull an offending, delicate purple flower, two arms wrapped around her waist and Bella gasped at the feeling.

"It's amazing, that even covered in dirt, you are still the prettiest thing in this garden. Truth be told, I want to make you dirty in other ways."

Edward.

She wanted to hate him, but with him so close, she wanted to kiss him more.

"You left without saying good bye, you silly pervert." Bella loved the smell of him. It was like sniffing sunshine.

"I will never regret anything more. My last real relationship crashed and burned. Did I tell you that? I am so bad with this and I want to excel with you. I want to everything to you. I want to make the crude jokes that make you swoon and jump me in your kitchen." Edward laughed and kissed her head.

Bella was melting. What was this goofy, beautiful man doing to her?

"You are a moron," Bella was finally smiling.

Edward was finally smiling. "I'm a sexy moron, who is infatuated with the finest lady in Washington State."

"You are full of shit."

"I want to be full of you," Edward said with a kiss on her ear.

Bella wanted to be full of him too. She whispered, "Can you stay for dinner?"

"I would love to, but I am going to wine and dine you tonight. A night on the town, my lady! My mom is going to watch the monkeys tonight." Edward couldn't help but beam at her when she looked up at him and grinned. "Are you going to tell me what else happened this week? My mom and dad were worried about you? Or was it just because I was stupid?"

"There's more, but..." Bella wanted to feel good for just one night before everything got stressful and nerve wracking. "I just need one happy night. Can I tell you later? Please."

"A night of bliss coming up, my Queen." Edward stroked Bella's face and took in her bottomless brown eyes. He wanted to drown in them. "Your wish is my desire."

Bella couldn't stop herself from pushing her lips against Edward's. Her tongue gently entering his mouth and begun to dance with his passionately. The way their mouths moved against each other felt like a symphony was playing in her heart. She let out a whimper and Edward's heart soared.

She pulled back and was about to apologize, when Edward pulled her closer, their heaving chests pushed together. "You have to know you are everything and more."

Neither one caring what the gawking neighbors would think, had their hands traveling across arms, backs and legs. Their eyes searched out all of the perfection they saw in each other. His lips went back to hers and they continued the song that their heartbeats created.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Back from vacation feeling burned, tired and ready to conquer a pile of laundry. I did, however, get to write quite a bit while letting the sand slip between my toes. **

**Here's the continuing story of Queen Isabella and her prince. I hope you enjoy it, because I think I love this chapter a little bit.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so much for all your support for this story! It is the closest one to my heart. (Also, chapter 11 is almost finished, so that will be up later this week!)**

Chapter 10

Bella Swan had some begging to do and she was very uncomfortable with this development. After the years spent on her proverbial knees, in multiple attempts to appease Alec and his fluctuating mood swings, Bella was hesitant to show weakness to anybody. That's why the fact that she had to apologize to Edward left an acidic taste in her mouth.

Sure, Edward was amazing on his return from Seattle. It was probably assumed that she was forgiven already, without even saying a word. How else could she explain the crazy garden make out session? Bella's mood was immediately elevated with this thought, except for the little twinge of self-loathing. If she truly liked this man, she should be willing to show some sensitivity and humility. Doing the right thing sucks.

Bella straightened out the dress she had gotten for a cocktail party for one of Alec's clients. It was cream colored with purple water color inspired flowers that looked like they were painted on the fabric. The dress even floated when you spun around. This experiment was decided upon by Annie, who liked to determine if dresses were floaters. According to the five year old, that was an important factor in dress purchasing. The spinning was quite fun, if you could forget about getting so dizzy. The colors, the floating and Annie's approval were all reasons, she loved the dress. The fact that Alec hated it made Bella hope, with all hope, that Edward loved it.

There was a knock at the door where Bella was hovering. She quickly opened the door and staring at her with a cocky smile was Edward, decked out in a suit. Luckily, he decided to forget about the tie, Bella hated feeling underdressed. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands; the blooms were the dizzying shades of a rainbow. On Edward's head was perched a pink construction paper crown decorated with crayons and glitter.

Edward smirked, "Waiting by the door, Pretty Lady?"

"Nice crown there, buddy." She returned the smirk.

"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to extend the thanks to your precious daughter, Princess Annie. She is quite the talented crown maker. Notice how she used the pink paper instead of boring yellow. That is the mark of a true artist." Edward thought Bella's children were the weirdest ducks in the best possible way. There was no way he would turn down wearing that hideous crown. It barely bothered him that his hair was sparkling from the glitter dandruff that rained down from the crown,

"You saw the kids?" Bella questioned. He had only left her house a few hours ago.

"I went over to my Mom's right after I left. I just made sure that she was all set to have them over for the evening, but Charlie was there to pick them up. He seemed very excited have the company this evening," Edward said with a grin. Bella returned his smile. She had gotten a very happy call from Charlie offering to watch the children. There was no way that Bella could deny him. A happy Charles Swan made an even happier Bella Swan. That was their dynamic from the very beginning, or the beginning of the Swan duo when her mother disappeared into the night.

"That's really nice of you to go see them," She stated to her suitor, for it truly was.

Edward grinned, feeling pleased that he had made Bella smile. "I missed them. Who else would give me a crown? Matt licked my hand. I feel really special when I am around them. I mean were else can I get a new, pink hat and a lick."

"Your ego needs more boosting?"

"It only needs a boost from the important people. Feel free to boost away." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the front door and onto the porch. "God, woman, that dress makes you look even sexier. You look beautiful."

Bella beamed.

Edward continued, as he took the keys from her hand and locked her front door, "You would never believe how upset my dad is that Annie and Matt aren't staying over. It seems he quite enjoys being the wizard."

"That's until Carlisle realizes that Alice is working for me." Bella had a sneaky feeling that Alice's employment was being kept a secret from her dad. Esme knew and was overjoyed, but since no one had mentioned Carlisle's reaction it was to be assumed he was still in the dark.

"I think he has a sneaking suspicion. Alice is always at your house and all the timid smiling is a pretty good indication that something's up. I'm sure he would prefer the new happy side of Ali be from you and not that weirdo, Jasper," Edward said as he led her to his car and opened the door.

"I'm sure Jasper is a big part." Bella looked up at him as she sat down in the cool leather seats of Edward's car.

"Damn, are you sure?" Edward asked with an annoyed look on his face. The protective big brother was coming out in force. "Let's keep dear old dad in the dark. The idea of Alice the independent artist is more palatable then Alice who is in love with a hippie."

Bella was laughing when he got in and started the car. "You Cullen men need to let her make her own decisions. She's a good girl and Jasper's nice."

"Bella, she's made mistakes before..."

"She's learning from them." Bella was still trying to gather Alice's backstory, but knew Alice would let her in when she was ready. Bella took Edward's free hand in hers and he smiled. Edward thought, Alice who?

They pulled out of Bella's driveway and as the trees passed by them quickly due to Edward's need for speed. Every passing minute, Bella's guilt filled her to her very bones. He was so sweet this night and she had behaved like a beast. She barely heard Edward discussing his plans for their evening together.

She was continuing to feel like a cad as Edward droned on, "...it really is one of the best additions to town, eating establishment wise. Sure the brew pub was a good idea in theory, but I think Emmett ignored the old timers' love of watching the Mariners in that old dive bar on Elm Street. I think..."

"I am so sorry about my behavior last week! You had an emergency, a medical emergency and I acted like a brat. My behavior was worse than Matty's when he wants to steal grapes off the counter. I swear the kid knows I need to cut them up before he eats them, but he always throws a temper tantrum. I mean for god's sake they are a choke hazard!" Bella exclaimed, speaking in a rush. She felt if she could quickly get the apology out, then the quicker they could forget she acted like a damn fool.

This is the point where Edward's guilt started to flare up, because yes, he had something huge to feel guilty for.

"Bell...I...well...just forget any silly feelings like guilt. It's completely unnecessary and all that. Don't worry about it," Edward said quickly and concentrating harder on the road before them.

Edward Cullen was a big fibber who fibbed. If Annie was there at that moment it would have been her very articulate description.

"It is a big deal, Edward! You were so kind to me after the phone call with Alec and I acted like a jerk. A big old, stupid head jerk! God, I sound like Annie now, saying stupid head. Jeez." Bella's hands started flapping around as she spoke. Edward was so distracted that the car swerved into the other lane for a moment. "Ignore my crazy ramblings, but I need to point out that your job is important. You are a physician and help make the world a better place. Okay, you mostly suck the fat out of people's butts, but sometimes you do good work for society. I bet you helped a burn victim!"

Edward felt like a jerk.

"I might have twisted the truth a little bit."

"What?" Bella looked at Edward in confusion.

Edward grimaced, knowing that angry screaming was eminent. "It was a breast enhancement. The surgery was for an important donor to the hospital's mistress."

"Oh," Bella answered simply. "It was a boob job."

"Umm yeah, I might have known about it last week."

Bella's mouth dropped. Like the old saying said, if there had been flies in the car, she would have caught dozens. Or maybe the saying went something like that, Bella wasn't sure. She let out a quiet, "Last week?"

"Right well, you see, I...might have been a bit confused about, you know everything. I thought I had told you I had to be in Seattle, but I guess I didn't."

"Nope, you certainly didn't," Bella stated simply. "In fact, you said that it was an emergency."

"It would be considered an emergency for some people. She had an audition in Vegas." Edward started to sweat. There would be yelling and he hated yelling.

"She had an audition in Vegas?" Bella said quietly. It was always a concern when Bella got quiet.

Edward cringed before he got answered. "Supposedly, she is trying out to be a showgirl at the Bellagio."

"You couldn't have told me this! I would've been cool with it." Bella started her hand flapping again.

"That Mr. Angelino's girlfriend wants to dance in Vegas? I guess it's cool and all that, but going to a double D with her frame size would be considered excessive…"

"That you had a surgery scheduled!" Bella gave her best glare. The glare that she saved for her little ones for instances like the day they decided to wrap household goods in toilet paper. With all the toilet paper that had been the house, so that Bella had to search the house looking for a roll that didn't exist. Darn that taco truck on Eastern Boulevard.

"Oh..." Edward began sheepishly. He really did feel terrible. He wasn't good with the whole relationship situation, since his romance with Kate crashed and burned. That night had been so special to him and just laying with Bella in his arms felt wonderful. It frightened him more than the movie JAWS. Edward just hadn't liked someone as much as Bella in such a long time. That fright made him run with his tail between his legs. Of course, he first had to make himself look good, where the lie about the emergency came in.

When Edward reached Seattle, his guilt came in waves. He wanted to be with this woman and her crazy kids. That's why harassing her with text messages seemed like a great idea. It would keep him fresh in her mind, plus Edward needed to get her to forgive him. Looking back on that morning, he probably should have just woken Bella up. They could have had a cup of coffee and talked about their feelings. Discuss feelings? What was wrong with him?

"I understand that you have a schedule to keep, because you're a doctor for goodness sake's!" Bella's hands looked like she was about to take flight, they were flapping so quickly.

"You are quite the hand talker, Lady." Edward even at his most sheepish couldn't help pointing out one of Bella's silliest attributes.

Bella looked at her beau with an eye roll. He couldn't stay on track for a minute. Of course, Bella had mixed feelings on this trait. It was annoying, but also quite adorable. This realization led to a decision for Bella. He was one messed up, but pretty man. She was pretty messed up herself. Perhaps together all of their messes would cancel each other out.

"I suggest you keep your trap shut at the moment, Mr. Dubious Truth, because I have an announcement to make. I have decided to give second chance. Let's call this a reprieve of sorts. I was a mess this week and I took it out on you. If you had an emergency, I should have supported you. Of course, you are also full of malarkey, but I didn't know that when I acted crazy. I need to point out that I was full of emotional distress, which you shall learn soon enough. If you can forgive me, then I can forgive you. If you do it again, I will hurt you." Bella reached over and kissed his cheek ending her rant, making him swerve the car.

"I want to know about what happened that made that beautiful smile of yours fade, but I can wait." Edward grinned, his whole body feeling lighter. He then said in his best Irish accent, "Did you just use the word, 'malarkey'? When the hell did you start channeling an old Irish washer woman? Are you going to start regaling me with tales of the old country and the little people searching for pots o' gold?"

"It's physically impossible for you to stay on track, isn't it? Could you at least try to be serious for two seconds?" Bella complained, but she was secretly impressed with his jaunty Irish brogue.

"Is it physically impossible for you to not give long winded speeches?" Edward linked his fingers with Bella as he drove. He was surprised how well he could perform one handed driving. "Do you give speeches like that to those innocent babies of yours?"

"I do, all the time." This was the truth. Bella could give speeches of her disappointment in other's behaviors for, at her personal best, fifteen minutes. She shouldn't have been surprised that Annie and Matt usually wandered off during the middle of her talks.

Edward laughed, because he wasn't surprised, he then quickly pulled into a parking space in front of a small building, "I am not surprised that her royal highness is passing judgment on her subjects in long winded detail. Actually, Annie gave me all the gory details."

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that Annie complained about that. I think you like when I pass judgments around. You get all gooey eyed and you lick your lips a lot."

"I don't get gooey eyed. I'm not a thirteen year old boy going through puberty." Edward wasn't going to admit that he loved when she bossed him and others around.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen." Bella gave Edward a jaunty wink. She then looked around them at where they were parked, her eyes widening noticeably in shock. "Wasn't this the Piggly Wiggly?"

It was, in fact, the previous location on the old Piggly Wiggly Grocery Store, which at the time was the only direct competition of the Fork's Hometown Grocery Emporium. It had excellent prices in her father's opinion, Bella recalled him saying, but the produce was lackluster. Bella's most vivid memory was the giant pig's head on the sign that graced the front of the building giving her horrible nightmares. At the tender age of eight, waking up with visions of creepy hat wearing pig's trying to feed her free samples of cereal was a frightening experience.

In place of the Piggly Wiggly's stood a demure, French restaurant. A green and tan awning loomed over several metal bistro table and chairs. A Taste of Paris was written in elegant scrip on the sign over the door. It was understated and pretty, making the small restaurant stand out among the older establishments in town.

Edward looked at the shocked Bella after they exited the car and inquired, "Is this okay? It really is the nicest place in Forks to eat. Emmett will be hanging out at the Brew Pub crying into his beer, as usual, so that's out..."

"No, this is fine. It's great! I was assuming we were going to The Lodge. For the longest time that was the only go to place for fine dining in town," Bella noted as Edward gripped her hand. She really enjoyed the way his hand engulfed hers. His fingers were long and lean, the perfect digits for tickling the ivories. She wondered if he could play the piano and if he could play for her. Bella was always a pushover for musical types. Alec even played a pretty good trumpet. "I really like your fingers."

Edward laughed, "Thanks, Miss Swan, they are pretty functional. Yours aren't too shabby either."

They weren't shabby at all. Delicate and soft, Bella's fingers weaved into his creating a perfect fit. Edward was never much of a hand holder, even in his one actual adult relationship, but with this crazy, intriguing woman he could see it becoming a pleasant and frequent habit.

"Do you play the piano?" Bella inquired, hoping with all the hope that he could.

Edward looked at her quizzically opened the door to the restaurant and ushering her in. "I do. Your kid has already swindled me into giving her free lessons. I should give you a private performance."

Bella tripped over her own feet at that remark, Edward deftly catching her. That pesky swooning was at work again, making her brain broken. What was he doing to her?

Dinner itself was a relaxed affair, no declarations of love or angst filled moments of accusations, which was what was the norm when she went out with Alec before their marriage disintegrated beyond the point of no return. That man had always been as steady as a hurricane, which was to say not at all.

The restaurant, itself, mirrored Bella's evening. Without pretension, the small bistro had candle lit tables covered by serene, bluish gray tablecloths that created an understated ambiance. The ivory walls contained paintings of local areas of interest painted by artists who lived in town. It was a pleasant mix of modern sensibilities with a respect for the Washington countryside. It was an extremely pleasant shock that the owners of the establishment were her old classmates. The class bully, Paul and the sweet science nerd, Embry had formed both a business and personal relationship. This pleased Bella to no end, because life sometimes was pleasantly unexpected. If those two completely different individuals could find love with one another and have it work, well...there was hope for everyone.

Edward was the perfect companion. Funny, charming and willing to share his entree. This was a huge deal breaker for Bella. If you couldn't share food then you can't possibly share a life together. That's when Edward offered her a bite of his steak, she was pleased as punch. Yet, he also remembered not to offer her most hated food, chocolate.

Edward was for the first time, in a long time, having a most pleasant evening without his mind concentrating on ulterior motives. Normally, evenings out like this, Edward would be calculating to the minute how he could get into his date's pants and then how quickly he could get away without cuddling or any promises of future dates. It was true that heartbreak turned him into a callous man, who had no problem using a woman one night and never returning to the scene of the crime. With Bella it was different, because he could see possibilities that he thought he couldn't let himself dream of anymore.

Not to mention, how he got a thrill from their banter. He lived to give her a hard time and she felt the same about him. They loved to push each other's buttons and their eyes would both light up accordingly.

"I would offer you some of this delicious chocolate soufflé, but you are too busy eating that slime." Edward smirked at Bella and took a large bite of his chocolate cake.

"Crème Brule is very delicious. If you want to eat something that looks like poop, then fine by me."

"You just compared chocolate to poop? Seriously woman, pick a better description. Chocolate is a decadent indulgence. Aren't woman supposed to love chocolate?" Edward gave her an incredulous look.

"Not this lady. I wipe enough poops during the day I don't need to eat something that looks like it." Bella smirked at Edward's attempt to not gag.

Edward raised a single eyebrow at his heart's desire. "You surprise me, being such a pretty lady with absolutely no taste. I bet you watched Save by the Bell when you were a kid. I can see you with a Zach Morris poster on your wall."

"The fact that you just used the name Zach Morris in a conversation worries me greatly Mr. Cullen. I have a sneaky suspicion you had an A.C Slater Trapper Keeper."

"I can't help that Alice made me watch it!" Edward's face turned several shades of pink.

Bella gave him a dubious look. "I somehow doubt that. Alice has too good of taste for such drivel. I bet she was into cool mod rock and indie films at a young age."

"Fine, it was Emmett. He had a thing for the one that was in Showgirls."

"Jessie?" Bella asked. "I am sure that you had a favorite, too. You look like a Screech man."

Edward looked at her with a shrug. "Fine, I liked Kelly. I have a thing for gorgeous brunettes."

"You have a thing for big hair and spandex." Bella took a sip of coffee, enjoying how their words twisted around each other as if doing a complicated dance step.

"I did, but most preteen boys did. It's that whole brand new feeling a boy gets when seeing girls in tight clothing."

Bella just grinned.

After dinner, the journey to Bella's home remained lighthearted until they pulled in the driveway. It was that moment, the one that could beckon many things, like a simple good night and thanks for the eats. Then again there was the option of an invite in for coffee. Coffee was a dangerous proposition, for many reasons. One could assume it would be just a friendly beverage to top of the night and extend the evening's wonderful conversations. Usually, in Bella's world, it meant that at least one person involved would be thinking of getting intimate with the other. Though Bella was intrigued with the idea of someday becoming more comfortable around Edward in an unclothed capacity, it was far too soon. There were so many factors to think about: her children, the way her past with Alec was rearing its ugly head again and most importantly the mere fact she didn't think she could handle heartbreak so soon after being hurt by her ex-husband. It would crush her like what she was doing to the delicate stones her feet were crunching as they walked towards Bella's front porch.

Who picks such tiny stones that crumble so easily when walked upon? She hated that those little white pebbles were becoming a metaphor for her crazy.

Bella made her decision, no coffee invitation. That decision was made easier when Bella noticed her jittery hands. Three cups of coffee at the restaurant during dessert wasn't the best of ideas. Of course, the thought did flit across her mind that perhaps the jitters were caused due to being nervous about being so close to an obviously engaging man in the evening hours. She should perhaps offer a relaxing glass of wine? That idea was quickly extinguished, due to the very real fact that Bella was extremely affectionate when drinking. Water, would be a great idea. Water, it is.

The couple reached the front door, Edward taking in Bella's silence and wide eyed looks. She mumbled, "You want to...ahh...come in...Water?"

Edward wanted to laugh, but didn't want to offend Bella. She reminded him of a skittish fawn that he and Emmett had found on the Annual Cullen Camping Experience when they were young. Emmett, had of course, had scared the poor thing off with his booming voice. The last thing Edward wanted to do was scare away this charming lady. He did want entrance into her house, into her life and someday into her pretty pants, but he knew he had to wait. He was a man after all, but as much as he wanted to ravage her and make her forget her own name, he had flashes of their lifetime together instead. He was willing to play it slow, because the outcome that way was so much sweeter.

"Could we just sit on the porch swing for a while? I just want to swing with you." Edward took Bella's trembling hands in his and led her over to the swing. They sat down and Edward moved his body close to hers, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, with his other arm reaching to take hold of her hands that were twisting together furiously. He rubbed those hands gently and was pleased as they calmed. Bella let out a contented sigh and lowered her head to his shoulder.

"This is nice. I don't think I've ever had such a nice evening," Bella whispered to Edward. The whispering seemed appropriate as they swung back and forth slowly. The moon was bright overhead, with the stars twinkling at the two. There were even lightening bugs floating over the grass, making little lights over the yard. It was the perfect ambiance, for what turned out to be a perfect night.

She looked up at Edward with a smile and stated, "I feel I should be offering you a cool glass of lemonade and some finger sandwiches. I'm a poor hostess."

"Those would be perfect for courting, but maybe this week during the day would be better." Edward ran his fingers through the silky locks of her hair, not being able to get enough of the way the softness felt upon his fingertips. "It's late and we had a big dinner. I think the finger sandwiches would make me burst."

Bella gave a little laugh, which quickly faded. She looked up at him, her deep eyes serious. "What is this, Edward? To be honest, I'm scared. I like you. I haven't really let myself like anyone in a long time."

"Bella, to be honest, I'm scared. I like you and, trust me; I've been very unwilling to like anyone in a long time. We are going to have to navigate this together, because I like this and I like us."

Bella gave him a dazzling smile, which he returned. They continued to swing. Edward gave her a squeeze. Bella nuzzled closer. Edward asked quietly, "May I kiss you?"

"Haven't you done that many times before?" Bella chuckled softly.

He chuckled as well. "That's true, but I want this one to count."

Bella's eyebrows rose up in inquiry. "The others didn't count, because I sure felt those lips of yours on mine."

"They counted too! They were also very special! But this one right now, I want it to be the start of something. An official start to me becoming something, I guess, important in your world," Edward said with a solemn look.

"Then kiss me."

That, Edward did, his lips pushing against hers with a force that shook Bella to her very core. Their arms held each other tightly and they continued to nip, lick and caress each other's mouths. They intensity was so amazing that when they finally broke apart to take a much needed breath, Bella murmured, "Amazing."

Edward dipped his head close to her ear and kissed it gently, then said, "Just like you."

They sat there on that porch swing kissing and swinging, caressing and giggling until the wee hours of the morning. As the sun rose, casting a golden glow over dew covered grass; a jogger paused at the little pink house and looked over to the bodies that were intertwined on the swing. The individuals were both snoring softly, their heads close together. Jacob Black grimaced angrily and continued on his run.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this story. Your reviews make me so happy.**

**Reviews and story recs for The Little Pink House are appreciated greatly!**

**Five year old girls are tough. It is like a preview for when she turns sixteen. God help me.**

**Disclaimer: (Because, I keep forgetting to add it) I don't own the Twilight characters, but I do own the actions of Annie and Matt. I live through them every single, tiring day.**

Chapter 11

The package the man placed in Bella's hand was moving and whimpering.

"What is this thing?" She exclaimed.

"Lady, I need you to sign for this thing." The delivery man wanted to get rid of the package and fast. He didn't get paid enough to deal with this bullshit. The guy who decided that live creature delivery was a good idea was an asshole.

Bella was annoyed. "I certainly didn't order anything that needs air holes. I think you have the wrong house, Mister."

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The man gruffly asked, rubbing his bushy, gray beard.

"Yes."

"Since that's your name, lady, it's your package." The man scratched over the top of his brown baseball hat. It was almost lunchtime and all he wanted was a juicy hamburger, fries and tall glass of cool ice tea from his favorite waitress, Cora. Instead, here he stood arguing with an irate woman with crazy hair and an oversized tee shirt that read, My Kid Is an Elmo-rific reader. That ugly shirt even had a giant sized head of that annoying red monster on it. His granddaughter loved that stupid thing. He would have laughed at someone actually choosing to wear such a dumb thing, if he wasn't so damned hungry.

The package barked.

Bella gasped, "Do not tell me that thing made the sound I think it did."

"If you meant the bark, Ma'am, then yes that would be the sound." That did make the man laugh.

"Take it back! I am serious about this! What you are witnessing here is my serious face." Bella screwed up her face in what she hoped was an intimidating scowl.

The man had to chuckle again through the growl of his stomach. This lady was a nut. "There's a note."

Bella grabbed an envelope out of his hand and ripped it open. She brought out a notecard that read:

**Dearest Empress of Crazy and Grand Dame of Sluts,**

**This I bestow on you is a simple gift of distraction to keep your mind off my idiotic brother and demented Father's fuckery. I will be thinking of you as you clean up more than just young Matt's poop.**

**Toodles Pumpkin,**

**Jane**

Jane was going to die. Bella would gladly admit to the murder, because if anyone who knew the dearly departed Jane testified concerning her evil, not a jury would even contemplate sending Bella to the big house.

"Oh gosh fudge it!" Bella cursed in her not actually cursing way. "I'll sign for the dang box!"

"There's four more in the truck."

Her eyes widened in fear at his statement, her thoughts going towards more barking madness. "You mean there are more of those wiggling things? I swear if there is some sort of malignant demon in this thing, I am suing your company for millions. I will own your donkey!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you cussing at me?" The man looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, sir, I am. My kids could be hiding anywhere. It's almost lunch, so they'll be creeping around looking for cheese products any minute."

"Ha, right, gotcha, I've got kids and grandkids myself." The man started to feel kind of bad for this frazzled and crazed woman. Children will do that to you. "I don't think you have to worry about those boxes, Ma'am, there ain't any holes in them. I'll just put the boxes on the porch for you."

Bella sighed in resignation and signed for the box. She headed inside holding the wiggling box as she attempted not to drop it. Bella placed it onto the floor in the entryway and slowly opened it, her heart filled with worry. A furry, little black thing jumped out and licked her face. It was disgusting. Bella let out a scream.

Annie came out running. "Mommy, you got me a puppy!"

Bella blanched. Bella Marie Swan was not a dog person.

"No, baby, we aren't keeping it. Aunt Jane thinks she's funny..."

"I have always wanted a puppy!" Annie exclaimed with an exuberance, which pierced her mother's eardrums.

Bella looked at her daughter with a skeptical look. "I thought you wanted a pony?"

"Oh no, Mommy, I've always wanted a dog!" Annie announced quickly. She actually had wanted a pony, but wasn't going to admit it now that a puppy was within her reach.

"What about all the begging for a kitten?"

Annie put her hands on her small hips and frowned. "It was puppy."

This might have been considered a small fib in Annie's mind. In actuality, Annie drove Bella insane about getting a kitten. Once Annie's friend, Sophie got a one, it was all Bella heard about. Fortunately for Bella, but unfortunately for young Sophie, little girl had gotten scratched. After witnessing her friend's pain, Annie was done with the kitten talk.

Bella sighed as Matt wandered in and started pointing and panting at the dog. He quickly dropped to his knees and started barking at the black monster that was chewing on Bella's rug. The monster jumped on young Matty's back, causing a crying Matt to scale his mommy's body like a mountain. The small beast started bouncing on Bella's leg.

"Mommy, isn't he so much fun?" Annie asked with a squeal. Bella thought her oldest child was going slightly mad.

Bella put Matt on the top of a medium sized cabinet and looked at the dog who sat at her feet. Its tongue hung out making it look dopey or drunk. "What am I going to do with you?"

"He can play in my room!" Annie started to do a little dance.

Bella gave her a look. "The way you are dancing around makes it look like you have to pee, kiddo."

"No, Mommy, I am just happy!" She stopped abruptly, looking down and screwing up her nose. "I think Pudding needed to."

Bella looked down at the yellow puddle at her feet. "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's like when you are trying to potty train Matt and he runs around the house naked. Remember when he kept peeing on the floor and you said he would figure out the potty before he goes to big kid school." Annie grinned at her mother as she related the story, which she felt was the best story ever. Well the best story for that day, because it included her brother peeing in the house. "I bet the puppy will figure it out too."

Bella sighed and looked up at the sky, before scooping up the pulsating fur ball, which was nibbling her ear with sharp needle teeth. She quickly took it and deposited it into a bathtub.

Annie had followed her in to the bathroom. "Can I call Sam and let him see my puppy?"

"No."

"But, Mom..." Annie whined.

There was a yell and a whimper. Bella had left Matt on the top of the cabinet.

"I'm coming Matty! Don't move, baby!" Bella tore down the hallway, followed closely by Annie to the sounds of a barking mutt in the bathtub.

Somehow, Matt was hanging upside down. His little head hung over the edge of the cabinet and he screamed bloody murder.

Bella picked up her baby, who she assumed was trying out the life of a bat. Annie giggled laughing watching her mother struggle with a now howling Matt. For the life her, Bella had no clue what his problem was now. She had just rescued him, for goodness sake's!

"I think he wants to go back there, Mommy!" Annie squealed. "Put him back right now!"

"I have a better idea. Go to your room and read a book," Bella said with gritted teeth.

Annie stomp her foot. "I do not want to go to my room. I do not want to read a book."

"Would you like some green eggs and ham?" Bella inquired, trying to summon her inner Dr. Seuss.

"What?" Annie asked in confusion. Obviously, Annie didn't get Bella's attempt at humor for small children.

Matt started to wail louder, Annie laughed harder and the monster yapped in a frenzy that drove Bella to near hysterics. Alice had entered carrying her bag of supplies and dropped them onto the floor. She knew that at the best of times it was bedlam in the house, but that was okay. Alice was used to it and was comfortable with the chaos. This was a different animal all together, since it appeared that there was an actual animal making awful noises down the hall.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked with worry. Her friend had never seemed this level of frazzled.

"Motherhood, Alice, motherhood."

It took about another hour for things to calm down. Alice took over the children, fixing them grilled cheese and making them calm down with the efficiency of a Drill Sargent, but the sweetness of a doting aunt. Bella felt blessed that Alice was a part of her life. She just wished that she could help Alice see how wonderful she was. Bella knew she needed to have patience to bring the young lady out of her shell; unfortunately being patient wasn't her strong suit.

The dog had stopped barking. It was now passed out at the bottom of the tub.

Bella dialed her phone with determination.

"I had been waiting for your call, Isabella…Isabella...Isabella..." Jane sang out in an operatic fashion.

Bella frowned into the phone. "What they H, E, double hockey sticks is your problem, you demented sea monkey?"

"I always get a thrill hearing your pretty words, Slutty. Did you like my gift?"

"I am right now thinking about how many different ways I can murder you, Jane. Unfortunately, nothing is standing out as painful enough." Bella's fingers gripped the phone.

Jane laughed. "Oh Crazy, I expected nothing less of you. You have to admit my intentions were good."

"Your attempt to drive me even more insane is considered helpful?"

"It was an added bonus, but really I thought the kids need a pick me up after being the children of Alec," Jane said.

"Where is Alec?"

"He's still driving the French insane with his horrible accent. We don't have to worry about his sorry ass for a few weeks," Jane stated, making Bella sigh in relief. "Don't relax yet, Ho Bag, Dad's been working on my mother."

"Oh fudge! Jane, how did that happen? They hate each other!"

Those two had a horrible marriage. Aro and Maria had a very loving public facade, but the truth was far more warped. In front of family and friends, it was threats and the yelling of insults. Bella remembered a time where Maria was so incensed by her husband's toxic words, that she stabbed Aro with a fork at Christmas dinner. The idea of the two of them working together was a frightening possibility.

"Mommy dearest, originally saw his twisted reasoning and rejected it. However, the idea of her sweet grandchildren and, I gagged when she said this, darling daughter-in-law being back in the fold was way too much temptation." Bella blanched when Jane said this.

Bella asked tentatively, "You're still on my side, right?"

"Oh you, insane harpy, of course I am. We might even be considered friends, if I didn't find you intensely annoying."

"Or if I didn't find you intensely evil." Bella couldn't stand Jane, but she would miss her if she wasn't around.

"How's pretty, little Alice?" Jane asked randomly.

Bella rolled her eyes into the phone. "You've never met her."

"I'm bored, Hells Bells, let me meet her!" Jane giggled. Bella could imagine her maniacal smile. "I want a new friend!"

"Alice is not a lesbian, Spawn of the Underworld." Bella just shook her head at Jane and her crazy. Jane must have broken up with the latest girl of the week. Bella sarcastically added, "How nice to see that you want to come visit your niece and nephew."

"I want to see them," Jane said dismissively. "I just want to meet your new buddy. I bet I could get her to see a new side of things. I could get you into bed if the idea didn't make me want to vomit."

"Dream on, Succubus, the idea of that makes me want to jump off a cliff." Bella shuddered at any thought of her ever being with Jane. It wasn't an issue with Jane being a lesbian. It was an issue of Jane being Jane.

Jane chuckled and then stopped abruptly. "Hey, it's too quiet over there. Where's the puppy? I expect ear piercing yapping to drive you nuts!"

"The mutt is sleeping in the bathtub."

"She's a beautiful, little Black Lab. She is going to be huge, by the way, have you seen those paws?" Jane giggled evilly. "What do you mean, she's in the bathtub? I sent you a crate, a bed, bowls..."

"Are those the things in the boxes? They're still on the front porch." I played with the cord. "You've got a problem with that?"

"Yes, you lazy piece of shit, get going and set her things up!" Jane exclaimed.

Bella heard the door open and that crazy puppy started howling. Edward called out, "Bella, where are you? What's that horrible noise?"

"That's Edward; I need to wrap up this call. I'm sending that D.S back to you, Underworld Vixen."

Jane snickered, "That's right, go running to Lover Boy. Wait what does D.S. stand for?"

"Dip S. H. I. T. I named it after you. Ciao!" Bella hung up the phone with a chuckle, cutting off Jane's stammering of nonsense.

Bella put the phone down and heard nothing but silence. What happened to the dog? She quietly tiptoed to the bathroom thinking the dog fell asleep again. Bella guessed she should empty all the boxes with the dog accessories. The dog would probably prefer a bed to sleeping in the tub. Oh great, more stuff to gather dust in the house. She was mentally complaining about this fact as she entered the bathroom to find the dog...gone.

She tore out of the room at a brisk pace, holding onto the hope that the fur ball was not pooping on the couch. No dog. Bella rushed into the kitchen, imagining it was tearing through the trash. No dog. The living room held no sign of a mutt chewing cords. The shoes were safe in the mud room. Where, oh where, could that fluffy slobber monster be?

Then she heard him, Mr. Smooth, Edward Cullen simpering in Annie's bedroom. "Aren't you the sweetest thing ever?"

Edward was cuddling the puppy.

Annie was cuddled into Edward's other side, petting the puppy's head gently. Matt perched on top of Alice's lap, as she sat on the floor. Matt's tiny fingers weaved through Alice's short hair, the two of them smiling. The sight made Bella's heart fill with joy that her little family of three was growing with new members.

"Do you love the puppy that Aunt Janie got us, Prince?" Annie asked with a beautiful smile.

Edward smiled and looked down at Annie. "I do! What are we naming her?"

"We are naming her, It. It's going back to Aunt Jane." Bella gave her most intimidating look.

"Mommy, I love her!" Annie cried. "Why are you so mean?"

Bella looked at her with a disapproving look. "Baby, I can't take care of a dog right now. Mommy has to work and take care of you and Matt. I wish we could keep her, but we can't."

"I am not a baby!" Annie yelled, making Matt cover his ears. "You don't love me anymore!"

"Annie, stop! You will always be my baby and I will always love you, but we really can't keep her. It's too much."

"I'll help take care of her!" Edward exclaimed. He loved dogs. Esme, bless her heart, always wanted to get him one. Unfortunately, she was always too busy like Bella to care for a pet. Carlisle was always at the hospital and she was running to and from a myriad of charities. Edward looked at Alice. She loved animals, too. "I bet Ali would like to help."

"Oh, I would! It would be fun." Alice gave her sweet smile, which was becoming much more frequent. It made Bella extremely happy, which helped her make her decision.

"Okay, we'll keep the mut...dog, but there is going to be a lot of rules." Bella looked at the group of grinning faces, solemnly. "First, Miss Annie, you are going to need a major attitude adjustment. It's not okay to whine and yell to get what you want."

"Mommy likes to drink wine, not listen to it," Annie parroted, what her mother muttered often.

Edward laughed at Bella. What a pretty, but odd duck. "Only you would say something like that, Bella. Where did you get that shirt? It needs to be burned."

"You have a problem with a giant Elmo head?"

"It's rather frightening." Edward took her hand and kissed it. Annie's eyes growing wide and mischievous. "I find you fetching anyway."

Bella looked at him and wondered how a man could be so charming and if there was anything hidden behind those lovely, green eyes.

This thought distracted her and before Bella even noticed what she was doing, scooped up the puppy and started petting it. Maybe, this would work out after all. Then the beast bit her finger. Then again, it might not.

XXXXXX

The afternoon was spent watching Annie, Matt and Alice frolicking with the puppy in the yard. This was mostly, Annie and Matt running away, screaming from puppy teeth. Alice was, happily, chasing them all.

Bella and Edward sat in lawn chairs, drinking lemonade. It was nice. It was comfortable. It felt like it was the way it always should have been.

"Why did your ex sister-in-law send you a dog?" Edward asked. He was tired of guessing why his girl looked so stressed lately.

"It was one of those, my family is fudging up your life again, so let me be an even bigger witch that starts with a B. Here's a dog!"

"I love the way you try to protect innocent ears with your curse words substitutions." He put his hand on her neck and massaged it slowly. "Is this about Alec and his neglectful parenting?"

"Nope, it's about getting Bella and her little ones back into the fold. Let's make her a Stepford Wife again." Bella hated to involve him in this. For most men, it would be a deal breaker.

Edward Cullen wasn't like most men. "You remarry that douc...I mean dirt bag, over my dead body."

"I am not planning to remarry Alec, Edward. I had to get my lawyer involved in this mess. They are planning on using my babies, like a bunch of jerks. Aro Volturi is using getting full custody for Alec, as a threat. Jane is just trying to help me. I'm not too worried; Mr. Jenks is going to be in my corner, so it will be fine."

"Why would she do that?" Edward was very hesitant to trust that Jane woman. Bella had never said anything favorable about her.

Bella sighed and took his other hand in his. "There are many reasons, I guess. Jane hates most of her family. She loves to hate me. Maybe, she likes my tush. Jane and I have a very odd thing going, but it works. I am grateful she's trying to help."

Edward would remain skeptical. Then he realized what she said about her lawyer. "Mr. Jenks is Jason Jenks, correct? That guy is small potatoes! My dad has a whole slew of aggressive and talented lawyers. You'll use them."

"You will not get Esme and Carlisle involved. Mr. Jenks is wonderful."

Edward rolled his eyes. The whole Cullen family was going to get involved. There was no way that they would be losing Bella and her children. They were far too important.

A voice rang out, before Edward could protest. "Bella, are you out back?"

Jacob "Playboy" Black walked through the gate confidently, holding a small box. Edward scowled at the muscle bound creep. He was a good doctor, but almost all his doctor colleagues knew that Jacob was all about dating mothers. Edward was amazed that Jacob still had patients the way he went through the ladies.

Jacob smiled his glistening pearly whites at Bella, as she stood to greet him. "Hi there, these are for you."

"Hey, Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella asked curiously. She looked at the box and gave a tight smile. "It's a box of chocolates, oh great, thanks."

Edward laughed loudly, as Bella quickly chucked them on her seat. Edward was given a glare by Jacob. Jacob spat, "Cullen."

"Black," Edward returned.

Jacob smiled back at Bella. "Annie invited me, remember?"

"Right," Bella said simply.

Jacob grinned again, making Bella stare at those crazy, white teeth. Does he bleach those things?

The dog started to bark and Jacob smiled again, saying, "You got a dog! Take me to meet him."

He pulled a startled Bella towards the dog. Before Edward could protest, Annie ran over and pulled his arm. "Prince, you need to duel Dr. Black."

"What are you talking about, princess?" Edward was confused about where Annie was going with this.

Annie put her hands on her hips in frustration. "You need to win Mommy away from the knight."

"Dr. Black is no knight." A repugnant, womanizer would be a more accurate description.

"Sure, he is, Prince. He's a black knight!" Annie clapped her hands in excitement and skipped off. Edward starred after her.

Jacob Black, the Black Knight.

Annie was a little sneak with a flair for the dramatic, but Edward adored her. That was without a doubt.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: First of all, thank you all for all your lovely reviews and those of you who are now following this story that is so close to my heart. I was planning on writing back to all of you that reviewed the last time, but unfortunately that was when FF was acting wacky. I will be writing ALL of you back this time!  
**  
**I need to give giant thanks to Sunflower3759, my wonderful new BETA! She takes my words and makes them fantastic!**

**Reviews and recommendations for this story are wonderful. They make me smile! I have been reading them to 'Annie'. (The ones that say she's cute.) She's been walking around the house wearing sunglasses and saying she's famous. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight. I did create 'Annie' and "Matt'. Literally. I gave birth to those odd little ducks. The dance is 'Annie's' creation and I have her permission to use it. (After giving her a popsicle first.)**

Chapter 12

Bella liked to sing when she cleaned the house. She also liked to dance around to gangster rap when dusting the shelves, but since her children were babies, Bella now resorted to They Might be Giants children's music. Her singing voice was off key, but she was secure in her knowledge of her ABCs and 1,2,3s thanks to those crazy lyrics. She did think her dance moves were fantastic. This was actually a lie that Bella told herself. At best, her moves might not injure the other dancer. At worst, Bella looked like a gyrating turkey.

She was performing these questionable dance moves and wiping down a shelf, when she noticed her little darlings staring from the doorway. They bopped their heads and wiggled their hips along with their mother.

Annie asked holding Matt's hand, "Can we dance, too?"

"Of course, Babe, dance time is for everybody."

"Matt and I have a new dance for you!"

Bella loved their quirky performances. "Fantastic! Can I clean the fridge while I do it?"

"No, you can't. It would be too hard," Annie said in thought. "Just watch us first. Matt, you need to do what I do."

Bella watched as the youngsters ran to the middle of the family room and took their positions on the cream colored rug. A cream colored rug that was now sprinkled with juice and paint stains. The two children dropped down with their hands on the ground with their little bottoms up in the air. They proceeded to shake those little backsides with all the energy they possessed. Bella's eyes widened and an odd and disturbed thought flittered through her brain. If she didn't get those monkeys into good colleges, they could have careers as pole dancers. The pole in reference would be a stripper pole, to be exact. This was an idea that horrified her, but also made her giggle.

"Hey guys, how about we clap our hands and pat our knees," Bella asked. She would welcome almost any other type of dance, if it would stop those little butts from waving hello.

"Don't you like it, Mommy?" It's called, The Tootin', Rootin', Caboosin'!" Annie exclaimed, her little head looking up at her Mother's dumbfounded face. That's when Matt passed a gas and his little mouth made an 'O' shape. "That's how I came up with the name, Mommy!"

"Oh, I see. That makes oodles of sense," Bella said trying not to laugh. It was obvious that her children got their warped sense of humor from their mother and, to be truthful, Aunt Jane.

Annie squealed, "Will you try our dance?"

Bella looked at her sweet, sweet babies and did the only thing she could think to do. She dropped her hands down to the ground in the Downward Dog pose and started to shake her money maker to a song about nine pirate girls.

There was loud giggling and singing that filled the room. The three of them not caring about being silly or that the laundry still needed to be finished. This was bliss. This is what true happiness looked like in Bella's opinion.

She was so blissfully unaware with her Tootin', Rootin', Caboosin, that she didn't know their fly dance was being observed until the song ended. Bella heard a soft voice say, "Oh my!"

Bella peeked between her legs and saw Alice and her beloved, Jasper staring at her behind. She let out a yelp and tumbled head over heels to land flat on her back.

Annie stood up, small hands upon her hips, looking down on her groaning mother. "I thought you couldn't tumble, Mommy. Was that a lie? Because, you flipped over just like a gymnast!"

"Ugh," Bella replied.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice crouched next to Bella and stroked her hair. Matt started to climb on Bella's stomach. Alice quickly grabbed him and kissed him on top of his sandy colored head. "No climbing on your momma right now, Sweetie."

Jasper came over and scooped up the little man who growled at him like a lion. "How about y'all teach me that dance of yours?"

"I'm fine, Alice, you join Jasper and dance. He really is a keeper," Bella said, slowly sitting up with her friend's assistance. "Why are you and Jasper here today?"

Alice looked over to Jasper, who was now following the important dance steps of Annie and Matt. Jasper was a wonderful friend and while everyone called him her boyfriend, it wasn't the truth. Sometimes it seemed that he wanted more than just a friendship, like he might want to hold hands and gently kiss her forehead. Alice could not let it progress any further. Relationships are always lovely at first, men that brought flowers and candy, gave sweet caresses and thoughtful words, but it always, at some point, degenerated into fists and bruises. Alice could not take that chance again, because the next time it was the end of the game. She wasn't going to play this twisted life anymore. James was wonderful like Jasper at first, too.

"Ali, are you alright?" Bella asked with worry. Whenever, Alice got that faraway look in her eye, Bella got worried.

"I'm fine," Alice whispered, wishing away the memories of James's flying fists that pushed her onto the bed, his body hovering over to... Alice shook her head vigorously and looked over to lovely little Matt sticking his finger up his nose. Men should always stay that wonderful. "I'm fine. We are here so Jasper can train Princess Peaches."

"Her name is D.S." Bella stated with determination. "Matt liked the name, Grr. That is the backup name."

"You need to take that up with Annie and Edward. They seem settled on Princess Peaches," Alice said with a tiny laugh. Bella helped make her day easier.

"I thought Jasper was a painter."

"He is," Alice said quietly with pride. His art calmed the storms in her head. "His parents raise German Shepherds, and they taught him how to work with all types of breeds."

Jasper wanted Alice to travel to his family's ranch in Texas with him. He talked about it often and in great detail. She would learn to ride horses and see how the beauty of the desert flowers had transformed the land into a paradise. How the gentle breeze would lift her hair towards the heavens and hopefully take away the sadness from her weary brow. She wouldn't take those steps with him, but he prayed to God above that she would fly away with him to a place that was safe and could heal her.

Jasper gave Alice a loving smile. "Darlin' Alice told me your new little girl is acting up."

"She chews up everything and poops on my bed," Bella growled. The phone rang. "I should grab that. Annie, please take Jasper to D.S.'s crate."

"It's Princess Pinky Dinky!" Alice yelled with a bow.

Alice looked confused and Bella answered her unasked question. "It changes every three hours. D.S. is a name of necessity."

"You answer the phone, Miss Bella and I'll look at that pup." Jasper led the group to a howling dog in the living room.

Bella approached the ringing phone with dread. She hoped it wasn't the persistent and completely delusional, Dr. Jacob Black. It was her opinion that he was overstepping patient and doctor privileges when using her phone number for personal reasons. The random visits to her home were annoying, when he would flash those aggressively white teeth and try to coax her into a date. He pretended that Edward didn't exist, even though Bella reminded him of their relationship ad nauseam. Those teeth of Dr. Black reminded her of a shark. Bella thought he needed someone to pour coffee or soda into his big mouth and dirty them up a bit. They were creepy.

She needed to contact Carlisle about getting a new pediatrician. Dr. Black was just fine with children, but she was concerned that he wanted to practice his bedside manner on her. She would have asked Edward, but he would have had way too much fun knowing that she wanted to kick Dr. Black to the curb in a professional capacity.

Fortunately, the Caller ID read Emmett's number. It was slow, but Emmett had taken tentative steps to regain Bella's friendship. That's why she answered the phone only to hear a hoarse sounding Emmett whine, "He won't stop crying! Why the hell won't he stop crying?"

"Is Sam alright, Emmett?" Bella didn't even have to ask who was crying with the heartbroken sound of Emmett's voice. It sounded like he was crying too.

"Please stop the crying," Emmett pleaded.

Bella ran down the hall and said into the phone, "I will be there in a minute."

She found Alice, Jasper and the kids working on D.S.'s sitting skills. The children were doing better at getting the dog to listen than Bella ever could.

"Ali, can you watch the kids? Emmett needs some help with Sam."

Annie asked, ever nosy, "What did Sam do?"

"It's none of your business."

"Can I come with you?" Annie refused to bow down and be left in the dark.

Jasper gently took Annie's hand. "Little lady, I need some help with the Princess here."

"I will stay with the Duke and tend to the hound! Huzzah, Mommy!" Bella gave a quick bow to her fanciful daughter and ran down the driveway towards Emmett's house.

Her feet ground into the pebbles on her driveway making her wince. She had forgotten her shoes. Bella scampered across them regardless, knowing that Sam and Emmett needed her help. She quickly avoided a rusty nail on the road with the dexterity of a ninja. Bella, like a gazelle, jumped over a slug that left a silvery trail on the middle of the sidewalk. She had a near miss with a pile of poo that sat in front of Emmett's driveway. People really needed to clean up the mess made by their dogs.

Of course, Bella realized that the mess was made by her dog. She should really start carrying plastic bags during walks with the beast. Even though, how exactly would one manage to clean up the poop, when wrestling a puppy who was trying to eat its leash at the same time as walking. Bella was just lucky that the thing didn't eat its own poop anymore. A miracle worker, Bella Swan was not.

Finally making it to the front door, Bella gave a loud knock to signal her arrival, but there was no answer. This continued through several more attempts. She could hear cries of both a small and a large individual through the open windows. The breeze carried the sound out into the neighborhood. There was a decision to be made, whether to wait patiently or barge right in. Bella was a girl who barges in, so she was in luck that door was unlocked. She was happy she didn't have to crawl through a window and break her neck. Bella knew her abilities and climbing through windows gracefully wasn't one of them.

"Hey Em, buddy, where are you? It's Bella."

There was no answer, just blubbering. Bella walked through bold colored rooms of maroon and gold that were ornate and stuffy in their appearance. Even littered with toys, Bella could feel that this house was once a showplace and not a comfortable family homestead. It was obviously not a style that was Esme's influence, with her emphasis on family dwellings and simplicity in everyday life. Bella had a sneaky suspicion that this was the design of the former Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

Bella eyes wandered through the house forming impressions of the occupants to the chorus of manly blubbering and little boy yells. She was not really observing what was under her feet. That was when she felt a squish between her toes. Vomit. Bella swallowed back the bile that rose into her throat at the disgusting pile that her foot rested upon. It was the worst feeling in the world. She wondered if it was Emmett or Sam that was sick. Probably knowing her luck it was both. Bella was really not happy that today, of all days, Esme was in a neighboring town attending a garden expo. Esme would have known how to handle this mess. Bella was barely able to handle her own kids.

She lifted her leg and began to hop on one foot towards what she gathered was the kitchen, trying not to spread the offending substance through the hall. When she finally made it to the large and extremely messy kitchen, she found a red eyed Emmett staring through the window. He sat at a kitchen island on a stool, while he fiddled with a coffee cup. He was surrounded by dirty glasses and plates from breakfast that had ended many hours earlier. Egg shells littered the floor and orange juice was spilled on the counter and dripped over the edge. It was complete chaos at its worst.

A napkin off of the kitchen table was quickly grabbed and Bella wiped her foot. She made her way to Emmett and tapped him gently on the shoulder, then placed a hand on his forehead. He felt cool, but he smelled terrible.

"Hey mister, are you feeling okay? Are you and Sam sick?" Bella was worried and wondered if Edward and Carlisle were available to help. After seeing the mess in the kitchen, Bella was almost certain it was a fast acting food poisoning.

Well she had been certain, until Emmett grabbed her hand from his forehead and pulled Bella onto his lap. "Baby, Rosalie is moving back into town. That bitch is going to steal my boy."

Bella pushed off his lap and protested, "I'm not your baby! What are you drinking, Emmett Cullen?"

The stench that clung to Emmett filled Bella's sensitive nose, a carryover from her morning sickness with Matt. Sure, the vomit was the overriding smell, but there was an aroma underneath all of that. That's when Bella noticed a bottle of whiskey by the sink . But that was not all, because whiskey's friends, scotch and vodka stood at attention by its side. They were all half full, or half empty, however you wanted to look at it. Bella grabbed the coffee mug that sat at the breakfast table and took a large sniff. That sure wasn't a cup of Joe. It smelled more like a distillery.

"Emmett," Bella admonished.

"Give me my coffee back, baby," Emmett slurred at her.

"I call bullshit on that one, Emmett Cullen," Bella hissed quietly, so the still screaming Sam wouldn't hear. There was a crash upstairs. Bella rushed to the sink and poured the offending liquid out of the cup. "I am going to help Sam. Don't you dare drink anymore of that alcohol, you hear me. If you do, I will make you regret it. I need to get to Sam."

Bella had put on her best disappointed and unhappy voice, hoping it would fill him with remorse enough not to stumble over reaching for another drink.

Emmett looked over at her with unfocused eyes. He was going to get a mug of vodka. Rosie hated vodka. Fuck Rose, more for him.

There was another crash upstairs and Bella bolted towards the sound. She opened the door to Sam's room just in time to see him throwing a dinosaur lamp onto the floor. The room was destroyed. Bella tiptoed around broken toys and walked softly towards the little boy.

Sam looked up to the kind woman. His tear filled eyes took in her gentle smile. Bella Swan was the epitome of what it meant to be a mother in Sam's eyes. He launched himself into her arms and cried, "Miss Bella!"

They sat on Sam's bed, engulfed by all sorts of stuffed dinosaurs and metal robots, Bella's arms wrapped around the sobbing child. Bella could see her future in this room, her future with Matt, because at some point he would feel this rejection. The rejection that came from a father that was more concerned with his own pleasure, than bringing the stability and love that his children needed. Annie, had already started to show the signs, her face reflected a strain and a worry that a five year old should never have to feel. It made her angry at Alec, at Rosalie and at all the adults who made their children feel that they were never worth the effort. If she really cared to examine this anger it would lead back to her own childhood. Bella would see the little girl inside of her that cried along with Sam about mothers that ran off. She too felt abandoned, even though Renee had vanished from her world so long ago.

Sam whimpered into Bella's chest and her hands ran through his dark curls. She could hear heavy footsteps downstairs and had a dreaded feeling that the bastard was pouring himself another drink. Bella was beyond pissed at Emmett. Couldn't he bury the feelings of sadness and regret about Rosalie for Sam's sake. It wasn't as if Bella couldn't commiserate with Emmett about those feelings, because she knew how he felt. She felt it every day. Except that she knew that you bury that shit and you bury it deep. It doesn't come out until those babies are fast asleep and you are secure in the knowledge that pain is all your own and not thrust upon those are most vulnerable.

There was no doubt in Bella's mind that she was being judgmental. After seeing the pain on Sam's face, there wasn't any other way for her to be. His parents were idiots. She had hoped that when she had her breakdown over Alec's latest bastard move, that even if Edward wasn't there to save the day, that she would have been able to hide the sadness from her children. Pretend it was no big deal; like the sniffling was an allergy attack and the tears were a bug that flew in her eye. It was best to try and keep the children as blissfully innocent as possible, because someday the truth would come out and their worlds would crumble. Bella knew this was the truth, because it was her reality as much as theirs.

Bella was taken out of her dark pondering, when Sam's tired voice asked, "Why doesn't Mommy love me?"

"Why are you asking that, sweetheart?" Bella had a very good idea why Sam was asking and it didn't have anything to do with Rosalie's behavior towards him.

"Daddy said she didn't." Bingo.

Bella sighed and said, "Your daddy doesn't feel well and he is saying things that he shouldn't."

"I don't think she loves me. She's not here." Sam sniffed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his Batman tee shirt.

Bella didn't know what to say. She wanted to reassure Sam, but she didn't know his mother's feelings towards him. Shit, she wasn't even sure how Alec felt about his own kids and she had been married to him.

"Oh, Sweetheart, it is going to be okay." It was the only thing she could come up with.

"Will you be my mommy?"

Bella's heart broke in a million little pieces.

"I can't Sammy. I am so sorry." She watched his face crumbled. Quickly, she added, "I can be something even better!"

"What's that?"

"We can be best friends. You are always welcome to come to my house. If you want to talk, play or bake some cookies just call and I will come get you." Bella's spirits lifted when she saw Sam give a smile. "I think you should come over and spend the night with Annie and Matt. We can make pizza bagels."

"I like macaroni and cheese. The kind you get in the box."

Bella smiled. "We can do that."

Sam added, "I also would like some hot dogs."

"I have those in the fridge."

"I want corn from a can."

"Sam, you're pushing your luck," Bella said with a wink. "Can you handle the frozen kind?"

"Yes, Miss Bella."

"Good stuff, Mister Man. Start packing up some clothes and toys. I'm going to tell your dad what's happening."

Sam gave her a crushing hug and jumped up to grab a green backpack into which he started stuffing a giant, plush Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bella could only smile at his ability to switch his mood from sad to happy, like it was a light switch.

The sound of clumping filled Bella's ears as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was Emmett dancing. Not that it could be called dancing, more like awkwardly swaying to music in his head. He made Bella look like Ginger Rodgers in comparison.

"Emmett, I am taking Sam to my house," Bella stated. The sound of her voice left no mistake whatsoever, that this was not a question, but a statement of fact.

He stopped and swayed with his arms held out towards her. "Dance with me, baby. This is my favorite song."

"Stop calling me baby." Bella slowly tried to turn around and walk up the stairs.

"I bet you let Edward call you things like he calls his other sluts. Does he scream out terms of love or call you a filthy tramp? I would call you good names, baby. Do you realize that?" Emmett pulled her off the stairs and into his arms. "Don't you love listening to Biggie Smalls? May he rest in peace."

"Get off me, Emmett!" Bella hissed. She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Pull yourself together and stop acting like a fool."

He pretended not to hear Bella. She was such a pretty girl. Rosalie, that bitch, was beautiful. Beautiful women couldn't be mothers. He made the drunken realization that pretty girls were faithful and good with kids. He didn't really care if their boobs were small. Not much anyway. He decided it would be good to point this out verbally.

"Baby, Bella, Baby Bella, oh Baby, Baby Bella, your boobs are small," Emmett sang. He got serious quickly. "Honestly, your boobies are tiny. Edward would give you a discount."

"I am about to seriously injure your anatomy, Emmett Cullen. Let me go!" Bella struggled to get her knee close enough to hurt him in an uncomfortable place.

Emmett started swaying with the wiggling Bella in his arms. "Baby, marry me today before Rosalie gets here. Sure, it's fast and you are dating my brother, but you will make a fuck awesome mother to Sam. Oh and you have a nice ass. Can we make out?"

"You aren't seriously proposing to me?" Bella patience had dropped to an all-time low. "There are so many reasons for me to say no. Unfortunately, I haven't the time to count down the millions of reasons, Emmett. Your son is waiting to go to my house and eat hot dogs."

"Do you like to eat hot dogs, Baby Bella? I've got a hot dog for you right here. It's big and hard. A foot long," Emmett said with a crazy giggle. Then his face slightly changed color and his mouth made a weird grimace. "I am going to be..."

Emmett threw up on Bella's shirt caking it with a toxic mix of booze and breakfast sausage. Bella paled in response and swallowed down what was rising up in her mouth.

"Baby, I am so..." Emmett began, but before he could get out his apology, his eyes rolled and he started to really sway, and not to any music.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Bella's asked. She watched in shock, as Emmett fell backwards and onto the floor. It reminded Bella of the Christmas trees her father would cut down in the forest every year. Except, this tree was a smelly, human one that had vomit dripping down his chin.

Bella approached Emmett slowly. "Emmett?"

Emmett answered with a snore.

Bella had to move the body before Sam came downstairs. She grabbed Emmett's phone and quickly dialed Edward's number.

It immediately went to voice mail. Edward's voice said, "This is Doctor Edward Cullen. I am in surgery right now and cannot take your call. If this is a medical emergency, please hang up and dial 911. If you have any questions about your medical care, please call my office and the receptionist, or my answering service will get your message to me. I will return your call as soon as possible. If this is Isabella Swan, you're beautiful and I will call you back."

His message was sweet and highly inappropriate.

"Hey, Edward, it's Bella, not Emmett. We have a problem over here. Since you are in surgery I am going to have Jasper help me with your brother. Could you meet me at my house later? I will have Sam with me. Thanks." Bella was about to disconnect the call, but decided to add, "I think you're beautiful, too."

Bella quickly dialed her home phone number and Alice answered in her timid voice, "Emmett? Is Sam okay?"

"No, it's Bella. Sam's coming home with me. I need you to send Jasper over to help me move something."

Alice was confused. "Emmett needs help moving furniture?"

"No, I need help moving Emmett's passed out self to the couch before Sam seems him." Bella, phone perched between ear and shoulder, grabbed a paper towel and rinsed it with water and started to sponge off the vomit that was on her shirt.

"Oh no, Rosalie is coming back isn't she?" Alice had seen this happen to her brother before. The more interaction with Rosalie, the more Emmett drank.

"You got it." Bella looked at the heavily snoring Emmett and sighed. "Can Jasper come here, now?"

"He's on his way."

Bella hung up and called to Sam. "Sammy, pick five of your favorite books and we'll read them tonight."

Bella knew this would keep him up there for a while longer. That little boy loved his books, so Bella was certain that it would take time for him to pick the perfect ones.

She started tossing bottles of alcohol into the trash and cleaning the dirty counters. She heard footsteps and turned around to find Jasper staring at the kitchen. "Darlin', is that vomit on your shirt?"

"Yes it is, Jasper," She threw her sponge into the sink. "There's some additional vomit in the hallway. Let's get the big oaf onto a couch."

Bella led Jasper to the snoring Emmett. Jasper grimaced, "I don't really know Edward, but, what exactly happened to these Cullens? Their parents seem kind."

"I guess life happened to them," Bella answered, and followed it with a sigh. "We better move him before Sam gets down here."

By the time, Sam had picked his favorite books; Emmett had been moved and covered with an afghan. The kitchen was clean and vomit removed from the floor. They had headed back to Bella's house where she explained her afternoon in, hopefully child proof, code to Alice.

Two hours later, Edward entered Bella's kitchen door to witness a pleasant domestic scene at the table. Alice was helping Matt cut up his hotdogs. Bella was laughing at something Sam was telling her. Annie was just talking to nobody in particular. Jasper was there, too, but nothing could be perfect.

It had been a long day helping with the reconstructive surgery for a young burn victim and Edward was eager to see Bella. He had gotten her message about Emmett, but with all the smiles, it couldn't have been all that bad. "There are hot dogs and macaroni for dinner! I hope there's enough for me!"

He moved to give Bella a peck on her lips when he noticed the front of her shirt. "What happened to you? What is all that?

"Oh darn it! I forgot to change my shirt." For Bella, stress and multitasking didn't mix well. She whispered, "Em threw up on me."

"Who threw up on you, Mommy?" Annie asked, eavesdropping as usual.

Bella frowned at her oldest. "It's none of your business. It's just...umm...mud."

"Where did you get the mud, Mommy? It didn't rain." Annie never gave up.

"The garden, now hush."

Annie liked to hear the sound of her own voice. "You kill things in the garden. Did you know that, Prince?

"I am going to kill him," Edward muttered, ignoring Annie's question.

"Are you going to kill Mommy's vegetables too? Talking about killing is bad. You need a time out." Annie was frustrated that they weren't telling her anything.

"Annie, eat you dinner and leave the talking for after the eating," Bella admonished. "Come into the hall, Edward. I will give you the rundown."

They stepped into the hallway, just as the doorbell rang. Bella shook her head at the interruption. "I bet that's your hungover brother."

Bella headed to the front door, with Edward closely following. She opened the door and instead of Emmett there stood a beautiful blonde haired woman dressed in a red floral sundress.

Bella looked down at her vomit stained shirt and ripped jeans letting her face twist in disgust. One of these things is not like the other, Bella thought, channeling Sesame Street.

The beautiful woman softly said, "Hello Edward. And you must be Bella."

"You can leave, Rosalie. I think you've done enough damage for today," Edward snarled.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. She didn't need Edward starting trouble. Emmett had been drunk as a skunk and passed out when Bella left them earlier. She didn't know what type of game this lady was playing, but Bella knew divorce and custody battles. Antagonizing the enemy made life immensely harder.

"Oh hello, I'm Rosalie Hale. I saw your note to Emmett. He was sleeping, so I came over. My mom said a nice young lady had moved in with her children," the woman said in a rush. Her face was the vision of nervousness. "Can I see Sammy?"

"No way, Harpy, go back to Hollywood or whatever casting couch you crawled off of!" Edward slammed the door in her face.

Bella looked at an angry Edward who was scowling at the door and realized her day had just got infinitely worse. She said calmly, "Go eat dinner with everyone. I'll be there shortly."

"You cannot tell me you are going to talk to that woman?" Edward was shocked that Bella would speak to the witch who hurt Emmett and Sam.

"Yes, I am, because I have a few choice words to say. You didn't have to hold a crying Sam this afternoon. I need to say my peace."

Edward took in Bella's solemn face and kissed her lips softly signaling his acceptance. "I'll save you some corn, Beautiful."

Bella opened the front door and faced a red eyed and tear stained Rosalie. She pointed to the porch swing signaling Rosalie to sit and stated firmly, "Ms. Hale, we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews last chapter! Also, welcome to all the new followers to this story. I would love to hear what you think! (Still working on replies for last chapters reviews, but I will get those done and send replies to this one as well. It's been a CRAZY week!)**

**Special thanks to my amazing BETA, Sunflower3759! She makes my words wonderful. Alos, THANK YOU to Beegurl13, who recommended this to her readers. Have you read her amazing stories? No? Go reading them now, because they are wonderful!**

**Other stories update: Daily Affirmations is finishing up. About six to seven chapters left. They are short, so it's an easy read. Ugly Duckling Bakery is up next and pretty funny!**

**Thank you again for reading!**

Chapter 13

The two women sat on the porch swing as it swung gently back and forth. A small breeze caught Bella's hair making it float in the air. She shuddered, not knowing if it was from the chill of the night air or knowing that she was going to be having a difficult conversation with a stranger. The craziness of the day was not what she had been expecting when she woke up this morning. Didn't people say that the unexpected is what made life so exciting? Those people were liars.

"Mrs. Swan or is it Miss Swan," Rosalie asked hesitantly. The looks that Miss or Mrs. Swan kept giving Rosalie made her uncomfortable. All Rosalie wanted to do was to hold Sammy again. She hoped finally having him in her arms would fill in the hole in her heart that would make her feel complete.

"It's Bella."

"Bella..." Rosalie started to say, but Bella held up her hand to silence the blond haired woman.

"Ms. Hale, let me be blunt. I am not here to talk to you about the weather, the importance of a good hair conditioner or your favorite Hugh Grant movie," Bella stated. Rosalie looked at her in confusion. "I need to talk to you about Sam."

At the mention of her son, Rosalie's eyes widened in realization. "You are the nanny! It is so nice to meet you!

"I'm not the nanny," Bella put simply. Did she look like Mary Poppins? Actually, Bella thought her ensemble was reminiscent of a hobo not a woman who cared for small children with finesse and spoon full of sugar, the vomit she tried to sponge off giving it the final and appropriate touch. Then she added even though she was still thoroughly pissed at the big guy, "I'm friends with Emmett."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Emmett was in a relationship." Rosalie was surprised, her mind immediately going towards the idea of this woman having an intimate relationship with her ex-husband. She felt odd, because the idea of Emmett moving on saddened her. But, it was the natural progression of life Rosalie knew. She took a closer look at Bella and was amazed about how much Emmett's tastes had changes. The woman could be considered pretty if she cleaned up, but Emmett tended towards more endowed beauty, not girl next door.

"Oh god, no, I would never touch him! It's nothing like that. He's just a friend!" Bella exclaimed. "The Cullen family has become like my own. They are all good friends."

"Except you know my son, quite intimately, correct? I would gather that you must have a close relationship with my husband, excuse me, ex-husband, if you have knowledge you need to impart to me about my child." Rosalie tried not to sound haughty, but she didn't feel the need to get a lecture from Emmett's girlfriend.

Bella wrinkled her nose at the woman. This lady had elements of Alec, but Bella could find traces of humility in her. They were tiny, but if Bella felt like digging**, **she would be able to see it and maybe have a rational conversation. Of course, Bella was more inclined to verbally bitch slap the haughty out of her. This was shocking, because in general Bella was not a violent person. She was snarky, absolutely, but violent no.

"I think I just told you that Emmett and I are not in a relationship. I am dating Edward." Bella wanted to punch the disbelief out of the lady's eyes. "Sam is friends with my little girl. He spends a lot of time at my house."

Rosalie wanted to laugh at the idea of the woman before her dating Edward. Who was she kidding by saying that? Edward had very demanding tastes for the women he dated. They were high powered and gorgeous. It he was going to slum it, Edward would be with a dancer at a strip club and not a maid.

"Edward doesn't date. You have no need to cover your relationship with a lie. We are divorced after all. I'm fine with you dating Emmett. I am sure he is under the impression that you would make a wonderful surrogate mother for Sammy. I just need to get you to understand that I'm here now. I think your concern for Sammy is nice, but completely unwarranted," Rosalie said looking Bella straight in the eye to intimidate her. She had put supermodels in their place and wasn't afraid of the mousy brunette in front of her.

The last person Bella Swan had been intimated was by Alec, but in general**,**Bella never backed down from bullies. She had learned much from her time as a Volturi. "Let me enlighten you, lady. I am not in any way trying to steal your child from you. Sam is a part of a family, I care for. He's also my daughter's best friend, so his happiness is important to me."

"I see, but..."

"No, I don't think you do see. Your kind never does." Bella clenched her fists, thinking of Alec. "Your child comes first. I have kind of been sifting through things I've picked out from others about you, but when was the last time you've spent any significant time with Sam?"

"I really don't appreciate your tone," Rosalie huffed.

Bella huffed in return, "I really don't appreciate that you made Sam so miserable he felt the need to trash his room and sob in my arms about his mommy not loving him."

Bella knew the fault was also on Emmett during that debacle, but she would deal with him later.

"I had a job! Not all of us feel comfortable staying at home and living off our ex-husbands and boyfriends." Rosalie pointed her finger at Bella who slapped it away like her children would have.

That's when Bella saw the shimmering bracelet that glistened on Rosalie's wrist. "Ms. Hale, do you see that bracelet you're wearing? I was the one that designed it."

"It's Tiffany's," Rosalie retorted,

"No shit, Sherlock, I'm one of their head designers." Bella gave her smirk. "You see I create the pretty baubles that a pretentious part-time mother like you loves to wear. I then make sure I have plenty of time to care for my children. I am lucky I get time to brush my hair in the morning and quick showers are a luxury after they go to bed. So I am going to ask again, when was the last time you saw your son?"

"I came to visit for three days at Christmas time," Rosalie answered quietly. Then she added in a rush. "I call him all the time! I try to every day!"

"You realize its July, right? I rest my case." Bella just shook her head sadly at the woman. Would Rosalie ever learn what's important? Bella was so tired of these selfish people who wormed her way into her life.

Rosalie felt like a pile of dirt.

Bella was going to ask her to leave, when Annie rushed out of the front door followed closely by Edward.

"Mommy, Alice said I had to ask you if we can have ice cream!" Alice screamed in anticipation of sugary goodness.

Edward gave Bella a quick paton the head. "Sorry about that, Sweetheart, I tried to stop her. Just say yes and I'll get Princess inside."

Before Bella could agree, Annie went over to Rosalie and asked, "Who are you?"

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing?"

Annie looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm pretty like my mommy. Who are you?"

Edward beamed at his little princess. Annie was correct; she was pretty like her mommy.

"I am Sammy's mommy. What's your name, Sweetie?"

"I am Annie Volturi. You make the boy cry. I don't like you!" Annie exclaimed and shot Rosalie a withering look.

"Annie!" Bella admonished. She didn't like Rosalie Hale, but that didn't give Annie permission to be rude.

Rosalie was taken aback by the small girl. Not by her words, but by her last name. The Volturi's were a family with their hands in many big industries. Demetri Volturi was the head of a fairly large movie studio. He was very influential and ruthless. The whole family had the reputation of getting what they wanted and Bella Swan had been a part of it. Rosalie glanced away from the angry child and back to her mother. Edward was smoothing Bella's hair and looking lovingly downat her when he wasn't glaring at Rosalie. Somehow, Bella Swan had managed to escape the Volturi's and win Edward's affection. It would best, in Rosalie's mind, to be on Bella's good side.

"Hello Annie. I know I might not be your favorite person right now, or even Sammy's. I would just love to give him a hug. Would that be okay?"

Annie would have loved if her daddy would come and give her a hug. But he didn't and Annie had a sneaky suspicion he wouldn't. It made her sad. Annie didn't want the boy to be sad anymore.

"Boy," Annie bellowed. "Your momma wants to give you a hug!"

It took several minutes, all that time Annie chatted about chocolate ice cream and the necessity of sprinkles, but finally Sam came out. His hands held on tightly to a nervous looking Alice.

"Where's Matt?" Bella asked.

"Jasper is singing silly songs to him," Alice whispered, her eyes nervously searching for Edward. Sam huddled closer to his aunt's side, his dark eyes never leaving his mother. "She can't be here, Edward. Emmett has full custody."

"I can visit my son whenever I feel like it," Rosalie said snidely. "Go huddle in a corner, Wallflower."

"Hey!" Edward angrily said, but before he could verbally rip her apart, Bella sprung.

"Sam, your mom sure likes to tease Aunt Alice. I bet she's really sorry that her jokes are awful." Bella grabbed Rosalie's arm and with a tight smile hissed into Rosalie's ear. "Watch yourself, Hale. What I giveth, I can taketh away."

Bella had no idea how to back up her threat, but she loved the look of fear on Rosalie's face. Jane would be so proud.

"Sammy, could you give me a hug?" Rosalie looked at her son timidly. Her plan to dominate and conquer all involved, had failedmiserably.

Sam shuffled over and gave his mother a stiff hug and quickly launched himself back into Alice's arms. He couldn't trust his mommy after what his daddy told him. Not one bit.

Sam asked quietly, "Can I have some ice cream now Miss Bella?"

"Sure," Bella agreed, giving him a small smile.

"Sammy, can mommy have ice cream with you?" Rosalie looked at her son hopefully.

Sam looked at his best friend. "Annie?"

"The boy has asked my opinion, Red Queen." Annie handed down her decree. "The boy sits with me. You can sit with Matt. He likes to spit chocolate ice cream. You might want to borrow a bib."

Two hours later, the children were snug in their beds asleep. Rosalie had slunk off after being ignoredbythe group, well Matt being the exception. That pretty red dress madewonderful target practice for his chocolate filled spits. Esme and Carlisle had been called. Esme's words of concern intertwined with Carlisle's curses gave Edward a headache. Jasper and Alice went to check on the hung-over and embarrassed Emmett. All was quiet.

Finally, Bella and Edward were able to relax on the couch. She wore her most comfy pajama pants and a tank top, as her head rested on Edward's jean clad lap with her legs hanging off the arms of the couch. He felt very overdressed and uncomfortable, but enjoyed the view of her breasts as he looked down at her.

"You know, it would only take one second to get rid of these jeans and show off my awesome boxers." Edward leered down at her.

Bella chuckled. "Well that would be rad to see those most awesome boxers. Maybe after, we can head to the mall and hang out at the food court."

"You are amusing, mi 'lady, but seriously they rock." Edward ran his fingers down her rosy cheek. "Wanna see?"

"Are they Mickey Mouse?" She loved the way his fingers felt as they glided over her skin.

Edward started to run the fingers of his other hand up her arm. "There even better than Mickey."

He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. It felt like heaven.

"The children are upstairs," She said breathlessly.

He kissed her again and murmured against her lips, "The children are fast asleep."

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" She really didn't want him to ever leave.

"My mommy can pick me up when she comes over for Sam. I want a sleepover, too."

She snaked her arm around his head pulling it down even closer. "Alright, you can stay on the couch. No bed. The bed will lead to bad things."

"The bed would actually lead to good things." He kissed her nose.

She kissed his nose in return. "Obviously, but we have to be good people who try to avoid doing good things that wake up little people."

"What about the pants? It's getting uncomfortable with the denim, your head and the happy swelling going on down there." He gave a kiss to her forehead. Then he added a kiss to the cheek. Finally, he placed a kiss to her pink lips.

Bella pulled herself up and straddled his lap. Her fingers started to unbutton his black shirt. "First this comes off."

"Oh goody, I like this." One hand fingered the thin straps of the tank top, the other hand snuck up and under the bottom of the tank, tickling the warm skin that resides there. "Can yours join mine on the floor?"

"Be good remember!" She slapped gently the bare skin of his chest and then quickly pushed off the offending shirt. Bella began to pepper his skin with little nips.

"What about these bothersome pants?" He smiled reveling in the feeling of her mouth on him.

"Shush! You're tasty! You can wait a bit." Bella licked Edward's nipple, making him gasp.

He quickly picked Bella up and laid her flat on thecouch. She let out a loud giggle, which he quickly silenced with another kiss.

Edward stood over her and wagged his finger at her. "Quiet, Miss Swan and behave yourself. You like to talk about being good, but you are anything but."

She gave him a beaming smile and she sat up and reached out to unbutton his pants.

"Pardon me, but what do you think you are doing?" Edward asked moving even closer to help her reach the zipper of his jeans.

With bright eyes, she answered, "I thought you were going to show me those boxers?"

"Prepared to be wowed, baby."

Edward's pants dropped, and there, staring at Bella, was Donald Duck.

"That is amazing!" Bella exclaimed happily.

"I've been told that it's been amazing since birth." Edward was thrilled at her appreciation.

Bella gave him a wink. "Well Donald Duck is one of Disney's best characters."

"I wasn't talking about the duck," Edward said, his face falling. He was accustomed to woman falling all over themselves to get a closer look.

"Well that isn't too shabby either." Bella was giddy around him,

Edward moved to hover over the top of her body and pulled a blanket over them.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward asked nuzzling her nose with his own.

His right hand crept under her shirt and brushed her breast gently. Bella let out a gasp, then a groan, followed with a lighthearted laugh.

"Smother me with kisses," Bella said. Her hands grasped his buttocks and gave a squeeze. He licked her neck.

"That will be an absolute necessity." Edward started to invade her mouth with hot, wet kisses. His left hand moved to the elastic of her waist band and slipped under moving towards her pelvis.

Bella bucked up into his hand and stated quietly, "My pants stay on."

"I can work with that."

She wriggled against his warm fingers. "I bet you can."

Then with whispered moans he accomplished that, and so much more.

XXXXXX

"This is the most disgusting display, I've ever seen. You sleep on couches with naked men? Get a room, you hussy. Hey Crazy, do you realize your boob is peeking out?"

Bella's sleep crusted eyes slowly opened to instantly look up into a pair of sea blue. She attempted to move with a squeal, before two large arms pulled her tightly back to a warm and unclothed chest. Edward's head moved and rested on her shoulder, "Don't go. Comfy..."

"You are such a whore. I am proud of you, Nutty." Jane pushed a long finger and pushed Bella's forehead.

Jane had pulled an ottoman over to sit closely to the couch. It was normally uncomfortable for Bella to be so close to her ex-sister in law, but add in her very close and intimate proximity to Edward, and it was awful.

Bella gave Jane a dirty look. "Spawn of Evil, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Well I am from hell." Jane wiggled her light eyebrows. She then admitted, "I picked the lock."

"I should have you arrested, harpy!"

"You love to hate me too much. Also, I think Charlie loves me. I should make him my next husband. I like the caterpillar that resides on his upper lip. It's funny. You know what would be even funnier? The fact that I would make you call me mommy."

"He doesn't make nearly enough money, you creepy gold digger." Bella tried to push up from Edward again and he pulled her back.

"He's a clingy thing," Jane stated and started poking his arm. "Is this Edward?"

"Yes, please stop touching my boyfriend!"

"Don't get your granny panties in a bunch, Tiny Boobs. I hate penises."

Edward slowly opened his eyes. "Sweetheart, what time is it?"

"It's around time to get the fuck up. The kiddos don't need Baby Sex Ed, you silly sluts," Jane answered with an evil giggle.

Edward jumped up and knocked Bella over onto Jane's lap. Bella scrambled off quickly and joined Edward, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

Jane grinned at the tall man. She could see that this was going to be fun. "I am the lady who is seriously offended by looking at your morning wood. In fact, I would suggest you either put on some pants or ravage the little amount of brains that Bella possesses out of her head. I suggest you do one or the other quickly before my niece and nephew get up. It would be sad if they go blind from witnessing you pitching a tent."

Edward grabbed a pillow and placed it over the stiff part of his anatomy. "I think you need..."

"Idiot, I said pants. That tiny pillow is covering nothing of Mr. Pokey. That thing is disturbing. Seriously, Hells Bells, you really let that javelin near your vagina."

"Cut it out, Jane!" Bella reached down and tossed Edward his pants.

Edward put on his pants and looked at the diminutive woman before him. Her slight frame was draped with a black shift dress. Her platinum blonde hair that was twisted in sleek bun, but it was her eyes that drew him in. They were the eyes of the mentally insane. Edward shuddered and asked, "You're Jane?"

"I am. You must be the guy whose sister I am planning on seducing."

"What?" Edward roared. Bella's hand quickly clasped his mouth.

"Quiet!" Bella admonished. "What's the deal? Why are you here at the wee hours of the morning?"

"I got kicked out, so I was hoping to move in." Jane started analyzing her finger nail polish.

"What about Marcus?"

"He's dead. I pulled the plug on him yesterday. Why do you think I'm wearing black?" Jane pointed to her attire.

"You always wear black, you demented wombat."

"Touché! I am in a bind now, because my sweet daughter kicked me out." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Your step daughter is sixty." Bella was completely nonchalant concerning Jane's crazy.

"I know how old Louisa is. I would marry her next, but Marcus lasted to ninety five. They have some strong genetics for staying alive. I couldn't handle waiting that long for a payout."

Edward looked shocked. "She's joking, right?"

"No jokes here," Bella answered and gave Edward's hand a squeeze. "You should go home to Mommy, Demon."

"They cut me off for helping you, Whore."

"That's a shame, Evil J, but there's no room in this inn," Bella stated waving her away.

Edward was confused by theaffectionate, but mean way they talked to each other. He sat back on the couch and pulled Bella onto his lap. "I'm scared."

Bella rubbed his knee. "You should be."

"This is sickening." Jane took out her phone and started messing with it. "Where am I sleeping? I know you want to share a bed with me, my least favorite slut, but I find the idea gross."

That's when Bella came up with the perfect idea. She could solve so many problems at once.

"Edward, do you think Rosalie will start trouble if she knows about Emmett drinking?"

"Absolutely, but that shouldn't be a surprise." Edward looked at the devious look on his lady's face and felt frightened. "Why?"

"We need to get Emmett on the straight and narrow as soon as possible. Jane is just the devil to do it," Bella explained happily.

"What am I doing?" Jane looked up from changing her Facebook status to single.

Bella grinned and hugged Edward. "You are moving in with Edward's brother. He needs brutal discipline."

"Can I making him feel like a shell of a man?"

"Sure, why not?" Bella thought this was a wonderful mix of getting Emmett's head on straight and payback.

"I'm in." Jane changed her Facebook work status to dominatrix.

Annie ran down the stairs, followed closely by Sam. "Mommy, Matt smells like stinky pee! Can we have pancakes? Aunt Jane!"

She barreled into her aunt almost knocking her over. Jane smirked and patted Annie's head. "Hey kid."

"Can you fix me orange juice?" Annie started to pull Jane towards the kitchen. She stopped in front of Sam. "Aunt Jane, this is my boy. I'm keeping him."

Jane ruffled Sam's dark hair. "It's nice to meet you, Annie's boy."

"Don't touch him! He's mine." Annie didn't like to share her Sam.

"Well learned, young grasshopper. You take after me." Jane followed the children into the kitchen.

Edward squeezed Bella closer and kissed her neck. "This is a horrible idea, Bella."

"It does have the possibility of crashing and burning, but it can't hurt to try." Bella kissed his head.

"I forgot something." Edward kissed her softly. "Good morning, beautiful."

Bella wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Good morning, handsome."

Matt started to wail upstairs.

Bella got up. "I better get the little guy. That stinky pee can be a pain in the tushy."

"I will start the pancakes." Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "To be continued?"

"You bet! Oh watch out for Jane. She bites."

Bella headed up the stairs with a smile on her face, as she heard Edward mutter, "Why am I not surprised."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and reading this story! It really makes me happy that you all are enjoying it so much.**

**Giant thanks to Sunflower3759 for all her wonderful help!**

**I have a special Facebook Group for this story. You can friend me at Staceleo Stories and ask to the join the group. There are teasers and other fun stuff to discuss!**

**Reviews and recommendations are very much appreciated!**

**Angst ahead!**

Chapter 14

"You can't let him buckle it in himself, Edward."

"Matt wants to! Isn't it important for him to try things himself?" Edward was tired of trying to wrestle the kid into the car seat. Somebody was going to get hurt and it was probably going to be Edward. The way Matthew was kicking those little feet there was a danger of a broken nose. Edward was way too fond of his profile to mess with the possibility of injury.

Bella was making sure that Annie had correctly buckled herself into the car seat. She looked over to the struggling Edward with a frown. "He will snap his fingers in the buckle, so no, I will not let you give my child access to break his tiny fingers. Shouldn't doctors be more concerned with safety? Give him the giraffe, Edward."

Edward handed Matt the smelly stuffed giraffe and the small boy settled right into his seat. "That stinky thing is magical."

"Exactly, so give the giraffe the proper respect. It smells like happy child, so let it be." Bella agreed the thing reeked, but the fear of it completely disintegrating in the washer made her too nervous to risk cleaning it. The tears that would result were just not worth it. "Get in, Mr. Cullen."

"I will when you pass me the keys."

Bella frowned at the green eyes staring at her expectantly. His hand stretched out, as his long fingers beckoned for the keys. She stuck a Sippy cup in them instead. "There is no way you are driving my car, Speedy Gonzales. This isn't NASCAR."

"It's not my fault you drive like a Grandma," Edward explained, trying to get the exasperating woman to change her mind.

"I am not even going to grace that with a response." Bella climbed into the driver's seat and looked at him standing with his arms crossed, pouting. "Are you getting in? The children are hungry. I will leave you."

Annie called from the backseat. "Mommy, will leave you!"

Edward huffed. It was bad enough that they couldn't fit the car seats into his sports car and they had to drive in the Mommy Mobile. Mini vans were the most horrible vehicles ever created. Now he would have to sit in the passenger's seat and watch Bella drive painfully slow to the restaurant. Also, his lady rode the break and it drove him absolutely crazy. Edward sighed deeply and climbed in with an angry scowl.

"You need to buckle your seat belt, Prince! You aren't being safe! Mommy, strap him in." Annie called out.

Matt started chanting his newest word, "Cheese."

"You wouldn't dare," Edward said looking at a grinning Bella. He already felt his manhood shrink into his body from sitting in this hunk of uncool automobile. "I can buckle myself."

"Children, Mommy is going to teach Edward the proper way to buckle up.

Bella reached her whole body over Edward's to take ahold of the seatbelt strap. He took a deep breath, as Bella gave him a kiss under his jaw. Her flowery scent filled his nose and Edward wanted to kiss her deeply in front of the impressionable children behind him. Bella smiled into his stomach as she leaned down to slide the buckle into the slot. She realized, once again, that she was totally and extremely sexually frustrated, and there was still no opportunity to seal the deal.

"You can buckle me in anytime." Edward caressed her hand, as Bella smiled at him. "I'll be good."

That lasted approximately two minutes.

"Why are you so slow?" Edward started to bang his head on the console.

Bella's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I haven't even pulled out of the driveway yet!"

The bickering continued as they drove, or crept in Edward's opinion, towards the Brewery for dinner. It was their first outing with the children as a couple and it was a bit stressful for both. They were meeting up with Edward's parents and Alice. Edward didn't know how to handle all these new emotions that were flooding through his mind. He wanted so much to be a permanent member of Bella's little tribe, but was worried that his past behavior would muck it up. It felt safer to stay at Bella's home and not have to deal with the judging eyes of others. Unfortunately, his mother had other ideas.

Bella thought, to Edward's amusement, that they made it to the restaurant in great time. He believed only a snail would agree with Bella's assessment. They pulled into the first available parking spot and before they could even open the minivan door, Esme ran up.

"I am so glad you are here, because I swear I am going to kill that man," Esme pulled out Matt and started to cover him with kisses. "There's my little man!"

"I am guessing you mean Dad?" Edward snickered. His father was not one for restaurants that featured children's menus and beer brewed on site.

"You got it, my handsome boy." Esme gave Edward a quick kiss and then rushed over to hug Bella who was pulling out a diaper bag. "Annie, give Nana Esme some sugar!"

"Is Sam with you guys?" Bella inquired.

"He's inside with Mr. Snobby Pants." Esme held tightly onto Annie and Matt's hands. "Come on, darlings."

Bella smiled watching Esme quickly taking the children across the parking lot. The whole time the trio skipped and giggled. "You are lucky to have her as a mom."

"She is a pretty great mom." Edward said as he took the heavy diaper bag out of Bella's hands.

"Not everybody's that lucky." Bella gave him a tiny smile accompanied by a shrug. "Let's get inside."

"What a minute," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and kissing the palm. "No sad faces, Beautiful. You have her as a mom now, too. My mother decided you were a honorary Cullen before she even met you."

"I know. It's just..." Bella started to say and pull away embarrassed.

"I know you know, but sweet girl, you need to believe it. You are back with your true family now. Charlie is thrilled to have you and the kids here. Not to mention, all the Cullen's love you. Even Emmett still likes you."

Emmett was a bit pissed at the world at the moment.

Edward continued, "Let's get in there. We'll sharea plate of cheese fries and laugh at my father. I am going to order him a plate of nachos. I can't wait to see him trying to eat it with a knife and fork,

XXXXXX

Watching Carlisle Cullen discover the joys of eating at a family oriented establishment was amazing, as in amazingly hysterical. Bella couldn't help, but snicker at the way he handled the sights and sounds around him. It was a mix of a deer in the headlights, and a little boy riding his first roller coaster. His eyes were wide and he was obsessed with onion rings. Onion rings he was now dipping into ranch dressing with gusto.

"Isabella, I must say I wish we had high chair covers like that when my children were young. Don't you agree, Esme?" Carlisle asked his wife as he popped another bit of onion into his mouth.

"Sure, Carlisle," Esme agreed dismissively, as she helped grabbed a bunch of crayons out of her purse so Sam could draw on his placemat. Esme knew good and well that high chair cover or not, the Carlisle Cullen of the past, would never darken the doorstep of an establishment such as this.

Bella, not being used to having Carlisle address her directly, opened her mouth in surprise. Edward threw a fry into her mouth with a grin.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed.

"You are going to catch flies in there." Edward handed a happy Matt a French fry of his own. "I love the idea myself, Dad. As doctors, don't you think that anything that could cut down on germs is an amazing invention?"

Bella muttered, "Kiss ass."

Edward chuckled, and then looked over to where Alice was sitting quietly next to Jasper. His smiling face quickly turned to a frown after taking in the way that Jasper whispered in Alice's ear.

"Does she have to bring that giant Muppet to everything?" Edward asked with a scowl. His hands played with the glass of soda he held. He watched the liquid swish back and forth rapidly on the sides of the glass.

"Edward, Jasper is a very nice man. I think he is a wonderful friend to Alice." Bella stilled his hands. The liquid looked like it was going to fly out and make a mess. Her kids were already making an epic mess on the table for the poor busboy to clean up and Edward didn't need to add to it. "He does not look like a Muppet!"

Edward gave her an incredulous look. "Are we looking at the same crazy hair? It's everywhere! Does the guy not own a hairbrush?"

Jasper's hair scared Edward. The blond curls stood out from his head like the man had been electrocuted. Edward wanted to take a pair of scissors to it.

"Yours is pretty crazy, as well." Bella looked at Edward's red locks that also seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Mine are artfully crafted to look this way," Edward scoffed. "All I am saying is that Alice can do better."

"Better like a doctor or lawyer? Maybe, some fancy stock broker?" Bella glared and looked over to the smiling Alice. "Then you can do better as well. Jasper and I are the same breed. I see a happy Alice with someone who treats her kindly. Maybe, you and the males of the family should take note of that. Esme loves him."

"My mother would love a hobo."

"That's true, she would, but Jasper isn't. I think you would like him, if you gave him half a chance." She ignored the annoyed look Edward threw her way and cut up a cucumber from Edward's salad for Matt to eat. "Carlisle, stop giving Sam and Annie all those onion rings. They'll never eat their dinner!"

"I told him, Bella!" Esme declared as she threw a napkin at her oblivious husband. "The old fool doesn't have his listening ears on."

Sam giggled and hugged his grandmother. He liked when she teased his grandpa. The little boy had been staying with his grandparents for the week, while his daddy got well. His mommy had called, but Sam knew she was scared of Grandpa so shewouldn't visit. It made Sam happy and sad at the same time. Luckily Annie was always there to play, and Bella would come over to give him much needed hugs.

"The wizard is the best! Boy, you are so lucky! Would you give us pizza like Grandpa Charlie always does? My Grandfather Volturi tried to make me eat fish eggs! Isn't that disgusting?" Annie announced these things in rapid fire.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you eat them, Annie?"

"I spit them on Grandfather's jacket. It was funny, because he got all mad and stormed off waving his cane! Grandmother was happy and gave me a piece of chocolate."

Carlisle laughed and patted Annie on the head. "They are a taste you have to grow into, but to tell you the truth my little friend; I think they are gross,too!"

Bella looked at the laughing Carlisle who was at this moment entertaining the children at the table with dancing breadsticks. "Has your father been possessed by the Christmas Spirit or, since it's summer, the July Spirit?"

"I have no idea, but if we gave him onion rings during my early childhood, my life would have been a lot easier," Edward admitted watching his normally straight laced father put onion rings over his eyes, making them look like glasses. The children erupted into gleeful giggles. Then all of a sudden Edward's pocket buzzed. Edward pulled out his phone to see a text message from Emmett.

_**Saturday, July 2**_

_**TheBigManOnCampus: Help me!**_

_**DrFeelGood: Are you okay?**_

_**TheBigManOnCampus: I'm hiding in the closet. **_

_**DrFeelGood: About time you were truthful about your sexuality. Good for you!**_

"Who are you texting? That's very rude, Edward," Bella admonished, while trying to read over his shoulder.

"Emmett is hiding in the closet." Edward had a feeling that Jane was in rare form tonight.

The meeting between Emmett and Jane hadn't gone well.

_Emmett's head had felt like it was going to explode. It was quiet in the house and after the angry phone calls he had gotten the night before the usually jovial Emmett felt like crap. He __wandered around__and looked at Sam's empty room. The bed had been made, the toys picked up, but the room felt like the aftermath of a tornado. It didn't feel quite right with Sam not snuggled up in his dinosaur sheets. Emmett smiled at the thought of Sam with a forgotten book on his chest__, __and those tiny glasses still perched on his nose as he slept. It was an image that he loved, __but right now it filled __him with sadness. He had been a terrible father._

_There was a knock at the door and Emmett barreled down the stairs, hoping that his little boy was on the other side. He had to apologize and remind Sam how much he loved him. Emmett was surprised that on the other side stood Bella, Edward and a tiny blonde woman._

_"Hey, I thought you guys were Sam." Emmett beckoned the group into the house. "Bella, I need to apologize for..."_

_"Oh no, please don't apologize to me for the proposal or the throw up, Emmett. I'm a big girl, and I can deal." Bella took a deep breath and pointed to the couch. "Sit down, because we need to have a chat."_

_"I really should apologize..." Emmett attempted to apologize again. He __couldn't __h__elp feeling attracted to the fire that burned in Bella's eyes. This was the attribute that he ultimately looked for in a woman. She was ready to lay into him and Emmett felt the need to readjust his pants. Was it just him, __or __had Bella's breasts gotten bigger._

_"Then apologize to your son, Emmett. That child is the important one in this situation. I am pissed that you had the audacity to get wasted when your baby was at home. He was destroyed by the idiocy that flew out of your mouth, you big jerk." Bella punched him in chest._

_Emmett knew that this pretty woman would make a perfect wife and mother. He quickly captured her hand that was jabbing him. "I do need to apologize to all of you. Bella, you are so important to me."_

_Edward took one look at the way his brother was eyeing his girlfriend and saw red. He pushed Emmett away from Bella and grabbed his shirt. "I suggest you stay away from my girl, Emmett. I can't believe you proposed to her!"_

_"First, of all I was drunk. Second, the next time I propose to Bella it will be the most romantic proposal ever. You can't even imagine the way she will swoon when I get on one knee, Brother." Emmett loved making Edward so angry that his face would get all red. It made Edward look like a tomato._

_"You better back up away from my girlfriend, Fat Ass. I don't even want you to look at her, not to mention __ever__ talk to her. All play dates between Sam and Annie __are to go __through me," Edward snarled in a gruff voice._

_"I'm standing right here!" Bella huffed._

_"Boys, boys, boys, grow the fuck up." The small blonde strolled over with a snicker. "Damn, Slut, what possesses you to mess around with men? All this testosterone is making me itchy. Where's the little sister? I want to play."_

_"There is no way that you are going near Alice, Demon Bride." Bella took Jane's arm and propelled her towards Emmett. "This is Jane. She's your new roommate."_

_"Whoa there, I do not need a new roommate," Emmett protested._

_"You do__, __and you will. She will keep you in line. Scare the crap out of that ex-wife of yours. I am pretty sure she used to reside in hell, but she's great with kids." _

_Emmett looked at Edward in confusion and asked, "What the hell?"_

_"Interesting story, that woman is Bella's ex sister-in-law. I would say they hate each other, but they also might love each other. It's complicated. What I do know for certain, is that lady is the scariest person I've ever encountered. Good luck living with that. I suggest you sleep with one eye open."_

_Jane looked Emmett up and down and stated, "I'm not surprised you picked The Javelin over Great Ape. You know the bigger they are the smaller the dick."_

_"You can't think I will be able to live with this woman!" Emmett exclaimed in anger._

_"We are going to be fabulous friends, Monkey Man. I'll be braiding your hair in no time." Jane smirked at Emmett. "Get my bags, slave. For now on you call me your mistress!"_

_It was a relationship that was destined to end badly. _

Bella asked, "What did Jane do now?"

"No idea, actually, it's been too much fun giving Emmett a hard time."

Bella took her napkin off her lap and threw it onto the table. "Can you help Matt with his nuggets? I am going to see if I can get Jane to stop harassing Emmett for the evening."

Moving towards the outdoor dining patio, Bella dialed Jane's number. Before Jane could even give a derogatory greeting, Bella asked, "Why is Emmett hiding in a closet?"

"Well, Silly Mental Patient, I have been pelting him with quarters."

"Why?" Bella asked as she sat on a metal chair, imagining Emmett dodging flying currency.

"He was thinking about drinking the hooch." Jane giggled in her odd, high pitched way.

Bella sighed and asked, "Did he really say he wanted to fix a drink of an alcoholic variety."

"Not in so many words, but you could see it in his eyes when he was filling a glass full of water," Jane said. "Honestly, I have no idea what he was thinking. I just wanted to throw coins at him."

"I thought you didn't have any money. Where did you get the quarters?" Bella's fingers drummed the table with a silly theme song from a children's cartoon that starred bunnies.

"I took a fifty from his wallet." Jane had absolutely no ability to feel guilt.

"That's stealing."

"That's payment for letting him make me dinner," Jane said.

Bella was confused. "Evil Witch, don't you mean you cooked?"

"No, I made him make me some goodies, wearing only an apron and boxers," Jane admitted as Bella shuddered.

"Jane, give him a break for the rest of night."

Jane whined, "You're no fun, you harpy!"

"Bye Jane." Bella ended the call and headed inside.

To her surprise a gorgeous woman sat at her seat. Her fingers twisted into her honey colored curls as she leaned into Edward and whispered into his ear. On his other side a tall man that was the epitome of privileged indulgence, stared at Alice and Jasper. His face was twisted in a scowl. It made Bella feel extremely uncomfortable. She walked up at a quick pace and patted Edward's shoulder. He looked up at Bella with a smile. "Did you save Emmett?"

"I did." Bella glanced at Edward and then at Matt, her eyes widening. "Edward Cullen, why is Matt covered in ketchup?"

"Oh no, Matty, buddy, I am so sorry! Alice, why did you let him do that?" Edward jumped up and started to help Bella sponge off the wiggling Matt. He had thought that Alice was helping Matt with his dinner; she always doted on the tiny boy.

Edward looked over to his sister who was staring at James, her teeth biting hard into her bottom lip, causing blood to begin to pool there. She looked positively miserable. Jasper's face was the picture of alarm, and Edward noticed how his arm was placed around Alice's shoulder in comfort. Edward knew that things had ended badly between James and Alice, but he always thought that it was due to some chemical imbalance on Alice's part. His father thought that her rapid change in personality was psychological and Edward at the time had agreed, but watching the intense interaction between Alice and his old friend, made him nervous.

Actually, the appearance of Kate and James was a surprise. They were supposed to remain in the life he left behind in Chicago. Edward's reaction to seeing Kate after all this time was easier than he had imagined. She was still beautiful with her curls and her curves, but it had been diminished by the introduction of Bella in his life. Edward wondered if maybe he had built up the image of perfection in Kate, due to the hurt that she dealt upon him. That it wasn't the destruction of first love that made him bitter, but it was the fact that Kate's rejection was so harsh. To walk in on her having sex with the chief of staff of the hospital in the break room was horrible enough, but the smile she flashed him when he entered was cruel. He wasn't surprised that she was given all of the best cases after her encounter with their boss, that was expected. But Edward was taken aback by Kate desire to continueon with their engagement.

It was amazing that Edward was willing to still be able to have a civil conversation with the woman, not to mention that he would even consider rekindling a friendship with her. Kate had been his easy going friend in medical school, and it was still hard to imagine the hard woman that she became. When she approached him with James by her side, he saw the glimmer of the old Kate. Now that Bella was in his life, he was feeling generous, and perhaps he wanted to parade his happiness in Kate's face.

"Bella, baby, I thought Alice was watching him." Edward started wiping Matt's nose.

Bella gave him a withering look. "Your sister seems to be focusing on something else at the moment."

Alice looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.

Bella held out her ketchup encrusted hand to the woman who was occupying her seat. "Isabella Swan, Edward's girlfriend."

"Dr. Katherine Scott, Edward's fiancée. Oops, I should say ex fiancée." Kate dropped a napkin onto Bella's outstretched hand. "We were lucky to see Edward and his family here. James and I are in Seattle to work on a research project. We were hoping to surprise him tomorrow, but I guess we just did today!"

Oh no she didn't, was the first thing that popped into Bella's hand, until a moment later the realization that this man was engaged to marry this witch. Bella gave Edward a confused look.

Edward put his arm around Bella's waist giving her a squeeze. "It was a million years ago right, Kate? Bella Swan, let me introduce you to some old friends, Kate and James. James used to date Ali."

It dawned on Bella that this was the man that made Alice a shell of herself. His eyes were ice and when this James character looked at her, Bella shivered involuntarily. Why could Edward not see this?

"It's charming to meet you, Miss Swan," James greeted her with a sneer. He took her hand and kissed it for a moment too long. It took all of Bella's might not to punch the man in the face. "You always find such pretty girls, Edward. I might have to steal her away."

Bella wanted to gag and Edward wanted to throttle him.

Edward gave a tight smile and forced a laugh. "You better not even try, James."

Alice was ripping her napkin apart and starting to come apart at the seams.

James seemed to have radar for Alice's discomfort. "Mary Alice, I am so happy that business brought me to Washington for the next couple of months. We really need to reconnect."

Esme chimed in, "Wouldn't that be lovely, Alice? Old friends reconnecting!"

Bella looked in wonder at the smiling Esme and Carlisle. Were they blind or just completely oblivious to their daughter's discomfort?

Before Bella could come up with a way to distract James from poor Alice, Annie came up and pulled Kate's sleeve. "You're in my Mommy's seat!"

"There's a seat over there little girl." Kate waved her away with a saccharine sweet smile. "I just need to talk to Dr. Cullen for a few minutes."

Annie pulled her arm again. "The Prince wants to sit with Mommy, not you."

"Sweetie, he's been my friend and we want to catch up. Your mommy can sit somewhere else."

"No, he wants to kiss Mommy and give me his French Fries. He doesn't like you. The Prince is mine!" Annie yelled. She didn't like this lady one bit. Edward's lady friend had red lipstick that made her look like a clown. Annie realized Matt was scared of her. "You're scaring my brother! Why are you wearing clown lipstick?"

"Annie, that's not polite!" Edward admonished. Bella stifled a laugh and began to open her mouth to discipline Annie when Edward said, "Bella, can you control her?"

Bella was pissed. Annie was out of line, but it was her job to talk to Annie about her behavior. Not to mention, that woman, Dr. Kate was rude to her and her little girl. "You know what, I lost my appetite and the kids are tired. We are heading out."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, cupping her face. He felt Annie's hands wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw her big eyes brimming with tears. "Princess..."

"I'm sorry. I was mean," Annie whimpered.

"Hey, hey, little lady, I'm not mad. It's just not like you to act that way." Edward let go of Bella's face and scooped up Annie. Kate watched, her face twisted in a frown, as Edward kissed the top of Annie's head.

Bella grabbed Annie out of his Edward's arms, "Have fun and reconnect with your friends. The kids are overtired. Just give me a call tomorrow."

"Bella..." Edward began, as Kate took his arm.

"Thank you so much, Bella, for being so understanding. I have really wanted to talk about things with Edward. I've missed him," Kate said, the fake smile plastered to her garish red lips. Annie was certainly right about her clown observation.

"No problem," Bella said with an equally fake smile. She then turned to see Alice taking Matt out of his high chair. "Are you coming too, Ali?"

"Yes," Alice said quietly, her head buried into Matt's head. "Can Jasper and I get a ride with you? We drove with my parents."

"Alice, you should stay and have some fun!" Esme patted her daughter's hand. "Or just wait for a bit and we can leave after Sam finishes his dinner."

Alice looked at her feet. "I am just so tired."

"Are you sure you won't stay, Alice?" James asked as he sprawled out in her empty seat, close enough to touch her. It came out more of a demand then a request.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice and said with a scowl, "We have a busy day tomorrow. I'm taking Alice to the zoo."

"Can I come?" Annie exclaimed, forgetting about her sadness that the prince wasn't coming home with them.

"Absolutely, Little Bit! Do you like the elephants? I know Matt loves giraffes."

"I do!" The little girl leapt for joy.

Alice finally gave a small smile and began to help Bella pack up all of the childrens' things.

"Bella let me come home with you." Edward would have preferred being with Bella.

"Have fun. I'll talk to you later." Bella quickly headed to the exit with Alice, Jasper and the children in tow.

Edward frowned as he watched her leave. James punched Edward lightly in the shoulder. "Let's get our drink on."

XXXXXX

The car ride back to Bella's was quiet; the children were all snuggled in their car seats fast asleep. Alice was buried into her seat between the children. Jasper sat next to Bella in the front his mind whirling in thought. He knew Alice had a troubled past and it was glaringly obvious that past had much to do with that James fellow in the restaurant. He watched the sweet woman who had captured his heart fade further into her protective shell. It reminded him of a whipped dog his family had rehabilitated when he was young. No matter how much they worked with that Golden Retriever, when itsold master passed then by on the street, it would pee in fear. Alice's reaction might not have the same effect, but she was terrified all the same.

That's why when Alice's phone made a silly sounding tweet, she gasped, Jasper held his hand out to her. "Darlin', let me see that."

"I can't show you," Alice whispered. She was terrified. Why did he come back? James was going to destroy her this time, without a doubt,

"Alice, angel girl, please let me see it." Jasper looked at Bella for support.

Bella gripped the steering wheel tightly. She knew who the offending message was from; there was no way it could be from anyone else. "Alice, let Jasper see the phone."

"I changed my number. How could he have found it? I just don't understand. Why me? Why? Why?" Alice's voice was rising to a level bordering in hysterics. The phone kept chirping, making Alice's thin frame tremble harder.

"Sugar, I need to see the phone." Jasper quickly maneuvered it out of her grasp. His eyebrows furrowed as he read. "Jesus, what the fuck?"

"Jasper?" Bella asked, looking back at Alice from the rear view mirror. She gasped at the sight of her friend rocking back and forth muttering to herself.

"Bella, can you drop me off at Alice's house to get my car? I would feel better if she spent the night at your house. I don't think that asshole knows where you live."

Bella looked at Jasper with a nervous expression. "What did it say?

"Oh, honey, it's really bad." Jasper took a deep breath to try and calm the rage that was brewing inside him. That monster would learn that Alice had a protector now and he better back off.

Bella delivered Jasper to his car with a promise that everything would be discussed the next morning. Jasper leaned in the back and kissed Alice's forehead. "Tomorrow, we will have a beautiful day. You sleep well and dream of happy things."

When Bella finally arrived at her home and delivered the sleepy children to their beds, she went back for the sobbing Alice. She carefully guided the devastated woman into the house, her heart breaking at the weeping girl.

"Alice, I need you to calm down. You can stay in my room tonight and tomorrow..."

Alice grabbed her hands, squeezing them until it was painful. "James is going to touch me again! It hurts so bad! So bad! So bad!"

Bella looked at Alice in horror, but the pieces started to fall into place. That James was sadistic son of a bitch and he was ready to start his terrorizing of Alice all over again. She led Alice to her room and sat her down on the bed and helped her take off her shoes. "Come on, kiddo, it will be fine. I promise you!"

"Bella, I don't like the blood. It hurts and he licks. I just can't let him..." Alice laid down in a fetal position, shaking.

Bella laid behind Alice and stroked her hair, eyes wide open as her mind processed Alice's ramblings. Alec was a jerk, but in retrospect nothing at all compared to the viciousness of James. Bella cooed words of support in Alice's ears as she drifted off to sleep whispering words of pain and humiliation.

Then a loud and constant knock at the front door woke Bella up with a start. She still was lying next to a fast asleep Alice. She looked at the clock with sleepy eyes. It was only ten. With all that Alice admitted to before she fell asleep, Bella thought her best course of action was to make sure she was armed with a baseball bat.

She tiptoed towards the door and peeked through the peephole to see a frazzled Edward on the porch. Bella threw the baseball bat to the floor and threw open the door. Edward launched himself at Bella and held her tight. She was his anchor and he needed her desperately.

"Is Alice here?"

"She's in my room, fast asleep." Bella wiped the tears from his eyes. "I guess you talked to Jasper."

"Those text messages were awful! Did you see them?" Edward was reeling from what he read. James cut his sister. He treated her like a bug to be crushed. He...

Bella put her hand on his face. "No, Jasper wouldn't let me. Alice said some things though. That friend of yours is a psychopath."

"He's no friend of mine. Neither is Kate, which shouldn't be a surprise to me given our history. She actually tried to defend him. Jasper and I tried to scare him off, but the look in his eyes." Edward tightened his fists around Bella's shirt.

"Calm down, we will figure this out." Bella kissed his neck.

Edward moved oneof his hands to Bella's face. "You are so amazing, do you even realize that? What you do for me, Alice, my whole family..."

"Stop it! It's no big deal. I'm not a saint," Bella said feeling confused by his praise. "I just care for all of you."

He realized at that moment that this woman was his world and he would do anything to make her his wife someday.

Both of Edward's hands rested on Bella's cheeks and he whispered softly, "I love you, Isabella Swan."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: First thank you for all your reviews and a giant hello to all the new followers! It really makes me so happy that you are interested in this story. I need to apologize for the epic review fail last chapter. The family has been extremely busy with issues with our house and it has been a little stressed at the Staceleo homestead. The good news is that things are looking up and I finally figured out a system for replying! I will be sending prompt replies that might even be amusing.**

**Sunflower3759 is brilliant! Did you know this? You do now! She makes my words come together in the prettiest of ways!**

**If you would like teasers for the next chapter come and ask to join the staceleostories group on Facebook. I have a story page there too, but I more inclined to post in the group. If you are on the page, just let me know and I'll switch you over! I have teasers, music inspiration and other odd bits of fun!**

**The newest Ugly Duckling Bakery is up! Check it out if you need a laugh!**

**Finally, next chapter is done and will be posted at the end of the week. How is that for a nice surprise?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 15

"You what?" Bella asked, pulling away from Edward. Her eyes flickered to his tearful green ones.

"I love you, Isabella Swan!" Edward repeated and clutched her waist. "You have to know that!"

"I think you are feeling that way right now, but if you stop to think outside of the drama of tonight..." Bella began, because in her opinion, while she was flattered, there was a time and a place for everything.

Edward dropped his hands from her waist and buried his hands in face, while muttering, "I am such an idiot! You never had a fucking chance with her…"

"Whoa there, Edward, calm down. I would love to hash out our feelings for each other, but tonight is not the night." Bella pulled Edward's hands away from his face and held them tightly. She led him to the living room and pulled his tense body to the couch. "Sit."

"If you don't want to pursue this..." Edward began, as Bella pulled him down and remained standing looking down at him.

Bella sometimes forgot, that in the scheme of things Edward was somewhat of a small child when it came to adult relationships. After meeting his ex-fiancée, the female Dr. Evil, this was now no surprise and very easily understood. Bella took a deep breath and looked at Edward's pained face. She wished she could just comply with his wishes and agree to the deep feelings he professed. After tonight, with Alice's problems and her anger at Edward over Dr. Evil, Bella knew it wouldn't mean as much. Admitting her love for Edward would need to come from a pure place, and this was a place that she was unable to be at this moment.

"Edward, are you breaking up with me?" Bella asked quietly.

His anguished green eyes met Bella's stoic brown ones. "No, but isn't that what you're doing?"

"Let me get this straight. If I don't, at this very moment, profess my undying love for you, that means I'm dumping your ass?" Bella said annoyed, as Edward's mouth dropped open. It looked like he was about to catch some flies. "This has been a hell of a night, Edward! I was pissed at you before the Alice situation came up. I get you have a past. Dr. Ev...Kate was a part of your life. Shit, I was married to Alec. What I did have a problem with Edward, was the way you dealt with Annie."

Edward gripped his knees tightly. "You know I adore that little girl..."

"I do. I also know my kid was acting like a brat. Her manners were nonexistent. However, that Kate woman was shitty to my kid. That's no excuse for Annie to act that way, but she did and I was going to stop the behavior. My problem is that it was my responsibility to handle it, not yours. I could have disciplined Annie and put the bitch in her place. That was my job!"

"I thought I was going to be an important part of Annie and Matt's lives?" Edward asked exasperated. His nerves were pulled taut from the stress of the evening.

Bella sighed and scratched her neck. "I want you to be. At that moment though, you weren't being fair to Annie. You let you ex fiancée be nasty to my little girl. She loves you, Edward. From the moment Annie saw you, she had stars in her eyes. Her life is full of disappointment as it is. I beg of you to keep your armor shiny for her."

"I am so sorry," Edward said sadly. "It wasn't my intention. It was jarring seeing them there and I fell back into the way we were before the engagement."

"I understand and I know you feel sorry about Annie, Edward. I am also sorry that when I am this tired I start swearing like a trucker," Bella said with a tiny smile. Edward gave her one in return. "I care for you deeply, but, this is real life and not some dramatic, angsty movie. We do not have to profess our feelings and we do not have to end things, because one of us had the good sense to know tonight is more than Bella and Edward."

Bella started pacing in front of Edward and pulling at her hair, and rubbing her eyes. It dawned on Bella that she was just so tired. Not just from being startled out of sleep from Edward's frantic knocks, but from the world she found herself in. There was so much that she felt buried under. From the mundane of completing the needs of her work, to the fear of Alec pushing his way back into her life. The evening with Alice made her even more fretful. What if she wasn't able to protect her friend? The thought chilled her to the bone.

"Edward, I held your darling, wonderful sister in my arms as she sobbed. The things she was saying were..." Bella shook her head trying to calm her emotions, but her eyes started leaking traitorous tears. "They were horrible. Obviously, you know this. We're all upset tonight. I am so afraid I won't be strong enough to support her."

Edward stood and wrapped his arms around her. He was an ass. The truths that he had learned about his sister's past rocked him to the core. Bella was right that Alice was the important party here. Bella looked in his eyes with her watery ones and he knew they would be fine. He truly did love this woman who wanted to protect his sister. He would wait, and when he told her again there would be in candlelight, and the smell of roses would fill the air.

Edward was about to ask more questions about what Alice had admitted when Bella spoke in a somber tone, "What exactly happened tonight to clue you in on James's treatment of your sister? I am still trying to figure out how every single Cullen missed the signs? I have only been her friend for a short time and that poor girl is the walking billboard of an abused woman."

Bella was right; they should have seen the signs. If Alice had been a patient of either his father or himself, the authorities would have been called in immediately. Edward didn't know if it was the fact that Alice had always been a shy and quiet child, or that James had been so cunning as to have engrained himself in the family. All he did know was they had all failed the gentlest one of them all.

"We were naive and clueless, I swear, if Jasper didn't come in on a warpath like he did I think we would have stayed oblivious until the worst happened. I owe that guy so much. I wasn't fair to him."

"No, you weren't." Bella quietly agreed. "I told you he was a good one."

Edward rubbed her arms and began to tell the tale of the discovery of James misdeeds.

_Edward was ready to leave after less than ten minutes. He could easily tell that Bella was extremely pissed, Alice was acting odder than usual, that tool Jasper was with them and the children needed to get to bed.__ All of these facts __made him realize that's where he rather be tonight. To tuck in Matty and read Annie one of her bizarre Pink Pony stories was a new routine he looked forward to. Kissing Bella goodnight was a joy. It was__ as if he had been __reborn into a brand new person. He didn't know how he__ ever could have__ fit into the world that was James and Kate._

_"Your girl looks like an amazing lay. I would definitely fuck that shit." James typed something into his phone and looked up at Edward with a grin. "Did you give her a discount on the work?"_

_Edward almost spit out the Coke he was drinking. He wasn't sure which comment about Bella he was going to punch his old friend for. "What the hell are you talking about?" _

_"Her tits are way too perky after having two kids. You wouldn't imagine the amount of liposuctions and boob jobs; I get from the mommy set. You fix it before you hit it." _

_Edward was appalled. He wasn't really like that was he? _

_"Bella is perfect. I didn't have to touch any part of her," Edward said with a scowl._

_James looked up from his text. "Whoa there, old pal! I was paying her a compliment. Damn, I could say anything about Katie and you would just laugh. You are whipped like a mother fucker!"_

_"You do realize you are a doctor and not a teenager." Edward tapped his fingers in anger. He had to give a little smile __as he realized he was tapping to one of Matt's favorites; it was The Wheels on the Bus._

_"Do you realize that you aren't married to the MILF? Sow your wild oats, my boy. Katie would make your night. That baby girl is a wildcat. You were so right!" James winked and started the annoying typing again._

_Before Edward could pretend that he needed to use the bathroom and call the first cab to get himself the hell out of there, Kate danced over carrying a tray full of shots. She wiggled her butt at James and he gave it a sharp slap._

_"You know I love it when you play rough, Jamie!" Kate squealed__, a__nd gave Edward a wink. Edward wondered if they realized that it wasn't spring break and they were in fact almost thirty. Idiots._

_"You aren't drinking with us, Buddy?" James asked with his trademark, and if Edward was being completely honest, creepy smirk. "I would say you were pregnant, but the way you are sucking down the caffeine..."_

_"Shut up, James," Edward muttered. "I'm not drinking tonight. I have to get back to Bella's."_

_Kate downed a shot of whiskey. "You are so whipped, Edward. It wasn't like that with us, baby. I let you fly."_

_"You let me do nothing, Katherine." Edward rolled his eyes._

_She jumped in Edward's lap and bit his ear. "I'll let you do anything you want to do to me tonight."_

_Kate fell onto the floor as Edward shoved her off. She stood up and dusted off her pants, instead settling onto James. "It's your loss, baby. Oh God, what's the face for? I'm joking, Edward! Seriously, James, remember when this one used to be fun?"_

_James looked up from typing on that damn phone again with a frown. "You should call my Ali Girl and tell her to get her ass over here."_

_"James, Alice isn't one to hang out at a bar. She finally started to go out to dinner again." Edward took in James's scowl and felt worried. "You know she's with that Jasper guy now?"_

_"She is not dating the gay hippie? It will never happen." Jasper gave a sneer. "Alice knows better. She should have stayed in Chicago."_

_"My sister wouldn't stay anywhere __near you__ without my parents, you know that, James. You guys broke up," Edward stated. James looked livid, his hands clutched his drink and they turned white._

_Edward knew there was no way his little sister was getting near James again. Just as Edward was about to explain that Alice was off limits, Jasper stormed in waving an IPhone in the air. _

_"Who do you think you are, you sick bastard! I will never let you near her!" Jasper yelled__, h__is face twisted in fury._

_Edward stood up with his hands up to stop Jasper from pummeling James. "I think you need to calm down."_

_"I don't need to do anything, Cullen! I know what he did to Alice!" Jasper pushed at Edward to move him away. "How the hell did all of you miss this? You are her family and you let this monster abuse her!"_

_"What are you saying?" Edward asked__, f__eeling bile rise into his throat. James just laughed at them._

_"He's been sending her messages. Do you know he liked to slice her up? Make sweet Alice scream as he beat and raped her. He wrote it on here. Need some fucking proof, Ed?"_

_Edward grabbed the phone and started to read. He felt like puking all over the floor and stabbing James with a sharp knife. The names he called her were vicious. The acts James described using whips, chains even nails were horrifying. The whole time Edward sat here discussing his past with these people, James was terrorizing Alice._

_"That's my baby sister!" Edward screamed._

_"Grow up, Edward," Kate said annoyed. "James plays rough with me all the time. It's wonderful."_

_James laughed again and took another shot. "She liked it, Buddy. I can't wait to get my girl back again. This time is for keeps."_

_"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Jasper lunged at James._

_"Wait, Jasper!" Edward held him back. "We can't protect her if we're in jail."_

_"You can't keep her from me, boys." James squeezed Kate's waist and she giggled. "I always get what I want."_

Bella looked at Edward. "Where is Jasper now?"

"He's sleeping at his place. I will take my turn protecting you both tonight. We'll see him tomorrow morning. The zoo, remember?"

"We need to have a discussion with your parents tomorrow morning. I will bring the damned bagels. They need to be enlightened about this. I'll have Charlie meet us there. We will need the police involved. Seriously, this guy makes Alec look like a puppy." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and nuzzled her head into his armpit. "We can skip the zoo. The children can deal. We can appease them with ice cream"

"No, I think we have a powwow with my parents and head out to see some of the damned animals. Alice was looking forward to this." Edward pulled Bella back to the couch with him and they sat down. Bella snuggled closely into him.

"The only thing poor Alice is going to look forward to tomorrow, if we can't calm her down, is a strait jacket. We need to get her feeling safe. We have to get a protective order from a judge to keep James away from her. My dad can help with that and he has pull with some judges. It will take time though, and we need to convince her to sign the paperwork. Alice is scared of this guy, and she isn't going to want to test James by disobeying him."

"Then we can go to the zoo later after getting the rest of the stuff done." Edward looked quizzically at the annoyed look Bella was giving him. "What's the look for? I want Alice to get out and know in her heart that he can't win!"

"I want that, too. However, we can let the zoo slide for another week. We need to circle the wagons around Alice like the pioneers from days of old. Forcing her out in the world is probably not the best option right now."

Edward looked at Bella strangely. "You want to circle the wagon, Bella? Have we been watching some John Wayne movies?"

"Actually, I was just trying to introduce Annie to the joys of the Little House on the Prairie television show yesterday." Bella shrugged with a small smirk on her lips thinking about Annie's horror that televisions had not been invented yet. "I think we need to make sure she has protection and support around her at all time and not to put her in situations where that asshole can engage her."

"No zoo then?" Edward looked concerned.

Bella gave him a withering look. "Do you have a bizarre love for the tigers, Cullen? I think we have bigger concerns."

"I know that, I really do. Fine, I'll agree Alice should stay home with my parents and Jasper. That guy has my trust in protecting my sister. I was thinking we can just take Matt and Annie. Sam, too," Edward said with an air of sadness.

"We discussed this already. They'll be fine with playing bubbles instead. I just picked up a giant bubble wand. It..."

Edward covered her mouth with his hand and muttered, "I don't want the kids to hate me."

"Of course, they don't hate you! My children adore you! Come on now, Edward, cut it out. You just need some sleep."

"I made Annie sad! She'll never trust me after I acted like a jerk." Edward loved these children like they were his own. He had been such a pompous fool before and didn't want to lose the family he now loved.

"You remain her prince," Bella stated firmly. She kissed him gently on his lips. "I left a toothbrush for you under the sink in the downstairs bathroom. I'll get sheets for the couch."

"Are we having another sleepover on the couch?" Edward imagined the lovely feeling of holding her in his arms all night long.

"Nada, Handsome Pants, I have a sleepover buddy named Alice waiting for me." Bella gave a tiny smile and added more seriously, "She might need me in case she has nightmares."

They walked towards the bathroom and before he entered, Edward said, "Thank you, my Bella, for everything."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you all for your kind and very interesting reviews about the last chapter. It seems that everybody hates James. (This is no big surprise!) If you have any nasty and fitting way to dispatch of that big bag of evil share it. Your creative ideas make me smile.**

**I think I got to reply to all your reviews! I was even replying this morning, while making banana bread! (Which, exciting news… 'Matt' said, "Banana.")**

**I love you reviews! Thank you and I can't wait to read more. Feel free to spread the word about the story. Also, I am almost done with Chapter 17! I might have news to share with that one…**

**Sunflower3759 is amazing! She really is a huge help with my writing. What a wonderful Beta!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It would be nice though.**

Chapter 16

Carlisle Cullen was prone to rants.

Bella had her head cradled on her hand as it rested on the Cullen family kitchen table. Carlisle was giving her a raging headache. Pompous announcements of how he knew there was something off about James. Declarations of how things must be handled by using his friends in the Justice Department. How if Alice had only been stronger this would have never happened.

She knew immediately why Alice didn't feel comfortable admitting her past to her family.

It always interested Bella how members of families reacted to different things. For instance, she was just like Charlie and more often than not they would measure out their words. The Volturis loves to yell and threaten. The Cullen's though, were a breed apart.

Esme was a crier; Bella observed her sobbing into her coffee cup. She really couldn't handle all that images of Alice's pain that were being thrown at her.

Emmett roared and broke things, as was evident by the crushed coffee cup at his feet. He was full of threats, creative ones, like hanging James up by the toes and using him as a human piñata. Then there were the more realistic violent ideas like cutting the lines breaks on the man's car. Bella couldn't help wondering if it was Jane's influence on his life or perhaps Emmett always harbored these dark tendencies.

Edward fretted. He rang his hands like a little old woman. Always worrying about everyone's decisions and how they ultimately affect everyone else. He was tiring to watch when in action.

Sweet Alice just quietly internalized all the injustices that had befallen her. She sat huddled next to Jasper, her hands clutching her knees and looking at the ground. Jasper, that angel of a man, just held her gently. He alternated giving Alice caring looks and glaring at thetirade of the elder Cullen.

"Carlisle, placing blame on Ali here is unnecessary. You know as well as I do that this is not her fault. We need to concentrate on solving the problem, not making it worse. I am starting the ball rolling on my end. I have a great group of people who will protect this girl. Let me do my job and you deal with supporting your daughter," Charles growled.

Chief Swan was efficient to a fault. He was certain that before his Bell has returned to Forks, that no-good Alec had probably been more than just a philandering fool. He knew without a doubt that his baby had suffered, and Charles had regretted not doing more for his only child. It had made him even more determined to not only protect Alice, but give her all the arsenals at his disposal to keep help her heal.

"I thank you for your concern for Alice, but Charles, if she just..." Carlisle sputtered.

"Drink up Dr. C, you need to calm down. I am not surprised that your boys are emotional fucktards, with you at the helm of this ship. Take responsibility for your inability to help your child, Old Man." Jane grabbed the orange juice and poured a large glass and pushed it towards Carlisle. "Hellsie Bellsie, can I get an Amen?"

"I'll give you an Amen and raise it to a preach it, sister," Bella answered, her voice completely neutral. She took a bite of bagel and Charlie snickered.

Emmett growled, "This is family business, Jane."

"If somehow, Crazy Bella is involved then so am I. Should I remind you about the toothpicks?" Jane asked with her lunatic smile. Emmett shut up quickly. Bella wasn't sure why Emmett was now afraid of toothpicks, but she was itching to find out. Jane turned to Alice, "Honey, what can I get you?"

Jane, like Charlie and Jasper, had been a blessing when dealing with the Cullens this morning. Bella loved them, but sometimes the family as a whole lived in some dysfunctional and unrealistic version of reality. Jane had accompanied Emmett and Sam to breakfast this morning. After taking one look at poor Bella and Charlie trying to calm down the hysterical Esme and Carlisle, she took over the care of the children. She quickly grabbed a box of Cheerios from the kitchen counter and ushered the group of little people to a large screen television and put on some bizarre cartoon with a stuffed animal doctor. Jane was disturbed at how the little girl doctor's head was far too large for her body. She was seeing the benefits of her demented father making his children watch documentaries about animal predators. They were far less scary than that giant headed kid. The children seemed to like it though, and were obsessed with staring at the screen like tiny zombies stuffing their faces with toasted O's. That should keep them busy for a couple hours,

Jane was surprised when meeting Alice. Instead of flirting with her outrageously, as she would usually do, she had felt that she needed to take care of the broken girl. Alice was a pretty thing, but her eyes were lifeless. Happiness had been sucked out of her. Bella had looked like that once upon a time, and it was frightening to Jane. Seeing Bella, her only friend, destroyed by her brother was a horrible feeling .She had never had anyone to be close to before she loved Bella. If she could help Alice, who Bella obviously loved, to heal, it would be an honor.

"No thank you, Jane," Alice whispered still looking down.

"Did you grow a heart overnight like the Grinch, Janey?" Bella smiled. "Did hell freeze over?"

Jane smirked, "If we see my dad and Alec in town wearing parkas then it's a possibility. But, no, I can be helpful sometimes."

"Thank you," Bella mouthed giving Jane a wink.

"Listen, I can handle this. We are going to move." Carlisle continued to pace. "I had an offer from Johns Hopkins. I can get Alice in some premed classes..."

"No!" Alice yelled jumping up. Her face was flushed and angry. Bella's mouth dropped open. She had never seen Alice this way before. "I'm happy here! Jasper, Bella and the kids are here! I never want to become a doctor, Dad!"

"Mary Alice, calm down!" Esme said fretfully.

Alice turned to her mother. "No I will not calm down, Mom. He's going to kill me, you know that, right? I can't run, because James will find me. Now I have Dad trying to run my life again. It's too much! I just can't do this anymore!"

Those final few sentences filled Bella with fear. She looked at Jasper and by the expression on his face he agreed.

"Alice, sweetheart it's going to be fine. Nobody is going to force you to do anything." Jasper stood and rubbed her back.

Carlisle snarled, completely missing what was actually going on, "Mary Alice, if your outburst is about this boy here then perhaps we need to leave immediately. We all see what happened in your last relationship. You cannot make good choices."

"Dad, I disagree! Jasper has been extremely helpful! I was worried at first, but after what I witnessed last night, he cares about her." Edward had been very impressed by Jasper the previous evening and was now one of his biggest champions.

Emmett was about to mouth off some smart ass comment, but Jane pulled out a toothpick and started to pick her teeth. Emmett shut his mouth immediately. Bella couldn't help, but be impressed. Jane pointed to the coffee cup debris onto the floor. "Clean up your mess, Grape Ape, so your momma doesn't have too."

"Edward, you brought James into our life!" Carlisle slammed his fist on the table.

Bella had about enough of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She understood he was upset, but he refused to take responsibility for anything. Alice would never get the support she needed if she stayed in this house. It was then that Bella made a very important decision.

"Alice, pack your bags! You're moving in with us!" Bella said quickly.

Alice squeaked, "What?"

Carlisle started to sputter, as Charlie clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle, this would be best. That James character would be more inclined to think Alice would be here with you and Esme. The boys and I will watch out for Alice, and I will put an officer to watch over the house. You have an opportunity to make this right with your little girl. Think about it."

Esme continued to whimper in a napkin.

"Esme, the time for crying is over," Charlie continued solemnly. "Your daughter needs your strength now. You are a tough cookie and right now that will be needed until we catch this monster and make him pay."

Chief Charles Swan was a wise man indeed.

Three pairs of little feet ran into the room. Annie cried, "Jasmine has no legs!"

It was true, for Annie's Jasmine doll was now leg less. Bella asked, "What happened?"

Sam answered quietly, "Matt pulled them off. It made a snapping noise."

Emmett whispered to Jane, "Easier access for Aladdin."

Jane did her crazed giggle in response.

"I can try to put them back on. Where are they?" Esme offered. It felt good to feel useful at something.

"Impossible, she is an invalid!" Annie declared. "Sir Jasper, can we stop and pick up a wheelchair for her on the way to the zoo?"

"I don't think we are going today, lil darlin'." Jasper ruffled Annie's hair softly.

Annie sadly uttered, "Oh."

Alice took a look at the little faces of Annie, Sam and Matt and decided that enough was enough. She wanted to have a full life with happiness, love and a family of her own. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. Willing herself to find strength to be brave, Alice announced, "We will be going to the zoo. I promised you guys spider monkeys."

"Alice, this isn't..." Esme began.

"I need to do this, Mom. Charlie, can we fill out the paperwork for the restraining order on the way?" Alice looked at the group with a new found determination. "I need to do this. Bella, we can get my stuff afterwards."

"Dad, this probably isn't the best idea, right?" Bella questioned.

Charlie saw the steel in Alice's eyes. She needed to finally feel she had some control in her life. "It will be alright. I'll come. We stay in a group, though. Hopefully, the punk will have the sense that God gave a duck to stay away. It's best to be on guard, though. I will keep her safe, Esme and Carlisle."

Emmett interrupted, "Sam, your mom wanted to visit today. You can't go, Buddy."

Sam's face crumpled. He didn't want to see his mother. He held Annie's hand tightly.

Annie said solemnly, "My boy doesn't want to see the red witch."

"She's his mommy, Princess," Emmett said sweetly. "She loves him, just like your mommy loves you."

"She was supposed to come yesterday, Daddy. She never did." Sam looked down and was immediately sandwiched in a Matt and Annie hug.

Emmett couldn't answer that. It was true. Rosalie was supposed to arrive in the morning at ten and never came. She finally left a message at nine that evening that she would come the next morning.

Jane decided it was time to have a sit down,, or a feel up of this Ms. Hale. "Fatty McMuffin, you have custody. I will send the red bi...witch, on her merry way. Have fun at the zoo, my Sam Man."

Sam adored Jane. That was the solemn truth.

Jane quickly left the chaos at the Cullen's, behind her. It was bordering on Volturi eruptions in there and Jane needed the escape. She seemed like a tough little bird, but in actuality Jane was quite sensitive.

All of her elderly husbands had been men she liked personally in a father figure way. She enjoyed the conversations and the delicate way that they treated her. They never pushed for intimacy, but they treated her as if they had found a long lost daughter. When they passed she mourned every single one. Jane wished her father had at least a small ounce of the dignity and kindness those men had possessed.

As Jane's feet clicked down the pavement of the sidewalk, she reflected on Bella. Their relationship was odd, but the most truthful and loving that Jane had ever experienced. To be honest, Jane was probably in love with Bella in a romantic sense, but she knew that Bella was one hundred percent heterosexual. She would hate to lose all the positives of their friendship for a one sided infatuation. Jane saw the way Bella and Edward looked at one another. That was a real love. She would do anything to have a woman look at her that way.

Before she reached Emmett's, Jane noticed two cars in front of Bella's house. They were both expensive models and definitely not from around this Podunk town. With a fast clickety click, Jane ran in her heels all the way to the house.

When she arrived, she saw a voluptuous blonde woman standing at the doorway. The woman smiled at Jane. "Hello there, do you know where Emmett and Sam are?"

"You must be the bitch ex-wife. Sorry, but today you're the one being stood up." Jane gave her an unpleasant smile.

Jane heard a car door slam behind her, she turned quickly and her mouth dropped as she observed who was strolling towards her.

"Honestly, Jane, you don't always need to be so unpleasant to lovely ladies." The man gave Rosalie a sparkling smile, which tuned to a sneer as he turned back to Jane.

"You need to leave," Jane demanded, fingering a toothpick in her pocket. She wanted to stab him in his glacier blue eyes. They were cold, just like his little black heart.

"I am not going anywhere, Sister," Alec disagreed with a smirk. "Now, where the hell is my wife?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews! I didn't get to thank all of you with personal review replies, but I and the children were brought down with an illness. All is well now, but I just want you all to know how much I love your reviews and that they make me so happy. Feel free to share this story with your friends! **

**A huge thank you to Sunflower3759 for her wonderful BETA skills on this chapter!**

**Finally, there is a lot going on in this chapter! Most importantly…a lemon…oh that's right I went there. I have some younger readers it appears, so please skip that part and pretend that Bella and Edward are playing Scrabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 17

People pushed, children whined and a wet heat settled amongst the crowds, so it was an average summer day at the zoo. All of the previous mentioned reasons and a few more peppered in, were exactly why Bella always tried to do everything at non-peak times. Zoos are best explored in brisk fall, or a slightly chilled spring, to avoid hordes of children on school vacations. Aquariums were best visited early upon opening or closing to get the most favorable view of the occupants in the tanks. Bella lived by these rules, because they made sense, but the crazies she was with were obviously not taking her sage advice into consideration.

The group was walking in a human chain with Edward's hand clutching Bella's tightly on one side and Annie's even tighter on the other. He had never seen the likes of this and his OCD was flaring up. People willingly wanted to deal with this? "Annie, honey, keep holding the Prince's hand!"

"I want to see the hyenas! Last time I went with Aunt Jane to the Baltimore Zoo, they were ripping out intestines!" Annie exclaimed with a bounce. "Remember, Mommy, how you tried to cover my eyes and Aunt Jane told you to grow a pair. Grow a pair of what, Mommy?"

Annie had a mind like a steel trap. The kid unfortunately, never forgot anything.

"Grow a pair of cucumbers from the garden. Aunt Jane loves cucumbers." Bella said, stomping through the throngs of picture snapping visitors.

Jasper snickered behind her, making Bella grin back at him.

Edward continued to complain, "This is utter madness!"

"I told you," Bella simply stated.

A large, rotund man barreled into Annie making her squeak in surprise. Edward immediately scooped up Annie and poked the man with his index fingers. "Watch where you're going, buddy! You almost knocked over my little girl!"

"Sorry man!" The big man blustered.

Bella watched with a smile bursting through her annoyance. He loved them all. He really did.

The smile lasted for approximately ten seconds, because Emmett barreled up and yelled, "Yeah, that's our girl!"

Edward still holding tightly to Annie turned towards his brother. "You must be kidding me, Emmett? Get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want you! I am dating Bella and not you. Do I really need to keep saying this to you? Are you really that dense? You make Black look like a rocket scientist. I have to deal with his sh...stuff, I don't need your delusional nonsense."

"I care for those kids too, shi...shiitake mushrooms, Edward! Annie is Sammy's best friend!" Emmett snarled. Bella quickly took Annie away from the squabbling men. Emmett pushed into Edward's arm with his shoulder. It was meant to look like a joke to everyone, but Emmett was trying to regain his dominance over his little brother. Edward had gotten way too big for his britches. "You should stop feeling so threatened by my relationship with Bella. Actually maybe you should be?"

"Of course, what was I thinking, Emmett! Certainly, throwing up on a girl when you are drunkenly proposing to her really cements a fictional relationship. I am so sorry, Bella, my darling, I so dropped the ball on this one. I promise to get all sloppy drunk on Colt 45 and vomit on your favorite shoes, because according to dumb as...donkey that is the way to a lady's heart." Edward rammed his shoulder back into his brother.

This led to a bizarre shoulder shoving match by the elephant exhibit. Bella took a swig of lemonade and watched the children, with Alice giggling over the pachyderms. Jasper stood next to Bella and was far more concerned with the bickering fools next to them. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, actually, but this is somewhat tame for the two," Bella explained, giving a quick glance at Emmett attempting to stick a finger in Edward's ear. "This seems to be the regular M.O. of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Pay them no mind."

"They are being a damn distraction for the rest of the visitors. It's best I put a stop to this," Charlie said with a frown. He gave a sigh and adjusted his belt and walked over to the tussling overgrown children. "Boys, knock it off. I don't have the time to arrest you for disturbing the peace. You need to remember there are not only impressionable children around, but Alice needs you two yahoos to be diligent."

"Yes, sir," Edward quickly agreed. If someday he wished to call the solemn, mustached man before him 'Dad', he had to be on his best behavior.

"Kiss ass," Emmett muttered.

Charlie scowled and grabbed Emmett's arm. "Watch the language, boy. What's this about throwing up on my little girl?"

Edward snickered and went back to Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist. He asked in her ear, "Lemonade, please?"

She held her straw up to his lips and he took a long sip, as he too watched Alice and the little ones. Matt was wrapped around Alice's waist pointing and grunting. It was a very good impression of an elephant's trumpeting. Alice followed with her less accurate one. Sam was regaling the group with fun facts about elephants he learned in a nature book, and finally Annie was holding court and explaining how one day she would be wearing a sparkling leotard and riding an elephant in the circus. It was a chaotic bunch of conversations, but they were all having fun.

Edward looked at his sister with a smile. "Looking at Alice's face like that is worth the hot day and crowds, don't you think?"

"I think it's a blessing to finally see her happy," Jasper agreed. "She deserves it."

"We need to figure out what to do about James." Bella was once again being practical. "You think James would show up here today?"

"I would normally have guessed he is holed up with Kate somewhere in a hung over stupor or something, but now I am not so sure." Edward couldn't trust his opinion on anything anymore. "He wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this though. Small children make him itchy."

"I think to get to Alice he might make an exception," Jasper stated, his eyes not once leaving his beloved.

Bella watched Alice kiss Sam on the top of his head and point to a giraffe. "How can anyone hurt such a kind person?"

"We just have to make sure that no one hurts her again." Jasper meant this with every inch of his soul. "That includes your dad, Edward."

"He means well," Edward said in attempt to defend his father. Carlisle was always trying to do best by his family. It was a lot of pressure put upon his wife and children, but Edward knew that his father was a product of his upbringing. His mother would tell stories of Carlisle painting pictures of her in college, until his father put his foot down. Childish pursuits were for children, and Carlisle was forced to push aside all extracurricular activities that did not correspond with the study of medicine.

Jasper rolled his eyes. He didn't give a shit if Carlisle meant well, because he was failing his daughter in a spectacular fashion. "Did you know she wants to be an art teacher? I finally got her to paint with me. Her eye is terrific."

"I agree, Jasper, the jewelry designs she's been working on have been amazing." Bella smiled thinking of an intricate bracelet design Alice had been working on. Her bosses at Tiffany's had been ecstatic. They wanted to meet Bella's talented friend. "Not to mention, she's fantastic with children. Can you imagine what kind of mother she's going to make?"

Bella couldn't help but notice the blush and smile that graced Jasper's face. That man was smitten.

Edward ignored Bella's little comment. That was his baby sister after all. "We will talk to mom when we pack up Ali's stuff. I think this morning was a wakeup for the family. She is so used to making sure everything is happy that she has always tended to ignore the negative aspects surrounding her. You saw how she was with Kate. That was after our horrible breakup."

"I saw how you were with Kate, too." Bella couldn't help, but remind him of how forgiving he seemed initially of Dr. Evil.

"Bella, I..."

Matt wiggled out of Alice's arm and ran to Bella, "Mama! Mama! Ba..na..na!"

"Baby, you said, 'Banana'!" Bella kneeled down and gave him a hug. "Did you hear, Edward? He said 'banana'!"

"Are you sure about that, Bella? It kind of sounded like 'band-aid'." Edward couldn't understand anything the little guy said.

Jasper nodded in an agreement. "I thought so, too."

"Mama, Ouch? Boo boo?" Matt pointed to an invisible injury on his knee.

"Never, ever, mention B.A.N.D.A.I.D.S! He thinks they are stickers! Do you even realize how expensive the character ones are?" Bella narrowed her eyes at the men. "Matt, sweets, you don't have a boo-boo. Would you like a cracker?"

Matt pursed his little lips and pointed to Annie. "Ann...E...Ba...na...na?"

"Annie doesn't have a banana. We have goldfish!" Bella pulled out a bag of goldfish crackers out of the diaper bag and waved it in the air.

"Ba...na...na!" Matt yelled.

"Want a banana so much, little boy, then hang out with the monkeys," Bella muttered. She grabbed out another bag of baked crackers. "I have Elmo heads!"

Matt grabbed the bag. He gave a big smile. "Cheese?"

"I didn't bring cheese." Bella ruffled her son's hair, making him growl.

"You know, Bells, Annie was talking in sentences at his age," Charlie stated, picking his teeth with a toothpick. Emmett eyed him warily.

"I was there, Father. I know exactly when she started talking." Bella gave Charlie an annoyed look. "He's a boy. Not to mention, Old Timer, Grandma said you didn't mutter a word until you were four. Then the stories she told about you and potty training..."

"I'm backing off, kid!" Charlie really didn't need to be reminded of that tale of his childhood.

Bella was tempted to share Charlie's potty training woes, but Emmett ran up with his cell phone. "Bella, you need to see this!"

"If those are pictures of your penis..." Edward started to say.

"Fuck, Edward this is important. Jane is texting in some weird code."

"Language, Emmett Cullen!" Bella hissed as she grabbed the phone and started to read.

**BITCH: Hey, Baby. Going out to dinner with my brother and Rose! They seemed to have hit it off. Can't wait for you to meet him! Meet you at Jazz's later! :0)**

**BIGPOPPA: What the fuck?**

**BITCH: You are so funny! :0) Make sure Jazz bring Esme's Ali Cat with him. Kay?**

"Fudge, fudge, fudge!" Bella muttered. "You know what this means?"

"Jane is in love with me?" Emmett said with a tiny smile.

Bella gave him a punch in the arm. "Seriously, Emmett, if I was a zombie, I would be beating you with my unattached arm."

"First of all, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit." Emmett threw his arms up in exasperation. "Two, zombies are never an appropriate threat, little lady."

"Emmett, Alec is here! This is bad. Worse, Alec is hanging out with your ex-wife!" Bella yelled.

"Alec is here! I am going to kill..." Edward began to say, when Annie ran up.

"Can I get a toy at the gift shop?"

Charlie looked at Bella's pale face and muttered, "Fucker."

"What Grandpa?" Annie asked. She had a good ear for curse words.

"Let's get some fun toys for you kids! Matt wants another giraffe, right? Sam, what animal do you like?" Charlie ushered the children to the gift shop.

Edward led Bella to a bench and sat her down. He remembered the last time her eyes looked that way. It was after Alec had called and it was the night that Edward held her through the night. He could tell Bella was worried, very worried.

Alice came over and sat next to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. Bella was always so strong; it made Alice nervous to see her so broken. "It will be all right, Bella. You have us now."

"I know, but it's just the shock. He's easier to deal with when he's being a deadbeat dad." Bella looked like she was coming out of her daze. Edward was amazed at the strength of his woman. "We have too much to worry about with James. It will all work out with Alec. He used to be a rational human being. My inner Pollyanna is ready to burst forth and it will be alright!"

"Bella..." Alice was worried that Bella was avoiding the situation.

"No, Alice, it will be okay. We are going to get information from Jane and figure out a plan."

Matt ran up to Bella almost tripping on a giraffe that was about his size. "Ma, Ma, Ma...Ba…na…na?"

"What a nice giraffe named Banana," Bella said looking down at her youngest. She knew Matt hadn't named his giraffe that. He never gave up when it came to food. That boy still wanted the nonexistent banana. She then glared at her father and at the giant toy. "Dad, this is too much."

"Let me spoil the babies, Bells." Charlie gave her a wink. He handed her a lollipop. "I bought you a strawberry sucker."

"Thanks, Dad." Bella grinned at her favorite man. Her dad was the best.

Sam was flipping through a book about the savanna, while Annie held up a gazelle and a lion.

"Annie, please tell me you didn't talk your grandpa into two toys?" Bella asked in exasperation.

"I didn't mom!" Annie held the lion out to Alice. "The man in the store told me to give this to you, Alice. I am supposed to tell you that...that...something about...the pride...mates...and biting."

Alice turned white as a sheet.

Bella grabbed the lion from Annie. "You never talk to strangers! You hear me! Dad?"

Charlie quickly asked, "Annie, sweetie, when did the man give you this?"

"It was when you were paying for the toys, Grandpa. Hey, he's right there!" Annie started waving to a man by the water fountains.

James waved back at Bella's child with a sickening smile.

Bella Swan saw red. No one messes with her kids. She pointed at James then dropped the lion in a nearby trash can. Before Edward could stop her, Bella walked quickly over to James and hissed, "You want to dance, asshole? I have plenty of room on my dance card and I can rumba with the best of them. I am not scared of you and I will protect my family and friends. You made yourself quite the enemy."

James had the gall to run his down finger down her cheek. Bella moved away quickly. "I like frisky. I will love bending you over and pounding your as..."

Charlie grabbed his shoulder. "Boy, don't come near my family including Miss Alice. I will toss your tail in jail faster than you can blink."

Edward was close behind Charlie. "If you come near Bella, my sister or the kids again I will kill you!"

Bella pushed through both men and held her fist up to James. "I got this! I need to explain something, Shit head. You do a fantastic job terrifying nice girls, but when it comes to protecting me and mine I play particularly dirty. You are messing with the big leagues now and I have triumphed over worse than your sorry ass."

"I am so sorry that all your ladies want to get with me, Edward." James said with a sneer. "I'll see you soon, Miss Swan. You are going to be a pleasure."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shaking in my boots, asshole."

Charlie held Edward's arm so he wouldn't attack James. James just held both hands in the air, laughing as he backed away.

"I think we need to leave," Edward said with a grimace.

The walk back to the cars was quiet, except the little high pitched voices of the children. The parking lot was still full of cars pulling in, but for Bella and company it had ended on a down note. Bella whispered to Charlie, "Can't you bring up some trumped up charges to throw those jerks in the slammer? I have a list of names if you need them."

"You know I can't do that, Bells." Charlie gave her a disapproving look. "It's not that it isn't tempting, but once you go down that slippery slope..."

"I know, I know, it's the emotions talking," Bella said as she linked her arm around her father's. She added with another whisper, "It's just that my world is filled with shit heads."

"I should wash your mouth out with soap, Daughter. Who taught you to talk that way?"

Bella and Charlie approached the car and Bella quickly unlocked it. "You did, Father Dearest."

"That's right I did." Charlie gave her a wink. "We'll figure it out, kid."

Bella's peppy ring tone loudly broke through the father and daughter bonding moment. As Edward and her father started buckling children into car seats, Bella moved to the back of the car. She answered it quickly. "Hey there, MC Demon, are you still with that no good brother of yours?"

"I just followed him back to his hotel. I feel like a spy! You would never guess who was there at the same time?"

"Was it a blonde with big boobs and a horrible disposition, because that's just my luck?"

"Right you are my strumpet! Her boobs are incredible, by the way." Jane laughed. "She had oodles of questions about Uncle Marcus. Did you know she was doing porn in L.A.?I think I watched one. Anyway, I have a feeling somebody is itching for a meeting with him and willing to be scratched by Alec to get it."

"He's easy enough to help her out. Wait... she's doing porn movies?" Bella whispered.

"Alec's eyes lit up like it was Christmas!" Jane cackled into the phone making Bella wince. "Are you still ogling the snakes, tramp, or are you heading home?"

"We are heading back into town. The day ended badly. James was at the zoo. He talked to Annie and threatened Alice. Also he...umm...threatened me." Bella leaned against the car with a sigh.

"Fuck a duck!" Jane exclaimed. "Jesus, Bella, did you get up in his face?"

"Maybe, I did."

"You only do that when I have your back, Slutty McMuffin! New plan, you need to regroup before dealing with a bunch of unhinged sociopaths, which includes my brother. Send the kidlets home with the Chief, you and Javelin will join him later," Jane ordered. "Alec is scared shitless of your pop, so no worries there. You will be making Jasper's day, because Alice is staying with him. Inform him that I will cut off his balls if he does anything unseemly with her."

"Edward can stay at his house, you Bossy Dominatrix. I can handle this myself."

"Javelin is not going to leave you or the babies' side right now. You have a support system other than me now, you silly little bitch. Let them support you! You drive me crazy with your tough act. Take your snake and let him bury himself into your..."

"Janey..." Bella had tried to interrupt. Edward had walked over to let her know they were ready to go. He gave Bella a curious look when she held up her hand to get him to wait.

"I'm not finished, but obviously your delicate sensibilities are getting offended." Jane interrupted. "I will be at Fat Boy's and pretending to be in love. God, I want to vomit. I can't believe those idiots bought it! I wonder if I have to fuck him."

"Rosalie wasn't acting odd about your love affair with Em?"

"She doesn't give a shit about Jabba the Hutt. If Bombshell even had an inkling left for him then she has a weird way showing it. There is something in that lady that is broken. She only asked about Sammy once. Who does that? Except for yours, I usually hate kids. That excludes Sam. I want to keep that boy in my purse and feed him bonbons." Jane really was fond of Sam. It wasn't often you found a child who was smart and kind. She was going to keep him that way.

"You may not keep Sam in your purse," Bella said smiling into the phone. "The sentiment is very sweet for you. I think I'm getting a toothache."

"Sweet is my middle name, you Looney. Sweet, however, is not a word I would ever use to describe Blondie. We need to give her a wakeup call on the importance of family. Should we rig it for her to walk in on me having sex with Fatty Arbuckle? Shit, what if I have to look at him?"

"That's your evil master plan? Hide out and have sex with Emmett? You were brought up by the epitome of evil and that's all you got?" Bella tried not to picture the comment about Jane having sex with Emmett. That made her want to vomit along with Jane.

"It's only part one, Grasshopper. Go get enough of your gear for a couple days and get thee to Charlie's." Jane hung up without a goodbye.

"What's happening?" Edward asked.

Bella gave a small smile. "Fancy a sleepover camp at Charlie's?"

XXXXXX

"Do we get to share a room?" Edward was playing with one of Bella's thongs. Letting it spin around his finger. The littlest things made that man happy.

"Edward, do you really think my father will be okay with that?" Bella sat at the end of her bed folding underwear and dropping them in a duffel bag.

Edward threw the thong at Bella hitting her in the head with it. "Try that on for me?"

"You are bound and determined to not be helpful." Bella said with a smile tossing in a bra.

"I apologize, my Queen. Can I gather your royal toiletries?" Edward attempted to appear serious.

"Come here, Handsome." Bella pointed to the area between her parted legs.

"Are you propositioning me, Madam?" Edward moved into between Bella's thighs. Her skirt was hitched up to her waist. Her hands moved slowly to his shirt and unbuttoned it. She pulled it off his toned chest. "We need to be good, mi 'lady."

"No, we really don't." Bella reached up and slowly unbuckled Edward's pants. "I can't hear crying, whining, screams of joy or begging for cookies. This means that there are no children in this house."

"Bella..." he began to say, but it ended in a moan. His lovely girlfriend had pushed his pants and boxers down and was now stroking his cock with two hands.

"It's so pretty for a dick. They really shouldn't be so pretty." Bella licked it making him harden immediately. Her hot mouth lowered on to it making Edward groan. His hands clutched her brown locks. She sucked a little harder, her body reacting to the noises coming out of Edward's mouth. With a slurp, Bella pulled away. "Jane was right to rename you Javelin. It is impressive. I need you to impale me with that thing."

"Bella, baby, I really want to make love to you. I really, really do." Edward grunted, as he watched Bella pull off her tank top. His eyes grew dark as he watched Bella's fingers played with the top of her pale pink bra. "I do think, God I can't believe I'm saying this, we need to slow down. The shit with James and Alec..."

"Edward," Bella purred. He watched as she unhooked her bra and it slid down her arms revealing her spectacular breasts. She flicked her nipple at him with a grin. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, I am trying to do the right thing here."

Bella smiled and shimmed up the bed. Her hands pulled off her skirt leaving her bare before him. Her one hand continued to rub at her nipple, while the other hand slipped into her moist folds. "Edward, come here?"

"Vixen, where are your panties?" Edward asked his eyes wide. He had never seen a more gorgeous sight than what his woman was doing to herself right now. He wanted to claim her badly, but knew with the reappearance of Alec it would be a bad idea.

Bella groaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself. With hooded eyes, she said breathlessly, "Bathroom...Fuck. When we...ehhh...came in. I would...ohh...rather have...oh God...you do this."

"I would rather, too, "Edward gulped. He couldn't help himself as his hands ran up her legs. "We need to settle this mess with Alec."

Bella stopped and looked at Edward. She sat up and said, "My ex-husband has nothing to do with this. I finally have a quiet house. I finally have a man I love. I finally have the courage..."

"You love me?" Edward asked. His heart filled with joy.

Bella smiled up. "Of course, I do, you goof ball. I wasn't going to say it with all the drama with Alice, but after all the mess that happened today, it would be silly to keep it inside."

"I love you, too." Edward felt so much lighter being able to freely admit this.

"Then get over here and pleasure your woman!" Bella moved herself to kneel in front of him, reaching up and winding her hands around his neck. Their mouths crashed onto on another's, licking and biting passionately. Edward's hands clutched Bella's bottom, making her giggle into his mouth. Edward laughed back at her, giving her waist a tickle.

He pushed their bodies back onto the bed and felt Bella's fingers move to his waist. He let out a large chuckle as she tickled him. It became an all-out tickle war. No place was sacred as fingers traveled making the lovers laugh loudly. When they finally could tickle no more, Edward hovered his body over Bella's. He brushed his nose over hers in an Eskimo's kiss. "I love you, Queen Isabella."

"I love you, Handsome Prince." Bella gave him a quick peck on his smiling lips.

"May I please make you scream my name, your Highness?" He kissed her forehead.

"Only if I may make you scream mine." She kissed his chin.

"That's a given," Edward said with a grin as he nuzzled her neck. His hands wandered to her nipples and he palmed them with a happy sigh. They were perfection. He moved his body down to engulf her breast with his mouth. Her body shivered in happy response. Bella's nails scratched his head making him hum into her nipple. It was a feeling of pure bliss.

Edward then moved his hands to her moist folds and rubbed a long digit into her. He moved the finger in and out as his other hand rubbed her clit vigorously. Bella moaned, "More, Edward, love!"

Edward added two more fingers and sent Bella over the edge. She yelled out a series of curse words that would make the most hardened sailor blush. Her climax wracked her body and made her blush pink all over. Edward hissed, "You are so fucking pretty."

"I swear on a stack of _Martha Stewart Magazines_, if you don't stuff that javelin into my pussy, I will shave that pretty sex hair off your head. It keeps taunting me!" Bella exclaimed grabbing Edward's very excited hardened cock. She reached over to her bedside table and threw a condom at him. "I like to think ahead."

Edward's eyes widened. What happened to his sweet Bella? It wasn't that he didn't love this dirty talking Bella, because it was amazing. It was just a surprise. He quickly moved her hand and struggled with the little latex torture device.

"Is that better?" Edward said returning to his Bella and kissing her neck.

Bella grabbed Edward's face, pulling it up to look into her eyes. "Ram into me, my prince, and make me scream."

"As you wish, Buttercup!" Edward roared, channeling Wesley from _The Princess Bride_, he slammed his length into her making yell out.

Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's hips. She rocked her body along with his, as he sat up pulling her with him in straddle position. His one armed wrapped around her waist, the other snaked between them to flick at her clit. He crooned, "I needed to see your angelic face, my Queen. God, I love you."

"I love...you...more...I...need more," Bella stammered, as her body started to spasm in the beginnings of intense orgasm.

"More...everything...mine! Say...you're...mine..." Edward was close, so close, but he needed her to say it. That Alec was a distant memory. That his love was all that she needed and the future was theirs.

"I...I...I'm yours! Always!" Bella screamed as she rode waves of ecstasy and trembling in release.

"My love!" Edward screamed in return, as he emptied into his queen that he clutched desperately.

They laid their bodies back onto soft pillows, sweaty and happy. Edward curled up and stroked Bella's stomach. "Woman, you are insatiable."

"Really? I thought I was pretty demure throughout the love making." Bella smirked and stroked Edward's face.

"If we were making love in a hardcore porno," Edward scoffed. "What's next? Are you planning to tie me up and spank me?"

"Maybe, you game?" Bella laughed at Edward wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You liked it, right?"

"Honestly, the best ever, Bella." Edward stroked her hair. "It might be, because you are so sexy or the fact that I love you."

"Well I love you." Bella groaned and looked at the clock. "We need to cleanup. We are late getting to Charlie's."

"He is so going to figure out what we did when we roll in there...oh shit...an hour late." Edward smothered his face into a pillow.

Bella giggled and rubbed his back. "Mostly since our hair will both be soaking wet from the shower. You think he's going to shoot you?"

Edward groaned into the pillow.

Bella jumped up and slapped his ass. "Come on and join me in the shower. I need some things rubbed."

Edward laughed and jumped up and swung her over his shoulder. "Come on, you bad girl."

"Your dick looks funny with the condom still on. It looks like a wet noodle. You should take care of that." Bella said, peeking between his legs.

Edward gave a little slap on her butt and then a kiss making her giggle. He said with a smile, "Always the comedian."

The two lovers happily made their way to the bathroom, oblivious to anything but each other.

In the window, with a frown on pursed lips, a pair of eyes looked on.


	18. The Little Pink House Outtake 1

**AN: I wanted to give you a quick little outtake to thank you for all you support for this story. (I am working on chapter 18 now!) It hasn't been to the beta yet, but I will replace it after I send it to the amazing Sunflower3759.**

**Also, I have an announcement…I have a story in the Taste of the Forbidden contest! I can't say which one is mine, but I have a feeling you can probably guess. The voting isn't up yet, but you can read and review the stories now. Please check it out and give all the amazing writers some love! The website is: tasteoftheforbidden . blogspot . com **

**Finally, let me know if you would like more outtakes! Thanks again for reading!**

The World of Annie Grace and Matthew: The Little Pink House Outtake 1

Her mommy once again packed sandwiches for the zoo. Annie stared at the baloney and swiss she held in her small hands. Sure, they were her most favorite type of sandwiches, but at the concession stand they had hot dogs. Oh...and french fries and ice cream! Then Annie's big brown eyes came into contact with the holy grail of goodies. There were giant bags of popcorn hanging from the walls of the concession stand. Why, oh why, couldn't they at least get the giant bag of popcorn?

"Did you see those bags of popcorn, Mommy? They're the size of Matty!" Annie was certain she could get that giant bag of buttery goodness with just the right amount of begging.

Bella looked up from sticking a straw in Matt's juice box. "I certainly did. Those bags have probably have been there since the Clinton administration."

"What's a Clinton?" Annie inquired. Her mother always said the weirdest things.

"He was the president. Annie, would you like me to buy…" Edward answered. He was about to buy Annie the popcorn when Bella stomped on his foot.

Annie looked confused. "Barack Obama is our president. He plays basketball and Mommy says he's a fox."

"You have a thing for the president, my queen?" Edward chuckled.

"Shut it, Cullen, but he's a damn fine Commander in Chief." Bella gave him a wink and turned to her daughter. "President Clinton was before your time, lady bug. Which before you ask, no you may not have the popcorn."

"Mom!"

Sam took Annie's hand sadly stating, "Daddy said I couldn't have any popcorn either."

This was obviously an attempt to get back on Bella's good side by Sam's pouting father. There wasn't anything that Emmett likes more than gigantic bags of food.

"Forget the popcorn, Annie. Eat your sandwich." Bella took a bite of a chip. "Matt, dude, take little bite of your sandwich!"

His mouth full of ham and cheese, Matt pointed to the chip and to himself.

"You need to finish chewing what's in your mouth, Matt. There will be no chips for you until that sandwich is half way done." Bella held out a Sippy cup of water to her little man. Instead, he took the chip that Alice handed to him. "Alice!"

"He really wanted one, Bella. Look at how happy he is now." Alice held out her arms allowing Matt to scramble into them.

"Alice, when Matt becomes a potato chip fiend and starts hiding bags under his bed then, you my friend, will be trapping all the rodents that will be living with the crumbs. No more chips for him." Bella admonished.

With a kiss to the head, Alice slipped Matt a cookie.

"I saw that Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

Jasper just sat back and laughed. He was pleased to see Alice so light hearted.

While Bella's attention was on Matt's imagined unhealthy chip obsession. Edward grabbed Annie's hand. "Bella, I am going to with Annie and Sam to the Elephant Fact Station over there."

A kiosk stood by the picnic benches that held pieces of tusks and pictures of various elephants. A young woman stood behind the table and gave a bright smile to Edward. She looked poor Edward up and down like he was a piece of meat that they fed to the Snow Leopard. The zoo had been filled with screaming children all day who kept asking her about how much elephants pee. What was it with children and bodily functions? It made the young woman worried about the youth of today. Having a handsome man in front of her was such a nice turn of events.

The woman brushed her frizzy hair over her shoulder. She whispered, "Would you be interested in a private tour of the elephant enclosure? I can show you my elephants' trunks if you show me yours."

Edward's eyes widened at the uncomfortable pick up line from the zoo docent. If Bella said something like that it would be a turn on, but with this creepy woman it was very uncomfortable.

"My wife would love to see the elephants, too!' Edward quickly pointed to a fuming Bella who was poking her father with a plastic spoon. He had a sneaky suspicion that the Chief gave Matt more chips.

The zoo docent felt very embarrassed and a bit frightened of the spoon welding woman at the picnic tables. "I am so sorry! I didn't see a ring on your finger!"

"Well, Miss, it fell down the drain. I am getting it replaced." Edward stated. He was thrilled that the lady was backing off.

"Prince, what ring are…"Annie began to say as Edward quickly covered her little mouth with his hand.

"We don't want Mommy to know that I lost my ring, Princess! The wife thinks I'm getting it cleaned." Edward quickly pointed to a large mass of bone. "Hey kids, it's a tusk."

Sam looked solemnly at it. "Uncle Edward, that's a tooth."

Edward looked at the large piece rock. He thought it was just a broken tusk. "Really?"

"They lose several sets of teeth during a lifetime," Sam explained. How his uncle didn't know this was a mystery to Sam.

"That thing is gross," Annie stated, her nose wrinkling. She then picked up a large brown ball covered in hay. "What's this thing?"

The zoo docent smiled at the pretty little girl. She thought the girl looked like her handsome father, not the shrew of a mother who was throwing out the remnants of the group's lunch. "It is an elephant's excrement."

"Huh?" Annie had no idea what that was.

Edward ruffled Annie's hair. "It's poop, princess."

Annie dropped that ball so fast it bounced back on the table. She let out a scream.

"Annie, it's already dried." Sam attempted to wipe off Annie's hand with a tissue he pulled out of his pocket. "It can't hurt you. Don't you think it's cool?"

"Boy, you don't know what you are talking about!" Annie huffed. At that moment, Edward could clearly see her mother in the child.

"Well kids, obviously you both need popcorn to erase the trauma of the poop experience." Edward gathered his little friends. He gave a tiny smirk to the docent. "Thanks."

The woman sighed and watched the finest ass she had seen in months walk away with two skipping children.

Ten minutes later, after standing in an annoyingly long line, the trio headed back to the picnic table. Bella looked up at them from wiping off Matt's face with a wet napkin with a frown. "Edward, why do Annie and Sam have popcorn hidden behind their backs?"

"Well, you see, I…" Edward stammered.

"Those things are almost bigger than they are!"

Emmett growled, "I said no to Sam, Edward!"

"Right, well…Bella, I wanted to do something nice for the kids. Annie and Sam gave me the biggest hugs. I just love those kids so much…"

Bella grabbed Edward and planted a big passionate kiss on Edward's lips. She loved the way he cared for the children. Edward smiled into her lips. If he knew he was going to this type of reaction he would have bought the children popcorn sooner.

Emmett looked in shock. What happened here? "Hey! I was planning on getting the kids some ice cream!"

Annie stood next to Sam and popped some kernels of popcorn in her mouth. Matt tried to reach in and take some, but Annie swatted his hand. "You are too little, Matty."

"Your mommy is kissing Uncle Edward," Sam observed. He slowly took out one piece and began to slowly chew.

"That he is. I think we might be getting our happily ever after, Sam. I really do." Annie smiled and threw in another large handful of corn and munched happily.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: First, thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. They mean so much to me. Whenever I feel like I really should quit writing, your kind words keep me going! (That and 'Matt' dancing around the house like a loon.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing and talented, Beegurl 13. I consider you a friend and an inspiration. Finally, I have given you what you've been asking for in this story. (Beegurl 13 is an unbelievable writer. Now go and read everything she's ever written. Well after you read this update, of course.)**

**Thank you as always to Sunflower3759, for her amazing support and help making my stories better.**

**Finally, voting for the Taste of the Forbidden contest is now open. As I mentioned previously, I have a story in it. (You can stop laughing now. Actually, go right ahead, the idea of me writing a lemon is hilarious.) If you want to see if you can guess which is mine go right ahead. (I'll post it after the contest ends.) Plus, check all the other great entries out! tasteoftheforbidden . blogspot . com.**

**And away we go…**

Chapter 18

Charles Swan had a hard time sleeping. He would like to blame having to take a piss every hour; damn prostate, but that wouldn't be the real reason. It was the constant worry over Bella and the babies. His mind just couldn't sit still with the uncertainty of the future. Why couldn't things be simple in his life, and Bella's, too? When Renee... He refused to finish the thought. Some days he felt too old for this shit.

He wandered down the stairs of the worn old house that had seen better days. When Charlie's parents owned the house long ago, it was in pristine condition. A smile played on his lips, as he remembered his mother singing along with Frank Sinatra as she mopped the kitchen floor. The times his father sat with young Charlie teaching him the ins and outs of repairing the roof. Charlie wished that he and that ex-wife of his could have given those precious learning moments to his Bella. Unfortunately, Renee fled and Charlie became a shell of the man he once was.

With a quick glance into living room, where that Cullen boy was camped out on the couch, Charlie stumbled into the kitchen. He pulled out of the refrigerator the fixings for his midnight turkey and American cheese sandwich. As he started assembling the ingredients, a realization hit him.

Edward Cullen was not sleeping on the couch.

Quicker than the older man had ever been in his life, Charlie grabbed a plastic spatula off of the kitchen counter. In retrospect, there were so many better choices of kitchen utensils to use as a weapon. The wooden spoon would have made a perfect object for whacking Edward soundly on his thick skull, but Charlie was sleepy and not thinking rationally at that moment.

He quickly climbed the stairs, his ears filling with the most awful sounds. It was a mixture of snorts and groans that filled Charlie's sensitive ears as he approached Bella's childhood bedroom. What the hell was going on in there?

Pushing the door open, Charlie's eyes widened as he dropped the spatula onto the floor where it bounced twice. He tried his best to stifle a laugh.

Snoring loudly in unison, their bodies pushed to the opposite edges of the bed were Bella and Edward. Bella's body was precariously perched on the right side of the bed, where at any moment she could easily fall off. Edward, on the left, had one leg on the floor and his arm resting on a bedside table, his hand dipped into a plastic Muppets cup. Sprawled out comfortably in the middle, sleeping peacefully were Annie and Matt. Annie had her little hand tangled into her Mother's hair while her body was in the position of a snow angel. Matt was upside down his little foot in Edward's face.

Charlie just shook his head and stumbled back into the kitchen. What he just witnessed was the perfect vision of a happy family, and hoped that it would come to fruition for Bella and those babies.

XXXXXX

The smell of waffles filled the small Swan kitchen. The children were joyous at the thought that Grandpa had the frozen type stored in the freezer. Their mother always made a batter, which in the minds of Bella's small children were never as good as the boxed variety. Not to mention, Grandpa had squeeze syrup which was much more enjoyable than the glass kind that Bella bought. In Annie's opinion, if she wasn't allowed to squeeze it on herself then it was not worth it, because her mommy was stingy to a fault with the good stuff.

Annie knew exactly where all the good stuff resided in Grandpa's house. She skipped to the refrigerator and pulled out her favorite topping for waffles.

Bella turned and looked at her oldest with pursed lips. "Child, why do you have...? Never mind, I don't want to know. Put the chocolate syrup back into the fridge."

"Grandpa always lets me put chocolate and syrup on my waffles," Annie stated nonplussed. She knew Grandpa would let her have whatever her heart desired. She decided it would be best, however, to try to appease her mother a little bit. "I will only use a little. I promise and promises are for keeping."

"Uh huh," Bella answered, knowing full well that in Annie's world, promises were for just getting what you want and then reneging. "I heard that one before. I still say no chocolate syrup."

"Mommy, I want it!" Annie yelled.

"Little girl..." Bella began to threaten.

A shirtless Edward came in with a wiggly Matt tucked into his arms. "Did someone say chocolate syrup and waffles for breakfast? I can't wait!"

"My Prince likes them!" Annie huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Really, Edward, aren't you supposed to be a doctor?" Bella asked. She was trying not to ogle her half naked lover. "Never mind, you shrink noses and enlarge other body parts for a living. Your thoughts on nutrition are questionable at best."

"Boobs!" Matt yelled pointing at Bella's chest.

Edward ruffled Matt's hair. "That's my boy!"

"You are all ridiculous." Bella turned to see her father try to sneak towards the coffee pot. "I see you, Chief Swan. Do you think you can sneak up on a perp with those lame moves? What is this about filling my daughter with sugary products?"

"Don't sass me, young lady. I'm your father." Charlie mumbled trying to not feel so guilty and get back some of his fatherly respect. "Annie Bear, that was supposed to be between us!"

"Now you're getting my kid to lie to me!"

Charlie shook his head at her. "I wasn't telling her to tell a lie, just leave out some things."

"That's great, Dad. Let me just tell one of the criminals that you arrest to leave out some information. It will be fine, because it isn't exactly lying."

Edward's head went back and forth between the feuding Swans. It shouldn't have been so amusing, but Edward just loved seeing a flushed and irate Bella.

"Mommy, Matt likes the chocolate too. It's okay!" Annie tried to placate her mama.

Bella roared, "You've been letting the two year old gobble down sugar? That's like letting a crack head have free reign in the evidence room!"

"You really know a lot about police procedure, Sweetheart," Edward looked at his cranky girlfriend. "Were you ever a Narc?"

"No, I am the product of having a police chief for a father."

Annie piped in, "What's a crack head."

"I'll tell you when you're older." Bella clasped her hand over Edward's mouth, so he couldn't actually tell her. He licked her hand making her grimace.

"I wish I was older, because I have no idea what you old people are saying!" Annie sat down and crossed her arms, a scowl sitting upon her face.

"I think we are ignoring the most pressing problem," Charlie said, pointing to Edward.

"Mommy hates chocolate and doesn't like to have fun?" Annie asked her grandfather.

"No, baby, the boy needs to put on a shirt."

"Deflecting, Father, deflecting." Bella then gave Edward an appreciative look. "I like what I see."

"I didn't need to hear that!" Charlie groaned. "Put on a shirt, boy!"

"I will Mr..." Edward began, before he was interrupted by the sounds of L.L Cool J blasting from Bella's cell phone. "_Mama Said Knock You Out_?"

"Shoot, it's the ring tone for the ex," Bella snarled.

"It really is a fitting song choice." Edward was impressed.

"What's an ex?" Annie inquired.

"Have some chocolate." Bella tossed the bottle at her child as a distraction. She answered her phone, with a, "What?"

"Bella, Alec here."

"I figured, because it started raining fire and brimstone."

"Come on, Bella, I want to be nice here." Alec pleaded.

"Of course, because you sound sober." Bella rolled her eyes.

Alec tried again. "Can I come over to your father's and see the children?"

"He has a shotgun and his police Glock. I wouldn't be the most prudent idea."

"Are you seriously trying to keep me from my children by hiding out with your dad?"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you want to see them after ignoring their existence for several months? Because, after the last phone call I had with you we have some serious issues to work out before you will be able to get in the same air space." Bella's eyes narrowed, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the den. "Listen, asshole, I suggest you just hop back into bed with Miss Hale. Jane tells me she has tons of experience."

"I am not sleeping with Mrs. Cullen," Bella heard Alec huff into the phone. He was slowly losing his cool.

Bella gave a laugh. "That would be the ex-Mrs. Cullen. Feel free to sex her up as much as you like."

"Bella..." Alec warned.

"Alec..." Bella chuckled.

"We will meet at your house later."

"Absolutely not, you demented tree frog." Bella wouldn't dare let him dirty her doorstep. "I will meet you at Emmett Cullen's house at 11."

"Why there?" Alec had no idea why he needed to hang around the comely Rosalie Hale's ex-husband.

Bella snorted. "Because, Janey will be there and she has no qualms about beating your ass."

"Jesus, Bella..."

"You know you aren't allowed to pray to the savior, you demonic mini me." Bella enjoyed messing with a sober Alec. He had an ability to get flustered. In their courtship, before the realization that Alec was a cheating horn dog, Bella really loved messing with his head.

Edward walked in holding a cup coffee out to Bella. "Hey mi'lady, are you doing okay in here?"

"Fine, Edward, but could you give Em a call and let him know we will be over soon to discuss things with Alec Volturi," Bella directed, as she reached up and grabbed the coffee with a smile.

Alec snarled, "Is that the guy..."

"That guy is my boyfriend." Bella winked at Edward. "See you at 11. Toodles!"

Bella ended the call and reached up to get a kiss a reassurance from that wonderful boyfriend. She felt that without a doubt it was going to be one of those days.

XXXXXX

Bella and Edward stood on Emmett's front porch at 11 o'clock, sharp..

"I left him a message, so you would think the most polite thing to do would be to call your brother back," Edward complained.

Bella shrugged. Emmett probably decided not to call just to push Edward's buttons.

"I mean, really, how hard is it to pick up a phone?"

Bella sighed, then answered, "No idea, but I guess not that hard."

"That's exactly my point! He's a highly inconsiderate individual!" Edward exclaimed, still annoyed with his oldest brother. He then gave Bella a wink. "You know what is also hard, my love?"

"You seriously just said that?" Bella said with her eyebrows raised. "It is not the time or the place to make penis jokes."

Edward gave her a tiny smirk. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and Edward returned the gesture. "I thank you for the pathetic attempt, darlin'."

"You are sounding more like Jasper every day."

Bella laughed and nuzzled her nose into Edward's chest. "That man is rubbing off on me and making that dog tolerable."

"The Duchess of Strawberry is a very pleasant pup." Edward felt the need to support the integrity of the sweet animal.

"A pleasant pup who needs a consistent name, like the one I came up with. She also needs to stop eating the pillows."

"Anything is better than calling the poor thing Dip Shit," Edward disagreed.

Bella snorted. "I disagree, sir, due to DS loving her name. She wags her tail when I call her that.""

Before Edward could continue in their lively squabble, a whiny voice interrupted, "I see it doesn't take you much to move on, Bella."

Bella didn't even move her head from its resting place upon her Edward. "It didn't take much for you to do the same during our actual marriage. Don't cast stones, Volturi."

Edward looked at Bella's ex-husband with a quizzical look upon his face. The man, with his wavy blond locks and piercing blue eyes, was actually handsome. Edward had liked to imagine Alec Volturi with a hunchback and preferably boils on his face. This man was almost as handsome as Edward himself. Well almost, because Edward was too conceited to admit not being the most handsome man in the room. The fact of this cad being attractive to his queen was disconcerting, but now Edward understood the initial attraction that led to their marriage. It certainly wasn't due to Mr. Volturi's disposition, which was horrid at best.

The thoughts running through Bella's mind at that moment were more complex. She truly detested her ex-husband now, but it was different when they were younger, because the duo had hope in the possibilities of their union. Life was not distinct black and white, but mostly incased in a dizzying array of grays which would explain Alec Volturi to a tee. He was certainly a shit now, but he did not start out that way. Before Aro got his claws into his son, Alec was good and caring. Even looking at him now, while being held in the strong arms of a man that she could say she loved more intensely, the memory of the way she met Alec was still a pleasant thought.

_The man sitting at the small table at the end of the bar was without a doubt attractive. Bella Swan was never usually taken in by pretty boy faces that sported the suited up uniform of a junior stock brokers, but after chugging down overpriced __martinis__ she was opening up to new possibilities. Staring at the prettiest man in the bar seemed like a great __way__to begin__. Bella when drunk liked to call everything 'pretty'._

_"These prices are out of control!" Charlotte exclaimed. This, however, didn't stop her from signaling the bartender for another drink. "I wonder if one of those douches over there will pick up our tab."_

_"Char, be nice!" Bella would have normally agreed with her snarky friend, but the demon alcohol made her affectionate with all that was around her. "Don't you find the blond guy, particularly pretty?"_

_The man's tousled hair was considered golden to the inebriated Bella. She likened him to the god Apollo, for at that moment, the drunken girl considered the stranger to be her sun. Bella was lucid enough not to speak aloud about this fact due to Charlotte's habit of ribbing her nonstop over some of Bella's more inane comments. _

_"No, Bella, he looks like a douche. Dude, is one step away from Steff in Pretty in Pink. He __has __that creeptastic James Spader vibe." Charlotte glanced at a message on her phone. "Damn it, Julia isn't coming! She wanted us to come to this pretentious shit hole, but now she refuses to get her ass over here. You know, we could be over at McCleary's getting cheap beer and peanuts from Liam right now! Fuck!"_

_"I think he has a nice smile. It's almost pret..."_

_"Bella, if you say pretty one more time, I will be beating you over the head with my purse." Charlotte threatened. "I would say the guy is a serial killer, Patrick Bateman at best. The fact t__hat __you are a girl with a pierced nose in a joint like this is a flashing neon sign for serial killing yuppies."_

_"That makes no conceivable sense, Char!" Charlotte was making Bella's head spin._

_Charlotte laughed. "Yuppies hate artists, like you and me, but are attracted to our free spirits. They will dominate and destroy. They might not actually slay the physical, but the will crush the liberal right out of you. It's the first step to creating the perfect Stepford wife. I just blew my own mind with that one! I shall create a series of paintings to visualize this for my next show! It will seriously rock!"_

_Bella wasn't able to refute her friend's claims, because the object of Bella's appreciation had walked over to them with one of his table mates. The handsome man said with a grin. "Hello ladies, can I interest you in a drink and some lively conversation?"_

_"Are you a serial killer?" Charlotte asked, as Bella blushed in embarrassment. _

_Both men looked at her with confusion. The handsome man's companion, with his brown hair and kind eyes, answered, "No, miss, we just wanted to introduce ourselves!"_

_"Serial killers always say that and next thing you know, they're wearing your skin as a shirt," Charlotte stated. She took a big swig of her Scotch. Charlotte was never one for the fruity, girly drinks.  
_

_The handsome man held out his hand to Bella. "I'm Alec and this is my friend Garrett. We just wanted to say hello and then, according to your friend, murder the two of you to make __formalwear__."_

_"I would make an excellent suit jacket," Bella said with a chuckle. She quickly threw a hand over her mouth __at__ the stupid verbal diarrhea that was exiting._

_"You are much too pretty to become a jacket," Alec complemented, as he moved closer to her._

_Charlotte scoffed, "Nice line there, Richie Rich."_

_"It's the truth," Alec rebuffed. He turned to Garrett. "This lady... What is your name?"_

_"I am Bella and that's Charlotte," Bella answered for her friend. She didn't trust Charlotte to tell them their actual names. Charlotte told the last available, yet preppy men they met that their names were Betty and Wilma._

_"Your name is perfect, Bella." Alec gave Bella's hand a squeeze, causing Charlotte to groan and roll her eyes. "Garrett, doesn't Charlotte remind you of my sister?"_

_Garrett answered quickly with a happy gleam in his eye, "Yes, she is a lot like Jane. Do you have any tattoos, Charlotte?"_

_"Sweet Jesus, do you get off on tattoos?" Charlotte pushed her sleeve up to show a multitude of brightly colored ink. "There you go, buddy. Off to the bathroom to jerk off? I will not be joining you."_

_Alec whispered in Bella's ear, "Garrett is enamored with your friend. We've been trying to gather up the nerve to talk to you both all night."_

_Bella smiled up at him, as he moved in even closer. She whispered back, "She's all bark and no bite."_

_"I just wanted to say that I have a tattoo as well!" Garrett raised the back of his polo shirt. _

_"Damn boy, you have tramp stamp!" Charlotte exclaimed fingering the Chinese symbols that marked his lower back._

_"No...really?" Garrett looked confused, trying to look at his back. _

_Charlotte looked closer at the tattoo. "Do you know what those symbols mean?"_

_"They are the symbols for peace and prosperity?" _

_"Honey, it's an order for Chow Mein." Charlotte took in the man's upset face and took pity upon him. "I am going to fuck you tonight, but we need to take Bella back to her apartment first."_

_"What?" Garrett and Bella said in unison. _

_"I'll escort Bella home," Alec offered. He squeezed her hand and she swooned. Bella drunkenly tried to remember what underwear she had on._

_"I don't think..." Charlotte began. _

_Alec held out his phone. "Call your phone, so I have your number. She's been drinking and I won't take advantage of her."_

_Bella wouldn't have minded being a least a little taken advantage of._

_After a few more minutes of cajoling, Charlotte exited with a clearly aroused Garrett. Bella had been worried that the moment they were alone, would be uncomfortable, but that was for naught. The drinks kept coming,_ _they shared overpriced fancy bar food and the conversation flowed comfortably. Bella teetered between thinking this was perfect and too perfect to be true._

_As the bartender announced last call, Alec took both of Bella's hands and pulled her up. "Where I am taking you, pretty girl?"_

_"I just live a couple of blocks away," Bella stated, as they walked towards the door and into the pouring rain. _

_"Shit! Let me get a cab!" Alec exclaimed._

_Taking his hands in hers, Bella gave a bright grin. "How about we jump in puddles back to my place?" _

_"Are you serious?"_

_"We're already wet." Bella pulled him into a puddle with her. _

_Alec laughed and exclaimed, "I was never allowed to do that!"_

_"No time like the present!" Bella quickly gave him a peck on the cheek._

_They held hands and jumped off a curb into a series of large puddles. The wetter their bodies became the more they laughed and clutched one another. When they finally arrived __at__ Bella's apartment building, Alec grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her close. "I've never had so much fun. Thank you!"_

_He pressed his lips to Bella's and she ran her fingers through his hair. _

_She pulled away and pulled him up the steps to the front door. "Let me dry you off."_

_Alec gave her bright smile. "I'll let you dry me off forever."_

Bella smiled at the memory. Not quite about the old Alec, but Charlotte and Garrett. They were blissfully happy, married and popped out four kids. They even had the minivan. She was happy that she got to keep their friendship in the divorce.

"Is this the asshole you're fucking, Bella?" Alec sneered.

There he was! The pleasant memory of Alec was quickly replaced with the new reality of his lack of tact.

"Do you mean my boyfriend, Dr. Edward Cullen? Then yes, he is the man I am making sweet, sweet love to."

"It really is sweet, Alec. I thank you for not realizing a good thing when you had it. She is fabulous."

"Could you please take your hands off my wife?" Alec looked livid.

Edward gave him a worried look. "Are you confused? Bella is your ex-wife, Mr. Volturi."

"For now," Alec scoffed.

Bella shook her head at Alec. "It will never happen, Alec. Can we please go in and get this over with?"

Edward reached for the door knob. Alec asked, "Shouldn't you knock? Are you that classless, you quack?"

"I am an exceptional doctor, thank you very much. I wouldn't think you would understand hard work, rich boy," Edward's eyes narrowed as he answered.

It was best, in Bella's opinion, not to point out that Edward was a rich boy too.

Edward continued, as he opened the door, "It's my brother's house, I can come and go as I please."

That probably wasn't the best idea.

The trio walked into a troubling sight. Bella let out a shriek, as she took in the scene before her. Jane's naked body was bent over the arm of a couch and was being pounded into by an equally naked Emmett Cullen. Except for the fact that naked Emmett now wore a long haired, blond wig upon his head. Jane screamed, "You can go harder, Duchess!"

Alec squeaked, "That's my sister!"

"I need a picture..." Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and Bella grabbed it out of his hands. "Come on, honey, it is the most hilarious thing ever! Just look at the way the flab on his butt flaps!"

"I'm not looking at that, Edward!" Bella squealed and buried at her head in his chest.

Emmett looked up in shock. He starred at his brother, some random guy and the sweet Bella. Sweet Bella who would now never give him the time of day. Emmett started to pull way, but Jane barked, "Keep pounding, big boy! Fuckety, fuck, I'm close!"

To tell the truth, Emmett secretly loved being bossed around by Jane. It was hot.

Mid orgasm, Jane lifted her head to squeal, "If you...oh God...can't take it you puss...pussies...fuck! Go to the...ugh...kitchen!"

The group shuffled to the kitchen and sat down to cries of ecstasy in the next room. It sounded like rutting pigs to Bella. Edward continued chuckling, as Bella and Alec were silent. Alec said quietly, "I thought Jane was gay."

"You knew?" Bella asked.

"It was pretty obvious when she stole my high school girlfriends." Alec wished he had mental bleach for his brain. "Plus she's always wanted to fuck you."

Bella looked at him, her brows furrowed. "She doesn't see me that way."

"Jane's only helping you so she can have sex with you." Alec knew it was best to wear Bella down little by little and making her question Jane's loyalty would be the key.

"Whether or not, at some point, Jane was interested in Bella is a moot point. She has been nothing but a good friend to us all." Edward laughed. "Well, mostly to Emmett. The fetching lady-like hair looks good on him. I think Jane found an interesting compromise."

"Glad you liked it, javelin. I thought it worked well. Your brother is hiding in his room. You might want to comfort him or some junk like that." Jane sauntered in, wearing a robe.

"Isn't that your job?" Edward inquired.

Jane scoffed, "Do I look like a girl who cuddles?"

"What were you doing? I thought you were a lesbian?" Alec still looked upset.

"He works better than a vibrator." Jane looked at them like they were all crazy.

Bella lowered her head on the table and began to bang it on the wood. Some days it was better just to stay in bed.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews and story follows. They really make my day so much brighter.**

**A giant thank you to the amazing, Sunflower3759! Your support and help are very much appreciated. You really do make my words, so much better!**

**Finally, I wasn't planning on posting this so soon, but I am on a roll. I will be finishing Daily Affirmations this weekend, so I can click complete on that one. Check it out, if you wish. The chapters are very short, so it will be a quick read. I have another outtake in mind for this one (Annie and Matt have been up to no good). Let me know if you would like to read another outtake. Also, a new story is on the way…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Twilight.**

Chapter 19

Bella grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her into the living room and then she began to pace. It was the pacing that worried Jane. Her friend was disappointed in her and Jane was dreading the 'mom' lecture that Bella was about to unleash.

"Bella..."

Bella, not ceasing her stomping back and forth, put her hand into the air to halt Jane's words. "I need one more minute before I speak to you."

Jane, however, didn't get the memo that she should keep her mouth shut.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny."

"Psychotic lawn gnome, are you really telling me that it was so funny that I now need to either pour bleach into my eyeballs or dig them out with a rusty spoon? I am telling you right now that I need to get that image out of my skull!"

"Technically, you would need a lobotomy, because the images are in your brain and not your eyes. Are you sure you graduated from high school?" Jane was pushing her luck.

"Did you not see that demonic Grinch at the kitchen table? He's not stealing Christmas, but going to try to steal my children. I don't have time for your brand of Volturi crazy right now, when I am dealing with Alec's."

Jane wrinkled her brow. "Do you equate everything with cartoons?"

"It was a book, Jane!" Bella exclaimed. She had lost track on the conversation for a minute. This was a common occurrence when speaking to Jane. "My point is, Jane Volturi, is that I don't have time for this, or the inevitable fallout. I like my life now, and for the first time, in a long time, I feel hope. I don't want Alec or your father to rip that away."

"I know and they won't! God, horny sea monkey, calm the hell down."

"You just called me horny? That's the slutty pot calling the slutty kettle black. No one ever needs to see anything like you, Emmett, and that horrid wig doing those gross things! You knew we were coming over!"

"We did not! You were supposed to be Blondie! She was supposed to be coming over. That's why he was wearing her wig!"

Bella grabbed Jane's hands and started bouncing up and down. "That was her wig? No way!"

"Fantastic, isn't it?"

"It really is!" Bella then immediately stopped. "You distracted me again you, twisted sock monkey. Didn't Emmett check his phone messages?"

"He was, but we got distracted. I thought Blondie would have been here by time we finished the first round."

"Unfortunately, I know. I saw the distracting fornicating going on." Bella's face wrinkled up in distaste. "Wait...the first round?"

"The big Cullen is surprisingly good at making sweet, monkey man love." Jane giggled at Bella's skeptical face. "I'm kidding, I don't feel a certain unnecessary human emotion like love. It was dirty, dirty sex. I was lonely. Sometimes, it feels nice to be close to another person. However, if you ever tell anyone that I said such a thing I will replace your shampoo with Nair.

"There's the malicious hobgoblin I know and love," Bella said with a wink.

Jane returned the wink and that was that. The twisted friendship remained intact.

Alec stormed into the room followed by an equally irate Edward. He demanded, "Isabella Marie, finish up your bizarre mating ritual with my little sister, because I came to discuss our relationship and the children."

"You have no relationship with Bella. Why does he keep saying that, Bella? I think it's in the best interest of the children to keep them away from the delusional nut job." Edward grabbed a Sports Illustrated from the table next to the couch and rolled it up to whack Alec over his head.

"Why are you here again? I mean, seriously, why? Is it the only way to make sure Bella won't launch herself at me? I am far more handsome than you are." Alec scoffed and flopped on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. "Sit down, Bella. I'll even let you sit on my lap."

Bella's mouth dropped open. Edward's face morphed into a scowl, as he started to approach Alec, waving the magazine in a threatening manner. Edward sneered, "I have so many problems with all of those statements. Let's mention the most important one...I am so much handsomer than you."

"That was the thing you had the biggest problem with? I think the fact that the idiot wanted me to sit on his lap would be a more pressing issue," Bella asked hands on her hips. Alec laughed and Bella turned to scowl at him. "Hey, Alec, did you forget what Jane and Emmett just did on that couch."

"We had a glorious fuck," Jane reminded him, as Alec jumped up. Jane grabbed the magazine out of Edward's hands. "Don't wrinkle the swim suit issue, javelin!"

"Jane, you aren't helping," Bella reprimanded.

"Chill out, Mama Bear, I am the comic entertainment."

Emmett wandered down the stairs, thankfully dressed in a pair of sweats, and awkwardly began to say, "Bella, I..."

"Emmett Cullen, you need to fumigate that couch before Sam comes home. Poor baby doesn't need be around that." Bella pointed to the couch.

"Oh God!" Emmett ran back up the stairs and into his room. The door slammed.

"Jane, could you talk to him?" Bella asked.

Jane smirked. "I have a new toy I could use..."

"I said talk! Be a comfort to him!"

"It would be a comfort to him. You place it..."

Bella pushed her towards the staircase. "Just talk!"

"You are no fun, slut puppy." Jane stomped to Emmett's room, yelling, "Let me in, let me in, little pig..."

Bella turned towards Alec. "I have absolutely no clue what is wrong with you and your sister. Did your parents put Stoli in you baby bottles?"

"Can we at least discuss our children? You always lose track when you speak."

"I always have. Deal with it." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

The fact was Alec did miss dealing with it. He also missed the way Bella would make chocolate chip pancakes and complain about the horrible smell of the chocolate. The way it felt when he palmed her pretty breasts and the way she moaned in response. He hated the way he became towards her. The hurt and the insults that he learned to deliver from his father had made him into a person he hated. As he looked into Bella's big brown eyes, Alec could remember the time when everything changed. When he became the man he hated.

_Bella was wearing only a sheet. She looked up at Alec with a small smile, before sitting up and letting the sheets drop and settle around her lower half. Even after having Annie only a few months prior, she was still the most beautiful woman Alec had ever seen._

_Alec pulled off his tie and sauntered over, his eyes never leaving her body. "This is a wonderful surprise. Where's the baby?"_

_"Charlotte and Garrett took her for the night. They think it will be good practice before their little one arrives." Bella reached up and took his hand pulling Alec closer, her head bent down as she proceeded to suck his fingers._

_"You didn't tell them about the all night crying?" He asked before sucking her neck._

_"Oops, I must have left it out of the conversation. Ohh… right there… it's a good…ohh…learning experience." She started unbuttoning Alec's pants._

_"Oh baby..." Alec moaned before his lips latched on to hers. Their kisses were heated and __his__ wardrobe was quickly removed._

_His hands ghosted over her soft skin and as his body pressed into hers, the noises she emitted made him ravenous with lust._

_Then the phone rang._

_"Fuck! I have to get that!" Alec started to pull off, as Bella clawed at him to remain.__"Bella, it's my father!"_

_"Call him back later! We need this, Alec." Tears welled up in her eyes. Alec knew that ever since he took the job with his father things had been strained. The demands for late nights at the office, the way his father would toss comely secretaries his way for stress relief__,__ and the lessons of how a man needs to keep his wife in check were a daily occurrence._

_"It will only be a few minutes, my girl, I promise. Stay awake for me." He pulled on a pair of boxers and wandered out. _

_Several hours __and a few whiskeys__ later, Alec stumbled back into his room. The critical demands of his father were suffocating and made him feel out of control with rage. Bella laid face down on the bed, fast asleep. He was furious. He told her to stay awake. He aggressively rolled Bella over and plowed into her roughly. Bella cried out in fear, as she was violently __awaken from her deep sleep__. Alec gripped her wrists and continued to push into her, as he stared into her tear filled eyes. "I told you to stay awake."_

Alec shook his head to remove the memory. He watched as Edward kissed Bella's head and felt the rage fill his bones. He would win her back and he would be a better man. Bella had to forgive him. Edward Cullen wouldn't win and take his wife and children.

"When can I see the children, Bella?" Alec demanded, and then he quickly softened his tone. It would be the only way to get her back. "I miss them and I want to make things right. Please, let me fix things with Annie and Matt. I am a work in progress, Bella. I stopped drinking, so I can be a better man."

This was a lie. The night before Alec had been three sheets to the wind on straight vodka and having his dick sucked by Miss Hale behind a dingy bar.

"You need to be kind and loving to your children, Alec. If you can be nice, then come over at four and have dinner with us." She looked up at Edward. "You know we have to give him a chance for Annie and Matt's sakes."

Edward hugged her tightly. "I know."

"You won't be there, Cullen," Alec stated, his eyes hard.

"Oh I will be there for Bella, just in case you think about trying anything." Edward didn't trust that snake. He was up to something.

"I am here for the children," Alec professed, with his hand over his heart.

Bella gave him a dirty look. "The only way you would ever be considered Saint Alec is by a vote from your peers in the bowels of Hell, Alec. I believe nothing you say. You'll have to prove it by your actions this time."

XXXXXX

Bella stood in her room wearing only her underwear head stuck in the closet, the answering machine playing softly in the background. Edward was picking up the children, so Bella had some time to unwind before dealing with Alec again. Unfortunately, Jacob Black left six messages. The situation was getting ridiculous.

Message one was somewhat pleasant. "Hey Bella, how's it hanging, girl? Give me a call."

Honestly, this man was a doctor?

Message two was an attempt to tie him to Miss Swan. "Hi again, Bella. I was wondering if you would like to go fishing with me. If we have to, we can bring our dads."

Charlie would disown her if she ever made him sit in a boat with those two idiots, Jacob and Billy. Her father would make snide comments about how Jacob should return to Connecticut and live with his mom at the Mohegan Sun Casino. While he was at it, Jacob could bring Billy. Let old Billy Black's gambling habit be somebody else's problem.

Message three was of the begging variety. "Bella, why do you keep screening your calls? Why won't you talk to me? Just give me one chance to prove that I am a great guy!"

Not a chance.

Message four was downright lying. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Swan. It's Dr. Black. I was hoping that you could bring in young Matt. His...umm...blood work had some issues. I will expect you at five o'clock. Afterwards, I thought we could get some dinner."

How low could someone go using the health of a person's child to get a date? Was he insane?

Message five was threatening. "Bella, this isn't over. You will go out on a date with me. Edward Cullen will be nothing to you when I have my way. No woman turns me down, Bella!"

Didn't she have enough in her plate with Alec and James? Bella guessed she and Alice could have matching restraining orders. That thought wasn't actually funny at all.

Bella had just removed her bra when she heard the final message. "You are so beautiful when you are bare. Do you realize that? When his hands moved down your soft skin, I imagined they were mine. When he was grinding himself into your folds it was me entering you. When you screamed, it was my name leaving your lips."

Without thinking, Bella turned around and faced the window where two deep brown eyes stared into hers. Jacob Black was peering into her bedroom window. Bella wrapped her arms in an attempt to cover herself and let out a shrill ear-piercing scream. A scream that startled Jacob, so his body that was perched on a ladder fell backwards, down to the ground with a thud and a groan.

With the thud, DS who had been extremely silent downstairs finally started barking loudly. She was the worst guard dog ever.

Bella, who could care less if Jacob Black was hurt, threw on a tattered and stained pink robe and flew down the stairs. She realized that, unfortunately, the tie was missing so Bella grabbed a glittery jump rope to tie it together. She picked up the telephone and dialed the police station, as she rushed outside. "Embry, it's Bella Swan."

"You need your pop? He's not in today."

"I know that. I need you to come here and arrest Jacob Black."

Deputy Embry Call made a snickering noise. "You get an unwanted house call?"

"Watch your mouth, smart ass. My dad will be pissed. No, the peeping Tom was watching me from a ladder and he fell off."

Embry heard Jacob moan. "Well, no shit. What's that noise?"

There was a sound of rushing water and a scream.

"He tried to get up and I sprayed him with a hose," Bella answered.

Jacob moaned, "That hurt."

"Good, it was supposed to. I put it on the highest setting for a specific reason. That would be to make you be in pain, Black."

He tried to get up again and Bella sprayed him again.

"You are one bad ass lady, Bella!" Embry exclaimed.

"Just get _your_ ass over here," Bella stated, as she shot Jacob with water again. That time just for fun.

Two hours later, a drenched and battered Dr. Jacob Black sat in the back of a police car. Bella was irate and waving her hands in Deputy Embry Call's face. Deputy Seth Clearwater was laughing like a loon. Edward parked the car and looked at the red faced Charles Swan. He gave the older man a pat on the shoulder and said in a calm tone, "She's fine, Charlie. You raised a tough cookie."

"But that son of a bi..." Charlie started to say.

Edward shot him a look and quickly reminded, "There are tiny ears back there."

Charlie turned to see two sets of huge eyes staring at him.

"It's alright, kiddos, Grandpa is just too hot. End of summer you know...umm...Grandpa would love a cool drink."

"Mommy has beer," Annie said, trying to help,

"I was talking about water." Charlie shot his granddaughter a smile, and then muttered to Edward, "The kid's idea is much better. Let's do this."

The group exited the car and Bella launched herself at her at the children showering them with kisses. Edward rubbed her shoulder and she looked up at him with a small smile. "I can honestly say Edward, that this day ranks with one of the worst ever, and Alec hasn't even arrived yet."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I feel violated. He...he..." She couldn't say it in front of the children. "I just want dumb and dumber over there to get him out of here. He keeps looking at me and..."

"I am going to kill him!" Edward roared, making Matt jump. He remained strong, but the thought of Jacob watching the woman he loved made him feel sick and violent. "Sorry, buddy!"

"I took care of it, Edward," Bella said. "We need to stay calm. Daddy?"

"I am getting that piece of dirt away from you, Honey." Charlie said as he kissed Bella's head. "I'll be back in about an hour for dinner."

"But, Dad…." Bella began to protest. She wanted to show Alec that she was stronger now. That would be hard with her daddy hovering protectively over her.

"Kid, I need to be here to show that deadbeat that he can't hurt you anymore. I know you can protect yourself now, but I want to be there for all of you."

"Alright, you can eat the grilled cheese and canned soup I am planning on feeding everyone for dinner. Just remamber, I can protect myself! Did you see how I handled Jacob?"

Edward kissed Bella softly on the lips. "You did fantastic! I am so proud of you, my Queen. I would never want to have a bar fight with you."

"I trained the girl well, Edward," Charlie agreed proudly. He gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek and headed to the police car. Bell heard her father yell, "You picked the wrong day to get on my bad side, Dr. Black."

"Really, Bella, the hose was a great idea." Edward was amazed by Bella.

"It wasn't a big deal. I have mad watering skills. I just pretended Black was a fern." Bella returned Edward's kiss and followed that with two more for her smiling children. It wasn't a big deal and the pedestal thing that people put her on was annoying. She was an ordinary person who made mistakes and had moments of self-doubt like anybody else. Anyone that had been put in her position would have done the same thing.

As the police car pulled away, an expensive Corvette pulled into the driveway. Alec jumped out of his car. "What happened? Are the kids alright?"

"Daddy!" Annie flung herself into Alec's arms. "Have you met my prince?"

"Oh hey, baby girl," He patted a clinging Annie. "What the fuck happened, Bella?"

"Fudge, Alec, fudge!" Bella hissed.

Alec tried to unhook the clinging Annie from his leg. "I don't want any fudge."

"Don't use curse words in front of the children!" Bella said in a harsh whisper, she pulled up a teary Matt into her arms. Matt held onto Bella's neck tightly.

"Oh right." He pulled Annie off and set her down next to Bella. "What happened?"

"My dad took care of the situation." Bella shrugged. "It was some random peeping Tom."

Bella refused to give Alec anything to use against her.

"Did the asshole see you naked?" Alec snarled. She was his.

"Everything is fine, Alec. I took care of it," Bella replied, as Edward held her hand tightly.

Alec looked at Bella's hand intertwined with Edward's. "Were you naked with Dr. Douche in the room? Is that why you're only in a robe? Is that a jump rope? What kind of kinky…"

"This is not an appropriate conversation to have in front of the children!" Bella was about to lose any little bit of sanity she had left.

"Daddy, would you like to see my Barbies?" Annie hopped up and down.

Alec patted her head dismissively. He was still picturing a naked Bella with Edward. "Not now, Annie."

"Daddy, do you want to see my puppy. Aunt Jane got her for me!"

Alec frowned. "Hush, so I can speak to your Mommy."

"Will you eat Mac & Cheese with me, Daddy?" Annie was vibrating in excitement.

"Shut up for a second, Annie!" Alec snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Edward snarled. "Come here, Princess."

Annie walked over to Edward, her head down. He kneeled in front of the little girl. "Your Daddy is just so happy to see you. Give him a minute, kiddo."

She clung to Edward and sniffled.

Alec swallowed down guilt and anger. "Baby, Daddy just needs a minute. I am just so happy to see you."

"Okay," Annie sniffed, as she held tighter to Edward.

"Come give me a hug," Alec told his daughter. She shook her head and buried her head into Edward's side. "Matthew, give Daddy a hug."

Matt held his little arms out to Edward and said, "Dad..dee."

Edward's eyes welled up with tears, as Bella gasped. Happiness filled her, that the children loved him as much as she did. She looked at Edward liked he walked on water.

Alec glared at the sight and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would get his family back and crush Edward Cullen in the process.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN:** **I just want to thank you all for your reviews and follows from the last chapter. I was feeling pretty low about my writing and all of you really made me so very happy.**

**Huge thank you to Sunflower3759! You were an amazing help on this chapter.**

**Finally, I have a quick note about my other stories and their progression so far. I haven't abandoned any of them, but with a few I have been working out some kinks and working on making the stories more to my liking. I have a few more ideas for stories up my sleeve so keep an eye out for my new stories and updates on the older ones.**

**Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 20

Hidden in a doorway and silently observing, Bella was trying to figure out what the hell she had ever saw in Alec Volturi. Sure, he was handsome. That was without a doubt. Yet, seeing him trying to play Barbies with Annie was awkward at best. Annie was desperately trying to engage Alec, who was too busy glaring at Edward. Bella was surprised Annie hadn't thrown a naked blonde at his head. That, Alec would have probably enjoyed.

Glancing over to Edward, she couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. Matt was snuggled on Edward's lap, his small hand wrapped around Edward's neck. The thumb of Matt's other hand was stuck in his mouth. He was sucking furiously. Bella frowned at the sight. He had stopped doing that, but Bella guessed that having his father back was making him nervous. Not that Matt knew who he was, because as far as the boy was concerned, Alec was nothing but a stranger.

Bella took a deep breath and walked in. "I'm starting dinner in a minute. Would you like milk or water, Annie?"

"I want cranberry juice, Mommy."

"Dream on, pickles. There will be absolutely, no juice before bed." She smiled at her daughter's pout. That girl would never quit trying to get ahead. It made her momma proud. "Edward, you want a Coke?"

Edward turned towards Bella. "Sure, honey...what are you wearing?"

It was one of Bella's more interesting choices and Edward couldn't help letting out a little laugh. He had a feeling when they finally got back into the house and Bella fled to the upstairs to get dressed, that she would forgo the formal wear, but he never would have imagined this. It was a sweatshirt and a pair of old jeans. A sweatshirt covered in a rainbow coalition of stains, which was normal for Bella. The surprising part was the image of Jane Austen wearing dreads and a tie dyed shirt on the front with the saying, Jane Austen's got the Funk.

Alec's mouth dropped open and he asked, "You still have that thing?"

"Of course, I do. Charlotte got it for me." Bella turned towards Edward to explain. "Alec hates Jane Austen and George Clinton and his funkadelic tunes, so you see he has no taste."

Bella's reasoning for her shirt was now perfectly clear.

Alec huffed, "Can I get a drink?"

"Water?" Bella asked, but not really caring. Alec was getting water, no matter what.

"You wouldn't happen to have a beer?" Alec questioned without thinking.

Bella's blood ran cold with his words. A drunken Alec was not pretty. Actually, not pretty would be an understatement, because it was frightening. All of his worst attributes were amplified and he forced her to...when he was so rough...

Bella shook her head, trying to wipe the thought of him taking her so roughly. In her head, she knew it was horribly wrong. And her heart, well her heart agreed, but it was how Matt was conceived. She glanced into his sweet face as he still clutched Edward with an iron grip. She would never regret her baby, never ever. Bella might not like how it happened, but Matt, like Annie, was her true love.

Edward stood up, Matt still holding onto him tightly, and hissed at Alec, "I thought you weren't drinking anymore?"

He quickly walked over to Bella, Matt on his hip still sucking his thumb furiously, and looked into her pale face. What did that monster do to her? Edward took his free hand to grasp hers.

"It's hard sometimes to stay sober. It was just the stress of seeing the kids again. I really am sorry," Alec lied.

Bella looked at him, stared actually, trying to get a read on his soul. His eyes appeared sincere, but she knew better than to assume he was being truthful. Alec had been raised by a couple of snake oil salesmen and he was their willing student. If you took anything they said at face value, then it was your own fault for your own ruin for believing the smoke and mirrors. Bella was a member of that family and watches as Aro gleefully let titans of industry be crushed at his feet and be left at the brink of suicide. Hell, she watched him do it to her.

"Edward, could you get the kids washed up for dinner," Bella said softly. She was mentally willing the night to be finished quickly, so she could rid herself of her ex-husband.

Alec chimed in, "I can do it."

He never had before, making Bella wonder what the sudden urge to help his children came from.

"Edward knows where the bathroom is." Bella motioned to the couch. "Have a seat on the couch. Dinner will be up in ten."

Wandering into the kitchen, Bella quickly opened a couple cans of tomato soup and poured them into a pot. A gourmet dinner this was not. As she picked up the lid of the can, the rough metal cut her finger. Bella's face scrunched and she bent over the sink and began to wash the wound, wincing the whole time. Two arms circled her and a broad chest pressed up against her back.

"Can you believe I cut myself with the darn lid? It's like I never opened a soup can before." She pressed her backside against the hardness behind her. She wondered if Edward would kiss her boo boo and make it better. "The kids all washed up?"

"God, I missed the feeling of your perfect ass, Isabella." Oh my god...That wasn't Edward.

Bella spun around, her chest now pressed tightly up against Alec. She was sandwiched between him and the sink and there was no way for her to get out.

"You need to step back, El Diablo." She attempted to push him away, but Alec grabbed onto Bella's waist tightly.

"One kiss and I'll let you go. One kiss and it will be all it takes for you to remember how good it was." Alec head went to her neck and he started sucking it.

Bella twisted and pushed, trying to free herself. She started hyperventilating. He was...he was...no, she shook her head. Edward and the children were here and she had to calm down. "Alec, remove your fucking hands."

"I love it when you curse. It's fucking hot."

"Let me inform you what isn't hot, Alec. It's your skeletal monster hands touching me," Bella hissed, her voice as cold as a winter morning.

The grip Alec had on her got tighter, bordering on painful. His father had always told him to never let a woman backtalk the man in the relationship. "Is this about Dr. Quack? Oh baby, he's just using you for a sweet piece of ass. Never doubt that for a minute. I refuse to let you and the children be around him any longer."

"Are we talking about the children that know nothing about you? You are just a sperm donor." Bella snaked a hand behind her back to reach the sink. "You should leave now. I'll tell Annie and Matt that you have the bubonic plague. You have to be in isolation for a few years. I doubt they'll care. You can't even play Barbies without making your daughter feel like shit."

Bella didn't miss how Alec decided to remind Annie that Barbie didn't eat grilled cheese and that was why she was so pretty. Father of the Year he would never be, but thank God for Edward. He came over to tell Annie that she was the prettiest of all the princesses.

"She needs to know the truth about the world, Isabella. It's called being a responsible father." His face morphed into the smug smirk she was so accustomed to. "You need me here to get the kids in line. They are out of control."

"Annie is five and Matt is two. They are little children and not mini Volturi robots. It's hilarious to see how all the things that you appreciated about me as a wife and a mother, well before you went insane, have now been completely thrown out the window. I am so glad that you found your parenting sensei in old Aro. He sure is one step away from Dr. Spock. It is just going to make it so much easier for me to keep our children away from you for good."

"Really, baby girl? I can't believe you think you have any power over anything anymore. I want you back and father wants the children. This is how your story ends. No Forks, no Charles Swan and I can promise you, no Edward Cullen. Tonight, when you are trembling under me, you will see how little power you have, my girl. Don't worry you'll like it." Alec finished his tirade by squeezing Bella's breast.

Bella's mind screamed out, but instead of muttering a word, she pulled out the water sprayer and aimed. A stream of water hit Alec straight in the eye, making his arms flail off of her breast and hips, traveling higher... hitting Bella in the face. She let out a pained groan.

"What in the Sam Fucking Hill is going on in here?" Charlie yelled running into the room. He had come into the house and heard his daughter's scream.

"Well, Dad, Alec here has forgotten his place in my life now. Fortunately, my ninja spraying skills are strong, but my reflex skills have much to be desired." Bella gingerly touched her face.

Charlie looked at her with eyes wide. "There's blood on your hands!"

"Oh shoot, I forgot to put on a Band-Aid! I sliced my finger on a soup can." Bella looked at her finger with a frown and started to suck on it. "Dad, can you grab an ice pack from the freezer?"

"You shot me in the face!" Alec cried.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I did with water, you big baby. I am the one who's going to have a bruise."

"Who's going to have a bruise?" Edward walked in and looked at the large red mark on Bella's face. "Sweetheart, what the hell happened?"

"Alec beat me," Bella said simply, as she turned to watch her father grumbling into the freezer. "Just grab a bag of peas, Dad. The icepack is shaped like a pig; those two can't keep their grubby little hands off of it. I bet it's buried somewhere in the playroom."

Edward was fuming. "If Annie and Matt weren't here, I would most certainly kill you and bury you in the backyard."

"I would watch your mouth, Dr. 90210. The law is here." Alec smirked at his attempt to get a rise out of Edward.

"The law will be bringing the shovel and burning the evidence," Charlie snickered, as he tossed a bag of peas at his kid. He went back into the fridge. "Kiddo, how about we have hot dogs instead? The soup turned out to be a dangerous weapon."

"Isabella and I need to discuss..."Alec started to say, as Edward grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the wall.

"You will be leaving. I don't know what went down in here, but..."

Bella smiled underneath her bag of peas. She helpfully admitted, "He held me hostage by my waist, and touched my boob, I shot him with the sink sprayer and then he hit me in the face."

Edward punched Alec in his eye.

"Fuck man, it was an accident! You didn't have to hit me!"

"You didn't have to touch my girlfriend!" Edward roared. Bella never understood why anyone would say someone roared until this moment. She always felt it was a weird way to describe someone's yell, but it was fitting, due to the masculine, animal noise that Edward emitted. It was hot.

"I am pressing charges!" Alec whimpered. "I need some frozen corn."

"Sorry, boy, we seem to be all out of frozen goods." Charlie gave a mean smile. "What a shame you fell and hit the side of the counter. Shouldn't be so clumsy now, asshole."

"Daddy, do you want to meet my Princess Sweet Pea? Aunt Jane says she's my guard dog, but Sir Jasper is making her be a nice girl." Annie was pulling the wiggly pup into the room by her leash. Matt was tapping DS's wagging tale with a paper towel tube.

"Not right now, Annie Bear," Charlie smiled at Annie. "Why don't we take DS, I mean Princess Sweet Pea out to potty."

"Daddy, don't you want to meet my dog?" Annie whined, as DS growled and tried to take a bite out of Alec.

"Damn mutt!" Alec kicked the puppy in the side, making it whimper in response. Annie began to cry, which triggered the same response in Matt.

Bella rushed over to her little ones cradling them in her arms, as Edward checked on the whimpering puppy. Alec tried to sit next to children and Bella. "It was an accident. Sweetie, Daddy is so sorry."

Bella looked at him, as Annie buried her head even further into her mother's shoulder. "You need to leave. You have done enough."

"Please...Annie, Matt..." Alec pleaded.

Charlie roughly pulled Alec up by his collar and escorted him to the door. "My daughter said to leave, boy. I suggest you straighten your shit up or you will have to get through me to see those tiny angels again. And...if you ever lay a hand on her ever again, you will go to jail, and I will be pressing charges. If those kids weren't here, you wouldn't be walking out of here."

Alec stomped to his car in a rage, his face throbbing from Edward's punch. He threw open his door and sat in a slump as he tapped a contact into his phone. "Rose, bring some whiskey to my hotel room."

"I take it that family time didn't go well," Rosalie stated in her deep voice that was so different than his Bella's. Alec, to be honest, hated the sound of Rosalie's voice. It sounded like a chain smoking old bat, not the light lilt of his ex-wife. He guessed some men would find Rosalie's voice sexy, but he preferred her to keep her damn mouth shut.

"I can't say that it was the best experience ever."

That would be the understatement of the century.

"That's too bad. Emmett and your creepy sister are refusing to let me to see Sammy. It's so hard..." Rosalie felt that she could feel his pain.

Alec was in no mood to hear her whining. "Babe, I really don't need your crying right now. I'll get you your kid. What I do want is you wearing a trench coat with nothing under it holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a handle of Vodka in the other."

"Okay."

"Oh and Rose..."

"Yes."

Alec grinned. "Wear the brown wig."

Inside, Bella rocked her crying children and looked up at Edward. "I really don't like him very much."

She was editing her feelings greatly in front of the children.

"I know, my queen, I know." He sat down and wrapped his arms around them and kissed them all on the head. Edward prayed he had the strength to be there for them through all the tears brought to them by Alec.

XXXXXX

Grocery stores were a necessity; Bella knew this as a fact. People did need to eat. Her issue was with the buildings that housed said sustenance. Bringing children into these buildings equated to mommy hell. It was only matched by toy stores, Targets and Walmarts.

You could beg and plead as much as you wanted, but the little darlings were sure to make the experience one that should be avoided at all costs. The only thing to make it worse was shopping with Esme and Alice. Actually, Alice was fine. Esme was like having an extra child to reign in.

"Mommy, can we get these?" Annie started to throw some sort of fruit into the cart.

"What is that thing?" Bella quickly pulled it out and tried to stick it back on the shelf. She did this quickly, because if Matt got his hands on it, the thing would be in his mouth in a second.

Alice looked at it and gave a tiny smile. "It's a pomegranate, Bella."

"What would I even do with it?" Bella was bewildered.

"You eat the seeds," Alice answered helpfully.

Bella put it back on the shelf. "Not today."

Esme had other ideas. "Annie, sweetie, Nana Esme will get it for you!"

Bella groaned loudly, but she was too annoyed to feel embarrassed. Esme's cart was filled with an assortment of kiwi's, mangos, rutabagas and squashes that the children had to have. Not to mention, each child held in their hands a Beanie Baby and balloon from the Florist section that was at the entrance of the store. Since, they hadn't even got out of the Produce section, Bella was concerned about the amount of food that was about to be wasted at Esme's house by her children. It would probably feed a village in Africa.

"Nana Esme, what are these things?" Annie cried. She held up a large bag of shallots.

Bella sighed. She was getting a migraine. If not a migraine, then a child induced headache of epic proportions. "You know what shallots are, Annie. They are the tiny onions you pick out of every meal I cook them in."

"Oh Annie, let Nana Esme make something for you to try with them it! You'll love them so much!"

Into the cart they went.

"Bananas!" Matt cried from the seat of the cart.

"We have some at home," Bella informed her son. She was trying to keep him from untying his cart cover. "Matt, don't you dare! I refuse to let you get sick."

"I'll get you bananas for my house, sweet boy!" Esme cooed. In went the bananas and out went another noise of displeasure from Bella.

Annie ran ahead followed closely by Esme, shouting out food demands. Bella winced at the situation. She looked at Alice and asked, "What is going on with your mother."

"I think she's...umm...going through empty nest syndrome. Edward is always with you. Sam is staying more with Emmett and Jane." Alice began playing with a box of granola bars. Her smile widened. "I've been staying at Jasper's."

"He's a good man, Alice." Bella grabbed a box of croutons out of Matt's hands. "Will you please stop touching things, little boy!"

Bella saw Angela Webber and her children by a display of potato chips and gave her a wave. She made a mental note to invite the Webber family over dinner.

Alice's face got wistful, and she held onto Matt's hand as they walked to the deli. "I think he likes me, Bella. Not just a friend like. He wants to hold my hand a lot and he...well...kisses my hair."

"Oh Ali, I could have told you that. That man is head over heels for you, girl! The question remains is how do you feel about, Jasper?"

"I think he's wonderful." Alice was blushing furiously.

Bella grabbed a jar of pickles away from Matt. "Then would you prefer to just stay at Jasper's house? It would be okay if you do. He would never cross any lines."

"I really like being with him every day, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet," Alice sadly admitted.

Bella squeezed her hand. "Then take your time. Jasper isn't going to rush anything. Edward helped me make a bedroom for you in the playroom. It is toy free, my friend, and ready for you to make your own."

"It was so easy for you and Edward." Alice looked sadly at her friend and brushed Matt's hair away from his eyes. "Matt, buddy, don't put your fingers in your mouth. There are yucky germs here."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Alice, making her giggle.

"We are anything, but easy. Fine, your brother is, but I'll keep him anyway." Bella shrugged, then she saw Alice's mother give Annie a piece of deli cheese. "I hope your mother made sure that Annie sanitized her hands! On my god, she better not eat any free samples. Annie is starting Kindergarten next week! She can't get sick! The germs..."

Bella started barreling towards the duo that were now enjoying the free cups of trail mix. Why did they ever come with Esme to the store? She could have handled shopping for the Labor Day barbecue on her own without dragging Bella and the rest of her clan along. All Bella needed was milk. Couldn't Esme have just grabbed a carton for her? This had become an exercise in Bella trying not to losing her ever lovin' mind.

The picnic seemed like a great idea when Edward approached her with it. It would have been a fun idea to get everyone on the same page, while enjoying food. The person most needing to get with the picture was the one and only Dr. Carlisle Cullen aka The Wizard. Honestly, how good he was with Bella's children and Sam was the complete opposite of how he was with his own progeny. While he pushed and prodded Edward, Emmett and Alice to make his dreams come true, he was absolutely supportive of the little ones. Bella had a sneaky suspicion if Sam wanted to be a construction worker that Carlisle would be one hundred percent in favor. There was no shadow of a doubt that there was going to be showdown. A showdown between Bella and Carlisle.

"Bella, sweetie, I am going to get two pounds of potato salad and some pasta, too, " Esme trilled happily.

"I'm making those." Bella clutched the cart tightly, her knuckles turning white. Matt licked them. "That's disgusting, kid! No more licking!"

Esme smiled her sweet smile. "You have the children to care for. Let me do this."

"I want to make the salads," Bella huffed.

"Bella, sweetie..." Esme began to say. Annie was using the distraction to fill the cart with pita breads.

"Mom, please let Bella make them. They are delicious." Alice whispered.

Esme looked at her quiet daughter who never asked for anything and her heart swelled up in love. Her baby was finally coming out of her shell and it was all thanks to Bella and that lovely Jasper. "If that is what you want, Alice, my love, you can have it."

"You could have spoken up a minute earlier, Al," Bella muttered. Alice couldn't help grinning in return. It was nice to feel happy again. Bella then saw what Annie was up to. "Annie Grace, what in heaven's name are you doing with all of those pita breads."

"We can make pizzas!" Annie exclaimed.

Esme agreed, "What a wonderful idea, Annie!"

"Why do you need ten packages?" Bella asked in exasperation.

"Bella, we can just freeze them." Esme patted Annie's head.

Bella began to bang her forehead on the cart, making Matt giggle. Her phone beeped.

_**Friday, August 31 10:30 A.M.**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: I am so tired...**_

_**BSwan: Fine... I'll bite...why are you so tired?**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: You've been running around my head all day.**_

_**BSwan: You are ridiculous.**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: Oh I forgot to add...you are running around naked. I should catch you, so you **__**don't get cold.**_

_**BSwan: You are so weird. Hey...your mom is making me question her sanity.**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: I forgot to warn you, she gets overly excited in grocery stores. What are you wearing?**_

_**BSwan: A teeshirt and shorts. Why?**_

"Matt, get your fingers out of your mouth! I swear next time we go to the grocery store I will make you wear winter gloves!" Bella exclaimed.

Alice looked at the list. "We need mayonnaise and ketchup. I'll grab them."

_**Dr. Feel Good: That isn't very sexy.**_

_**BSwan: Sexy wasn't the look I was going for when shopping with your mother, sister and my children.**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: You could at least pretend you are shopping for me in a black, see through teddy. **_

_**BSwan: No.**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: Kate is in the hospital today.**_

_**BSwan: Dr. Evil is wandering around near you and now you tell me!**_

_**Dr. Feel Good: I like to talk about happy and sexy things first. You are a happy and sexy thing.**_

_**BSwan: Umm...thanks?**_

"Bella, shouldn't Alice be back?" Esme asked. Now that the truth about James came to light she was very worried for her daughter.

Bella felt a cold dread wash over her, but masked it with a smile. "She probably is having trouble picking between Hellman's and Miracle Whip. It's a common problem. Watch the kids for me, please?"

_**Dr. Feel Good: It really doesn't matter, because I have been hiding from her all day. I am pretending I am a spy and not a wimp who's hiding from my crazy ex.**_

Bella went down the next aisle to find Alice being held tightly by James. Alice's face was ashen and she looked as if she had completely shut down.

"Ever hear of a restraining order? I think you need to let go of my friend." Bella attempted to pull Alice away from James but he just held tighter.

"Oh little girl, my father is a United States Senator. You think I am frightened of you and your father? He is one step away from a bad seventies cop movie," James said with a sneer. "Alice is mine. This fact makes me not care in the least what anyone thinks."

"You need to get off of her." Bella pulled Alice again. It was like poor Alice was the rope in a human tug of war game.

James laughed. "She's coming with me. You are welcome to come too, spunky, I like you. I would love to bite the toughness out of you. Bite, literally. You'll love it, baby. I will make it hurt so good."

"You are one messed up freak." Bella looked at him in amazement and then got an idea. She let out an ear piercing scream that made several patrons of the store come running, including Deputy Embry McCall.

_**Dr. Feel Good: Honey, you can't be mad. I didn't make her come here and I refuse to talk to her.**_

James dropped Alice, who slid to the floor bringing Bella down with her. "This isn't over, ladies."

He quickly ran out the door, as Embry bent down to help Bella and Alice up. "Are you guys okay?"

"Embry, go get him!" Bella yelled pointing towards to store's exit.

Embry started to run towards the front and Bella mumbled, "Moron."

Alice started rocking back and forth moaning, "Blood. Blood. Knife..."

Taking Alice's face in her hands, Bella begged, "Come back to me, Ali. I need my friend. I swear I will protect you. I promise."

Bella began to cry for her friend.

_**Dr. Feel Good: Bella?**_


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all for you kind reviews and new story follows. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Thank you to Sunflower3759 for her amazing help and advice on this chapter.**

**I started a new story…I know…I know, but I couldn't help myself. It's called Decoy of Reality and like this story it's a mix of some real things that happened and my imagination. I think you might like it. Also, the one shot of Story Hour is up. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out and let me know if you want it continued!**

**Thanks again for the wonderful support you give to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Land Rover, but not Twilight.**

Chapter 21

The macaroni was boiling on the stove and Bella stood at the counter chopping green peppers almost cutting herself because of her father's badgering. In her head, just like when she was young, New Kids on the Block were singing. This was almost as annoying as her father's incessant chatter.

"You need to press charges, Isabella Marie! I never knew the extent of what he did to you, and now that I do, I want to kill him for that! You know better! Didn't I teach you anything when you were growing up?" Charlie was pacing back and forth making arm gestures like a wounded goose trying to fly. If the conversation wasn't so serious Bella would have laughed at the sight. She did let out a giggle, when her father tripped over a toy fire truck. "It's not funny, little lady! Does that boy every clean up his toys?"

"Yes, he does. You need to simmer down, old timer." Bella went back to check on the pasta progression. She pulled a piece of macaroni out and blew on it, then gave it a taste. Not quite done yet.

Charlie blustered on, "That shit was abusive and yet you stayed with him, Isabella! You are way too smart for that!"

"Could you please stop calling me Isabella, Dad? That's what the Volturi family calls me and I find it off-putting in the discussion we are having." She turned around and waved a wooden spoon at him nonchalantly. "I have the situation under control. I'm like Wonder Woman. I just don't have the nifty gold cuff bracelets."

"Jesus, girl, must you always be the jokey jokester? This is serious!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at her father. "What would you like me to do Dad, lay down in a fetal position and cry like a baby? That's not going to happen. This mess is bigger than poor Bella Swan, and I have other people to protect."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward came in carrying a large cooler. Alice came shuffling in behind him, Jasper clasping her arm. After the latest run in with James, Alice had a major setback. She seemed to fade right before their eyes. Her head was always bent looking at the floor, arms hugging her body and she was always staring blankly at the walls. Alice had moved into Bella's for her own safety, both physical and mental. Bella's address was unlisted, so it was their hope that it would keep Alice hidden from James. Mentally, it was hoped that having Matt and Annie would be a wonderful support to her. Jasper, for all intents and purposes had moved onto the couch, while Edward was now a permanent fixture in the house as well. In some ways it was fitting that in this flamingo pink house, an odd assortment of human misfit toys lived together.

"It's nothing," Bella answered Edward's query dismissively. "I am trying to make culinary delights and the old man is bothering me."

"It's not nothing! That jackass hurt my baby!" Charlie slammed his fist on the table making Alice jump and start shaking. "I am so sorry, honey!"

Charlie was upset that he scared her. These wonderful girls being victimized by horrible men, it made him so angry that he could do nothing to stop it. He became a cop to protect those in need and now he couldn't even protect Alice or his own child.

"Chief, we all know that you meant no harm. I am going to take Alice over to her mama's. Should I bring anything else with us?" Jasper asked. Bella shook her head no and gave a tiny smile. "Keep your chin up Sweet Swan. You know your truth."

Jasper Whitlock was truly wise. He took Alice's hand and led her out in his gentle way.

"He's such a sweetheart." Bella decided changing the topic to Jasper's lovely disposition.

"Whatever, Queenie, I am more of a sweetheart," Edward complained with a pout. "Now that we have determined that, is this about Volturi?"

"Jane will be accompanying Emmett this beautiful day." Bella gave an insincere smile.

"I meant that ex-husband of yours who hit you in the face. There's still time to toss him in jail! That's right, isn't it, Charlie?"

Before her father could answer, Bella held up her hand. She knew that if she couldn't get them to listen to her, then her house of cards would crumble. "I'm not going too. Listen, a long, long time ago in a land far away, I actually loved the creep. He used to be a good man and deep down in that shriveled heart he loves his children. It's the drinking! We should probably keep him away until he enters rehab."

Charlie frowned. "I call bullshit, kid. You are way too smart to let that jerk get away with hurting you. I also know if he's a drunk that you wouldn't let him near Annie and Matt."

"As you can see I wouldn't let him near the children unless he was sober and even then without supervision. Maria helped me make him move out when he was at his worst. She made him act better for a while. Maria has always been good to me, but with her own children she is tough. I had my bases covered with her in my corner."

Edward looked at Charlie and saw the pain in his eyes. "Bella, you should have gone to your dad. You got help from those vipers and not one of their own."

"Don't you think I thought of that? Except, I couldn't go to Dad even if I wanted too! I had two small babies I was worried about and, I admit it, I was just like one of those women who always go back to the abuse; I bought the lies of forgiveness. I was a statistic and I hated it!" Bella exclaimed quietly, so Matt and Annie couldn't hear them. "You have to understand what was happening. At the beginning when it first went bad I forgave him. I thought my love would get him through. Then when he decided to be with other women in a more open capacity it became a relief, because there was no love left and he was leaving me alone. I was wrong to try, but I was stuck."

"That's when you should have taken those two kids and hopped on the first plane home," Charlie stated, his hands clutched tightly in front of him. Something wasn't right and his police senses were going out of control. There was more to this, so much more.

"Do you really think Aro would allow that? You must be joking. The kids and I weren't leaving his sight. When Alec decided to take up with one of his lady friends permanently, I knew I had my out. Alec was finally standing up to Aro. Funny, it wasn't for his family but for his whore. Aro was distracted by his son's disobedience, so it was the perfect time to leave. It would make Annie sad and confuse Matt, but he was nothing to any of us at that time." Her voice had risen to a higher pitch. Bella knew that both men weren't buying her excuses as the end game. They sat too quietly staring at her, so she decided to play her ace card. "I realized when I saw my old home; I didn't want the children to resent me for keeping them away from their father. I mean I know he was horrible to me, but I was hoping he would finally come to his senses and be a father to them. Then when Alec came here, I was hoping it was more than doing Aro's bidding. I don't want him wanting me to be his wife again, but I did want him to be kind to Annie and Matt. I was wrong, because I can see now that my wish for that is impossible. I just remember how it was when Renee left. I always hoped she would come back..."

"Bullshit, Bella. Your mother has nothing to do with this mess. I also know at a certain point, you would have thrown that bastard Alec under the bus if you could have. Baby girl, you are as tough as nails when you want to be. You wouldn't have come running all the way to the other side of the country as soon as Alec decided to leave, if your concern was the children. Aro wouldn't have let you leave, unless you had a way out. I know you and I know this is so much more than the bag of goods you're selling. How did you get that crook to let you and the kids out of the family fold? Because, it seems whatever you did it doesn't matter anymore, because both Alec and Aro are trying to get all of you back now. What is going on?" Charlie demanded.

Edward came behind an irate Bella and wrapped himself around her rigid body, his hands slowly pried hers from the death grip she had on the counter. "Please, Bella let us in."

He kissed the side of her head and Bella took a deep breath. "Edward, please drain the macaroni. I have some things to show you both. It looks like the gig is up."

Bella wiggled out of his grasp and marched up to her bedroom. Once inside, she went into her closet and pulled out a box of sweaters. Lying at the bottom were two manila folders. She had put them out of her mind for so long. Sometimes life forces you to make a decision and sometimes that decision was to finally ask for help.

The folders were heavy in her arms, but the weight within them was not mass, but in what the words meant. Bella dropped the first folder in front of her dad who sat at the kitchen table. "This is the reason I have never pressed charges against Alec. It is also why I have never asked for sole custody. Though I must admit, it was easier to stomach because he didn't want to see them anyway."

Bella went over to the colander of macaroni and started tossing in ingredients, while Charlie flipped through the folder his eyes wide. Edward peered over Charlie's shoulder and asked, "What are we looking at?"

"A big old pack of lies," Charlie stated. It was the truth, because the information and evidence about Charlie's ethics were completely fabricated. "You know this isn't true?"

Bella continued to throw odds and ends into the bowl. "Of course, I know it's all lies. The Dark Underlord has been destroying people with his fabrications for years and years. How else do you think the twisted old goat gets his rocks off?"

"That's one image I don't need running through my brain," Charlie complained.

Bella snickered and went on with her cooking. "No one does, Dad, no one does."

"Are you telling me that Aro Volturi has been holding your father over your head to keep you from protecting yourself from his twisted son?" Edward asked feeling sick and wishing he knew her then and could have protected her.

"Yup, it's all in a day's work for the Prince of Darkness. Keep the women folk in line and all that," Bella joked with a frown, as she began mixing.

Edward looked at the Chief's pallid face and admonished, "This isn't a bit funny."

"No it certainly is not. The thoughts of him ruining my father is not funny at all as is the idea of my children in Aro's clutches. But Edward what would you like me to do? Before you came in here Dad asked the same exact question. After that night Alec made me cry and you had to comfort me I decided I was done crying over the Volturi's. I need to take back my strength. This leads me to folder number two."

Charlie opened it slowly, frightened of what he would find. He let out a gasp, as he took in the spreadsheets. "Bella, is this..."

"My security blanket provided by Maria and Jane. Now that Maria is siding with her husband and Jane has been cast out from her family. I need more to protect myself, because if Aro thinks he can get me back together with Alec, then the information I have isn't enough anymore. It was a precarious balancing act as it was."

"Sweetheart, you can't live like this anymore. The stress you've been carrying around..." Charlie began to say.

Bella shrugged and started grabbing ice packs to throw in the cooler. "It has been manageable for now, but I just really need to find out more information on all of them. I do want this to end. I want Aro to be stopped and after what Alec pulled when he was here, I want him away from the kids permanently."

"Does anyone else know about this information?" Charlie knew he needed all the information on all of the players involved.

"Jason Jenks. He has been contacting people to see if we can get more concrete dirt on Aro," Bella stated, as she started placing various foods in the coolers. Her mind was chanting to stay busy, because being busy made things seem normal and not so twisted.

"Is that why you won't use my family's lawyers, Bella? They are best in the state!" Edward couldn't figure out why she was so reluctant to have him help her. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Bella went over to Edward and removed his hands from his head. She clutched them in her own and laced their fingers together. "I love you and I love that you want to help me. You have to trust me though, that Jason can't be corrupted. Your lawyers on the other hand probably already have."

"Jenks is a good man," Charlie admitted, staring at the wall. His face suddenly lit into a wide grin. "I'll call my friend, Tom at the Bureau tomorrow."

"Tom?" Bella questioned. She raised hers and Edward's still joined hands and kissed the back of his to get a small smile out of him.

Charlie winked at his daughter. He felt so much lighter, the fear finally lifting. "Tom Malloy is an agent at the F.B.I. He's as honest as they come and has some good resources on these kinds of creeps."

"Do you really think he can help?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Edward, my boy, you and I are celebrating with a beer when they cart those two off to the big house." Charlie could already taste the celebratory Bud Light coursing down his throat and the joy he would get when one of his buddies snuck him in to kick his ex-son-in-law's ass.

"What about me?" Bella asked, her hands poised on her hips.

"You'll be lucky I let you have a lemonade, little girl. I am still mad at you for keeping this from me. Let this be a lesson learned; always come to your dad when you get into trouble. We could have had this whole mess resolved months ago.

Bella stuck out her tongue and Charlie laughed. This was going to be a good day after all.

XXXXXX

The day was surprisingly comfortable for the end of summer. It was a perfect way to celebrate Labor Day. It would have been fantastic, but the joy Bella felt after baring her soul was short lived as she stared at the food laid out in front of her on the tables that were setup outside. She was about to unpack all the food that she had made, but before her eyes were various potato and pasta salads already set up the guests enjoyment. Salads that Bella did not make.

In the scheme of all the crazy things that were happening in Bella's life this was minuscule, but Bella, for the longest time felt barely in control. So this was the straw that broke the camel's back. "What...is...this?"

Esme looked at Bella with a smile. "Oh sweetie, I just thought it was safe to have extra in case you didn't have time to make anything."

"When...I say I...will do...something...I do it!" Bella choked out.

Edward tried to appease the situation. "Queenie, my mom meant well. She was only trying to help. Mom, Bella worked really hard and they are so delicious. Maybe, we should put the ones you got back into the fridge."

"Back off, Cullen, I can handle this!" Bella raged. "Also, why are you calling me 'Queenie'? That's the kind of name you would call DS."

DS who was sitting quietly next to Jasper's feet let out a bark that seemed to be in agreement.

"See!" Bella pointed at DS.

"Bella, I really didn't mean any harm," Esme implored. "I only meant the best!"

Annie went to the table and grabbed a handful of potato chips and looked at the various picnic salads before her. "I like Nana Esme's better, Mommy. Nana's come made by the store! They don't have weird stuff like peas, onion and eggs like yours."

She crammed all the chips into her mouth, before her mother could protest her eating them. Her eyes went wide as she saw a plate of deviled eggs. Crumbs flying out of her mouth, she exclaimed, "Yummy!"

Annie grabbed one and stuffed it in her mouth. Bella looked at her daughter, not at all impressed. "I thought you didn't like eggs?"

Mouth still full of egg, Annie admitted, "I only don't like them in your potato salad."

Before Bella could say anything, Sam came running over, "Annie, want to play soccer with me?"

"Sure thing, boy!"

The children ran off and Carlisle made the bad decision to give Bella some advice. "Bella, dear, let the children be themselves. It's my opinion that they will make their own decisions and we should allow them to speak their mind."

"You have got to be kidding me! You, of all people, telling me to let my kids say what's on their minds is a joke, Carlisle! Have you seen what you have done to your children?"

Carlisle said in his annoyingly calm way, "Now Bella, my children are finding their way and I am guiding them. I also must agree with Annie. I don't like weird things in my potato and pasta salads either."

"If you like it, so much then you eat it!" Bella crammed a handful of store potato salad in Carlisle's smug face.

The group, Annie and Sam excluded, went silent. That was until Jane loudly whispered to Emmett. "Ape, I swear if you had boobs I would marry you just so I can be part of your crazy-ass family!"

Emmett looked at the odd, but attractive woman next to him and silently wished she would marry him. "My family is nothing like yours, I would think."

"True, because if it was my family, my mother would have stuffed a razorblade inside of anything she was sticking in my father's face," Jane said with a shrug.

Carlisle began to sputter, "I...I...I..."

That was when Alice began to laugh. They were huge, body shaking chuckles. Bella ran over to her, thinking she was crying. "I am so sorry, Alice! Don't cry!"

"It's...so...funny!" Alice exclaimed through her laughter.

Esme started laughing, as well. "I've never seen him look better."

Then everyone started laughing, even Carlisle. Annie, Sam and Matt looked at the adults like they were nuts.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, Bella," Carlisle apologized as he wiped his face.

Bella smiled. "I shouldn't have crammed potato salad in your face. It's been a long week and it seems I am regressing to my children's ages. Even though, I meant what I said."

"I know you did. I have some soul searching to do, don't I?" Carlisle said sadly.

"We all do," Bella admitted, taking Carlisle's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I am a giant work in progress myself."

As if he knew to lighten the mood, Matt yelled, "I poohed!"

There he stood, pant-less and pointing to the bushes.

The laughter began again and Charlie said, "That's one way to potty train."

Edward hugged Bella to him and kissed her softly. "What a day, my queen."

"It is, but I am happy to say it's turning out to be a good one." Then she kissed him again and gave him a mischievous look. "Now be a dear and clean that monkey up."


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Sometimes, real life likes to slip into a story. In this story it happens often. You'll see this is most evident at the end of the chapter. If you have or have had small children you'll understand. If you haven't yet, let this be a head's up. I hope it makes you smile.**

**Thank you all for reading! Your reviews make me happy. This is usually is when I am not so happy and begging either or both kids to use their fork.**

**I am actively working on most of my stories, but reworking Forks and Patience. They were my first, so my hope is to make them the best they can be! I do have two one shots of The Little Pink House (Alice/Jasper and a fun Bella/Edward Futuretake) coming up for StandUp4Katalina and Fandom 4 The Homeless. These are great charities and feel free to PM me for more details. Thanks!**

**You know who's the best? Sunflower3759 for being a wonderful and supportive Beta! (Plus she's an all-around fantastic lady!)**

Chapter 22

"The first thing you need to know about Jane's Fight Club, Alice, is what happens in Jane's Fight Club stays in Jane's Fight Club. Stop rolling your eyes, Swan." The three women stood in Emmett's backyard, as Jane paced back and forth in front of them.

It was originally Bella's idea. Alice needed to feel as if she had some power in the situation with James. If she knew she could defend herself against him, Bella believed it would open a world of possibilities for her friend. Jane had given those possibilities to Bella by teaching her self-defense. The final time Alec had attempted to force himself on her; Bella left him with a broken arm. Now, if Bella could just get Jane to stop talking and start teaching.

Jane continued, "Rule two of Jane's Fight Club, you can't listen to any whiny Taylor Swift music or any female that has ever been on a Disney pre-teen show. That music makes you weak and they all sound like dying cats. Their boobs, however..."

"I don't listen to any of that kind of music," Alice whispered in confusion.

"Hey, Crack Pipe Jane, get to showing Alice how to key someone in the eye." Bella mimed jabbing an invisible assailant with a key.

"Your form is getting sloppy, Dying Swan. That is what you just looked like with that jab. I blame javelin. He's making you lazy." Jane frowned at Bella, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me remind you this is not Bella's Fight Club."

"I know it isn't, but it shouldn't be Devil's Spawn Fight Club either. We should call it Fight Club, plain and simple," Bella retorted.

"Simple is a fitting word coming from you!" Jane volleyed back. "I suggest you learn your place, woman. Honestly, Sweet Alice, you can take the girl out of the trailer..."

"I have never lived in a trailer!" Bella shook her finger at Jane. "Not that there is a thing wrong with that mind you! Your snobby is showing, Jane!"

Jane went over to Alice and started to move her arms in a defensive pose. "I apologize to people who live in trailers. To be truthful they are a lot better off than you were growing up in Forks in that little shack of Charlie's."

Alice watched the women bicker like a spectator at a tennis match. She didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh as she watched Bella sputter and stomp in the yard. "Bella seems very angry."

"She's fine, little kitten. An angry Bella is a great fighter. You might be a lot like she used to be. The Bella that I met when Alec first brought her home was meek. It annoyed me to no end. But when she was ready to finally stand up for herself, a tough bitch emerged. You need to find that same inner monster."

"I just want to protect myself," Alice stated, as she tried to move her arms around her body in an embrace.

"Move those arms back into position, kitten. You are now banned from that ridiculous self-hugging. It makes you look weak and that's why the villains come to get you." Jane moved Alice's arms back to the position she had put them in before. "You need to find the killer inside of you. You need to embrace that flicker of intense anger that wants him to die."

Bella had always resorted to her sad hug and shuffle in the beginning of her worst days with Alec. Jane thought it was pathetic and it drove her crazy, but put blame solely on her demented brother's shoulders. She was by no means perfect, but Jane knew that in life you have to make the decision to be strong and fight those pesky familial influences. Alec was a weakling who hid behind their family name and performed the same heinous acts that their father perpetrated when he was young. Jane refused to play that game and in turn she took Bella and the children under her wing. It was a decision she would never regret.

"I...I...well..." Alice tried to grasp her middle again. Fear had a nasty way of creeping up on her. The thought of the attempt of banishing her demons, both real and imaginary, was terrifying.

Bella said angrily, "Take it slow, Jane!"

"We can't take it slow, because he's stalking her! You want kitten to die? As I see it we need her to have the balls to cut off his if necessary." Jane plopped in the grass feeling the blades tickle her toes. "I know you're scared..."

"I don't want to murder anybody!" Alice squeaked.

Jane sighed deeply and said, "You probably won't have to. The thing is Alice, you need to have the drive to do it if you have to. The anger will fuel you to put yourself first and protect yourself. All you need to do is beat him up badly and call Charlie."

"He's so much bigger than me." Alice looked at Jane trying to get her to understand why this wasn't possible.

Bella sat next to Jane. She raised her head to look at the clouds. They looked like fluffy bunnies. She loved doing this with Annie and Matt. Bella turned her head towards Alice. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"Quiet down, Mary Poppins," Jane demanded. "How much poundage do you think Emmett has over me?"

"He could lift ten of you," Alice said quietly.

"Exactly, and yet I can toss him over my shoulder like a pillow, kitten." Jane stood up and kicked Bella's leg. "Get up, lazy; javelin isn't here to ravish you in his normal time of one minute."

"He lasts longer than a minute!"

"Keep telling that to yourself, Slutty McMuffin." Jane pulled Bella up. "Get stretching, we are going right to Jane's Fight Club Boot Camp."

Bella groaned and got to stretching.

Three hours later, the remarkable happened. Alice Cullen was kicking ass and growling at Jane and Bella.

"Look grasshopper, our kitten has grown into a proud lioness." Jane clapped at her newest prodigy.

Bella limped over to a lawn chair. She felt the bruises all over her body throbbing, she stubbed her toe and the nail of her pointer finger was broken. Gently, she lowered herself into the seat. "It's your turn Janie, because I can't have her flip me over again. Ali, you are an animal!"

"You really think I'm doing a good job?" Alice stopped practicing her kicks on a tree. Her face was flushed and eyes bright from not only the physical activity, but the feeling of pride at the strength she had hidden so long.

"Kid, you are kicking my tush. I think it's time the evil nymph gets a turn. Flip her over. I need a laugh." Bella raised her sore arm up to point at Jane.

Jane took a swig of her water bottle. Wiping a drip of water from her chin with her shirt sleeve, she stated, "I am the teacher here, lazy bones. I can't help it if you are getting slow in your old age. Alice couldn't flip me if she tried. We need new prey..."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly..." Alice began to say as Jane's hand clasped over her mouth.

"God, you're pretty. I wish your giant of a brother looked like you." Jane looked deep into her eyes. "Ahem, anyway Tiger Kitten, you have to do this. We need to see you kick a man's ass, because sure you can take the lazy heifer over there and heave her fat..."

"Hey, watch it, you deranged spider monkey!" Bella exclaimed.

"You two confuse me so much," Alice muttered.

"Our love is an odd one, TK. Hold on, because I have an idea." Jane stomped to the back door and yelled. "Hey Tubby, get your lard ass out here."

"You call me lazy? Why couldn't you just go in and talk to him?" Bella questioned.

"You obviously do not understand our relationship." Jane yelled back into the door, "Emmett!"

Sam wandered out handing lemonade to Jane with a big smile. He was having so much fun watching Jane and Aunt Alice make Miss Bella be launched through the air. It wasn't that he was spying, but it was such a beautiful day outside. He liked staring through the window at the Blue Jays and Cardinals on the bird feeder his Mommy put up before she went away. Of course, Miss Bella's flying scared them. It was still funny.

"Jane, Daddy says he's busy playing shooting games with Uncle Edward and Mr. Jasper. He would like to know what you want."

Bella blurry eyes opened and she looked at the group. The warm sun had made her sleepy. "Videos games? What are they twelve? Sam, sweetheart, don't watch that type of stuff. I can't believe those...those...those...giant children."

Jane frowned and took the lemonade from the little boy and patted his head affectionately. "Thank you, Samuel. You are one of the two boys who are my favorites. Now, Sam I have to yell something at your father. Put on your earmuffs."

Sam placed his hands over his ears as Jane bellowed, "You stupid asshole, get out here now before I pull out the rubber bands! Bring Hop-along Cassidy and Dr. Boob Job with you. Ladies, we have our victims."

Jane pulled Sam's hands away from his ears. "You're all set, Mr. Sam. Do you want to watch me make your Daddy into an airplane?"

"Yes, please!" Sam jumped happily.

Emmett, followed by Edward and Jasper, came out on the lawn. Emmett and Edward were pouting. Jasper ran over to Alice. He immediately started to check her over for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"It was amazing, Jasper! You just lift and flip!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper was thrilled to see this this side of Alice. It was thrilling to see her smile light up that beautiful face. The way Alice's eyes twinkled at him, he felt special, he felt blessed, he felt...

"Heave Wild Bill Hitchcock over your shoulder, TK!" Jane shouted. Jasper couldn't figure out who TK was?

Alice looked at him apologetically. "Jane thinks it's best that I..."

"You're forgetting the element of surprise, TK! Make Wild Bill fly!" Jane flapped her arms like wings.

"Does she always obsessively use nicknames? I do have a name. Sure, I am from Texas, but it doesn't define..."

Jasper couldn't finish his statement, because before the final word could be muttered, he was flat on his back. Alice's worried eyes looked down on him. They started to fill with tears. "I am so sorry, Jasper."

"Darlin', that was the most amazin' thing I've ever seen." Jasper sat up, as Alice knelt beside him. This woman was his destiny. He wondered if she would let him kiss her cheek. "This might be presumptuous, but..."

Before he knew what was happening, Alice had pressed her lips to his.

It only lasted a minute, but Jasper was flooded with elation. Her lips fit perfectly with his and Jasper's body flooded with heat. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but Alice pulled away quickly.

"I am so sorry!" Alice squeaked. She liked kissing him and it felt so perfect, but it was far too forward. This day forced her out of her comfort zone and now she found herself doing so many out of character things. Jasper would never look at her the same way again. She placed both hands over her face to hide her shame.

Jasper gently pried them away. He smiled and whispered, "Don't you hide your sunshine face, Miss Alice. You made me the happiest man alive today in so many ways. Thank you letting me into your world."

"You aren't angry that I kissed you?"

"Why would I? It was amazing like you are. I would love it if you ever did it again, but honey, I'll be here in whatever capacity you want me. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. If you just want to sit and do crossword puzzles, then we'll do that. I will cross the line at shopping in malls. That's why they created the Internet, so you can do that at home." Jasper smiled at her. The others, Sam being the exception due to discovering a praying mantis the grass, openly gawked. Alice and Jasper didn't even notice their audience, they were concentrating on each other.

"I hate shopping too," Alice whispered. Her face grew thoughtful. "You care for me."

It wasn't a question, but a realization.

"Darlin', the only other two people I hold in the same high regard as you are my Mama and Daddy. I lo..."

Alice pressed her lips to Jasper's again.

"Whoa," Bella squeaked.

"I don't feel comfortable with my sister...you know...that!" Edward blustered. Bella grabbed his arm as he tried to break up Alice and Jasper's moment.

"Don't you dare ruin this for her, Edward Cullen! There's a hose right over there and you should know that I am not afraid to use it."

"You just want to see me in a wet tee-shirt." Edward smirked, still casting a wary eye on his sister. Alice had now pulled away from Jasper, who had quickly clasped his hands in hers.

Emmett looked at everyone. "Could you all get a room? Preferably at Bella's house."

Jane flipped him over quickly, making him land on his back. Emmett groaned.

Sam looked up from his praying mantis friend with a pout. "Did I miss you flipping Daddy, Jane?"

"I can do it again, little man, no worries." Jane ruffled his hair. "Godzilla, you need to stop being jealous of the love surrounding you. Get off your fat, _Sam ear muffs_, ass and find a nice girl. Jesus, now that your sister's off the market I should take my own advice."

Emmett looked up as he lay on the ground in immense pain. A thought dawned on him...perhaps he needed to start dating. Bella had already spurned his advances to date his brother. Jane...well Jane thought of him as a buddy. Actually, she thought of him as a human vibrator and punching bag. Something had to change in his life for not only him, but for the benefit of Sam.

Jane held out her hand to help him up. "I promised Sam I would flip you again."

Emmett groaned and took her hand. At this rate, he was going to be buying his chiropractor a vacation home.

XXXXXX

**7:00 P.M.**

Matt was screaming in his crib.

"Mooooo, Mama! Moooo!"

"Matty, if you want to sleep in your big boy bed then you need to stop drinking from a baby bottle."

Bella realized she was undoubtedly the most horrible mother ever.

Her pediatrician back East always asked her about the bottle weaning and Bella always told him she was working on it. When Bella took Matt to see Dr. Black he kept badgering her about nursing and to give him explicit details. Looking back, she should have known after that discussion that he was well on his way to crazy town. Now that Bella had settled on which new doctor she was taking the children to, it was time to be responsible and get the kid off the plastic teat.

Of course, she felt like packing it in as soon as Matt's screaming started. He sounded like a wounded cow with the mooing.

"Baby, your sister is trying to sleep." This was a lie, because Bella knew all too well that there was no way Edward was getting out of that room without reading fifteen stories and giving a dissertation to the child about each one of him. Bella didn't get suckered in to Annie's dramatics, but Edward was a glutton for punishment. "You're a big boy, not a baby."

"Baby! Moo!"

**7:30 P.M.**

"Annie, I said Olivia was the last story." Edward was up to his ears in books about Olivia the Pig, Fancy Nancy and some bizarre cat named Skippy Jon Jones that thought he was the Taco Bell dog.

Annie clutched her stuffed cat and narrowed her eyes. "You promised me one hundred books."

"There is no way I would ever agree to read one hundred books to you, Princess. Your mom is going to have my head for reading five to you!"

Annie gave him a tiny, mischievous grin. "I have a Disney Princess Ready to Read book. I can read to you, my Prince."

That child could play Edward like a violin.

"You want to read to me? That's wonderful!" Edward patted Annie on the head. "That should be fine with your mom! Reading is important!"

**7:45 P.M.**

Bella was banging her head on the edge of the crib. If she just gave in the boy would have been happily sucking the nipple and then passing out. A slight giggle almost erupted out of Bella when it came to her that Edward did that too.

"Moo, Mama, moooo!"

The kid was a broken record.

Bella wearily raised her head. "Could we at least say, 'milk'? Switch it up a bit with all the yelling."

"Moooo!" Matt screamed.

Bella's head returned to its position on the crib railing. After three minutes of a never ending moo, all was quiet. Did he fall asleep? Bella looked up hopefully.

Matt's big eyes stared at her, unblinking. "Mama, teeny moo?"

Now the kid was negotiating for milk.

Bella took a deep breath. "Matt, sweetie, you had milk with dinner. Please go to sleep."

"Mooooooooo!" Matt screamed right into Bella's ear.

**8:00 P.M.**

"I get what you are saying, Annie. I still think that it's strange that you never see Max and Ruby's parents." Edward was way too concerned with the bunnies dead beat parents.

"Edward, Ruby does a good job watching Max!" Annie thought Ruby was brilliant. "It's like when I watch Matt."

Edward pointed to a picture in the book. "That's Ruby using the stove, Annie! Do you know how dangerous that is? They are also going on the bus by themselves! Stranger danger, Annie girl, stranger danger!"

"The grandma visits!"

"She doesn't stay!" Edward said emphatically. This was the moment he realized that it was ridiculous having a book club discussion with a five year old at bedtime. "Annie, you start Kindergarten next week. You need to get your rest!"

"One more story about a Paper Bag Princess! She is so cool, Prince. Please!"

"Fine, one more." Edward settled in to read one last story.

**8:20 P.M.**

Bella lay on her side and stared blankly at the Lifetime T.V. Movie. It was brainless and starred a series of eighties television actors, so happily it didn't waste any of her remaining brain cells.

Edward stumbled in, his eyes blurry. He threw himself behind her on the couch. "What are watching?"

"Uncle Jesse," Bella stated with a yawn. She was so thankful when Matt finally passed out.

He pulled her closer and unbuttoned a few buttons of her top to slip his hand into her bra. He caressed her nipples slowly. "Who's Uncle Jesse and should I be jealous?"

"It's John Stamos from Full House. It's awful, but I am too tired to care." Bella enjoyed the feeling of Edward's hands on her breasts, but she was too tired to move. "How many books did you read her?"

"Annie? It was only a few books. That Paper Bag Princess book was great."

It was twelve books. Edward was rounding down by quite a lot.

Bella muttered, "Girl power… Princess… Paper bag not plastic…"

"My love, my queen, I am so hard for you right now." He took that hardness and pressed it into her lovely bottom. Bella made a snorting sound. It wasn't a moan, but Edward was sure it was a positive noise. He started to nibble her neck and rub her nipples harder. Bella made some more snorting noises. Edward was confused. "Bella, sweet heart..."

Bella started to snore loudly. She was fast asleep. Edward grabbed the afghan on the side of the couch and pulled it around them. He wrapped Bella in his arms and kissed her head. "I love you."

**6:30 A.M.**

Alice never imagined that small children could wake up so early. Shouldn't they like to sleep? Yet here she stood with Matt in her arms, Jasper and Annie standing next to them staring at the sleeping duo of Bella and Edward who were still on the couch. They had matching drool coming down the sides of their mouths.

"I can make waffles." Alice was amazed that Bella's snores were as bad as Edward's.

"I eat chocolate syrup on mine." Annie knew as long as her mother was asleep she could work this situation to her advantage.

"I have the bacon covered," Jasper said with a grin.

"Yay!" The children whispered in unison.

Annie looked at Alice. "Why is mommy cuddling with my prince?"

"It is because Edward loves her."

"Ali, that makes me very happy." Annie took Alice's free hand.

"Me too, Annie." Alice felt another smile come to her face. It felt good.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: First and most importantly, thank you all for reading!**

**A huge thank you to Sunflower3759 for her help in making this chapter great and convincing me to split up this monster into two parts. So who wants the next part on Thursday? It's going to be a doozy!**

**Quick fic recommendation (two actually)…Kerricullen is writing two wonderful stories that are WIP and need to be reviewed. Trust me…they are brilliant!**

**The Accidental Father- www. fanfiction . net . / s / 6652565 / 5 / The - Accidental - Father**  
**The Virgin and the Marshall- www. fanfiction . net . / s / 6675844 / 1/ The - Virgin - and - the - Marshall**

Chapter 23

"Annie, you absolutely, positively, are not going to wear that outfit on your first day of school." Bella was trying to stare the rebellion out of her child.

"Mommy, those are a lot of words to use just to tell me no." Annie stood in the middle of her bed. "I am wearing this. I look pretty."

Bella would always find her child beautiful, but the odd ensemble that Annie wore was anything but. The fluorescent pink tee shirt had a giant mouse head wearing a cowboy hat that Charlie had picked up at a rodeo for his granddaughter. It was hideous. The black, sparkly, woolen skirt was from Christmas, two years ago. Annie had a tiny waist, but she had grown tall, so the length was far too short to be appropriate for a school setting. Knee high socks covered in cow spots graced her legs. Her hair was a rat's nest covered in barrettes of various shape and sizes, no two the same.

"There is no way you are wearing that to school. I have a perfectly lovely dress laid out for you!" Bella pointed to a floral sundress with a pink cardigan that was at the end of the bed. Annie had been begging to wear it for weeks, so Bella had no clue why the child was having a big issue with it now.

"I can't wear it, Mommy! I will be so embarrassed! I don't know anybody, and I won't have any friends," Annie sputtered, as big tears dropped from her eyes.

It dawned on Bella that her normally brave daughter was nervous. Extremely nervous.

Bella sat on the bed and pulled Annie into her arms. "Kiddo, you are going to make tons of friends. Sam will be in your class! Plus, Mrs. Angela's son Jeff will be there too."

"I like John better," Annie sniffed. Angela's twin sons had been split between the two Kindergarten classes. Bella internally had to agree with Annie; John was much nicer than his hair-pulling brother.

"I understand, but you need to try to get along with Jeff. It will be fine, Annie. Just stick with Sam."

"My boy will have other friends! He won't want to play with me!" Annie was on the edge of panic.

"No baby, Sam will love playing with you. You need to remember he has other friends too, and he will introduce you to them and then they will be your friends too." Bella stroked her hair.

Annie frowned. "It never works like that, Mommy. This is real life and not a book! They won't like me and I'll sit by myself at reading time."

Bella's mouth dropped open. What the hell just happened here? Who is this depressed Pippi Longstocking doppelgänger, and where is her strong independent daughter?

"Hey beautiful ladies, are we all ready for school? Alice has Matt eating..." Edward popped his head in Annie's door. His face crinkled up in confusion. "Kid, what are you wearing?"

"The outfit I'm wearing for school," Annie said defiantly.

Edward gave her a sweet smile. "I was hoping that you would wear that pretty pink dress. Will you wear it for me?"

"What if nobody likes me, I mean it?" Annie laid her head in Bella's lap.

"How could they not? You are the most beautiful, charming, little girl in all the land. If you have any problems with those punks you come to me." Edward called back as he headed out the door. "I am going to eat. Get all pretty, Miss Annie, and let me see how beautiful you look."

"Mommy, can I call people _punks_. That's a fun word!" Annie asked, her eyes once again sparkling.

"No." Bella replied as she helped Annie out of her cow socks.

One hour later, Edward had his hands full with a bawling Bella, Matt and Emmett. He didn't need to be comforting his big brother, but here he was trying to calm the big guy down. He felt himself feel a bit teary eyed, but also pride in how easily Annie and Sam skipped off into school. That made Edward smile instead.

Their group was standing in front of Forks Elementary and they were surrounded by fellow weepy Kindergarten parents. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the difference between them and the parents of the older students. They were practically pushing their children out of their cars and into the school. The relief was evident on their harried faces. He wondered if he and Bella would be like that with Annie next year. It was still surprising to him that he was now a man who thought of this family as his future. The way he found himself looking at sparkling rings for Bella. It could be considered far too early in their relationship, but Edward thought it wasn't soon enough.

"I didn't get enough pictures," Bella sniffed.

Edward rubbed her back. "You got plenty, Bella."

There were about fifty new pictures on the camera that could prove his point.

"What the hell is Rosalie doing here? She can't even come over here to wish Sam a good first day? That bit..." Emmett began to say with his fists clenched.

"Emmett Cullen, I will wash your mouth with soap. Matt is just starting to talk and you are cursing in front of him? Not cool, dude." Bella wiped her eyes with the front of Edward's shirt. She looked at Rosalie and noticed her sniffing into a tissue.

"Bella, come on! I can't go to work with snot on my shirt!" Edward looked at Emmett. "Don't curse in front of Matt, you big...J. E. R. K."

Bella looked at the giant toddlers in front of her. Matt was more mature. "Edward, you can't say a word. I caught the F bomb you let out at breakfast. There is no reason to curse when getting jelly on your pants. It was your own fault. For somebody so neat, you are one sloppy eater!"

"I'm not on the list am I?" Edward asked worriedly.

Emmett looked at the duo curiously, still hoping to find an angle to steal Bella away. "What list?"

"He's cut off. One week, Edward." Edward's mouth dropped. No sex for a week? Emmett started cackling.

"You'll never last!" Edward sputtered.

"I'll be good. You on the other hand..." Bella quickly and discretely licked Edward's ear making him visibly tremble. Emmett laughed through his jealousy.

Bella looked over to Rosalie who still stood staring at the front of the school. She blew her nose loudly into her tissue. Bella thought she was miserable until she saw Rosalie's reaction. Bella sighed. She knew how hard it was to be a mother, and even though Rosalie acted tough, she was obviously suffering.

Bella deposited Matt in Edward's arms. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked in confusion.

"I'm going to talk to Rosalie over there."

Emmett flushed a mottled red. "Why the he...heck would you do that?"

"I am going to talk to her because I am a mother and so is she Em, and I can relate to how she feels. You can be mad at her all you want, but Sam still loves her." Bella gave Emmett's hand a squeeze.

"But she's sleeping with Alec!" Emmett moved his hand from Bella's angrily.

Bella gave him a gentle look. "She is, but isn't it better if we treat her with kindness. It's better to make a friend out of an enemy, who I bet is getting an earful from drunk Alec."

Emmett's mouth dropped open. Bella was going to play Rosie.

"So you are going to trick her?" He asked.

Edward smiled at Bella. "My girl is an evil mastermind."

"No, I am not. Your twisted flattery will not get you out of being cut off, Edward." She sighed and looked at Rosalie's despondent face. "Emmett, that lady has made some huge mistakes, I get that. But I also see someone who realizes that she royally screwed up. The way she is staring at the school is bordering on heartbreaking."

"You are too nice, Pollyanna. That's your problem," Emmett said, his voice hard.

"Perhaps it is, but it's who I am. I forgave you Emmett, so you shouldn't be so quick to condemn my generous nature. I'll be back in a few. You two load up Matt in the car."

Bella crossed the street swiftly and was not surprised to see Rosalie's shocked expression as she approached. She took in the way that Rosalie quickly wiped her eyes and she saw the dark bruise that was coming to the surface after the makeup was rubbed away. Bella took in a sharp breath.

"So..." Bella began.

"Why are you here? Rub it in my face that you got to see my son on his first day of school," Rosalie huffed in a pissy tone. "Where is Emmett's bitch of a girlfriend?"

"Emmett's what?" Bella had no idea what Rosalie was talking about.

"I'm talking about the little blond thing with the mean face that Emmett is dating. Alec's sister."

"I...she...well...I have no clue. I'm not her keeper." Bella didn't think that it was wise to give Jane's whereabouts, due to the fact that Jane was playing secret agent and stalking her brother. "Listen, the only reason I am over her is to let you know that I have pictures of Sam from this morning. Would you like me to send you the files?"

"Why would you do this for me? Rosalie question skeptically.

"Because, it's Sam's first day and if I couldn't be right up there close to him, I would want someone to do it for me." Bella gave her a half smile. "To be completely honest, I think it's pretty cool your here to see him even with all the tension. Not everybody would do that."

"Like Alec?" Rosalie's face was grim.

"That would name one person."

"He hates me you know," Rosalie stated twisting her hands.

"Alec?" Bella was pretty sure that black eye was his doing.

Rosalie shook her head in the negative, tears starting to stream down her face. "Sammy."

"No, he doesn't. He's just very sad right now." Bella patted Rosalie's shoulder awkwardly. "You're his mommy. He loves you."

"I don't know what to do!"

Bella didn't know the right answer, but went with her gut. "You have to make it right. Be a mom to that little guy."

"But Emmett..." Rosalie started to say. She wasn't completely a fool and knew his anger towards her was intense.

"He's also hurt. Show him what type of person you can be. Try to be a good person that wants to be a mother to that boy!" Bella gave Rosalie a stern, but compassionate look. "What's the bruise from?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it Alec complicated, because I know that type of complicated?" Bella really, truly and sadly did.

Rosalie leaned against a tree, feeling very tired. "You ex-husband is a very passionate man when it comes to you, Miss Swan."

"Excuse me?"

"He wanted me to be you. He became very intense and demanding. The eye, well the eye was an accident." Rosalie touched the bruise gently. "I would be remiss not to warn you that you trigger something primal in him. He promised me to help get Sam, but after that night I don't trust him."

"You shouldn't. Can I strongly suggest staying away from Alec? Black eyes with him are not an abnormality, but a certainty. You can't have Sam see you this way." Rosalie looked down at her feet at Bella's words. Rosalie knew she was right. Bella looked over to Edward and Emmett fighting over Matt and the car seat. "Emmett probably has your email. I'll send you the pictures."

"He does." Rosalie looked down and added, "Thank you."

Bella started to feel a kinship to this confused woman. It wasn't that she approved of Rosalie's actions that led her, or were continuing to lead her away from her family, but she knew the feeling of screwing up and questioning your decisions. Looking back, Bella knew she should have left Alec immediately. Of course, then she wouldn't have Matt.

Before she walked away, Bella pulled Rosalie into an uncomfortable hug. "Stay safe."

The Cullen brothers watched Bella approach them with scowls on their faces. Emmett was the first to complain, "Bella, you hugged her! What the hell?"

"Calm down and let me explain..." Bella tried to reason with him.

"Bella, sweetheart, this doesn't make any sense. Was the hug part of the plan?" Edward inquired.

"The black eye she was sporting told me a hug and some comfort was necessary." Bella gave them both a grave look. "What she's done is shitty, but she is really regretting a lot now."

Emmett whispered, "Who did it?"

"I think you can guess."

"I am going to fucking kill him for touching her." Emmett had a fire in his eyes that Bella has never seen before. "Where is that asshole staying?"

"You still love her," Bella stated simply as Edward groaned behind him. "Shush, Edward let the adults talk. Em, you can't do anything about this right now. The Volturi's are not the best people to tangle with without a plan. You can use me as the ultimate example of this."

Emmett ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you expect me to do? I am so angry at Rosalie, but the thought of him hurting her..."

Bella led him over to his car. "Go to work and try to not to think about it right now. Rosalie seems to have had enough of Alec's mess. We'll talk to Jane later. She's a wealth of information and a creator of fantastic diabolical plans. Most importantly, give Sam a big hug when he gets home. He needs you to be his loving dad tonight, and to hear all about his first day of school. Having you in jail for assault is not the best idea at this moment."

"How did you get so beautiful and wise?" Emmett asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was just blessed to be born this way." Bella shoved him away with a smile. "Your flattery isn't going to get me to leave your brother for you."

"Damn girl, I had to give it a shot!" Emmet jumped in his jeep, starting it up.

Edward went behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss. "I have to get to work. You aren't going to cry all day are you?"

"No. I'll be just fine."


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: I couldn't wait until Thursday.**

**A small warning… this one is going to be intense. I don't want to give anything away, but one of your most hated characters is involved.**

**A giant thank you to Sunflower3759!**

**You don't have to, but I would love to know your thoughts. This one was tough for me. You'll see why.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 24

The tears started approximately ten minutes after reaching the house. Matt with big eyes and sad face shuffled around the house sadly crying, "Where Ann...Momma?"

Bella started bawling like a baby, as Alice held her and rocked her slowly.

Mid-morning, was slightly better as Bella toiled away working on a necklace design, while Matt napped. It was quiet, too quiet. This led to the realization that Bella didn't have to plead, bargain, and threaten Annie to be quiet. She felt her eyes start to well up with tears and began to wail again. Alice, being a true friend, put down the soldering iron she was using on a ring, and rubbed Bella's back in comfort. As Bella continued to wail, the noises coming out of her woke up the slumbering Matt. With a sigh, Alice headed away from the sad Bella and onto the sad Matt. She was never going to get any work done today.

She called the school three times to check on how Annie's day was going. By the third call, the school secretary sounded tired. "Ms. Swan, Annie is still having a fantastic day."

"Does she miss me?" Bella asked pitifully.

"I'm sure she does."

Bella wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Has she specifically asked for me?"

"No."

Cue the waterworks.

By the time lunch rolled around, Bella had given up trying to accomplish any tasks. Instead, she watched the minutes slowly move closer to pickup time from school. Whoever thought all day Kindergarten was a good idea was obviously warped. Of course, Bella would never admit at this moment that she had thought it was a grand idea at the time. The idea was so wonderful that it made her literally jump for joy. What a fool she was. This was a miserable experience.

Her phone chirped like a little bird, as she despondently spread peanut butter on a piece of celery for Matt. She had thought ants on a log would be a pick me up for the little guy. Bella was leaning towards a glass of wine, but smartly realized that alcohol at 12:20 in the afternoon was unwise.

**Wednesday, September 5 12:20 P.M.**

**Dr. Feel Good: Hey Sweetheart! Any more tears****?**

**BSwan: No.**

She was fibbing as the tears made another reappearance.

**Dr. Feel Good: Great! That's my brave girl! I have bad news. Have emergency surgery scheduled today. It might run late. Can Jasper stay with all of you tonight?**

**BSwan: He is getting ready for his opening at the gallery. He's going to be late tonight****,**** too.**

Between James and Alec still hovering, they all were staying close to home and protecting the women folk. Bella was certain that both men would have no qualms with trying to mess with her or Alice with or without giant balls of testosterone hanging around.

**Dr. Feel Good: Shit, I can see if Dad...**

**BSwan: No. I will have my dad swing by here after his shift. He can watch the baseball game here. I have beer.**

**Dr. Feel Good: Good old Charlie and his priorities. Hey, where is it?**

**BSwan: What?**

**Dr. Feel Good: The jokes about inflated boobs, big noses or sucking out cellulite?**

**BSwan: Well...I'll have Annie call the hospital to tell you about her day. **

**Dr. Feel Good: You are crying, aren't you?**

**Dr. Feel Good: Bella? Honey?**

**BSwan: Bye bye.**

It was a blessed time when Bella went to pick up her eldest child. It was blessed until Annie refused to leave.

"Annie, the teachers are going home too!"

"This place is so much more fun than home! There is an ice cream day every week! Oh... I get to go to gym and field trips to see cows have milk get taken out of them. Dylan, this boy I know, says they stick metal on them and they suck out the milk. It slurps! Then I raised my hand and they had me stand up with an actual microphone and I told everyone that Matt slurped milk from your boobs."

"You did what? Wait...when did you say this?" Bella asked feeling the blood rush to her face.

Annie gave a huge grin. "The whole school had an assembly. I told everybody, even the principal and all the teachers."

Bella wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

It got worse when she helped Annie call Edward and she told him the tale. Bella could clearly hear his cackling through the phone. She then felt mortified as she heard him relate the tale to his fellow doctors. Bella was going to kill him.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was much calmer. Bella and Alice worked together to get the very sleepy children to bed. As Annie drifted off to dreamland, Bella could once again appreciate the joys of all day school.

She wandered down the stairs and plopped on the couch as the phone rang. Bella quickly grabbed it, inwardly cursing the caller. If whoever was calling woke up the children they would be seriously injured by Bella's menacing glare. She barked into the phone, "What?"

"Hey, kid I know it's late, but I will be on my way over in less than an hour." It was Charlie.

Bella softened immediately. "Is everything okay?"

He explained, "There was an accident on Clark Road. Damn kids messing around with cell phones. They are lucky to be alive, I tell you. We started clearing up, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Thanks for the heads up Dad."

Charlie gruffly added, "Stay inside and keep the doors locked."

"Will do," she promised, as she clicked on the television to her favorite mindless comedy.

Bella was well intentioned about her promise to Charlie about staying indoors, but that was until DS started pawing at the door. She could only imagine the mess that she would have to clean up and her decision was clear. Her safety was less important than cleaning up dog poop. Not that Bella thought she wouldn't be perfectly safe, as she latched DS's leash to her collar. It was only eight o'clock. What kind of maniac would start something that early? She had read plenty of Agatha Christie mysteries and found herself to be a scholar of police procedural television shows. Bella thought she was an expert about the criminal mind.

The air had an uncommon chill for early September, and Bella shuddered as she led DS into the backyard. The spotlight shown dimly over them and Bella made a mental note that a new bulb was necessary. The grass tickled Bella's toes making her giggle softly. That's when she heard a cough by the trees.

"You have a nice laugh," A deep voice said. "What brings you out on a night like this? Are you looking for trouble?"

"Excuse me," Bella squeaked in response.

James slowly approached from the darkness. If Bella hadn't been tense before, the sight of the glimmer of steel in his hands made her muscles tighten painfully. DS must have felt her discomfort, because a low and unusual growl came out of the dog.

Bella took a deep breath and calmly stated, "You need to leave."

"I don't think so, pretty lady. I know the boys are away and I want to play. Is Alice in bed? We can meet her up there." James leered at Bella.

"My father is on his way. I suggest you slither away you, snake."

"Oh baby, I am sure he is heading here right this minute," James said skeptically. "Are those babies of yours snuggled in their blankies? I wonder what would happen if I add them into our game?"

Bella started backing towards the door slowly. "Then I kill you, James. Never mess with a mother, asshole."

"Don't leave, baby...I take that back. I love runners. It makes the taking so much more rewarding," he sneered, as he leapt towards her. Bella quickly turned to escape, but felt her hair being pulled back as her body was propelled backwards into James' chest.

He licked down her cheek, as one of his arms held her tightly. Bella started trembling, her mind yelling, "_Fuckety, fuck, fuck...what do I do?" _

The knife gently went down in between her breasts cutting the buttons off the front of her shirt. He took the knife and held it at the skin that was exposed. Bella's breath started to come out in gasps as she tried to remember Jane's instructions on fighting. Her mind went totally blank as he sliced into her pale skin. The cut wasn't deep, but it hurt, making Bella scream.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch! If Alice can take it, then so can you!" The knife was plunged into her upper thigh. Bella let out another scream, and before James could pull out the knife, DW jumped up and bit the man on his arm.

He flung the poor dog into a nearby tree, causing DW to let out a whimper. Bella wanted to rush over to the brave puppy, but knew they would both be dead if she did. Instead, in great pain, Bella attempted to run to the house. James stood laughing at her for a moment and then started to stroll towards her. Bella tried to pick up speed, but ended up tripping on a shovel that she had left in the yard.

"Fuck," Bella groaned as she landed on the ground next to it. Would she never learn to clean up the yard?

"Just lay still...no I like it better when you fight, baby." James just laughed harder, as he started unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pulling down the zipper. He pulled out a rag from his back pocket and waved it at her. "This is going in your mouth, because if I hear the stupid shit that comes out of it one more time I am going to gut something like a fish. And I think I'll start with your brats that are sleeping in the house."

There are times in life when anger replaces fear and it makes a person super human in strength, or at least it feels that way. He threatened to kill her children and there was no way that Bella would let that asshole get the chance. Even with the knife still lodged into her leg, making it pulsate with intense pain, Bella pulled herself up onto her feet with the shovel firmly held in her hands. James only laughed.

"Laugh at this, bitch!" Bella said, as she swung the shovel with all her might. All that could be heard in darkness of the quiet night, was the thud of the metal as it landed into the side of James's face. He fell backwards into the grass. Bella collapsed down in front of him, shaking in shock.

All Bella could do was cover her face in her hands and try not to cry. Did she murder a man? Before she could ponder this further, she felt a hand on her ankle. James sat up on his knees with a sickening smile. The side of his face was red and bleeding from the impact of the shovel. "Didn't you know that this is foreplay to me, baby?"

Bella's eyes widened in shock at James, and then she noticed Alice behind them. He tightened the squeeze on her ankle painfully. Bella cried out, "Alice, call the cops!"

James turned to Alice and began to say, "Ali, it's time..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Alice had another garden tool lodged on the top of James's head. He fell over, landing on Bella, making the knife dig deeper into her leg. Bella screamed out in pain again.

Alice pulled James off of Bella and cradled her head in her lap. "Oh God, Bella he cut you!"

"Uh huh." Bella was feeling lightheaded as she watched her blue jeans turn red. "Where did I get the other shovel?"

Alice looked at her in confusion. "Honey, it's going to be all right."

"I really don't want two shovels. Does Emmett need one?" Bella was feeling dizzy.

"It's a hoe, Bella," Alice muttered distractedly, as she tried to tell if James was still breathing.

Bella frowned. "There is no need to say mean things about gardening tools, Ali!"

"I wasn't! Bella, but we need to get you to the house and call 911. There's a lot of blood."

"Sleepy...I feel sleepy," Bella mumbled.

DS limped over to the girls and licked Alice's hand. She scratched the puppy's head. Then the dog walked slowly over to James, lifted his leg and peed on his head. James let out an odd whimper.

Alice was suddenly angry that James was still alive. Before she could pull the knife out of Bella and plunge it into him, Charlie appeared in the yard and ran over. "Girls, what the hell happened?"

"James attacked Bella," Alice cried. "It's all my fault!"

"You saved me, Al. Actually, Daddy we both hit him with shovel things. Neat." Bella struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Alice, is he dead?" He inquired. "He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to dial the station.

Alice shrugged. "We didn't want to touch him. He made a noise when DS peed on him."

Charlie looked at the dog that was sniffing the ground next to them. "That'll do, DS, that'll do."

"Daddy, did you just quote my favorite pig movie?" Bella said with a tired smile.

"Alice, I need to stop the bleeding. Talk to Embry." He handed the phone to Alice and started to gently check Bella's wound. "My little babe, loves Babe. Stay awake for me, Bella."

With one final pained grin, Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and she promptly passed out.


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and story follows! It really warmed my heart! We were in one of the areas hit by the hurricane and all of your support for this story was a great incentive to write in a notebook by candlelight, so I could get you this next chapter. (I felt like I was in Colonial Williamsburg!) I hope you love it (and Edward) as much as I do. Swoon level on high, dear readers!**

**A gigantic thank you to the amazing, Sunflower3759! She makes everything flow on my stories and is just an incredible person.**

**If you get a chance, let me know what you think. Also, please feel free to let others know about this story. 'Annie' has been telling her friends and their mommies have been giving me funny looks. Uh oh!**

Chapter 25

Edward tossed his lab coat in his locker. He had just finished showering in hospital locker room and put on a comfortable pair of sweats. He was tired, his eyes hurt, and he just wanted to get home. He could already feel his arms wrapped around Bella and feel the heat of her body radiate through him. She had a tough day today. Her little girl started Kindergarten today, an important milestone of her life, and he felt horrible he couldn't be there to support her.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair and thought about the surgery he had just finished. Edward was happy to say that it went well without any complications. The operation itself was long and arduous. He was grateful that he could help diminish the scars that ravished the poor little girl's body. She was a little older than Annie, and as he worked, Edward couldn't help thinking to himself what he would do if anything happened to his new family. They truly were his family now, and his heart beat for them. All he wanted to do was engulf Bella and the children and shower them with affection.

Before could grab his duffel bag off the floor, Lauren Malloy-Scott rushed into the Doctors' Lounge. Edward groaned. Lauren was nice enough and not a bad nurse, but she had an uncanny need to show pictures of her cats. Cats that she liked to dress up in Renaissance garb. Edward had to sit through images of Sir Meow's A Lot in his soft armor. Princess Kitty Sparkles wearing a re-creation of Queen Elizabeth's coronation dress. He felt sorry for the cats and even sorrier for her husband. It wasn't hard to imagine that the decorative costumes and touring the Renaissance Fair circuit would cost a pretty penny.

"Doctor Cullen, thank goodness I caught you!" Lauren huffed out, feeling winded. She kept promising herself that she was going to drop another ten pounds, but darn Gladys kept bringing donut holes to the Nurse's Desk. Unfortunately, donut holes and Weight Watchers just don't mix.

"Oh hey Lauren, listen I need to get home to Bella. It's been a rough day with Annie starting..." Edward began, as he placed his bag over his shoulder.

Lauren shook her head and said, "She's here!"

He looked at her in confusion, because Annie should have been sound asleep at this time. Edward felt his body tighten in panic. "Annie? What happened?"

"Not little Annie, Dr. Cullen. It's Bella. You need to come with me!" Lauren grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him towards the door. "She was admitted to the E.R."

Lauren had gone to high school with Bella, and she knew her to be kind and shy, but always a nice girl. And it seemed like Dr. Cullen was in love. Lauren, being a hopeless romantic, loved a good single doctor and young mother story on her soaps, so she was pleased to see it develop in real life. She was sad, but somewhat giddy over the drama. It was just like General Hospital.

Edward gasped, "Is she all right?"

"Dr. Cullen, your father is waiting for you downstairs."

They rushed out the door. Edward's heart beating a million beats a minute. If he lost Bella, he would lose everything.

XXXXXX

_It first occurred to Bella that the sky was neon yellow. She would have named the color 'Highlighter' if it was up to her. Sure the sky was odd, but the wispy trees had __a __brightly colored assortment of cotton candy tops that were __almost whimsical in nature__. Annie and Matt would have a ball with a place like this. Bella wanted to stop and stare, but her legs were propelling her forward. _

_A man wearing a brightly colored jacket that looked like a quilt__,__ and a top hat placed on his head was before her. He was turned towards a giant table filled with a variety of sweets, so __that__ Bella couldn't see his face. _

_"Excuse me sir, do you know the way out of here? I have to fix my kid's lunch for school." Bella tapped the man's shoulder. _

_The man turned slowly, ever so slowly, with a sickening smile. It was James._

_"Come enjoy my sweets, __S__weet! For I am the Mad Hatter and I want to devour you!" _

_She backed up slowly. "I'll be leaving now. Lunch doesn't pack itself. You just act all crazy here by yourself, I am going to get the hell out of OZ."_

_"This is Wonderland, Queen Isabella. I hope you don't think your prince is going to save you. There are monsters everywhere." James removed his hat to reveal a large gaping wound on the top of his head. __Blood began to slowly drip from it, moving down his face, over his nose, and on to his lips__. "I might be out of commission, but that ex-husband of yours isn't."_

"_This is just a dream," Bella said in an attempt to sound strong. The shaking of her hands __proved that was she felt was anything but the truth._

_James shrugged, blood continuing to gush. "You never can be too sure about these things. I should have you tell my Alice I will see her soon. I have my table all set up for my pretty, __Pr__etty."_

_"You'll never see her again!" she yelled at the psychopath. Eyes widening, Bella took in the human sized platter surrounded by restraints. "You're dead!"_

_"I guess you'll have to wait and see!" He gave a bone chilling laugh. "Care to try out my table? I would love your thoughts. I want it perfect for my Alice."_

_"Stay away!"_

_Bella kept backing away, as James pulled out a large butcher knife. Holding it up lovingly, he smiled at it and then at Bella. "Run."_

_She rushed in a sprint away from the bloody man, as the skies turned gray. The wispy trees morphed into sharp daggers. Bella felt hot breath on her neck. Around her __ankles, the __twisted __roots cemented __her into place. Struggling hard from the restraints that were slowly working their way up her body, Bella froze when Alec approached her with gardening shears._

_"Chop, chop," he sneered._

Bella woke up screaming. Alice was sitting next to her and grabbed her into a tight hug. She said soothingly, "You're okay! I promise it's safe here!"

"I'm okay! I'm good!" Bella gasped, her voice raspy. The room was bright, too bright and she has trouble adjusting her eyes to the glare. It wasn't real and Alice was safe. Bella took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I...I...where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. The E.R. at the moment," Alice stated. "You are going to be just fine."

Bella felt like her head was floating in the clouds. There was something off, though. There were twinges of pain that that felt like mosquito bites. "I hurt a little."

"You are going to be fine!""

"Alice, you already said that." Bella tried to sit up. "Mother clucker! That hurts."

The area where James had plunged the knife into her leg felt like it burst into fire. Her hands clutched the sheets tightly. Bella's face twisted in pain.

"Not...a...dream..." Bella gasped. "Where are the kids? Are my babies alright?"

"They're safe! Emmett brought Sam over to your house and all the little ones are sound asleep." Alice gently helped her to sit up. "Let me help you. You are always taking care of everyone else. Dad will bring you some more pain medication when he gets back.

Bella gave Alice a thin smile. "Is he dead?"

Alice looked at her sadly. She wasn't sure how much she should admit to Bella when the pain medication was wearing off. Tonight had been hell for her friend who had protected them both so bravely. And now Alice wanted to protect Bella. Unfortunately, Bella would find out the truth sooner or later, but for now she would do whatever it took.

"He's still alive, but in a coma." Alice looked down her hands twisting into knots. "We aren't in trouble."

"We better not be!" Bella moved the leg that wasn't punctured with a knife and cried out. "Why does this leg hurt?"

"You broke your ankle."

"Oh fuck me!" Bella sighed with a frown. "Has anyone told Edward?"

Alice chuckled, "Interesting choice of statements to tie together."

"Are you mocking me, Alice Cullen?" Her words started as a statement and became a groan from a piercing pain in her leg.

"Driving a garden tool in the face of you nightmares is a bit freeing." Alice gave a shrug. "Edward is on his way. Dad paged him."

Bella started to swing her legs off the bed with a yelp.

"What are you doing?" Alice exclaimed trying to push the insistent Bella back down.

Bella let out a grunt as she pushed ineffectually against Alice. "He's going to be crazed enough with me being in here after all that happened tonight, so I need to look at least somewhat okay."

"Bella Swan, get down! He's probably already talked to Charlie and read your chart!" Alice tried to gently push her back towards the bed.

"Get off, Al!" Bella groaned. She attempted get back up. "Ouch, ouch...mother fudger ouch!"

Edward rushed in, just in time to see his sister and the love of his life tussling. He looked at them like they were nuts.

"Alice, what's going on?" Edward exclaimed, as he rushed to Bella and flung his body tightly against hers. Alice moved away and started looking at her toes. Bella winced in discomfort.

"Edward, I'm just fine! I just need you to stop crushing me," Bella complained. As soon as she saw Edward's pout, she rubbed his head sweetly. "I love you, and I need more meds."

"What if I lost you?" Edward asked, his heart beating quickly. Both of his hands went up to cup her face.

"Dude, you didn't!" She leaned into him, putting all her love into the kiss she gave him. Pulling back she looked into his frightened eyes and saw just how much he was suffering. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Bella wanted to smother him with kisses, but looking at Alice she knew that there was something Edward needed to do first. "Your sister needs her big brother. She saved me, Edward. Alice is amazingly brave."

Edward got up. Bella was crazy and impulsive, but she was completely aware of what those around her needed. He was in awe of her strength. As he approached his timid sister, he took in the way she held herself a little bit taller. The slouch that had been her companion for so many years was gone. Edward Cullen could honestly and happily say that he was so proud of his baby sister. That monster of his ex-friend deserved whatever was coming to him, and he was so happy that Alice was able to deliver some of it.

"Alice, I am so proud of you. You did something so brave that most people wouldn't be able to do." He pulled her tightly to him and stroked Alice's hair. Edward whispered in her ear, "Thank you for saving her."

"I love Bella too, you know." Alice said with a tiny grin. "I would never let James hurt her. Does Jasper know what happened?"

"Mr. Cool and Collected is outside having an emotional meltdown on Mom. She isn't much better with the weeping. Jane is trying to convince Dad to give her James's room number."

Bella groaned, looking at the siblings. "Jane will try to kill him."

"Dad's tempted to give it to her," Edward admitted. "Charlie is trying to uphold the law, but I think he's pretty tempted himself."

"How is my dad?" Bella asked. The last time she saw him and his worried eyes it was heartbreaking. All they had when she was growing up was each other. She could imagine her father's pain if anything happened to her.

"He's acting tough, but he loves you and is worried sick." Edward gave Bella a reassuring smile. "He's just happy you're safe."

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble. I will give you and Bella some alone time then, and hold back the others with a pitchfork. If James wakes up, I want to be the one to finish this the right way. I want him in prison." Alice looked at the door. "Is Jasper mad?"

"Only that he wasn't there to protect you." Edward gave Alice a kiss on her forehead. "That man loves you, kid. Don't keep him waiting."

Alice looked at Bella. "I...I...can stay...and..."

"Please kiss Jasper hard, Alice Cullen. You deserve kissing, my heroine." Bella waved her off.

Alice's face turned bright red and she scurried out of the room.

The door shut and Edward went quickly to Bella's side and climbed into the small hospital bed with her. His hands roamed every inch of her body, followed by soothing kisses after them. A touch to the crown of her head was followed by a caress from his mouth. The bruise on her cheek was inspected with his lips. When he got to the bandage on Bella's chest, tears filled Edward's eyes as he nuzzled her softly. There was nothing sexual about the way he touched her. It was an expression of Edwards's love.

Bella pushed Edwards's head up softly. She took in the wetness on his face, her fingers traced them softly. "No tears now, Dr. Cullen. What would your colleagues say?"

"They would say that Dr. Cullen was diagnosed as being extremely in love with a beautiful woman. A beautiful queen would be a more accurate description." He moved up from her stomach, so his face was close to hers. A kiss was placed upon her nose.

Bella ran her fingers through Edward's hair. He whimpered happily in response. "What would the other doctors say about you making out with an injured patient in her bed? You are so getting fired. I am going to have to support you. Can you string beads? I can put you to work as Alice's apprentice."

"Even after a traumatic night you are still joking," he affectionately stated.

"You love my jokes!"

Edward smiled into her lips. "I really do, you crazy woman. Technically, we haven't been making out."

"Kiss me then, Edward Cullen." Bella gripped the back of his head and pulled it forward. "I refuse to let Alice be the only one to get any action in this joint."

Edward mashed his face to hers, the heat of the kiss coursing searing heat through both of them. Bella felt numb to the pain, as she kissed and stroked the man who left an undeniable mark on her life. Their arms anchored each other tightly. They both knew that they never wanted to let go.

Pulling back suddenly, Edward gazed into Bella's brown eyes. He couldn't ever be without her and the children.

He looked her in the eyes and said in a voice filled with truth and honesty, "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me," Edward repeated. He kissed her quickly.

Bella looked at him in shock. "You don't think this is too soon?"

"Not in the slightest. I never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else." Edward grinned. "Plus we are already living together."

"I really didn't get a choice did I, my protector?" Bella kissed Edward quickly. "This is the oddest proposal ever. You realize this, right?"

"We are the oddest couple."

Bella laughed. "You called me a bad mother when we met."

"You put me in timeout." Edward shook his head. "I think that might have been when I decided you were the most amazing woman I ever met. Marry me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Cullen." Bella rubbed his leg. He quickly grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. "This is still a nutty idea. People don't just get hitched this quickly."

"Say yes." He wanted forever with this woman.

Bella mind tried to grip what he was proposing. Marriage was huge. She already had one of those and it crashed and burned in epic proportions. Could she imagine a marriage to Edward? Of course she could, but why tonight and why the rush? She knew in her head that Edward's marriage idea was due to fear after what happened with James tonight. Bella's heart really wanted this. Well, maybe not just her heart, Carlisle's questionable pain reliever didn't work on her actual injuries, but it sure was making her emotions spin out of control.

"Is this about James attacking me?" Bella pulled her hands away.

"Yes, partly this is due to what happened tonight. I also find Alec creeping around a strong reason." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella tightly. "Honestly, lovely lady, there are millions of reasons. I have been thinking about being married to you constantly before this and I am absolutely not afraid of this milestone. The most important reason for my proposal is that I love you. I have never felt this way. This is even though you drive me insane, woman."

"You are always such a charmer." Bella looked at him and stroked his face. "Are you sure? I'm a packaged deal."

"You are all my family and my loves. I want to be your husband, Annie and Matt's father." Edward grabbed her hands. "Say yes."

"Yes, you crazy man, yes," Bella smiled brightly. Her brain was screaming that she had lost her mind, but she would deal with that later.

Their mouths met and the kiss was an illustration of a true happiness.


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Before my family settles down for their Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday, I wanted to show you how thankful I am for all of you by posting this chapter!**

**The wonderful Sunflower3759 made this story even better! I am lucky to have her as my Beta!**

**Two important announcements…**

**I will be participating in the Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to Christmas 2012. The link is fanfiction . net. / s / 8713743 / 1 /Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody. If you like the dynamic of this Bella and Edward you'll like my one shot. (Plus so many fantastic writers are involved! I am excited to read their stories too!)**

**I also have a collaboration with MidnightLove87 called a Taste of Cream. Edward and Bella on a farm! It's a lot of fun! You can find the link on my profile.**

**Your reviews and follows are wonderful! Thank you!**

Chapter 26

It was only ten o'clock and Bella was tired of lying on the couch with her ankle propped up. She was not amused.

The annoyance began early in the morning and after Edward had the gall to carry her down the stairs. It wasn't that hard to maneuver the crutches. Sure, it was sweet of him. Necessary? Absolutely not. It didn't help that Alice was sandwiched on the couch between Annie and Matt. Sam sat on Alice's lap. They were staring at Clifford the Big Red Dog like little zombies with plastic cups of orange juice clutched in their hands. That was until they saw their mommy being carried in by the Prince.

"Move to the love seat, gang. Mommy here needs her rest." Edward looked at the confused looking children, who didn't budge.

Alice moved Sam onto the floor and picked up Matt. "Come on, Miss Annie. Your mommy needs the couch."

Annie stood up reluctantly. "Did you trip again?"

"Hey...no..." Bella began to say without thinking. "Yes. Yeah...I tripped."

Edward deposited Bella on the couch and as he lifted her ankle to place it on the pillow, both Annie and Matt jumped on top of her. Bella let out a pained groan. Why was it that children always had to use their injured parent as a jungle gym?

"Matt...Annie...let's get off your mommy okay?" Edward pleaded. "We actually have to tell..."

Bella quickly interrupted, "Annie, you have your second day of school! Alice, could you help her get ready? Sam, do you..."

"Bella..." Edward whined.

"I'm going to get these kids some breakfast!" Alice exclaimed to break the tension.

Jasper called out from the kitchen, "I'm making some hearty grits."

Annie and Matt cried in unison, "Eww!"

Matt stuck his finger up his nose.

Alice led the children to the kitchen. Before Edward got a chance to express his displeasure at Bella ruining his announcement, Emmett and Jane burst into the room.

Emmett ran to Bella and threw himself onto her. She let out another whimper. He exclaimed, "You were so brave, honey! I will do anything for you. You know that, right? I will take Annie to school with Sam and then bring back lunch for you. Sound good?"

"I am taking care of my fiancée's lunch, thank you very much," Edward said with a glare at his big brother.

Emmett clutched Bella harder making her gasp as he leaned into one of her wounds. "No way!"

Jane pushed Emmett off of Bella and gently slapped her on the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking, Loony Tunes?"

"I love him, Maleficent!"

"You love that freaky James?" Jane hit Bella on the head again.

"Oww! No! Edward, I love Edward!" Bella pushed Jane in the shoulder. "I am in enough pain without your help, insane wombat!"

"You should have never, ever taken the dog out alone!" Jane admonished. "He could have killed you!"

"I hit him with a shovel, Janey! Aren't you a little proud?" Bella asked sadly.

"Of course, grasshopper, I taught you well." Jane pulled Bella into a gentle hug. "I can't lose you. You are all I have truthfully. Fuck, nutty monkey, I wish you were gay."

"I wish you had a penis, but if wishes were horses..." Bella hugged Jane back.

Jane smiled. "Then you would be Catherine the Great and impaled by something larger than javelin."

"That is disgusting, Jane!" Bella gagged. "When Maria popped you out did she know she was going to have Rosemary's Baby?"

Edward and Emmett looked at the women with their eyes wide.

Emmett shook his head in amazement. "I always forget how odd their relationship is until I see them together."

"Are you really marrying, javelin?" Jane asked. "Soon?"

Bella grinned at her friend. "Yes, I want to marry him very soon."

"He didn't ask you when you were on drugs did he?"

"Absolutely, why else did I say yes?" Bella laughed and then she laughed harder at the appalled look on Edward's face.

"Hey!" Edward shouted feeling offended.

"We are talking here, javelin." Jane gave him a glare. "Drugs and marriage proposals don't mix."

Bella grabbed her hand and rubbed slowly. "I am completely not under the influence now, Janey, you mad cow. Be happy for me."

"Fine," Jane scoffed with an eye roll. "I'm planning the wedding."

"You hate weddings."

"I do." Jane cuddled up to Bella. "However, you've never been married as many times as I have. You've only been once; I have four more over you. Of course, they were all ancient and I never consummated any of the relationships. I did, however, have stupid wedding planners that made garish spectacles of the day. I want to share the joy."

"I had a garish spectacle with Alec. Your mother has a thing for pushing ice swans on people." Bella rubbed Jane's hair. "I was thinking Vegas."

"No way!" Edward looked pained.

"Shush!" Bella said with a grin. "You don't have to plan anything for me, Jane!"

"Sure I do. Look at javelin's pouty face. This is all for him, freak show. Pretty boy wants crappy arrangements of Calla Lilys and Tulips, stuffed chicken with some nasty sauce and a DJ that plays the YMCA. It's going to be a time of epic wedding stupidity that will make the most recent Mrs. Cullen get drunk off her ass. I want the pictures for blackmail purposes."

"Demon Spawn..." Bella began.

Emmett kneeled down and grabbed Bella's hand. "I'll marry you in Vegas!"

It wasn't as if Emmett actually thought his impromptu proposal would make Bella toss Edward out on his ass, but he was hoping to plant a seed of doubt in the newly engaged couple. His only options now were a domineering lesbian, and his ex-wife who was canoodling with the enemy. Bella was still the best option on the table, as far as he could see it.

Before Edward could try and kill his rather large brother, Jane chimed in, "You aren't marrying anyone today, human vibrator. I really need to find you a real girlfriend, while getting one for myself."

"I was just giving Bella an option, Jane! You could always become more than..." Emmett began as Edward pulled him up.

Jane gave him a grin. "You are my second best friend, Jabba the Hutt. Do I have a hole you can fill? Sure, I do. The problem is that you always confuse friendship with more. It's the same thing you do with Bella."

She stood up and pulled Emmett towards the kitchen and away from the still irate Edward. "Simmer down, javelin. Mother fucker, do I smell bacon? You have to keep Jasper here! Let's discuss your profile, Emm..."

Edward huffed and pulled Bella's body up, so his chest was cradling her back. "I need to cuddle, but my lady, I'm still mad."

"About the Vegas thing?" Bella looked up at him and gave a grin. "Little boy, we can have any wedding you want. Turn that frown upside down."

"I wanted to tell the children," he huffed.

Bella kissed his hand. "We will, tonight at dinner. I'm not hiding it from them, but I don't want to rush it. Matt won't really understand, because in these few short months he thinks of you as his father. Annie loves you and I think it is going to be great when we tell her, but she is very confused about Alec. We need this to be a celebration, not only for us, but for the children. It can't be rushed. Plus, there's another huge reason."

"What could that possibly be?" He cuddled Bella closer to him with a smile. Bella was absolutely right about the children. He shouldn't have been surprised.

"We have to tell our parents. You in particular have to grovel to Charlie," Bella stated, as she started clicking the TV changer. She was so tired of the news. Last night was enough real life drama, so she switched to The Cosby Show. "This is much better. I love Bill Cosby. That's how I learned to talk to the children."

Edward gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look at him. "Not that I don't want to hear your thoughts on child raising lessons by Cosby, my odd little duck, but why must I grovel to your father?"

"You didn't ask him to marry me first." Bella kissed Edwards's nose and gave him a cheeky grin. "Then you proposed when I was impaired by pain killers in a hospital bed. Not to mention you will probably take advantage of me in my impaired state. Actually, you better take advantage of me in my impaired state."

Edward started to move his mouth to Bella's when a scream filled the house.

"Matt took my bear! Alice, yell at him! Mommy! Matt's a bad boy! Say bad boy, Matt!" Annie screamed at her brother. Bella and Edward looked each other and sighed in unison as they heard a high pitched growl. "Matty, you aren't a bear! Don't bite Alice!"

Edward got up quickly before Bella could try herself. "I got them!"

"Good luck with that! Matt's teeth are little daggers." Bella settled into the couch and watched Dr. Huxtable reprimand his children. Life is so much easier on sitcoms.

XXXXXX

Bella was curled up on the couch and was bored. Edward took off work and wouldn't let her move a muscle. If she was allowed to do something, Bella probably wouldn't even notice the dust bunnies. Sitting on the couch made her obsessed with cleaning them up. The little pieces of fuzz were mocking her.

Edward came in huffing and puffing as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Is Jane ever going to leave? She keeps making me make her food! What's wrong with you?"

"The dust bunnies are going to suffocate the children." Bella glared at the offensive pieces of fluff. "How is this not bothering you? You are literally the king of OCD. I am shocked that you aren't actually running around this place with a feather duster and a mop."

"You just want to see me in a French Maid's costume." Edward grinned at her which quickly turned to frown when she turned her glare on him. "My queen is cranky. I can make it entirely better."

"You'll let me do actual housework?"

"No, did you forget you hate housework? Something better. A sponge bath!" Edward exclaimed with a happy glint in his eye.

Bella flipped to an insipid soap opera. "Is Jane going to do it? She is going to get so excited. You better worry she'll steal me away."

"I'm the only one doing any sponging! I know you don't want to admit it, but you love me taking care of you!" Edward sputtered. "Seriously though, woman, Jane is missing an important part of anatomy to do any stealing of Bella Swan."

Scooping up Bella, Edward started carrying her towards the stairs. He called out towards the kitchen, "Jane, do not come up these stairs for any reason. You understand."

Jane peeked her head out of the kitchen door with a sneer. "Don't you dare ravish Swan, you horny toad! She's injured."

"It's fine, Jane. I'm just going to rest upstairs." Bella shook her head at Edward before he could open his mouth and say something stupid.

"Whatever, you crazy little nympho, you are going to rest your lady parts on javelin!"

Bella and Edward just ignored her and headed up to Bella's bedroom. Placing Bella onto the bed, Edward kissed her on the head and went into the bathroom. Hearing the water running, Bella looked out the window at the backyard. She couldn't help, but shudder at the thought of the night before. Death had been at her doorstep. James could have killed her. Tears filled her eyes and blurred the light filtering through the trees as a wren sat on a branch looking at her. Its soft song was not comforting at all.

Holding a basin of warm water, Edward reentered the bedroom filled with joy that the love of his life was safe. He could touch her hair, caress her face and laugh at the random things that came out of her mouth. He was truly blessed.

These thoughts were first and foremost in his head, until he took in the forlorn expression that was on Bella's face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Edward rushed over and put the basin down on the bedside table. His hands cupped Bella's face turning it towards him. "It finally hit you."

"The image of dead Bella on the grass down there is really hitting me right now," she sniffed. "Damn you for not letting me distract myself with vacuuming."

"Sweetheart, that's only a quick fix. You went through something traumatic last night."

"My marriage to Alec was pretty traumatic." Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "I handled that just fine."

Edward lifted Bella's head up and kissed her lips softly. He gently moved his hands down her waist to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up gently. His hands moved to her back and she unclasped her bra. Bella gave a little gasp, followed by, "Cleaning me, my ass. You just want to get laid."

"Maybe I just want to take care of you, my pretty smart ass."

Edward slowly moved the warm wash cloth over her arms and back while placing soft kisses over the areas where he wiped them away. When he had finished with her back, he went to the front of her with a pleased smile.

"You know everything you washed has to be rewashed from your spit. The kissing is completely defeating the purpose," she teased. "Stop pouting and take off your shirt."

"You're not bathing me," Edward admonished. "I am catering to you right now."

Bella attempted to tug off his shirt. "I want you naked, so there you go! It's time to start catering to your woman's whims. The best distraction is a naked one."

"Bella...all joking aside, you are injured!"

"Edward...all joking aside, I am actually horny now. You can blame your stupid warm wash cloth. It's making me hot and bothered." She took in his serious expression and placed his hand on her breast. "I bet you can be gentle."

It didn't take them much longer to shed their clothing with kisses and caresses. When Edward entered Bella he was gentle and loving. This was true love making. There was nothing frenzied or forceful, just the expression of Edwards's love and the fact that she was safe in his arms.

Bella, for the first time felt safe and secure in Edwards's arms. As he touched her with reverence, she knew that she was the most important thing in his world. When she finally let go and her release made her body convulse in feeling, she knew that love had finally found her and made her whole again.

The duo, wrapped up in each other, cuddled in blissful happiness. They were full of joy and whisperings of marriage and family. It was perfect. It was joyous. It was...

"Holy mother of fuck, javelin! You couldn't keep that pole in your pants and let the woman recuperate? Nutty Nutkins, you know better than to let that man touch you when you are injured!" Jane exclaimed. She then gave poor Bella a wink. "Nice boob, you dirty birdy."

Bella threw the covers over her head.

"What are you doing in here, Jane? I told you not to come up!" Edward asked in anger.

"How do you solve a problem like Maria?" Jane sang off key.

"What does the Sound of Music have to do with anything?" Edward questioned. His blood was boiling.

Jane laughed. "I thought I was the gay one!"

"Oh my god...is Maria here?" Bella peeked out of the blankets to ask.

"She's downstairs," Jane said, her face becoming forlorn.

A voice yelled from below. "Isabella Marie Volturi, get yourself down her.

Bella blanched. It was Maria.

"Bella Marie Swan, what the hell is this about you getting married?" Charlie yelled. "Maria? What the hell are you doing here, you wicked witch?"

Jane grinned. "They'll be down in a sec...they need to put some clothes on!"

"What?" Charlie yelled again.

Bella pulled Edward under the blankets and clutched him. "I think it's possible to live in here forever. Don't you think?"


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: First, thank you all for reading, reviewing and recommending this story. It thrills me to no end! I have so many writing projects this month to share with you all! You'll be able to find them on my profile page or if you have me on author alert. Also, if you go to Breath-of-Twilight's profile you'll see the Countdown to Christmas 2012. It started today. I have a story that posts in the Countdown sometime this month, so it would be great if you put the Countdown on your story follows. Let me know what you think!**

**A big thank you to Sunflower3759, my amazing Beta. I think I shocked her at the end of this one!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 27

Bella and Edward sat on the couch, Bella's leg propped in his lap being chastised like children. His fingers ran slowly up and down, her leg tightening into a grip when Charlie yelled at him.

"...don't get me wrong, Edward. You are a nice enough, kid. I think you love her. I really do, but courtships should last for about six years, then you get engaged. The next year you get hitched."

"Charlie...Mr. Swan, this could be so much more of a problem. We could have gone to Vegas and got married," Edward said stupidly.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "I will shoot you, boy."

"Dad, we are practically living together. The kids love him. He takes the dog out for me when it's cold outside. You should love him too," Bella explained. "We could keep living in sin."

"Jesus, girl my ears are bleeding!" Charlie yelled.

Jane stood leaning in the doorway and started cackling. "No Jesus here, Chief. My mother came in and snuffed all the holy out of the room."

Maria sat in an armchair, all prim and proper, looking like the typical society wife. That was until she opened her mouth. "Jane, I really should have dropped you in the woods at your birth. But then again, you probably would have just followed us home."

Edward's mouth dropped as he imagined an infant Jane, dragging her little body through the woods. It was like a horror movie.

"What is wrong with these people?" he whispered. He looked at Bella nervously.

Bella just ignored him. "Maria, you're still here? Why don't you go home and plan another evil coupe to unseat Aro, Lady Macbeth."

"My darling, I can multitask like no one else. Don't worry about that." Maria gave Bella a warm smile. She only gave those to Bella and the children. Everyone else got the frosty version. Though Bella was surprised that even with her horrible words, Maria was thawing towards Jane. "Let's discuss Alec, Isabella darling."

"Let's cut to the chase, why don't we? I have decided that any discussion about Alec is already finished. I am done with him" Bella asked.

"Would you prefer we talk about your brush with mortality, little one?" Maria tapped her forehead. "I think Demetri would be perfect."

"I wanted to do it, Joan Crawford!" Jane cried.

Bella snickered at the Mommy Dearest reference. Her mother-in-law would freak out over wire hangers.

"Jane, what did I teach you? Never dirty your own hands." Maria pulled a steel flask from her purse and took a demure sip.

Edward felt like he was in a twisted version of The Godfather.

"Do I want to know what she's talking about, Bella?" Charlie questioned with narrow eyes.

"Nope. But, I'll tell you anyway. She's putting a hit on James," Bella stated. She was used to the Volturi family spouting off threats.

"Damn it, Maria! I'm law enforcement! What's wrong with you?" Charlie's face turned bright red again.

"Charles, you are such a stick in the mud." Maria rolled her eyes. "I honestly have no idea how you can be related to Isabella."

Jane cackled. "It's basic anatomy, Mother. A man takes his pe..."

Marie frowned at her daughter. "Gutter snipe, find a new lover and stop getting involved in adult talk."

"No." Jane sat down on a chair next to Bella and Edward. "Bella needs me. I'm her wedding planner."

Charlie started his distracting pacing again, rubbing his face with his hands. He really liked Edward, but Bella's well-being was his top concern. Marriage was a huge decision which was why he decided to never remarry after Renee left them. It wasn't worth the heartbreak. That's why it was so easy dating Cora from the diner. An occasional dinner at The Lodge with a little canoodling after was just fine with him. Why couldn't thesecrazy kids take it slow like he is?

Maria interrupted Charlie's thoughts. "Why don't you find some nice geriatric to marry, Jane? You need to fill your coffers somehow, my little mole rat."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her mother. "I am so sorry to disappoint you, Cruella DeVille. I am already in a relationship."

"Is he ninety? You need money fast, Jane. Your father refuses to let me give you any."

"When has that ever stopped you," Jane got up and grabbed her mother's purse. Pulling out a checkbook, Jane gave her a wink. "Thanks, Mommy."

"You're a waste of oxygen, my child," Maria replied flatly.

"You're words of love are so charming," Jane replied expressionlessly. "I'm in a relationship with Edward's brother Emmett."

Edward just rolled his eyes and rubbed Bella's knee. He whispered to Bella, "The interaction between those two is going to give me nightmares."

"Hush. I don't want to miss anything good. I wish I had some popcorn," Bella whispered back, as she put her hand over his mouth.

"You're a lesbian, Jane. Is this man as feminine as his brother? If so, then I could understand." Marie looked at Edward critically.

"Hey!" Edward complained.

"Maria, my fiancé is all man. What he does with his tongue..." Bella goaded.

"Isabella Swan, did you forget I was here?" Charlie asked looking pained.

"Umm...sorry, Dad."

Marie stood up and brushed off her slacks. "Jane, stop playing games. You are my child. Be true to who you are or make sure you can get something monetary out of it if you can't. You are the only one I have any dust sized ounce of respect for in our immediate family. Your brother is a pompous dunce and your father is positively Machiavellian, even with his nonfunctional penis. I only have you."

"Am I supposed to hug you now?" Jane said, looking ill.

"Please don't. Did you forget how I feel about people touching me?" Maria shivered at the thought. "Isabella, I need to settle into that little dump this town calls a hotel. I will be back tonight to spend time with the children. Do they have germs?"

"Oodles." Bella shrugged.

"I'll bring a medical mask. Darling, please don't think I forgot about our much needed conversation about Alec."

"There is no way in Hell that I would ever get back together with him." Bella wanted throttle her ex-mother-in-law. "You know what he did to me! You had to protect me and now you want me and the children to go back into that situation? Are you positively insane?"

"Of course, I am. Insanity runs on both sides of the Volturi family. Jane is a prime example of the lunacy that comes from the bloodlines." Maria walked over and cupped Bella's cheeks. Edward shuddered, and suddenly had an intense need to pull Bella away from the frightening woman. "I adore you, child. I know that little slug that burst forth from my loins hurt you. If he wasn't my son, he would be dead. I also know I need leverage over that psychopath I married so long ago. I miss my grandchildren, but more importantly I want to run my Empire. My father started it and I want it back. And you, Isabella darling, are the key to keeping Alec in line. I can't have Aro using him to thwart my plans."

"Lady, take your monologues and leave. My fiancée isn't interested in helping you!" Edward pulled Bella towards his chest. "Take note I said fiancée."

"It won't be forever, Mr. Cullen. I just need her cooperation for a few months, and then she is all yours." She turned towards Charlie. "I know that you have a friend at the Bureau investigating my family, but if you want to come out of this unscathed, you'll need my help. Charles, I believe you and our sweet Isabella need to have a discussion on family loyalty."

"Listen here, Maria..." Charlie's face turned a million shades of red.

She moved past him without a second look. Maria turned back to face Bella. "Think about what I said. Have the children bathed before I arrive at six. I hate the smell of dirty little bottoms."

Edward watched as the door closed. "She makes _you _look like an angel, Jane."

"Javelin, my mother makes Stalin look like a Girl Scout," Jane looked stressed. "Wait until you meet Father. She'll look like a cake walk in comparison."

XXXXXX

Alec hovered near the door to James's room. He wanted to suffocate the man with a pillow, but knew he couldn't have blood on his hands. The thought of him hurting Bella was infuriating. Alec knew he treated his ex-wife horribly, but while he really felt justified in his behavior, anyone else doing the same to her was inexcusable. Fortunately for the comatose man, he was still needed in Alec's quest for his family.

"We really shouldn't be here," Rosalie squeaked behind him.

Alec shot her a look. "I have a reason for everything. Keep those lips shut like the blowup doll you are."

The blonde was getting tiresome. Alec was ready to be rid of her.

Rosalie wished someone would hurt Alec, and he would be the one in the hospital bed, but she knew her luck wasn't that good. She rolled her eyes as she saw Kate exit the room. She knew her from when she was engaged to Edward. Back then, Edward was a monstrous snob and Kate wasn't much better. It was still surprising how sweet the man became after meeting Bella. Maybe there was hope for everyone.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?" Kate asked her with an annoyed look on her face. "Trolling for a new trick?"

"I can say the same for you, Katherine. James, really?" Rosalie asked. "He was a crazy fuck when he was with Alice."

"You just are angry he wouldn't give you the time of day. Actually, I'm not here for James. James's father, Royce, is distraught. He needs comforting. As long as Edward is being difficult, I need to keep my options open." Kate fluffed her hair.

"Mr. King is here?" Alec's eyes lit up. A plan was formulating. His father and Royce King were close allies. "Kate, I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you. Alec Volturi."

"I don't know you." Kate might not have known him, but was taken in by his handsome face.

He clasped her hands and rubbed them, oh so slowly. "I know who you are. My ex-wife is involved with your ex-fiancé. I think you and I are going to make beautiful music together."

Rosalie was hoping Kate would take him up on the offer. She would be happy to get away from him.

"I'm interested, but Royce needs me right now," Kate said, as she bit her lip seductively at him. "I can be very flexible with my time."

Alex brushed the hair away from her face, playing with a lock of it. "I am going to need your help with Mr. King. He's a friend of my father's, but not too fond of me. I want my wife back and I am assuming you want Cullen?"

"I wanted Edward and his bank account, but I moved on." Kate pulled away slightly. "I thought this was concerning us?"

Alec moved his hand behind Kate's neck and pulled her closer. His lips hovered inches away from hers. "Baby, we can have playtime, I'm counting on it, but I think we both know our endgames."

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

Rosalie knew right then that she had to warn Bella. Hopefully, there would be someone else there that she couldn't keep her mind off of. She had a few choice words for Miss Jane Volturi.

Luckily, she was given a way out.

Alec, still looking into Kate's eyes waved Rosalie away. "Get out of here, Rosie. I'll call you when I need you."

Rosalie didn't even think twice and she quickly headed to the elevators. Her destination was crystal clear.

XXXXXX

"Mommy, I don't want to get a bath!" Annie complained. "It isn't bath time yet!"

"I know baby, but Grandmother is coming to see you." Bella was trying to help Alice with the baths, but didn't know how much use she was being stuck in a chair directing.

"I think you should stay dirty!" Edward yelled to Annie, as he was trying to brush Matt's unruly wet hair. "Sit still, little man."

"Da da...no!" Matt complained.

There was a whole lot of complaining going on.

"I agree with Edward, Cuckoo. My demented beast of a mother should be subject to children with markers. Markers and snot. It will be like divine karma for her bad parenting skills." Jane stood in the doorway with a wicked grin.

Annie splashed Alice and laughed.

"Annie!" Alice squeaked.

"Behave kid," Bella reprimanded. "Why are you still here, Jane?"

"I am not leaving you here with my mother. You need my help with her. You know it's true, tiny weakling."

Bella stuck out her tongue as the doorbell rang. Jane sighed in an annoyed fashion. "I guess I can get that."

As she hopped down the stairs, Jane couldn't help but chuckle as Edward cried out, "No biting! You aren't a tiger!"

"Affe, Da da!"

"Giraffe's don't bite!"

Jane opened the door to a flushed Rosalie. She growled, "What are you doing here."

Rosalie was about to snarl back, but for the first time, she truly looked at Jane. It took her a back and it made her feel funny.

"I need to talk to Bella. Alec is up to no good," she quietly stated.

Jane frowned. "Come back tomorrow. We have bigger evil to deal with."

Rosalie couldn't stop staring at Jane's rosy lips. They looked so soft.

"I really need to talk to..." Rosalie began.

Jane could see what Emmett saw in the clueless blonde. She really was gorgeous. Jane wanted to laugh. She and the Jolly Green Giant had similar tastes. "Emmett's not here."

Rosalie absolutely positively didn't care about Emmett's whereabouts at that moment. Jane really had lovely breasts. Rosalie thought they were tiny at first, but they were really quite perfect.

Jane continued, "He and I are a...umm...couple...so..."

"You can't be with Emmett!" Rosalie cried. She never noticed the pink color of Jane's pale cheeks. They were the color of peonies.

Even though she definitely wasn't with Emmett, Jane wanted to push the hot woman's buttons. "You've been done with him! Why you want him back?"

"No, I want you, Jane."

Rosalie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to Jane's with a moan. Bizarrely enough, there were fireworks.

When Jane pulled back, she couldn't help but say, "I sure didn't see that one coming!"


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: This chapter was originally an Alice and Jasper outtake for the Fanddom 4 the Homeless Charity Compilation. The title for the compilation was The Coffee Shop at the End of Elm Street. I made a banner for it that is on my staceleostories Facebook group. Let me know if you want to join.**

**A big thank you to Sunflower3759 for helping me with it and being a wonderful Beta!**

**If you get a chance to check it out, I started a new story. It's a drama. I know, I know…I'm going nuts.**

**Thank you all for your support of this story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 28

Jasper Whitlock was a simple man. He was a simple man who was in love. His Alice was snuggled in his arms in the tiny bed in the little, pink house she now called home. Jasper was overjoyed that she found sanctuary and friendship there, but he was now ready to ask her to open her heart to be something more lasting. He could have lost his girl the night that she conquered her demon and he refused to take any more chances.

Jasper kissed the sleeping Alice on her head and reflected back to when they first met.

**} } } } } } } } } } } }**

_"He's willing to __pay__ you mad money for your paintings, cowboy curls! Jesus, I'd dress in a giant penguin costume and dance the Charleston if he would pay me to."_

_Heidi James was a loud mouth, this was a fact. A fact that made many of the patrons of the old coffee shop look up and scowl at Jasper's table. She flipped her pink and green curls over her shoulder and gave a wry smile and waited for Jasper's usual refusal to sell to 'the man'._

_"Darlin', I know you mean well, but there is no way I will ever sell my paintings to Aro Volturi or any of his like," Jasper said in a much quieter tone, __than__ his loud friend. _

_Felix took a large bite of pancake__,__ and through a mouthful of food __he__ sputtered, "This can't be all about Maggie. You can't let that wicked bitch ruin opportunities, Jasper. I would give my left testicle, if that bastard would give the black man a chance." _

_"That is another of my million reasons that I refuse to sell my soul to that silver tongued devil. He's a racist." Jasper stated with determination. "If Maggie feels the need to be his art whore, then that's cool. Once Volturi sees that she can't actually compose a painting and steals from other people, then shame on him for being __duped__."_

_"Bitter?" Heidi asked, before taking a sip of her coffee. The chipped, ivory mug she drank from became stained by her red lipstick. It looked like a bloody smear to Jasper. He was into the natural look._

_Jasper winked,"Naw, honey, just stating the facts. Not to mention, what Maggie stole wasn't even my best work. It is going to be fantastic when she gets takin' down. I hear Aro plays mean."_

_The trio, though not a malicious bunch, laughed at the thought of Maggie getting her just desserts. She stole the design for one of Heidi's sculptures in art school and copied it for a class project. Maggie then seduced Felix for one of his multimedia pieces and entered it as her own for a gallery showing. Finally, the thief used Jasper's kind heart to secure one of his smaller pieces. Maggie's sob story of being misunderstood had given her enough time __to '__grab and run' with the painting. __Jasper loved that piece, __it __was of his father's barn, and he was still __very irate over the situation. _

_Felix tapped his long fingers on the table, the beat steady. "You don't think he's going to...you know...kill her? Maggie's a piece of work, but that would be fucked up."_

_"No way, man, the worst that's going to happen is he takes back his money and she has to __work__ at McDonald's." Heidi smiled thinking of the pug nosed Maggie working at the golden arches. "I'm __a __vegan, but I would without a doubt buy a hamburger just to rub it into her face."_

_Felix's__ loud chuckle at his girlfriend's vision __of__ their old classmate echoed through the worn walls of the eatery. A fork clattered to the floor, making Jasper turn to see a young girl visibly shaking at a small table in the corner. The girl's thin frame was engulfed in an oversized, black sweater that was made for a large man__,__ and her short, dark hair was spiked up haphazardly. The girl was twitching violently. Jasper wondered if this young lady was having a seizure or a manic psychological episode. He had worked with the mentally challenged doing art projects for a local nonprofit, so the movements that the girl was making __were__ familiar to him._

_"Shit, is that chick okay?" Felix wondered aloud. _

_Jasper stood up and eyed Beth, the coffee shop's owner, glaring at the trembling girl. Beth was a snarly one. "Y'all, I am going to see if I can help her."_

_"Dude, just let the kid be." Felix was always worried that Jasper would get himself hurt. He was always trying to save people and animals. One day, his buddy was going to get bit._

_"Nah man, it's fine."_

_Heidi just shook her head, as she watched Jasper walked towards the girl. "He can't help himself, Felix."_

_He approached quickly and quietly asked, "Miss, I was wondering if I could borrow your salt?"_

_Jasper knew __that it probably would be best to not call attention to her affliction, __since she __was having enough issues at the moment._

_The girl's body stopped it frantic movements, as she looked up at him. Jasper was mesmerized. Though black circles darkened __the area __under her eyes and the look she was giving him was haunted, Jasper was convinced she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He was almost speechless at her beauty, but knew he had to be brave._

_Jasper tried again to get her to speak, "Miss, are you all right?"_

_The girl startled, like a skittish foal on his daddy's farm. She shook her head in the negative, but in a tiny voice replied, "My pills..."_

_He saw a large, canvas shopping bag sitting on the table and quickly emptied out the contents. Sketch pads, pencils, a tattered Gucci wallet and __torn__ magazines photos of eyeballs were deposited onto the tabletop. There at the bottom of the bag was a prescription bottle labeled __with the name, __Alice Cullen. Jasper took the bottle in his hand and looked at it sadly. It broke Jasper's heart to see that there was something terribly wrong with __this __lovely, young woman._

_The girl, whose name Jasper hoped was __really__ Alice, held out her hand. Jasper held back a gasp at the little scars that littered her small wrists and arms. They were not very deep, but it was obvious she or someone else had marred her lovely skin. He looked at the knife that sat in front of her that was poking through a napkin and he felt __fear. __He knew that should have heeded Felix's words, but now seeing those marks he knew he couldn't walk away from her. This Alice Cullen needed a protector__, and it was going to be him. _

_"Darlin', you seem to need somethin' to wash down that pill," Jasper stated__, __noticing that Alice's table was noticeably absent of food or beverage. Alice was painfully thin and Jasper wanted to immediately fill her with food. He wished__, __at that moment that he had met the girl in Texas instead of this cloudy town. Mama Whitlock would have happily taken the girl under her wing and feed her wonderful Southern delicacies that would make Alice healthy again._

_Jasper was curious how long Alice had been blending into the orange and brown wallpaper of the coffee shop. He hadn't noticed her when he came in. It was curious that Beth hadn't tossed her out yet. She probably hadn't noticed the quiet, little lady hiding in the corner. "Mrs. Beth, can I get the breakfast special with an orange juice and water for this lil' lady?"_

_"What do you think I'm running here?" Beth snarled. "Come up here and order, you lazy Texan."_

_Jasper flashed a shining grin, "I thought this was dining establishment, and a mighty fine __one__ at that. If I wanted to place an order and pick it up I would have gone to a fast food restaurant. We still can. Come on, little lady."_

_"Don't you dare go and eat that crap!" Beth frowned at Jasper. "Fine, you __silver-tongued __devil, toast or bagel?"_

_"Ma'am?" Jasper questioned Alice. She was so awfully thin, it frightened him almost as much as the scars._

_Alice shook her head. "Please don't bother with me. I should leave."_

_"Please stay! I think the toast will be just fine and scramble the eggs, please." Jasper quickly called out. The last thing he wanted was __for__ her to flee. He started to put Alice's belongings back into her bag and moved it to the floor next to her feet. "Give me just a minute."_

_Heidi and Felix watched as their friend grabbed his plate and coffee cup from the table. Felix tried to reason with him. "Dude, don't get __involved, these __things never end well. Get her some food and come back and sit here!"_

_"I can't walk away. She needs me, Felix!" _

_Heidi attempted to sway the empathetic man. "This won't stop you, but I still need to say it. You can't save everybody __Jasper__."_

_"I'm not tryin' to. There's just somethin' about the girl. Have some faith in me and in her." Jasper hoped they could understand._

_"You like her! Boy, that girl doesn't look like the type that can handle a roll in hay." Heidi exclaimed, as Jasper tried to hush her. The woman was a bull horn. _

_"It isn't about that at all! This is so much more." Of course, they couldn't understand how he felt. This was too deep for them. Jasper's friends would never truly be good artists or __good people__, because they haven't yet allowed themselves to truly feel for their common man. Sure they had their political causes they rallied around, but they never showed pure empathy towards another for no gain. Until they could, they would just remain empty shells. "I'll call you crazies later."_

_Jasper quickly returned to the table and sat across from a surprised Alice. "I am Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."  
__  
The girl with scared eyes whispered, "Alice Cullen."_

_"Well it is mighty nice to meet you, Miss Alice." Jasper took a swig of coffee, as Beth dropped a plate in front of a startled Alice. Jasper frowned and said to the snarly woman, "I just love your service with a smile, Mrs. Beth."_

_"Shove it, Whitlock." The woman waggled her middle finger in the air towards Jasper. That made him chuckle. She was all bark and no __bite, and he actually __found the older woman refreshing. In __the sea __of hipster pretension __that __he found himself surrounded __by, Beth was a rarity__. _

_"That lady is a gem." Jasper gave the nervous girl a grin. "Are you an art student at the college?" _

_Alice's eyes widened. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that!"_

_"I saw your sketch pads, so I was curious. I didn't think I'd ever seen you on campus. I teach an intro to painting there. It pays the bills." _

_There was an awkward silence._

_Jasper tried to restart the conversation. "Do you like to draw?"_

_"I'm no good!" Alice exclaimed. She blushed and her voice lowered considerably. "It...it...relaxes me."_

_"That's why I paint. It makes me think about the home I left behind. The vast miles of open land, the way the wind whistles..."_

_"I didn't think you sounded like you were from around here." She blushed again at her candidness._

_Jasper's face lit up. "No, ma'am, I am certainly not from this rainy place. I am from the great state of Texas." _

_"I'm from Chicago." Alice threw a hand over her mouth. _

_"Ahh...Chicago, the windy city. Is it really as cold in the winter as the say?"_

_"It is." Alice started biting her nail. "I like it warmer."_

_"It certainly isn't __too __warm here, __lil' lady, and it's so __damn cloudy. In Texas, the warmth fills your soul and it makes you feel a strength __that flows __through your blood. __And, __I miss the horses."_

_Alice's eyes brightened. "You have horses?"_

_"You ride, Miss Alice?"_

_"No, I wish I could." She began to rip her napkin apart. Her eyes glazed over and a small smile played over her lips. Jasper hoped the idea of horses brought back some joyful memory to her._

_"Maybe someday you can learn. I would even teach you," Jasper said __to__ her with some hope. _

_"I doubt it," Alice whispered. Jasper frowned in response._

_Alice began to nibble at the toast. Her eyes stared down at the stains on the plastic tables._

_"Can I have your phone number?" The question flew out of Jasper mouth unexpectedly, as he stared at the top of Alice's head._

_Her head popped up and squeaked, "Why?"_

_"There's a group of us that meet__,__ and __we__ draw or paint on Wednesday afternoons on the quad of the school. It's supposed to be a beautiful day tomorrow. Why don't you join us?"_

_"Why would you want me to come?"_

_"Well, Miss Alice, it appears you need an outlet for your feelings. We all do. Plus, I like talkin' to you." Jasper grabbed a piece of charcoal from his jean pocket and scribbled his number on a napkin. He pushed it towards Alice. "Here, take this. Please, think about joining us__,__ or at least giving me a call if you need to talk." _

_Alice looked into the kind eyes of this stranger who bought her breakfast and gave her mind some peace. She decided to take a chance._

_"I...I...I..." Alice took a deep breath and said, "I will."_

**} } } } } } } } } } } }**

The next morning, a sleepy Alice yawned and looked at Jasper who was staring intently at her. She inquired, "Jasper, are you okay?"

"Darlin', will you come to Texas with me?"


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you all for still reading my story. Whenever I feel like I should just quit writing, your reviews make me smile and keep me going. Thank you so very much!**

**Big thank you to Sunflower3759!**

**There are some new one shots and updates on my profile. I would love for you to check them out. Thank you again!**

Chapter 29

"There's something wrong," Bella stated, as she spread peanut butter on a piece of toast. Matt was pulling on her skirt trying to hurry her up.

"Eat, eat, eat, Mama!" He squealed.

Bella reached down to rub his head. "Hold your horses there, mister man."

Edward poked his head out of the fridge where he was gathering deli meat for Miss Annie. She wouldn't touch peanut butter. The child found it to be stinky, sticky goop. "What's wrong, my queen?"

Annie giggled. She loved when her prince called her Mommy his queen. It was just like Ariel, but her Mommy wasn't a mermaid and she didn't have orange hair. She wished her Mommy was a mermaid, because her tail sure would be handy.

"It's Jane, Edward. She's acting odder than usual." Bella licked the spoon of peanut butter. Both Edward and Annie made two distinctly different faces at her. Annie's was one of disgust, because of the nasty mush her mother was ingesting. Edward's was one of lust, because of the way that Bella's tongue was licking the spoon. He thought of another place she could lick, but then felt horrible because there were two small children in the room.

"I'm sure Jane is just concerned about the wicked witch being here. Wouldn't you be if you had to call that gargoyle your mother?" Edward grabbed the bread, reaching down quickly to pinch her cute little ass.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed, with a little bounce into the air.

Annie looked up from stealing a clementine from the table. "What did my prince do?"

"He's being silly." Bella gave Edward a quick peck on the lips and began to cut the crusts off of Matt's sandwich. "She hasn't used any derogatory names for me in weeks!"

"What's derogatory mean, Mommy?" Annie questioned while munching on a handful of chips she stole from Edward. Pieces of chips flew out of her mouth, making Edward cringe.

Bella gave her observant spawn a grin. Her kid was a smart cookie. "It means that Aunt Jane likes to give me mean nicknames. No more chips, Ann."

"But she loves you!" Annie stated emphatically. Adults were confusing.

"I also love Aunt Jane." Bella came over and gave Annie a hug. "It might be weird the way we show our feelings, but we really do care for one another."

"You make no sense, Mommy," Annie complained.

"I never do," Bella stated with a grin, she tapped her daughter's little bottom. "Eat your lunch, muffin."

It had been a quiet couple of weeks. Halloween was coming and Bella wanted to focus on the kids. Maria was still hovering, but not so close. Bella had to thank the children for that. She chuckled at the thought of Matt sneezing in his grandmother's face. Green boogers landing all over her shocked and disgusted face. When Annie accidentally marked her white cashmere sweater with a purple marker, Bella had never seen her ex-mother-in-law fly out of house so fast. It was fabulous.

The devious Alec had not been heard from. Not even to inquire about his children's welfare, which wasn't a surprise. Rosalie was quite helpful to give them valuable information. Now that he was in cahoots with Edwards's ex-fiancée, Bella knew better than to relax. Something was going to happen now that James's father was involved. It wasn't just a question of when, but how.

Bella took a deep breath at the thought of all the high drama they've been through. A person can only take so much. At least, her ankle was feeling better and the cuts on her body were healed. She would take any good news she could get.

"Babe, there's mayonnaise on this sandwich!" Edward complained, distracting her from of her thoughts.

"Uh huh," Bella said, not really listening to what he was whining about. Sometimes Edward was as bad as the kids.

"I wanted mustard," Edward complained.

Bella threw a loaf of bread at his head. Edward shrieked.

Matt started giggling. "More, Momma! More, Mamma! Matty, do it!"

"No, Matt! Mommy was bad. She could have hurt our prince!" Annie cried out.

Bella sat down and looked unimpressed at the picky bunch in front of her. "Children, I include you in this description Edward, if you keep complaining you can make your own food."

Edward looked at Bella and sighed. Stress was evident on her face. He wanted her to be happy. At night when she was asleep in his arms and slightly crushing him, since she used him as a human body pillow, he liked to ponder their future. He could see picnics where Matt would fall down a lot, holiday pageants where Annie would be over dramatic, and nights making love to only woman that had ever owned him, body and soul. He never thought he could want these things, until this family brought joy into his life. He wanted to bring some of the same joy to Bella that she brought to him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. How about your man takes you out on the town?" Edward asked.

Bella huffed, "It's too short notice to get a sitter."

"We can always ask...hey, there's Alice. How's the best sister in the world?" Edward asked with a grin. He found his victim. "What are you up to tonight?"

"I have plans," Alice stated simply, but her nonchalance did not last long. Her face flamed to a bright red.

Bella laughed and clapped her hands. "It's date night for Alice!"

Alice turned a brighter red. Edward looked annoyed.

"Don't be embarrassed! Jasper is your boyfriend, enjoy going out on dates." Bella admonished.

"Sir Jasper is a kind and noble knight," Annie added, as she started to pick off the crust of her sandwich. Crumbs littered the table, much to Edwards's chagrin.

"He's not better than your prince, right?" Edward inquired nervously.

Bella rolled her eyes, as Annie climbed onto Edward's lap. "You are my favorite. Can I have more chips?"

"No she may not, Edward!" Bella exclaimed and then turned to grin at Alice. "I need details about this big date night, Alice!"

"What about our date, Bella?" Edward pouted.

Annie hugged her sad prince and whispered in his ear, "Give me chips."

"Ann, 'ips? Matty 'ips!" Matt must have heard his sister being devious.

"No chips until you finish those sandwiches and fruit!" Bella pointed to the untouched plates before her. "Edward, call your mom or my dad and see if they're free tonight."

"Can't you do that? I already asked Alice." He gave another pout and took a bite making a face at the mayonnaise. Ham and Swiss needed mustard, not the dreaded mayo.

"It's called parenting, Edward. When something doesn't work, you find another solution. A solution that is not going to put you back in the dog house by your soon-to-be wife."

Alice giggled. Edward shot a glare at her.

"You wouldn't make him sleep in Princess Fluffy Petals bed would you?" Annie asked, her face filled with worry.

"Hmm...Edward in DS's crate is tempting." Bella gave a devious smile. "You better watch it, mister! The kid gave me an idea. So, Alice what's happening with Jasper?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Alice asked.

Bella grabbed her hand. "Let's go to the workshop!"

"What about..." Edward began.

"There's a phone, Edward! Use it!"

The women headed to the workshop and Bella noticed the pinched expression on Alice's face. Bella would love to find out what was upsetting her friend. Sitting her down in a chair, Bella pulled another one up to face her. It was like a police interrogation without a blinding light in sweet Alice's face.

"What's up, buttercup?" Bella asked.

"He wants me to meet his family in Texas." Alice played with her hands.

Bella tempered her excitement. Alice was obviously worried about this development. Even after standing up and literally bashing old James in the brain, her friend was still painfully shy. "That's good, Alice. It's a natural progression to your relationship. Jasper has spent time with Esme and Carlisle."

"I know, but what if they don't like me?" Alice's face was the picture of sadness.

"They'll love you, because you are a genuine soul and the sweetest person I know. The only problem I can see is that they'll love you so much that they will refuse to let you come back to us."

Alice grabbed both of Bella's hands. "Come with me! The kids can see horses. Edward can complain about the heat messing up his hair. It will be nice. You can talk for me!"

"No, Alice, I can't come. Annie has school and with the holidays approaching I have orders to fill. Don't even get me started with the Volturi clan mess. You need to do this with Jasper, because you are in a flourishing adult relationship. He wouldn't have asked you to come if he was worried that it wouldn't work out." Bella gave both of Alice's hands a squeeze and let go. "Maybe we can all go to Texas together this summer, after you go now with Jasper. I will miss you desperately, but you need to do this."

Alice looked at her knees. "We haven't made love or...I don't know...had sex, yet."

"When it happens between you and Jasper it will be making love. He will be wonderful and it will be special," Bella stated sagely. She was now seeing the other glaring issue Alice was having.

"I've only been with James. I never wanted to do any of the things had he made me do. It hurt." Alice was close to tears.

Bella pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey! It's not like that! Jasper loves you and it will be intense, but amazing. Just promise me not to rush into it, because you have to make sure you're ready. He'll wait."

"It will be okay?" Alice looked hopeful.

"I promise," Bella said and then channeling Annie added, "My promises are for keeping."

XXXXXX

Bella felt odd being so dressed up after days wearing jeans and sweatshirts. They had just gotten back to the quiet house after going out to dinner. It was so quiet that Bella couldn't help but smile. It was nice to curl up on the couch and have a gin and tonic without worrying about small children waking up and interrupting her time with the 'Mommy Juice'.

Edward had Bella snuggled into his chest with one arm around her and his hand rubbing her arm softly. He was really trying hard not to grab her boob. They were so pretty, just sitting there. His woman didn't show cleavage often, but when she did it was like Christmas. He was wonderfully full from his filet mignon at dinner. It had felt strange to be eating at a fancy restaurant after a couple of weeks munching on chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. It was a nice change of pace, but he missed the children as much as Bella. It was weird that he now liked the idea that nights like these were now a nice occasional event and not a frequent occurrence.

"We should have a once a week date night," Edward said. "Maybe, every two weeks."

"Mmm..." Bella started kissing his neck.

"We can figure out wedding plans," he started to say confidently, but it ended up a whimper as Bella slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest. "Queen..."

"Please just call me Bella or darling...I don't know...I would even take being called sugar tits." Bella pulled away slightly. "I don't rule anything and my decisions are shaky at best. I like not being on a pedestal, thank you very much. Could you just please love me like I am."

Edward gently unzipped the back of the dress she was wearing, ever so slowly. He kissed her forehead, the crook of her neck and right between her breasts. Looking up into her eyes, he said softly, "Can't you see that I love every part of you from your little toe to your beautiful face? The most important part of you owned me from the very beginning; I just didn't know it at the time."

"What was that?" Bella questioned, with hooded eyes, as Edward stood her up and her dress pooled at her feet.

Edward pulled her up into his arms to carry her. Bella gave a surprised gasp. "It was that kind heart of yours. I know you aren't perfect, because neither am I. The wonderful thing is we fit like pieces to a puzzle. I was incomplete for so long, I should bow down at your feet for allowing me to love you."

Bella's eyes started to glisten with unshed tears at Edward's lovely words, as he carried her up the stairs. This man had taken her hardened heart and made it all gooey inside. He laid her down gently on the top of the bedspread taking her almost unclothed body. He smiled at the welcome appearance of the good underwear, all lacy and black. He had missed them. His smile changed when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I desperately love you," Bella sniffed, looking embarrassed.

Edward lowered himself down slowly hovering over her body, as she moved to grip the lapels of his opened shirt. "I desperately love you too."

He touched her lips ever so slowly with his and gradually added more pressure. Bella pushed up on him, and as they sat facing each other she removed his shirt. Kissing him harder, she was relieved as he unhooked her bra and freeing her from the uncomfortable confines of it. It was pretty, but highly uncomfortable.

Lowering his mouth to her breasts he nibbled and sucked making her moan. The moan drove him completely wild. Flipping her over, he was rewarded by her excited grin. He lowered her panties down her leg. "I am still hungry for the sweetest dessert."

His mouth found her clit and Edward let his tongue lick it. Bella was almost undone by the sensation. He added two fingers, making her wet as he pulsed in and out. It was as if he was playing a symphony with her body. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. Licking her and humming in his enjoyment, made Bella lose control she panted, "Wait...wait...oh shit...I need you..."

Bella pushed his head away and moved to unbutton Edward's pants. His dick was hard and ready for her, as she helped Edward remove them. Placing her mouth on him, Bella took all of him in and prayed that she wouldn't gag. It must be love if she was willing to do this. She moved her mouth on him slowly, and hopefully, seductively. Edward seemed pleased and was grunting happily, as he stroked her head. When he felt he was getting close, Edward carefully pulled away and moved Bella to sit on top of him. "I want to see you come with me."

She lowered herself on his cock and rocked back and forth enjoying the friction. She ran her nails down his chest making Edward hiss in pure bliss. Their eyes never left one another, as they came closer and closer to release. Edwards's fingers rubbed up against her sensitive numb and Bella cried out. Faster they moved as Bella leaned down gripping Edward's shoulders, she kissed him hard. In response, Edward tightened his grip on her hips. They kissed each other with abandon and their bodies quivered together as they came, holding each other tightly.

Minutes later, sweaty and sated in Edward's arms, Bella murmured, "My forever."

XXXXXX

The room was warm and Jane was still in shock, as she held the sheet tightly around her body to cover her nakedness. Her sweat covered skin glistened in the candlelight. It occurred to her that she didn't often allow herself to be out of control. Also, she never usually drank so much vodka. This had to be the dumbest thing she had ever done, right after not talking Bella out of marrying her asshole brother. It was also the most amazing sex she had in years.

Emmett had gone out on a date with Victoria, a waitress from the bar. Jane was spending the night alone watching idiotic horror movies, when Rosalie knocked on the door. What started out as Rosalie confessing all of Alec's plans and her part in them, soon morphed into a drunken make-out session, which led to sex in Jane's bedroom.

"Baby, lie back down. I want to make you feel good again," A very naked, Rosalie cooed. She gently cupped a wide eyed Jane's face and turned it to face her. She kissed Jane with passion.

Jane leaned into her and allowed their lips to move together. Their tongues clashing together, Jane was on the brink of letting Rosalie use those magic fingers on her again. Using all her willpower, Jane regained her senses and pulled away. "I can't do this, Prom Queen. Fatty is my best friend! He's your ex! What about Sam? I am like his awesome aunt. I honestly think I am the closest example of a masculine influence he has. Fatty and Javelin are basically whiny women. Oh… and what would Bell..."

Rosalie started stroking Jane's breasts and kissed each of her nipples. Looking up with desired filled eyes, she purred, "My God, Jane, you are so beautiful."

"Rosalie...I...I...you are, too," Jane admitted sadly. "I don't want to lose my friends. They are the only family I have left."

"I'll be your family." Rosalie clutched Jane and looked into her eyes. "I have never felt anything like this. It's more than just lust...it's amazing. I can't lose you now. I'll make them understand! I promise!"

"Oh Rosie, what are you doing with me?"

Rosalie responded with a kiss, as she moved her fingers down Jane's stomach. Before she could enter her new lover, loud footsteps came barreling up the stairs.

The door swung open, as Emmett burst in exclaiming, "God damn, Jane, I think I met the one! Victoria is amazing! I actually respec...what the flying fuck?"

Jane looked like a deer in headlights, as Rosalie gave Emmett a sweet smile, "Hi Em...this isn't...well it is...I think I love her."

"What?" Jane and Emmett both questioned almost in unison.

Rosalie just continued smiling. "I am in love with your friend Jane, Emmett. I know it's surprising, but the heart knows what it wants. I need her, Em. We all need her. You need a strong friend, Sam needs a positive female role model, and I just need all of her. Please, Em..."

"You love...what?" Jane looked confused.

Taking both of Jane's hands, Rosalie kissed them reverently. "It's fast, I know. Sometimes life throws things at you, and I am thankful that it was Jane."

Emmett's mouth was opening and closing like a catfish. He came out of the shock slowly. "I can't deal with this!"

He ran out of the room.

XXXXXX

Edward was pushing into Bella with wild abandon. "I fucking love you, girl!"

"Jam that pretty cock in me harder, future trophy husband!"

Grunting Edward yelled out, "Call me husband again, future wife! So...oh...sexy!"

Bella gripped his ass. "Harder, you handsome man..."

After the first round of sweet lovemaking, the lovers were getting a bit more creative.

Before Bella could even think about climaxing, Emmett burst into the bedroom. "Jane and Rosalie are fuck...Oh shit! That's your fucking ass, Ed! Nasty! Bella, you are a vision."

Bella threw the sheets over her head.

Emmett continued completely not affected by interrupting their sexual exploits. "They are both queer! Rosie is in love with her! What the fuck is happening?"

"What is happening is you are interrupting us." Edward grumbled. "How did you get in here?"

"Mom gave me a key." Emmett was pacing.

Bella peeked out of the covers. "How did you find out?"

"I saw them! It would have been hot, if it was any other two lesbians!"

Edward pulled Bella back under covers, as Emmett continued to bellow. Edward asked, "What just happened."

Bella kissed him. "I told you Jane was acting weird."

Edward grinned. She was right again. Whenever Bella had a 'feeling', you should listen.

The lovers cuddled under the sheets and waited for Hurricane Emmett to pass.


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you all for your support of this story, this part is winding down. A handful of chapters are left. Who knows if a sequel will be underway? (It will if you want one!)**

**There is a future-take of Edward, Bella and the kids that I wrote for The Stand Up for Katalina compilation. You can find the link to the story on my profile.**

**mauigirl60 looked this chapter over for me. A big thank you to her!**

**Thank you again for reading this story. I have been truthfully second guessing myself and my writing for some time now. Your support has made me stick with this writing thing when I have been so close to quitting. I adore you all, dear readers.**

Chapter 30

It was one of those days that Bella's head wouldn't stop throbbing. She felt as if one of those pewter crab mallets she'd used during her time in Maryland, were tapping furiously into her brain and digging for gray matter. She should never have underestimated the power of a two-year-old screaming for his pilfered chocolate, and a whining twenty-three-year-old. They were both toddlers.

"Eat, Mama! Mattee want eat!" Matt was banging both his fists and feet on the hardwood floor, making a horrible noise.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at her screaming child. "You are getting nothing but a timeout, boy child!"

"Ahh! Mean, Mama!"

"The wicked Mama is horrible, Matt. Scream louder at her for Aunt Jane." Jane pointed at Bella.

"Cut it out, Jane! Don't egg Matt on!" Bella gently picked up the screaming little monster in her arms and deposited him onto a large floor pillow in the corner. He was going to hurt himself if she didn't. "You need to put your big girl panties on and talk to Emmett yourself."

Jane pursed her lips together tightly. It was a look she'd learned from her father. Alec liked to use that one too when he was upset. Then, Jane stomped her foot and Bella started laughing. Matt stopped crying and looked at his mother.

"I don't see why you're laughing at me, Bella Beast."

"I laugh at adults acting like children, Jane. Matt has it more together than you do." Matt started wailing again. Bella sighed and continued, "Never mind. You're just as bad. This isn't like you at all. Cut it out!"

Jane sat on the couch, putting her shoes on it in defiance. Bella hated that. All the nastiness that could have gotten on the bottom of those heels was now on her couch. Jane chuckled at Bella's displeasure. "Oops."

"Jane..."

Matt wailed, "Ma!"

"Just talk to him for me. He won't even look at me! He's my male, Bella! I can say mean things to him and he just gets embarrassed, not mad. Who will eat pork rinds with me? This isn't fair!"

"You're having umm...a relationship with his ex-wife." Bella paced in front of the couch, censoring her words for her little screamer's ears. "What were you thinking?"

Jane gave a wink. "She has great boobs."

Bella stopped, looking at her in wonder. Emmett was a blubbering mess. He had kicked Jane out of the house and now Bella had her living in their crowded house. It was way too tiny for so many people. The situation was ridiculous.

"Have you seen them, my little gutter snipe? Like a pair of perfect melons," she continued saying. Bella looked at her with an angry frown.

"This isn't funny, Jane!" Bella exclaimed, as Annie wandered in. "Annie, can you get Matt out of here?"

Annie looked at him with wide eyes. "He's scary today, Mommy. He has kicking feet."

Bella looked at her youngest, his little feet of fury kicking the stuffing out of the pillow under him, and shuddered. "Good call, Annie doll. Mommy will take care of it."

"Why are you talking about melons?" Annie questioned loudly over Matt's cries. "Did you get cantaloupe at the store? Did you know melons and cantaloupes are in the same family, Aunt Jane? It's like we're in the same family."

"I'm aware," Jane stated, rubbing her head. She was getting her own child-induced migraine. "Thanks for the update, kid."

"Do you know that my boy calls the Giant, 'daddy'?" Annie climbed into Jane's lap, startling her. Bella was wondering where Annie was going with this. "I call my daddy, 'Alec' now and Edward 'Prince'. Matty is confused. Do you think that's why he's sad? He doesn't know who his daddy is."

Bella sat down next to Jane and Annie. "I think Matt wants chocolate and I said no."

"It's okay not to know, I guess. I love Edward. Daddy is acting weird, but I love him too. Matt will learn." Annie cuddled even closer to Jane. "I will always love you, Aunt Jane. You are my best friend. I like that you are living here even though you're friends with the Red Witch. I'm sorry you miss my boy and the Giant. Am I okay to be your friend?"

That's when the tears started. Jane's blue eyes filled with big drops of water. Bella looked on in amazement. She'd never seen Jane display this emotion before. It was as if all the pain that the girl was subjected to in her youth led to this need for release. Emmett was only a part of her inner turmoil, and it had taken her young niece to help her lower the wall.

"Jane, let it out," Bella rubbed her back soothingly.

Edward stuck his head in and watched Bella comforting Jane. What the hell was that? Shouldn't Jane be mocking something or someone unmercifully, not using Annie's hair as a human tissue? Matt was sniffling and watching the womenfolk with interest.

"Umm, ladies... is everything all right here?" he asked.

Bella looked at him with a sad smile, shakingher head. "Do you want to take Annie and Matt upstairs to play?"

Matt started to wail again.

"What's his problem?" Edward questioned. He looked fearfully down at the tiny boy with the gigantic lungs.

"He wants chocolate."

"Jesus," Edward muttered. He went over and kneeled next to Matt. The child's face was a mottled red which was streaked with wetness. Looking up at Bella, he said with a grin, "How's that 'crying things out theory' working out for you there, Mommy?"

Bella looked at a weeping Jane and a sobbing Matt. Her own eyes started filling with tears. "Horrible! It's heartbreaking!"

Annie tried comforting both her mother and aunt. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. They weren't hurt and could have chocolate whenever they wanted! Adults never made any sense.

"Hey, buddy," Edward said, in a soothing voice. He wrapped his arms around a wriggling Matt. "Nana Esme wanted me to help her bake cookies. Would you like to come?"

Matt's tears immediately dried up, and a smile graced his little face. "Daddee!"

Bella watched the scene and slumped down on the couch.

"What about me?" Annie asked.

"You too, princess!" he said, adding a wink at his favorite little girl.

She ran over to him and hugged his leg. Looking up she whispered, "Can we make Mommy and Aunt Jane cards to make them feel better while Matt makes cookies?"

"I like the way you think, princess!" Edward picked up the now-happy Matt. "You ladies shall have smiles upon your faces when I return!"

"I said no chocolate," Bella said weakly. She and Jane were now hugging each other. It was the weirdest sight that Edward had ever seen.

"My darling future wife, sometimes you need to lose a battle to win the war." DS started barking madly in the backyard. "I'll take DS with me. Dad's home and would love to play with her."

Carlisle had fallen in love with that heroic puppy.

Bella and Jane watched as the trio left the room, their eyes still filled with tears.

"Alice is really leaving us?" Jane whimpered.

"She leaves with Jasper in three weeks. I'm so happy for her!" Bella sobbed.

"She was going to be my new best girlfriend!" Jane wailed.

Bella clutched her friend. "You're dating a red witch!"

"I know! Alice would be...be...my new Emmett!" Jane cried out.

The two friends cried until their eyes were dry. The rest of the afternoon was spent mocking soap operas and eating chips. Sometimes, all you needed was a really good cry.

XXXXXX

It was October 31st - Halloween. All Hallow's Eve - Bella's most hated holiday. She used to love it, she really did. Dressed up like an astronaut and gathering candy was fun when she was a little girl. This night, huddled into her parka and a stupid, pink princess gown, Bella was certainly not amused.

The group walked the dark streets, lit by street lights and eerie pumpkins. Their feet crunched on fallen leaves that had not yet been raked up, and the mood was melancholy. At least, it was for Bella, Jane, Emmett and Rosalie Hale. The situation had just gotten worse. Emmett refused to speak to anyone, including Bella and Edward. He was using his mother to relay his messages, but even that was only out of necessity. Esme had seen positive changes in Rosalie when she interacted with Sam and had attributed it to Jane's influences. She also was quite fond of Emmett's new girlfriend, Victoria, who was a sweet girl. Esme would hate if her boy messed it up.

In contrast, the children and Edward were full of Halloween joy and sugar. A little monkey, pirate and cowgirl/princess/alien giggled down the path. A handsome prince, wearing leggings, tunic and a crown that Annie made for him, was literally skipping with the children and singing funny children's songs. The crown was covered in aluminum foil and beads that were glued on. The glitter that Annie had added last minute was now all over Edward's hair, face and costume. He could have cared less. Edward Cullen was having the time of his life.

"Alright, kids...we need more Skittles for our queen! She's in a cranky mood because I hid her jeans. We must find her candy of the non-chocolate sort. If we fail at our quest, it's off with our heads! Can I get a huzzah?"

Annie and Sam yelled, "Huzzah!"

Matt growled like a dinosaur.

Emmett watched the scene with a sour expression. He spoke to the women for the first time in two weeks. "He is such a fag."

"What is wrong with you?" Bella wanted to beat him with her glittery scepter. "He's having fun with the children! This includes _your_ child, Emmett!"

"You could have at least dressed up for Sam, fat boy. I'm sure we could find you a Pillsbury Dough Boy costume you could squeeze your large butt in." Jane, dressed all in black with a headband that had cat's ears on it, sneered at her angry friend. She certainly didn't want to dress as a dumb cat, but Rosalie insisted that she would look sexy. Rosalie loved playing dress-up with Jane, and Jane really liked Rosalie playing with her.

"Whatever you say, wife-stealer," Emmett grumbled.

Rosalie, dressed like a witch, glared at Emmett. "We're divorced, Emmett! I wished we could have worked it out, but back then, I wasn't in a place to make anything work properly. To tell you the truth, Em, I was empty before. You tried so hard to make me happy. I truly appreciate it. Meeting Jane made me feel complete. I think I really needed to meet her and discover who I am. I'm a lesbian, Emmett. A lesbian who knows she's in love with Jane Volturi."

"Whatever you say, slutty witch," Emmett grumbled, as he watched Rosalie wrap her arms around Jane.

"It's true, you know," Rosalie said, holding Jane tightly.

Jane looked at her and quietly stated, "I know, prom queen, I love you too."

"Gross!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at him and Sam's smile faded away.

Annie grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I got you, boy. It will be okay. You can have my M&Ms."

They were her favorite. This was a big deal.

"That's not cool, brother. The kids are here. Save it for later!" Edward admonished.

Emmett quickly trudged down the road away from the group. Bella ran after him, the stupid heels that Edward had tricked her into wearing clicking loudly on the pavement. Flattery got that man everything.

"Emmett Cullen, you need to wait up!" she yelled. "You are a gigantic baby!"

Emmett stopped abruptly, causing Bella to run into his chest with an 'oomph'.

"You're supposed to be my friend and you're siding with the enemies!" he yelled.

"I'm being an adult, Em. You're hurt and sad...I've been there, big guy. You also have a friend in Jane who is torn between you and the first person she's ever loved. You have Victoria now. She's so sweet and kind. Do you really want Rosalie back?" she asked in a muffled voice, because she was stilled smashed into his chest.

Emmett stepped back and looked at the very angry and very pretty woman before him. He loved the gal, but she loved his brother. He was pretty sure his feelings for that feisty redhead, Victoria, were heading to what Edward and Bella had together. He was wishing for it.

"No, I don't love Rosie anymore," he admitted, with a sigh. He moved away and made sure Bella was steady on her feet. "Not one little bit."

"Then make peace for Sam. Rosalie, I think, really does love him. She's made mistakes. Hell, we _all_ have. Even you have, Emmett. I think causing a war will hurt everybody involved. You miss Jane, right?"

He gave a little smile. "Yeah, I miss that ballbuster."

"Let's try then. Okay?" Bella held out her hand to shake with him.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her instead, and gave her a big old bear hug. "We'll try."

"Moving on so quickly, Wife?" It wasn't Edward.

Bella looked up and saw two men approaching them. The one that spoke wore a Michael Myers mask. It was the monster who had invaded her nightmares and made her dread Halloween. The idea of never escaping the masked man in someplace familiar, like your neighborhood, was frightening. Only one person truly knew that fear enough to torment her. Alec.

The other man wore a twisted and scary devil mask. He was dressed in an elegant suit that cost more than her car. Bella grabbed tightly onto Emmett's arm. She knew exactly who was behind that mask.

"Bells, is that who I think it is?" Emmett moved his body in front of hers in a protective stance.

Bella quietly asked, "What are you doing here, Alec?"

Alec's voice was muffled behind his mask, as he answered, "I wanted to spend Halloween with our children. You really look lovely, Bella. My pretty princess is all dressed up for me."

"Go away, Alec. You'll scare Annie and Matt in that thing." Bella held her head up high and moved away from Emmett. She pushed her finger into Alec's chest. "If you think this is going to scare me, you are sadly mistaken."

Actually, that damned mask was scary. Bella wasn't going to show her fear to the two real monsters in front of her.

"Sweet Bella, dating brothers now? We need to get you back home and in control," the devil sneered.

Bella was about to tell him where he could stick his pitchfork when their group caught up with them. One look at the men in the scary masks had Annie and Sam screaming. Matt just stuck his thumb into his mouth and started sucking rapidly. He'd conquered that habit not long ago, but fear can make toddlers regress quickly.

Alec quickly pulled his mask off. "It's me! Daddy!"

Annie just grabbed onto Edward's leg and cried into it. Matt held onto Bella's long skirt. He looked fearfully at both his father and the devil man.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward questioned.

"Stay away from my children and my wife, Prince Charming!" Alec yelled, and then looked behind him at Rosalie holding Jane's hand. "What the fu..."

The masked man put his hand on Alec's shoulder and pulled off his mask. "Son, calm yourself. Mr. Cullen, I am glad you are here. Jane, I hear you're a disappointment as usual."

Rosalie put her arm around Jane in comfort. Jane had heard this all before from her father, so she wasn't affected by his words.

Aro Volturi looked at the group with a smug smile. He was a distinguished-looking man with cold eyes, who loved making people bow to his power. "Children, come say hello to Grandfather."

The intelligent children didn't move. They knew better than to trust him.

"Listen, Father from Hell, you should head back to Hades." Jane gave Aro a mean smile.

"You are, unfortunately, just like your mother, Jane," Aro sneered.

Alec pointed to Rosalie. "I see that you're taking my sloppy seconds, Jane. Nice."

Bella knew better than to let this conversation continue in front of the children. "We have some more houses to hit, before it gets too late. Let's continue this conversation another day."

"Darling child, I would highly suggest that you take the little ones home and head to the police station. You'll be needed there," Aro said to Bella.

She knew, without a doubt, that he was up to no good. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing at all, Isabella. Mr. King convinced the law enforcement in this town to put Alice Cullen into custody. Quite a shame, I hear she's a sweet child."

Bella looked at Aro in shock. "My father would never do th..."

Alec started to laugh. "My father-in-law is probably sharing her cell right now."

"You didn't!"

Aro shook his head sadly. "I was only trying to do the right thing, Isabella. It's your turn now, dear one. You need to do the right thing, as well. If you do, then the unfortunate situation that has befallen Miss Cullen and Chief Swan will disappear. I know you will make the right decision. You are a clever girl. Let's go, Alec."

"Give Daddy a hug," Alec demanded. The children just looked down at the ground. For a moment, Alec's face grew sad, but he quickly wiped the look from his face and followed his father into the night.

Bella grabbed Matt in her arms and pulled Annie close. What to do? What to do?

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and the children. Their family could be destroyed in a minute. "Can he really ruin everything?"

Bella straightened up and gave a tight smile. "I refuse to let Aro ruin our lives. It's time to make a plan."

Bella looked back at Jane who let out a whoop and yelled out, "It's kick-ass time!"

"Jane!" Bella admonished.

"Sorry, crazy...it's kick-asp time! Kids, an asp is a dangerous type of snake," Jane explained. "That could work. Do we know anyone who has a deadly snake?"

"Jane!" Bella exclaimed, with a smile. It was game time.


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: I just want to thank all of you for your support of this story. I love this Bella and Edward. I really love 'Annie' and 'Matt', because even though they throw tantrums, rub their snotty noses on my shirt and run around in dizzying circles they are my babies.**

**We are almost to the finish line. I would say only two, maybe three chapters left. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Your reviews make me really happy.**

**Mauigirl60 helped me make this chapter pretty. I thank her with all my heart.**

Chapter 31

All decked out in their Halloween finest, the ragtag group trudged into the Forks Police Station. The children had been calmed down from the fright of the creepy masks worn by their father and grandfather by the candy that Bella had let them eat. As soon as they entered, a jovial Charlie called out from his office, "Bring the kids in here, Bells!"

She walked into her father's packed office. He was sitting behind his desk, eating a slice of pizza. Carlisle was pacing, as Esme cried softly on the couch. Alice, looking completely calm, was patting her mother's back, trying to comfort her. Jasper was clutching Alice's hand, his brow furrowed in worry. There were two strangers conversing in a corner and, much to her surprise, one of her favorite people was reading a file near her father's desk.

"Jason Jenks, you brilliant man, you got them off!" she cheered.

He gave a bashful smile and pushed his thick frames back up his nose. "Not quite, Bella, but close. Miss Alice here is in the clear. There was no indication that it was anything but protecting a friend in danger. I have friend who's a judge. He isn't the type to let bullies blackmail him to do the wrong thing. I think Mr. King is helping your ex-father-in-law put pressure on you, dear girl. The have mutual business interests to protect. It doesn't seem that he's very fond of his son normally. Unfortunately, Charlie needs to stay in police custody for a while."

"At least there's pizza," Charlie said, taking another bite. Bella looked at her father questioningly and he lifted his foot. It was chained to the desk. "Kids, you want some of Grandpa Charlie's pizza? You, too, Sammy, I consider you family."

The children ran over happily. Annie's face dropped, as she looked down at her grandfather's leg. "Are you pretending to be one of the bad guys?"

"I am just for a little bit, short stuff. Don't fret a bit about it." Charlie kissed her head. "How about you little guys take your pizza to Deputy Seth's office? He has McGruff the Crime Dog coloring books and crayons."

Once the children scurried out to the promised coloring tools, Carlisle stopped pacing and growled at Charlie. "How can you be so calm? These people are destroying our lives!"

"Dr. Cullen, the agency has it under control now. We just need some more concrete information on both the Volturi and King operations. That's where Ms. Swan comes in. I'm Tom Malloy, and it's my job to make sure the Volturi family stops harassing you, Ms. Swan." The older man with peppered hair smiled a kind smile toward Bella. His eyes crinkled at the corners, indicating he was a man who was quick to smile. He pointed to the handsome man with dark hair and lively blue eyes. "This is my partner, Agent Walker."

Agent Walker took Bella's hand and squeezed it gently. "Please, call me Garrett. I'll be with you every step of the way. The plan is that I'll hook up recording devices to you and we'll have a camera..."

"Whoa there, buddy, who's planning on hooking Bella up to recording devices?" Edward came and wrapped his princely-clad body around Bella pulling her away from the man, so Agent Overly-Touchy-Feely got the hint that she was in a relationship with him and not on the market. He didn't like the way this guy was ogling her one bit. "We found out about Alice and the Chief being arrested by the psychopaths when we were out trick-or-treating. She's not going anywhere near them!"

"Sir, it will be perfectly safe! I'll be there..." The man attempted to protest.

Edward sneered, "That doesn't ease _my_mind any!"

Jason looked up from his paperwork. "Dr. Cullen, these men are the best in their field. As Bella's legal counsel, I think that their plan would be most beneficial to her. I would never put Bella in any danger."

Bella looked around the room, at her family and friends squeezed into her father's office with worry on their faces. She had to help them because, ultimately, Alec was her responsibility to take down. She refused to let them pay for her inability to stop him so long ago.

Taking a deep breath, she held tightly to Edward's arms. "I'll do it, Agent Malloy. Let me know what needs to be done."

Edward turned her body toward him. He placed his lips on Bella's temple and murmured, "Please, don't do this."

"I need to stop them. I want us to get married without fear."

"Mr. Cullen, I understand your concern..." Garrett began to say.

Edward looked at him in anger. "It's _Doctor_ and you don't understand. This woman is everything to me and I almost lost her once! I won't have it happen again!"

"I'll be fine." Bella caressed his cheek. "What do you think I can do to help?"

"Ms. Hale gave us some valuable information, but we really need to hear them to vocalize their misdeeds. Ms. Swan, Aro Volturi needs a face that can deflect his son from some of his less-than-savory pursuits. Alec was supposed to be the legitimate face of the non-illegal pursuits of the company, and you would be the woman who'd make him look like a good man. They need you desperately, because their blackmail and favors aren't working anymore. We believe you can make them admit to their crimes," Tom Malloy stated as he grabbed a slice of pizza off of Charlie's desk. "Where did you get the pie, Charlie? This is almost as tasty as a New Haven pizza!"

"It's Lombardo's pies over on South Street. It's pretty tasty, if I do say so myself." Charlie took another bite and looked over at Edward. "Son, if there was any other way, I would make sure that Bella would never see those men again. Tom promised me that they would keep her safe."

"Are you all crazy? Why are we talking about pizza when Bella is being offered to the monsters that we just had to deal with?" Edward felt panicked. "Who in their right minds would wear frightening masks in front of their children and grandchildren?"

Jane, who was holding Rosalie's hand in the corner, stepped forward. She had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. "My father and brother crawled out of a cesspool, Javelin. Listen, I'm going with her."

"No!" Rosalie cried and rushed to Jane. She pulled her close.

"Oh my darling Prom Queen, I'll be fine. I had to live with those psychos my whole formative years. If I can't deal with them, then no one can. I'm the best way in. They know that Crazy Pants..." Garrett looked at her in confusion. Jane sighed and said to Garrett, "I'm talking about Bella, GQ."

"Who's GQ?" Garrett asked. He found the Volturi sister to be the strangest woman he'd ever met.

Jane groaned, "It's you, because you look like a male model. I thought FBI agents were supposed to be clever. I will spell this out for you. You need me to get close to them. If Sparkle Slut goes by herself, they'll be suspicious. My family is known for worrying about their self-preservation. It was drilled in me since I was young. Demon Dad will believe I forced her into it. You'll just have to make sure you leak that you're investigating me."

"Do you ever call people by their given names?" Garrett started rubbing his temple.

"Rarely," Jane truthfully stated.

"Truth," Emmett muttered grumpily. His friends were going into a dangerous situation and he could do nothing, but worry. It sucked.

Bella gave Jane a grin. "Where did you get the name 'Sparkle Slut' and how can I get you to stop saying it, Wicked Witch of the East?"

The women just smiled at each other through the tension. They both knew their friendship would protect them from anything.

"I don't think it's a good idea that either of you are doing this!" Edward looked anguished. "Let me come!"

Bella took both of his hands. Kissing his forehead, she softly said, "You can't come. We need information and if you're close by, I have no doubt that the first horrible thing that Alec says about me will make you barrel in on your white horse. That can't happen."

"I love you and..."

"I need you to love me and trust that I can do this for us, for the children and our families. They won't stop until they get their way or they both end up in prison. I want to stop looking over my shoulder and worrying about them taking the children. I need you to help me with this."

"Promise me you'll be safe." He buried his face into her shoulder.

"I promise that I'm going to end them." Bella looked over Edward's head at Jane who nodded in agreement. This was going to be the end of the Volturi tyranny if Bella had anything to do with it.

XXXXXX

It was a week later; Edward was standing in an upscale jewelry store and staring morosely at the glass cases filled with sparkly baubles. The track lighting seemed to hit the wide assortment of jewelry in the cases, making the items glow. Edward was pretty sure this was for marketing purposes. People couldn't help but get taken in by the glitz that the jewelry was displaying. Obviously, human beings were actually one step up the food chain from the bowerbird, which collected shiny objects for its nest.

Sighing, he let Annie pull him to a case of gigantic glittering pins. "You should get Mommy an octopus! He's pretty!"

"Does your mommy even like octopuses?"

The little girl stopped to ponder this question. "Well...she likes to eat that calamari stuff. Is that the same as octopuses?"

"Not quite, princess. We aren't buying Mommy a pin today," he said, patiently. Edward was feeling stressed and knew Annie was feeling it too. He could tell by the way she clung to his hand and the moments where she would stare off into space. Her worry was one that was a direct result of observing the odd behavior of the adults in her life, because she didn't know the potential danger her mommy was facing at the moment.

"Really? This duck one is cute!" Her eyes lit up at the yellow jewels that lit up under the lights like beacons.

"Edward, son, bring Annie over here to look at the rings," Carlisle called out. He stood next to a fidgety Emmett from across the room.

The Cullen men were sent by Charlie to help Edward pick out an engagement ring for Bella. In Charlie's mind, distracting Edward like this would be beneficial, without a doubt. That boy was one step away from rushing in and rescuing Bella. His father and brother wouldn't be any better at containing themselves if things got dicey. That family's superhero tendencies were found to be annoying and potentially dangerous by Charlie. He'd had to kick the whole lot of them out when he was working on a plan with the FBI and Bella, even sweet Alice was getting annoying with her wish to help.

The plan was simple and safe. Jane had acquired a hotel suite for her to share with Rosalie in the appearance that she needed a space away from the craziness of Bella's home. Garrett and Tom had surveillance set up in the two rooms that were on either side and the one across the hallway. That hotel was full of seasoned agents which had put Charlie at ease. The room had microphones and video equipment hidden with live feeds, so if anything was to go amiss, the women would be protected.

Edward knew the plan and in his head, he knew that Bella would remain safe, but his heart was an entirely different story. He stared sadly at the rings his father was pointing out to him despondently. "None of them are perfect for Bella."

It was true; everything he saw was gaudy and would be a hindrance when Bella was making her own jewelry. The problem with being engaged to a talented and established jewelry designer is that nothing held a candle to her own pieces of art.

"How about this one? It looks like it has a lot of bling." Emmett pointed to a large oval setting that was covered in flecks of diamonds.

"Is she supposed to grate cheese with that thing?" Edward looked at it with a grimace. That thing was a cheese grater pretending to be a ring.

Carlisle pointed to a ring with a large stone surrounded by rubies. "What about this one? That brave girl needs something to show how special she is."

"It's pretentious, Dad. That doesn't look like my girl!" Edward looked at the ring with scorn.

"Kind Wizard, it's pretty but not for my mommy. You should buy it for Nana Esme! She would love it so much," Annie declared, and Carlisle picked her up and gave her a hug. "She's watching Matt and my boy, so she deserves a prize."

"That's a fabulous idea, Annie bug!" He exclaimed.

"We're shopping for Bella!" Edward ran his hands through his hair. "We shouldn't be here right now. We should be at the Hilton and..."

"Cracking skulls for Bells!" Emmett declared.

Annie looked up from gazing lovingly at the pretty, sparkling objects to say, "They wouldn't like us to break the dinosaur skulls at the museum, Uncle Giant. Mommy wouldn't like that either. She likes dinosaurs like the Triceratops, but not the Tyrannosaurus. They would eat us!"

"Annie, honey, Uncle Emmett was just using an expression." Carlisle gave his eldest son a disappointed look. Carlisle then gave Annie a sweet smile and lied, "He meant he wants to crack coconuts to make your mommy a cake."

"She doesn't like coconuts," the child stated, looking at Carlisle as if he were crazy.

"Annie, which ring do you think your mom would like me to give her?" Edward interrupted the odd conversation to ask. He had to admit this was a pretty good distraction. Annie's creative outlook on everything made him relax slightly.

Annie looked at the cases and her little face was solemn. She was worried that nothing would be perfect for her mother. Everything was so big though - to a little girl like Annie, that was the greatest thing - but she knew her mommy liked smaller rings. Rings that wouldn't snag on her sweaters or get playdough stuck in them. She remembered when her mommy wore the ring her daddy gave to her. Mommy would complain about it constantly and Daddy yelled when it was dirty.

That's when she saw it. The diamond was a circle and the way the light hit the facets, it looked as though the jewel was erupting into rainbows. "Oh! Oh! Oh! This one is the best, Prince!"

Edward looked at the ring. It was a simple round cut on a silver band. It looked like his Bella.

He called out to an older woman who was dusting off a display of antique watches. "Ma'am, excuse me, but could you help me? I'm interested in looking at a ring."

The woman, whose name tag read 'Mary', had a gentle smile and came over to help Edward. "Am I to guess that you are going to be asking a young lady to marry you?"

Annie squealed, "It's for my mommy! Prince Edward is going to be my daddy! Also, I have a brother named Matt. I guess he'll be his daddy, too. Matt won't use the potty, but likes to pee on the floor. My prince cleans it up though just like a good daddy does..."

Carlisle whispered in her ear and Annie quieted down with a look of embarrassment.

The kind woman just grinned at Annie. "You're very lucky to be getting a wonderful daddy, Miss. Which ring are you interested in?"

He pointed to the ring Annie had found. "I like this one with the silver band. It's platinum, isn't it?"

Edward never had to pick out an engagement ring before. Kate had picked out her own gaudy, jewel-encrusted engagement ring and had the bill sent to Edward. He liked the choice to pick out Bella's ring and felt so blessed to have her in his life. He thought about his love's big brown eyes and sassy mouth and knew as soon as she was out of harm's way and in his arms, the ring was going on her finger and they were setting a date for the wedding.

"It is," Mary agreed. She could see love in the man's eyes as he held the ring. It was her favorite part of her job, watching the love someone put into picking the perfect gift.

Edward started to purchase the ring, when he glanced over to a large case with children's items in it. "Hey, Dad, Emmett, it's almost lunch time. Could you take Annie over to that café next door and get some lunch? I'll be right over. Grab something for me."

Annie squealed, "Let's get cake, Wizard!"

"Sounds good..." Carlisle started to say.

Edward admonished, "Lunch first, Dad!"

His dad was a sucker for anything Annie asked him and Emmett wasn't much better. That child had a career as dictator in her future.

Edward watched as they left and went over to the case. Immediately finding the perfect gifts for Annie and Matt. He wasn't only marrying Bella, but becoming the children's new father. They would be a small token of all the joy and love they had given him. He smiled at the little trinkets, as Mary came over.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Edward said, pointing to a small butterfly necklace and a big boy watch. "Do you engrave?"

Edward wanted tonight to be the start of their new beginning without fear. They just had to get there. He internally said a little prayer and thought of his love bravely facing her past alone.

XXXXXX

"You are making me nauseous with all the pacing, Nutty," Jane declared, as she watched Bella pace the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Jane just sat in a soft chair at a table and sipped a cup of coffee. "I'm so glad they didn't mike you. It would have slipped out with your inability to be still."

"How can you be so calm?" Bella questioned, chewing on her hair. It was a disgusting habit she'd picked up from Annie.

Jane held up her mug. "Whiskey. Hey, GQ...testing, testing, testing...bring Bella booze."

A voice came from nowhere. "Miss Volturi, could you please contain yourself? Bella, you'll be just fine. I promise you, we will be there in a moment's notice if you're in danger. You are such a brave young lady. I need you both to remember that as soon as they admit to their misdoings and we enter to make the arrests, we need you to move away quickly to the location we discussed."

"GQ is always flirting with you. Does Javelin know?" Jane questioned. "Hey, GQ, she's engaged to Doctor Feel Good."

Laughter from several voices was heard, and then there was a loud sigh. "Miss Volturi, this is Agent Malloy, not Agent Walker. Please try to not antagonize your father or brother."

"Jesus, all the Feds sound the same," Jane muttered. Then louder she said, "You do realize the fact that I was even born is antagonizing to them."

"I can see that," the agent drily agreed.

Bella just ignored the conversation happening around her. She needed to get her head in the game. The room was very bland in the way that hotels were often decorated. She would think that the cream walls and delicate floral bedspread would be relaxing, but the opposite was occurring. Her stomach was tied up in knots.

The triple knock at the door made Bella feel even worse. It was vintage Alec, all cockiness and bravado.

Bella took a deep breath and Jane whispered, "It'll be okay! We can do this."

Opening the door, Bella looked sadly at a sneering Aro and the handsome, arrogant Alec standing before her. Alec placed a bouquet of red  
roses, the color of blood, into her hands with a smug grin, "We have another wedding to plan, wife."

Bella held in her tears at the thought and let them in.


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: One more after this chapter and this story is finished. With any luck you'll have it next Saturday.**

**Thanks to mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Looking down at the horrible roses in her hands, thorns still intact, made Bella realize something. She was no pushover, not anymore — not when she needed to be strong for her children, her family and her Edward.

Her face becoming a mask, Bella strolled to the trash can and dropped the bouquet into it. She turned to Alec with a large and very fake smile and said, "You must have forgotten that I detest roses, Alec."

"I'm guessing you aren't going to be playing nicely, Bella," Alec sneered.

She retorted, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Jane chuckled and took a swig of her doctored coffee. The smell of booze from the cup was strong. Bella knew that Janie was in need of liquid courage. Hell, Bella herself was in need of some liquid courage.

Aro, in his morning suit and scarf, clapped his hands. "Isabella, I see you are still delightfully full of spunk and spirit. You are the perfect figurehead for the Volturi family."

"Yes, because my middle name is 'delightfully full of spunk and spirit'," Bella snarled.

She watched as Aro gracefully lowered himself into a chair. He still had the air of superiority and impeccable grooming that Bella expected, but there was a change. There was a look in his eye of desperation, and the man who had always been the picture of youthful vigor now looked so much older. It was apparent to Bella that all was not well in the twisted kingdom of the Volturi Camelot.

"Let's get this show on the road," Jane announced. "We need answers and assurances."

Alec flopped onto the bed in the middle of the room, patting the area next to him. "Have a seat, my precious Bella."

"I like standing." She wasn't going to move any closer to her ex-husband than she had to.

"You're the family disappointment, Jane, why are you even here in this negotiation?" Alec asked Jane. He waved his hand at her as if he were swatting away a fly. "This is between us and my wife."

Bella walked over to the coffee carafe and poured herself a cup. She picked the cup and saucer up, but the slight tremor of her hand made her put it back down. Turning, Bella looked Alec dead in the eye. "Jane's here because she's being blamed for quite a bit of nasty things, like my father and Alice are. Before I get into a figurative bed with you, because it sure as hell won't be an _actual_ bed, I need to know what you're up to and what you're planning to do on ending it."

"You won't be able to stop yourself from wanting this, baby," Alec muttered.

He was ignored.

"Are you referencing your friend, Miss Cullen? I heard she's been released," Aro stated. His eyes narrowed. He was always looking for a trap.

"She has, because defending me was justifiable. James is a sick monster."

"I'm so sorry that Royce's boy was attempting to hurt you, my dear. Sometimes, though, to get what you want, you need to do unsavory things. Royce didn't care that the boy is in a coma. James is a bastard. He's the child of Royce's mistress." Aro gave a beaming smile, which then became a solemn frown. "It was to my benefit that Royce was messy in his dealings. He has a large shipment of drugs hidden in a storage unit in New York City. I have pictures and copies of his documents that prove that fact. These things are easy enough to leak to the proper authorities. Unfortunately, Royce is too interested in sexual relations with Alec's friend, Katherine, rather than making things uncomfortable for little Alice. Luckily, I have plenty more forged documents that pin illegal activities on your father."

"He's a good man!" Bella exclaimed.

Aro smiled at her. "That is without a doubt, dear. I just made sure that my men were able to perform these activities, so we have concrete proof. My employee, Felix Grant, has an eerie resemblance to your father. We have pictures of him taking bribes that could be easily attributed to Chief Swan. I can make it all go away, Isabella, even the charges that your father is facing now."

"You are way to chatty, Father. They could be wired." Alec announced. Bella narrowed her eyes at him. He was surprisingly astute.

Bella opened her arms wide. "Go on and frisk me, Alec. This day can't get any worse."

She made sure not to glance at where she knew there were hidden microphones and cameras. The agents had been very clever in the way they'd decided to record this encounter.

"I thought you'd never ask." Alec stood up and went over to Bella.

She shuddered, as his hands wandered down her body in an agonizingly slow pace. To think that once upon a time she had loved this man and would crave his touch; how times had changed.

Jane jumped up and flashed her brother, distracting him so Bella could pull away. "Look big brother, all clear!"

"I don't want to look at that!" he shrieked.

Jane smiled and pulled her shirt down. Sitting down, Jane looked at her father. "I think I always knew your hand was in some pretty fucked up stuff, Pop, but the charges they want to pin on me are pretty impressive in their depravity. That means fucked up and nasty, Alec. I always forget you don't know big words."

"Jane, what do you want to know? That you are too mentally deficient to handle the important matters that affect our family?" Aro questioned snidely.

"I have enough brains to know I didn't kill or order a hit on Isaac Karvec. How about one Andre Williams? Because he's dead and, supposedly, I was a part of his murder. There's a list of dead people and smuggling, old man, that my name is attached to." Jane glared at her father.

Aro rubbed his hands together in thought. "How about I make it worth your while to confess to these charges? That you were the mastermind trying to pin your evil deeds on your family."

"You have to be kidding me!" Jane looked at him in angry wonder.

Alec smiled and placed his hand tightly on Bella's shoulder. "Top notch idea you have there, Father!"

"This is all lunacy!" Bella exclaimed, trying to shake off Alec's hand.

"No, Isabella, this is brilliance at work. Jane, I will make it worth your while. I'm positive I can help you get off for good behavior before you're forty. At that time, I will reward you monetarily," Aro stated.

"What if I say no?" Jane asked, trying not to crash her cup in her father's face. She needed to stay calm so they could get the proof they needed.

"I think that a Ms. Hale will have to pay the ultimate price, or would she be more upset if something happened to our dear Isabella? Custody of the children would, of course, revert back to Alec. What compassion the family would obtain over the demise of such a lovely, young mother and the heartbroken father that would be suffering from the loss of his love."

"No one said anything about Bella being involved in this!" Alec cried out, pulling Bella closer to him. He knew he was a horrible person, but a huge part of who he wished he could be still loved her completely.

"Alec, it would be a moot point if the genetic abnormality agrees," Aro sneered at a crestfallen Jane.

Bella knew the look on Jane's face. It wasn't the tough and ready-to-fight girl she'd met years ago at her first meeting with Alec's family. This was a woman who realized that her father was truly a wicked man who would gladly feed his children to the wolves to escape incarceration. There was no love for his offspring, but only for the absolute power he commanded to those around him.

_The restaurant was one of those affluent establishments with china so fine and delicate that the fear of touching it would make it immediately shatter. The food had names Bella couldn't pronounce and probably wouldn't want to try. The waiters were snooty and made Bella want to cry when she asked for the chicken. Bella had thought it was best to hide in the bathroom, so there she stood, staring at herself in the mirror and internally chastising herself for the thrift store dress she'd chosen to wear. Obviously, she had been delusional when she'd found its paisley print charming._

_Bella hadn't noticed that Alec's sister had entered the bathroom. The previously scowling girl had hopped on top of the sink next to Bella, immediately lighting up a cigarette. She grinned and asked, "You want a drag, White Trash?"_

_Jane Volturi had been scowling throughout the dinner. Yet, here she was, smiling and dressed to the nines in some designer label gold cocktail dress, perched with her legs swinging on the edge of the sink. The dress was obnoxious as it was the picture of excess wealth but, somehow, the youngest Volturi wore it with a complete lack of care. It was like a costume that once she'd left the critical eye of her parents, Jane could come out of character._

_"I don't smoke and neither should you! Someone could come in here." Bella looked around worriedly._

_"I don't care. It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten kicked out of here." She hopped down and looked Bella up and down. "You're too good for him. I've only been around you for thirty minutes, but I can't figure out the attraction you have for my brain-deficient brother. Are you on drugs? Do you want to be?"_

_"I love him...put that out!" Bella grabbed Jane's cigarette and stubbed it out in the sink._

_Jane unexpectedly smiled. "You have spunk! You do realize you are getting in bed with vipers?"_

_"What part of 'I love him' did you not understand?" _

_"Touché!" Jane started refreshing her lipstick. "I have a feeling we're going to be friends, you Hippie Slut."  
__  
"You'd better call me Bella," she demanded, looking Jane straight in the eye._

_"No." Jane pulled out her phone. "I need your number. You can help me plan my husband's surprise party. He's on a soft diet, but why should the rest of us suffer?"_

_Bella politely inquired, "Is he sick?"_

_"He's ninety."_

_"Oh, shi..." Bella began, as Maria walked into the room._

_She grabbed Jane's purse and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. "Give Mother a cigarette. I'm about to stab your father with my butter knife."_

_At that moment, Bella realized she might have gotten herself into more than she could handle._

Bella pushed Alec away and moved to Jane, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder in solidarity. Jane's usually strong expression was crestfallen.

Watching the sad Jane was more than Bella could handle at that moment. She asked Aro, "How can she confess to things that she wasn't even aware of?"

Aro patted a leather briefcase near his feet. "Daughter, all the documents about the more unsavory side of my business are in this case. Memorize it and turn yourself in by the end of the week."

"You had this planned!" Bella went over and wrapped her arm around Jane. "You've wanted to pin this all on her since the beginning!"

"I knew Jane wouldn't let you face this on your own," Aro began to cackle. He looked at his daughter. "Actually, child, Maria has been far too crafty for me to have her take the fall. If I didn't detest your mother so much, I would find her tenacity seductive."

"You know what, Daddy Demon, let me have the briefcase," Jane walked over to her father and held out her hand. "It looks like I have to get to the learnin' so I can be put in the slammer."

Aro stood and faced his daughter, case in his hand. "Don't disappoint me as usual, Jane. You won't like the consequences."

"Just give me the..." She tried to grab the case. That's when a static sound became apparent from a potted fern. It wasn't very loud, but still nosy enough to gain the attention of the occupants of the room. Jane muttered, "Idiots."

Aro looked at Jane, his eyes widening. Out of the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a small revolver.

"Put that thing away, Father!" Alec exclaimed, and in a rare act of bravery, pulled Jane behind him. "There's no reason to have a gun."

"Idiot child, you and your sister have been nothing but a nuisance since conception. Jane, did you set your father up?" The old man's face twisted evilly. "No matter...there is always a way for me to get out of this. Where are the recording devices, Jane? Bella?"

"I have no idea, Aro," Bella lied to buy time. She really had no idea why the agents were taking their sweet time coming in. She glanced at a stereo and a small smile played upon her lips. It hadn't been turned off. "It's probably that stereo system. Whoever was in the room last didn't turn it off completely. That just wreaks havoc with the speakers."

Bella had no idea if this was true, but hoped her creative excuse was plausible enough to work.

"Hmm...are you lying to me, sweet Isabella?" Aro sneered, pointing the gun at Alec's head.

"That's like me asking you if you're a delusional, old sociopath. We all know it's true, but what are we going to do about it?" Bella quipped and raised her eyebrows at him. "Why don't we put that gun of yours down and talk about this hot mess like rational adults?"

"I have a better idea, Isabella. I will take this firearm and place bullets in each of my children's heads. I have enough illegitimate sons with actual potential to take over Alec's role."

"This is lunacy!" Alec exclaimed. "Let Bella and Jane go."

Aro scoffed, "_Now_ you want to do the right thing? It's too late, Alec. Give your baby sister a hug and kiss your ex-wife goodbye. Isabella will be accompanying me to my private plane. I have friends in Chile that I will visit for a while, then its off to visit my oil baron friends in the Middle East. I have wanted to travel for such a long time and I must thank you children for giving me the opportunity."

"Yes, because pulling a Medea and killing your children is a wonderful start to a vacation and it keeps you from going to prison." Jane glared at her father.

Aro gave a hearty laugh, lowering his gun slightly. "You are still an astute scholar of the classics as am I, Jane. Maybe I should have given you more credit? It's too late of a realization, unfortunately. Maria will be cross, but I will soon be rid of her as well."

"I'm not going on vacation with you, Aro," Bella stated, inching closer to him. If only she could get hold of the gun.

"Unfortunately no, Isabella, you will not. I will have one of my men make sure you and Maria meet your maker once I'm in the air. I'll have to call Lonnie and have him pick up the old ball and chain after we take care of the children." He grinned at Alec and Jane. "Good bye, offspring."

At that moment, Bella sprang into action. Aro lifted his gun and Bella slid into him, knocking him onto the floor. Bella, because of her questionable luck, ended up crashing her head onto the sharp edge of a dresser. Blood was running down her face as she looked at a grinning Jane, who was now pointing the gun at her father.

A second later, the hotel room door was thrown open and over a dozen agents, guns drawn, entered the room.

Bella looked at them, as she tried to wipe the blood off her face with her sleeve. It was disgusting. She growled at Garrett, "Nice timing, GQ."

"That's my line!" Jane exclaimed, handing the gun she held over to Agent Malloy. She grabbed a linen napkin and went over to Bella, pressing it on her bloody head. "We could have died, you idiots!"

Agent Malloy knelt by the women. "We needed to make sure all the charges were going to stick. Thanks to you two, we'll make sure both Aro and Alec go away for a long time. Bella, what happened to your head?"

"It was that stupid dresser with the pointy corners! That piece of furniture is a menace!" she groaned, as Agent Malloy slowly pulled the napkin away. "Ouch!"

"You're going to need stitches. At least they'll be on the top of your head. You were very foolish, but I respect your gumption, Miss Swan. Think of the stitches as warrior wounds." He motioned to Garrett. "Could you please get Miss Swan down to the ambulance, Garrett?"

"Is that necessary?" Bella had spent enough time in a hospital thanks to James.

Garrett helped her up. "Miss Swan, please humor me on this. I will make sure they do it quickly and you can head home. Listen...I just want to say that you were very brave today. This is highly inappropriate, but if you and Dr. Cullen ever end your..."

"I'm flattered, but Edward and I are very happy," Bella stated, cutting Garrett off.

He smiled. "I had to try."

Jane stood and shook her head at Garrett. "It amazes me that even though she looks like a zombie from _The Walking Dead_, Bella still has you ridiculous men throwing yourselves at her."

"Shut up, you demonic heifer, I have a big enough headache with my war wound." Bella grinned at Jane.

"That's my girl!" Jane smiled back.

As they were leaving, Bella watched Alec and Aro being handcuffed. She wanted to smile at the scene but she was saddened by the realization that her past led to this. Her dreams of the happy life she would have with Alec were long gone, but Bella couldn't help mourning the young girl she once was, who had married a man she thought would be her prince.

Alec called out, "Bella, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah...I'm sorry too," she answered, turning away from him, a smile finally gracing her face.

Of course, there was another man waiting for her. An imperfect man, who could be infuriating, but ultimately loved her with every inch of his being. Edward was her future and that future was bright.

XXXXXX

It was four days later, the sun glistening on the random patches of burnt umber leaves that still managed to cling to the trees. Bella and Edward were hiking to the meadow to get away from all the hovering members of the Cullen and Swan families. Bella thought it had been bad before, but having been at the hospital again made the family absolutely bananas. It was surprising that she didn't have the whole clan trying to sleep with her. Instead, it was a snuggle-fest with Edward, Annie and Matt, which had been mighty fine with her.

It was nice, though, to be alone with Edward. His fingers linked with hers, as their feet crunched the leaves on the ground. He asked, "You aren't too cold?"

"No. It's nice to get some fresh air. The house is getting stuffy with everyone hanging out in there."

"Very true," he agreed. "At least we're having dinner at my mom's tonight. There'll be a little more breathing room." They had reached the meadow. Most of the trees had lost all of their leaves and it seemed somewhat desolate. Edward frowned. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"It's November, Edward, if you're looking for lush trees and wildflowers then you're in the wrong location." She took a good look at his forlorn expression. "What's wrong with you, grumpy pants?"

"I wanted it to be perfect."

She smiled and kissed Edward's nose. "I'm with you, aren't I? We could be in the jungle, sweating profusely and I'd still be happy."

He grinned back and pulled off one of her gloves. Bella gave him a funny look. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Edward grin turned quizzical when he eyed the pink, sparkly plastic ring Bella wore on her ring finger. "Somebody beat me to it?"

"Well...Annie and Matt wanted to marry me, too. I think they're a bit confused on this whole marrying thing. They think we're all getting married." She smiled at the ring and moved it to her pointer finger.

"We're all becoming an official family," Edward stated, happily. "That's a pretty big deal."

"It is," Bella agreed, as she watched him take out a ring box. Her face lit up when she saw the ring that was inside. "That's my dream ring. You can't get play dough stuck in it!"

"That's what Annie said! She helped me pick it!"

"Our girl has good taste," Bella complimented, making Edward beam.

Slipping the ring onto Bella's finger, he asked solemnly, "With this official ring, Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

"You betcha." She gave him a wink.

Their lips immediately came together, as a breeze came through, making the leaves swirl around them.

It was a beautiful moment on that chilly November morn that they would remember happily, even when they grew old and gray.

It was a moment of true love.


	34. Chapter 33: The End

**AN: This is it. This is the final chapter of The Little Pink House. I was going to post it on my birthday, but I got to excited to share it with all of you. Will there be a sequel? Perhaps. 'Matt' is licking random little girls in music class and 'Annie' has discovered boys in Kindergarten. Save me!**

**In March, I have a new cowboy Edward story starting. I hope you join me in that adventure.**

**Thank you to mauigirl60 for taking this story and me on and when I was feeling so horrible about myself.**

**I have to send a giant thank you to the readers who stuck with this story, because I really appreciate your kind words.**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter 33: The End.

Esme was rushing around like a mad woman trying to put the last finishing floral touches around the tiny congregational church. Edward was watching his mother from the doorway near the altar. He had promised not to get his charcoal suit wrinkled and he stood there, waiting patiently.

"She's running around all willy-nilly, like a chicken with its head cut off," Edward's favorite voice whispered in his ear. "You want to hide in the church pantry and make out?"

Bella, with her hair pinned up and wearing only a robe, stood there grinning at him as he turned around. He really wanted to take her up on her offer.

"I shouldn't be seeing you before the wedding." He grinned saucily and peeked down her robe.

"You naughty thing," Bella stated and quickly flashed him. "I saw you at breakfast already. That stupid wedding old wives' tale has already been broken."

"You know there's a minister hovering around here somewhere and you're flashing me? Do it again!" He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I was going to bludgeon Jane," Bella admitted.

"Sounds like an ordinary day to me." Edward couldn't help grinning.

"She's ragging on my dress. Seriously, if Jane wants the wedding of the century and the poofy white dress, she and Rosalie can wear matching dresses at their future nuptials."

Edward gave her a confused look. "They're getting married?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past that crazy to try to steal my thunder!" Bella pulled him closer. "Give your lady some sugar."

She started to kiss him happily and Edward held her tightly, still in the doorway. They were oblivious to what was happening around them, until Bella was pulled away from Edward's grasp.

"Isabella Swan-almost-Cullen, Edward can't see you before the wedding! You need to finish getting ready!" Esme reprimanded, pulling her toward the church's offices. "Edward, find your father and help him with his tie.

Bella was heard muttering, "You Cullens and your obsession with stupid traditions..."

Edward watched with a smile, as he was tapped on the shoulder by a tiny hand. He found Emmett carrying Matt, with Sam solemnly holding his father's hand. He took Matt from Emmett and hugged him tightly. That was when he felt sticky fingers on his face and looked down to see a substance on his suit. He asked, "What did you give him?"

"It's an important day! The boys wanted lollipops!" Emmett admitted.

"You didn't feel it was necessary to wash their hands?" Edward put Matt down and proceeded to pull Wet Naps out of his pocket and wiped off the boys.

"Daddy always forgets to wash hands," Sam explained. "Jane calls him 'Pig Pen'."

Edward snickered and started wiping his jacket.

"Why am I not surprised you have wipes in your pocket?" Emmett asked with a laugh, and then added, "She can still choose me."

"Who's going to choose you?" Edward inquired, watching Sam lead Matt over to a pew to play with Matchbox cars.

"Your lovely bride can pick me during the ceremony. I do look entirely dashing today." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "I think she still has a thing for me."

"If you mean has a thing for your handsome little brother whom she loves, then that would be the correct answer." Edward watched his dad and Charlie stumble up the aisle, trying to help each other with their ties. "Why are you still pining for Bella when you have Victoria?"

"Victoria's fantastic, isn't she?" Emmett asked wistfully. "Nah, bro, I'm just messing with you."

Edward smiled at his brother. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too. It's about time the Cullen brothers found some happiness." Emmett watched Jasper go over and try to help Carlisle and Charlie. It wasn't going well. "Why is Whitlock wearing a bolo?"

"I guess you can take the man out of Texas, but..."

Emmett shot Edward a look. "We're really letting our baby sister run to the Wild West with that weirdo?"

Alice and Jasper were leaving for Texas a couple of days after the wedding. Emmett was not impressed, but Edward was pleased for their sister.

"We are, and we're going to be happy for them. Keep your mouth shut about it," he reprimanded Emmett. Looking over at his father and father-in-law, it appeared that Jasper was strangling Charlie. "Do you think we should go over there and help them? This is getting ridiculous!"

"Nah, let's watch a couple of more minutes. This is hilarious!"

Edward had to agree with Emmett. "It certainly is."

The men watched in comfortable silence, only interrupted by their laughter.

XXXXXX

"You know this is a wedding, not a 1950s housewarming party, June Cleaver, or should I call you Donna Reed?" Jane questioned.

"Back off, demon woman." Bella was fixing her lipstick in the old wooden mirror in the church bathroom. "You're just jealous that I've chosen something off the beaten path and in your previous ceremonies, you looked like a wedding cake topper."

Alice giggled.

Jane glared at her. "I wouldn't laugh, little Al. When Cowboy Curls hogties you and forces you into marital bliss, I can see a white cowboy hat with a veil and sparkly, pink boots."

"I wouldn't wear that!" Alice squeaked.

"You would if I made you!" Jane gleefully cackled.

Esme put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Stop teasing her, Jane. Bella, darling, you look lovely."

"Thank you," Bella murmured, as she gazed at herself. She'd found the dress in a second-hand store. She'd wandered in on a whim with Annie. The girl was the one who had been drawn to it first. The pale pink was like a tractor beam to the almost six-year-old. The bodice was a boat neck that barely skimmed her collarbone, with a delicate lace covering it. A slightly darker sash wrapped around the waist, with the skirt flaring out and hitting slightly below the knee. It was the exact opposite of the white, lacy monstrosity she'd worn for her nuptials to Alec. It was perfect.

"You're so pretty, Mommy!" Annie exclaimed, hugging her mother.

"So are you, baby doll." Bella kissed her girl and took a deep breath. If she had any regrets at all this day, it was that she didn't have her own mother here to hold her hand. Somewhere, a woman was wandering through the world, not knowing her daughter was getting married or that she had beautiful grandchildren, and that she was being missed on this important day. It made things bittersweet.

As if Esme could read Bella's mind, she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so happy that you're going to be my daughter. My son couldn't have found a more perfect girl."

Bella beamed.

"This is for you," Alice said, blushing in embarrassment. She placed a starburst-looking pin made out of yellow gemstones into Bella's hand.

"Did you make this, Ali?" Bella looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hand. "This is amazing."

Alice quietly asked, "Will you wear it today?"

Bella pinned it on the sash at her waist. "This is exactly what the dress needed. Thank you!"

"Thank you for being my sister," Alice whispered.

Bella wrapped her arms around her and whispered back, "Always."

"I want to vomit with this love fest," Jane announced.

"Are you sick, Aunt Jane?" Annie asked worriedly. "Do you need a lollipop? Uncle Giant's pockets are filled with them!"

"Thanks for ruining a lovely moment, Janie," Bella complained.

Jane went to the door. "Glad to be of assistance. I need to find my woman. "

Bella just shook her head. These women were her family and she wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXX

Edward stood at the altar, watching Bella walk down the aisle between Annie and Matt. They were all linked together, holding hands. A smile burst forth from his lips. They were officially going to be a family and he was overjoyed.

Once they reached him at the end of the aisle, Matt scrambled up into Edward's arms, while Annie held tightly to her mother's hand. Angela's husband, Ben, smiled at the family. "I must say this is the perfect picture."

With his wife taking pictures, due to the last-minute wedding and a need for a photographer, Ben started the ceremony. It was fairly traditional until Bella and Edward recited the vows they had written for each other.

Bella went first.

"What can I say about the first time I met Edward? He was an idiot. A pompous idiot..."

"He was a prince, Mommy!" Annie interrupted.

"Yes, Annie, Mommy wasn't finished. He was a prince, but one that hadn't discovered yet that he had a heart of gold. I'm so happy that I ignored my first impression and got to fall in love with you. I never thought I would find a real love, but you were it all along. Thank you for taking a chance on me and being not only my love, but the love of my children. We are truly blessed by having you in our life. I love you and pledge my forever to you."

Edward took Bella's hand and kissed it. "The first time I met Bella, she was the prettiest mess I ever saw. I was disgusted, but drawn to her regardless. I mean, seriously, that first day my lady was filthy. Remember you had a French fry in your hair?"

"I really don't recall that." Bella smirked. She didn't remember, but more likely than not she'd had one stuck in there.

"It didn't matter, because I was obsessed with her. I wasn't used to mess and children, but I know now that I would be miserable without my strong, beautiful and sassy Bella. Annie and Matt are my heart. You three were always meant to be my family. I'm so happy to have you all in my heart. Thank you for being mine. I pledge to protect and love all of you for a thousand and more lifetimes."

A tear dripped down Bella's face at his words. They were perfect.

The ceremony continued with an exchange of rings and finally it was time for the traditional kiss. Edward placed his lips against Bella's and a small hand pushed his mouth away. "Att kiss Mama! Not Dada!"

Matt propelled his body into Bella's and showered her face with slobbery kisses. Edward just laughed and swung up Annie and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

They belonged to each other now and it was heaven.

XXXXXX

Angela wasn't a bad photographer. Sure, she had forgotten to turn the camera on for the first several of the posed pictures, but Bella was certain that the rest would turn out fine. At least she hoped so.

As they left the church, Jasper pulled her aside to show her his camera. "I thought having some back-up pictures would be a good idea, darlin'."

"Thank you so much!" Bella exclaimed. "Would you take some at the reception?"

"I would be proud to do so, Bella!"

Bella couldn't imagine a better man for her new sister.

Outside, Bella was amazed to see a black limo parked in front of the church. "I thought we were taking your car?"

"Annie insisted," Edward explained. "I thought some alone time in a limo would..."

Annie and Matt dove into the limo. Annie's head peeked out. "Mommy, this is so cool! There's a TV! Can we watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse?"

"Alone time?" Bella asked.

"A man can dream," Edward said with a sigh.

The ride wasn't a long one, but Bella had two napping, small heads in her lap, while Edward gazed at her as he sat in the seat across from them.

"I wish _my_ head was in your lap right now," Edward stated wistfully.

She just smiled.

The driver announced, "We will be arriving at your destination in a couple of minutes, Dr. Cullen."

"Can you circle around a couple of times?" Edward asked.

"Certainly, sir."

Bella gave him a questioning look, which made Edward smile. He explained, "They need more rest before the excitement of the reception and I want to admire my girl before all the people try to take her away from me to dance."

She blew him a kiss, as the limo continued down the road.

XXXXXX

The Forks Elks Lodge had never looked so lighthearted. Esme had outdone herself decorating the rustic walls with white Christmas lights. The tables had green plaid tablecloths with vases of daisies and wildflowers. It was quirky, off-beat and positively joyful. The hall was filled with the smell of enchiladas from the Mexican restaurant that was available at the last minute to cater the event. The restaurant even brought the entertainment. A mariachi band played lively tunes in a corner and family and friends were already dancing on the makeshift dance floor.

Bella pointed at her father spinning the widow, Sue Clearwater, around in a circle. "I've never seen him doing that before!"

"It looks like 'Dad' found himself a lady!" Edward said, with a chuckle.

"You do know that he will shoot you if you call him 'Dad'?" Bella asked, as Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Without a doubt." He kissed her soundly on the lips.

Carlisle came up and said, "I have never seen a more beautiful couple! I was hoping to ask your permission for a dance."

"Dad, I haven't even gotten to dance with my wife yet!" Edward admonished.

"I meant Miss Annie. Her wizard promised to dance with her!" Carlisle laughed.

Bella looked over to see Annie and Sam dancing. They were laughing hysterically, as Esme twirled Matt around. "You might need to join the dance party over there or Maria seems to be trying to get your attention."

An obviously drunk Maria waved a full tumbler at Carlisle and winked at him obnoxiously. Carlisle turned pale. "Son, I'll be hiding behind your mother."

"Why did we invite her again?"

Bella shrugged. "Jane, the children and I are the only family she has. She's harmless without having Aro around."

It was true; while Maria was an odd woman, she was tolerable and somewhat amusing now that Aro and Alec were in jail Edward likened her to the eccentric aunt who says inappropriate things. She was, strangely enough, a part of the ragtag family they had created.

They watched as Jane and Rosalie went over to the woman with a plate of Mexican food from the buffet. The older woman looked as if she were complaining, but Bella didn't miss the smile the woman had for her daughter and Rosalie. It looked like things were looking up for them all.

"Bella and Edward, I just wanted to say congratulations," Garrett announced, coming up behind them. This wasn't surprising, but his date was. Kate held tightly to his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Edward exclaimed.

"Garrett invited me. I'm testifying against Alec and his father. I just...wanted to apologize and wish you the best. I'm trying to be a better person and I hope you both can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

Edward was about to tell her where she could shove it, but Bella said with a small smile, "Of course we can. Thank you for coming. I need to dance with Edward now."

She pulled him onto the dance floor where a slow song was playing. She murmured in his ear, "What the hell is GQ thinking?"

"I didn't think you would forgive her," Edward said, kissing her head.

"Of course not! I'm just keeping the peace at our wedding. I don't trust that woman one bit, but she's GQ's problem. I just want to enjoy my husband."

She looked over to see Alice and Jasper kissing in a corner, while Emmett was whispering to a giggling Victoria. "It's amazing to see all of our loved ones happy! Isn't it wonderful?"

Edward was, once again, amazed by the fantastic woman he'd married. He kissed her slowly and pulled away saying, "I love you."

"I love _you_." She kissed him back, as they swayed to beat.

XXXXXX

That night, Bella and Edward were alone at a small inn at the edge of town. The children were being spoiled by the grandparents at a special overnight party just for them. It was nice being alone, but Bella couldn't help herself. "Let's call and see how the kids are doing!"

Edward unzipped her dress and kissed her back. "They're going to be just fine."

The dress slipped to the floor, as he turned her to face him. Bella started to unbutton Edward's shirt slowly. "I think Matt's getting a runny nose."

"He'll be just fine, Momma. Trust me, I'm a doctor." Edward licked her neck, making Bella shiver. She slipped off his shirt and rubbed her hands down his chest. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Only a million times today," Bella said, with a kiss to Edward's nose, as she unbuttoned his trousers. She pushed them down and licked her lips.

"I'll say it a million more." Edward scooped her up and gently lowered her onto the bed. With deft fingers and eager eyes, he removed her lacy garments and used his mouth to shower her skin with kisses.

Bella helped Edward remove the rest of his clothing and stared at him with love. "You are every inch of amazing."

Their mouths met and hands caressed, as Edward entered her.

He slowly moved in and out, both of their bodies reacting with the intensity of their emotions. Bella moaned at the way her body reacted to his. Their eyes never left one another's as they both felt fireworks in each other's embrace. One final push and their bodies erupted into rapture, as they kissed to express their mutual love.

Bella lay cradled in Edward's arms, as he stroked her hair. She looked into his eyes and announced, "I'm _so_ in love with you."

"I know that feeling. I feel the same way for you." He kissed her temple. "So what's next for us, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Happiness, Edward, happiness."


	35. Announcement

Announcement:

This isn't a new chapter of The Little Pink House. I just wanted to let you know that I posted the first chapter of the sequel, White Picket Fences.

I hope you'll join me on Bella and Edward's next adventure.

Thank you!

staceleo


End file.
